


You Are Everything I Have Never Been

by staylucky



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alpha Even, Alpha Even Bech Naesheim, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Bottom Isak Valtersen, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominant Even, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Jealously, Kid Fic, M/M, Masturbation, Mental Health Issues, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Isak, Omega Isak Valtersen, Possessive Behavior, Sexual Harassment, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Submissive Isak, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-11-17 02:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 78,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11266218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staylucky/pseuds/staylucky
Summary: Isak Valtersen is an unpresented, soon-to-present omega who is convinced his best friend Jonas Vasquez is his alpha mate until he meets a very charming and persuasive new alpha, Tall Stranger aka Even Bech Naesheim, making him question everything.*12 Chapters Long, some chapters split into Parts A/B. Final Chapter is a Commentary Chapter, set up after I abandoned my CuriousCat.*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, SKAM fandom!
> 
> So, one of my very best friends plied me with wine and forced me to watch Season 3 of SKAM (such hardship) and obviously, I loved it, and have since watched S1, S2 and some of S4... said best friend then encouraged me to read fic, get involved with fandom, and write fic. I have been lurking on AO3 and twitter but I haven’t taken the plunge. UNTIL NOW. I don't usually have the patience to write multi-chaptered stories lmao i'm more of a quick fill smut writer but *shrug*. This fic has changed a bit from when I initially thought about the concept but I love A/B/O and I wanted to explore something along those lines with SKAM characters.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the fic and comments are welcomed, both praise and constructive criticism. I believe I have tagged appropriately: A/B/O fics, if you’re familiar with them, tend to have a narrative around harassment and inequality amongst A/B/O genders (feel free to read up on the fanlore if you're not sure about it). I do have comment moderation on because I was warned that due to the nature of the story (things like name calling, slut shaming and general abusive themes occur through-out) this can cause unwarranted hate towards the writer. I’ll adjust/update tags accordingly.
> 
> <333

Isak groans with hatred as his alarm rings out for the seventh time, knowing that he really must get out of bed and face a new week of school. It’s far too comfortable in his haven of covers, still dark and isolating in his room, a place where he doesn’t have to constantly monitor his emotions, his omega transparency making him a walking target. He feels something other than misery as he briefly believes Jonas may be here this morning, imagining Jonas bopping up and down outside his home, moaning at Isak to hurry up. He grabs his phone, silences the alarm, opens up his texts. _Nothing._ It’s silly, perhaps, but the times when Jonas would be at his house early, ready to accompany him to school, set him up for the day. He loves walking alongside Jonas, hands occasionally brushing alongside each other’s, the way Jonas will softly guide him onto the tram, stand close to him as he offers Isak an earbud so they can listen to Jonas’ favourite music. Jonas will glare at any alpha he thinks is eyeing Isak up and Isak uses every opportunity he can to tuck himself closer towards Jonas. If Jonas is in a particularly good mood, he will put his hand on the back of Isak’s neck, his thumb making soft circles on pale skin and Isak will bite his tongue, forcing himself not to audibly whimper.

Still, there was no chance of that happening today, Isak concedes. He has waited, in vain hope, but now after longing for Jonas to turn up and the numerous snoozed alarms he is late and must rush to school alone. He’s quite impressed with the 12-minute turnaround of showering and dressing before briefly checking on his Mamma, who is still asleep, grabbing his bags, and running for the next tram. He attempts to drown out his thoughts about Jonas with NWA, the angry music blaring in his ears as he jumps on, the tram busy with workers and students.

“Hey, blondie. What’s wrong?”, a dark haired, older woman asks him, a small smile on her face. Isak can just about hear her, suddenly realising that he’s giving off a strong scent of unhappiness, and he immediately smells her alpha interest. He looks away, feeling awkward. He wishes Jonas was here, alphas rarely bother omegas who are blatantly with an alpha, but an omega alone is always subject to a comment or two at the very least. 

“I’m talking to you,” she says, a little more forcefully, and Isak glances at her again, finally taking his earbuds out. He hates that his biology makes him weak against alphas, especially ones like this woman who can never just let him be. Isak finds the resisting words always clog in the back of his throat, his biology making him want to submit. He feels a flash of anger towards Jonas for being so lax when he knows how much unwanted attention Isak, a male omega, gets. 

“I’m sorry,” he murmurs. She moves in a little closer. 

“Don’t worry, baby. What’s your name?”

He looks outside and sees he is only two stops away from school. The alpha is older and clearly on her way to work so this will be over soon, he reminds himself. 

“Isak,” he replies, too caught off guard to lie. She looks him up and down hungrily. 

“You have a lovely figure,” she comments, “are you a virgin?”

Isak feels his face heat up. Other commuters are blatantly listening. He clings onto the rail as the doors close from the next stop, thankful he will be out of this situation in mere minutes.

“Isak, answer my question,” the alpha demands, her blue eyes narrowing as she pushes her chest out, true alpha style. He can feel and smell how powerful she is, and he briefly wonders who she is, imagining she is the head of a busy business. His omega starts submitting naturally, practically lying down for her. Isak struggles to maintain himself and his omega: her dominance and insistence on his submission makes him feel light headed. 

“I’m not… I mean, I have an alpha,” he tells her quietly, looking down at his shoes and occasionally meeting her eyes. She seems the sort of alpha who insists on eye contact.

“Where are they? If you were my omega you certainly wouldn’t be travelling alone.”

Isak practically keens at that, the idea of a strong alpha taking care of him and he knows his want and neediness could be sensed, especially when her scent intensifies. 

“You like that, sweetheart? Doesn’t sound like you’ve got the right alpha to me. What’s your number?”

Isak’s mouth is dry yet his palms sweaty, losing grip of the rail slightly, when the tram comes to a smooth halt. 

“This – this is me,” he stutters, praying she wouldn’t make things difficult for him but she just watches him leave. He didn’t really think she’d prevent him from leaving, but omegas often hear scare stories, are always urged to find an alpha quickly or travel with friends. Isak knows he will always have problems with insistent, powerful alphas because of how easily submissive he is. Jonas says it’s because his Papa isn’t there for him, never disciplined him, and his Mamma is unable to properly care for him either therefore he’s even more hardwired than most omegas at seeking care and discipline from alphas. Isak wonders, for a moment, if that is the case and Jonas knows it why he allows Isak to go out alone. He brushes it off, annoyed at himself. Jonas cares for him, and Jonas clearly believes he can control his omega otherwise he wouldn’t allow Isak to travel alone. He shouldn’t doubt Jonas so easily.

He runs to class, getting a dressing down from his English teacher for being late yet again. He lets her rip into him and sits down quietly, attempting to blend into the background, even though he can feel the eyes of others on him. 

He’s texted Jonas three times already and not received a reply once. He is always attempting to push his feelings down, hating how easily they alert others (especially alphas) to his emotional state. Isak has always been emotional ever since he was a pup, emitting happiness or anger or sadness easily and everyone around him could scent it. He wants, desperately, to take blockers but Jonas had forbidden it, sure it would mess with his hormones. Isak can barely have an annoyed thought or a little thrill of excitement when he sees someone hot without an alpha picking it up on it and it is tiresome. His mind is constantly on display and for once he would like to go unnoticed.

There’s the added problem of his body, fleshing out as he arrives to full omega status. He had always attracted attention. Isak did not think much of it, any omega of any level of attractiveness would be desired and chased by alphas. Nowadays, though, the glares from alphas ranging from lustful to amused and the scents he picked up were obscene. It was particularly awful when he felt alphas brush up against him in busy corridors, a wandering hand on his arse, grabbing confidently. Isak always felt himself freeze whenever an alpha touched him like that, never looking up to see who it is, opting for the reaction of ignorance is bliss. 

He dreads P.E. Jonas tells him not to worry, no one will hurt him, because they know Jonas will hunt them down. Jonas, though, is a classic woke alpha: believes in omega’s rights but doesn’t bother to educate himself about omega’s rights. No one _hurt _Isak, sure, but the looks he gets, the thoughts he notices whenever he has to stretch or move, tight shorts clinging to every part of him, make him feel vulnerable, exposed. Jonas doesn’t know what it is like to be an omega, especially an omega like Isak.__

__Still, all of it, the frustration and anxiety of the morning fades away when he finally sees Jonas in the corridor. He smiles, looking at his best friend, dressed in a colourful checked shirt and washed out denim jeans. Jonas must scent him because he looks over and gestures for Isak to hurry up which Isak does._ _

__“Hey,” Jonas smiles. Isak resists the urge to push into him and let his head rest under Jonas’ neck._ _

__“Hi.”_ _

__“What’s going on?” Jonas asks brightly. Isak pulls at a thread of his own shirt, looking up at Jonas a little nervously._ _

__“What’s wrong?” Jonas persists, picking up on Isak’s mood._ _

__“You didn’t answer any of my texts.”_ _

__“Shit, sorry. Busy morning.”_ _

__“It’s ok,” Isak shrugs. Jonas looks at him and grins, shaking his head._ _

__“Is it?,” Jonas pushes, “you seem pissed off.”_ _

__“I’m not!” Isak insists, “I’m not, I swear. I just miss you… walking me here,” he shrugs, looking around the corridor._ _

__“You’re capable of walking to school, Isak,” Jonas smiles, finally slamming his locker shut._ _

__“Yeah,” Isak agrees, “but it’s just better if you’re there.”_ _

__Jonas doesn’t respond, begins to walk outside and Isak follows him. It is bright and crisp, a lovely day, yet Isak can never truly enjoy the moment. He is always inundated with scents and feelings from all surrounding alphas and omegas, even betas. Jonas raises his hand to Magnus and Mahdi, their friends, and they all form an easy circle._ _

__“ – hot, you know,” Magnus giggles, eyebrows raised, “I think she’s an omega.”_ _

__“Who?” Jonas asks, and Isak isn’t sure if he likes the excitement in his voice._ _

__“Don’t tell him,” Mahdi warns quickly, “back off, man. You have omegas,” he gestures to Isak._ _

__“We’re…” Jonas falters, looking at Isak, “you know what it’s like for us,” he tells the other two boys, “I can have more than one omega.”_ _

__There’s an awkward silence. Isak focuses on shoving down his pathetic omega, whining and whimpering sadly, desperately not wanting Jonas or the boys to scent him. He adjusts his hat and smiles easily at them all. Jonas reaches out and ruffles his head, smiling, and that immediately dissolves his anxiety. He’s so weak for just a touch from Jonas._ _

__“Who’s the omega?” Jonas asks again. Magnus looks at Mahdi for guidance and Mahdi shakes his head._ _

__“Fine, cock block me then,” Jonas sighs, throwing his arm over Isak, “we’re young, guys. We should be having fun, you know.”_ _

__Isak is listening to them, but it’s hard when he can feel the heat of Jonas’ body against his. He doesn’t try and distance his omega this time, lets Jonas feel how much he loves being close to him, but he does draw the line at snuggling into Jonas._ _

__“You’re so soft, Isak,” Mahdi laughs, picking up Isak’s feelings, rolling his eyes, “Jonas surely isn’t that good, making you melt all over him with just a hug…”_ _

__“Hey,” Jonas grins, smug, “I am that good.”_ _

__“He is,” Isak smiles, and Jonas smirks into the side of his face. Magnus is itching to tell them more about the mysterious omega but he’s clearly listened to Mahdi and is worried about Jonas intervening. Isak peers at Jonas, watching him as he tells the boys about his run in with William in Norwegian class. He zones out a little, concentrating on Jonas’ mouth, pink lips stretched into shock and smiles, white teeth that Isak would love to bite his neck, Jonas’ mouth on his…_ _

__“ - gorgeous but, come on!” Jonas is laughing, eyes on Isak. Isak is broken from his trance, a little flushed._ _

__“What?”_ _

__“Were you listening at all?!” Jonas asks in disbelief, arm still around Isak’s shoulders, “we can’t just stand here all day, pretty boy.”_ _

__“Do you want to come over tonight?” Isak asks, quietly, Mahdi and Magnus arguing in the background._ _

__“Sure,” Jonas smiles, “is your Mamma there?”_ _

__“Yeah. She’s ok, though.”_ _

__“Ok. I’ll meet you after school, outside, yeah?”_ _

__“Ok.”_ _

__*_ _

__Isak knows, deep down, he isn’t in danger, but the sense of security he gets from being with Jonas turn his anxieties to dust. He hates walking around the school alone. Lunch is over and he’s getting his books ready for History when he sees the most notorious alphas, the self-proclaimed ‘Penetrators’ gather nearby. He gears himself up, his heart already beating a little faster. As much as he wants to walk past and be unnoticed he knows that is practically impossible. William and Chris have an obsession of late, which seems to be commenting on Isak’s body and talking about in graphic detail what they want to do to him. It makes Isak feels sick, the way they feel so entitled to every omega they see, but Isak bears the particularly sharp end of it because he’s a rare, male omega._ _

___Don’t be such a baby_ , he chides himself, almost in Jonas’ voice. _ _

__Isak tries to slam his locker door shut, but as always, the stubborn thing never closes. He sighs in annoyance, the anxiety of having to pass The Penetrators building rapidly now. He tries again, to no avail. The mixture of anger and anxiety combine, tears stinging his eyes as he stares down his locker, not wanting to slam it again as he’s surely going to alert the alpha assholes his way._ _

__He swears to himself, wondering if he just silently begs, the locker will just be nice to him and close, when a strong hand slams it and by some miracle it stays shut._ _

__“Shitty lockers,” a tall boy says, sincerely, as he looks down at Isak. Isak is briefly away of The Penetrators looking his way but that is overshadowed by the presence of this stranger. Isak knows it is rude to stare, yet he stares - not that the tall stranger minds, staring back at Isak unashamedly. Isak immediately smells alpha, and his scent, oh, his scent is beautiful, and everything else seems to fade out. All Isak can see is the boy in front of him, his handsome, angled face, and Isak gasps to find some oxygen. His omega goes into overdrive, running wild, and Isak finds he is doing all the typical omega behaviours, licking his lips, stretching his neck; nothing else matters as he zooms in on the handsome stranger who watches his every movement._ _

__“Woah, calm down, omega,” he hears, combined with a wolf whistle from a Penetrator, the gaggle of boys reaching him, “I think the entire school can smell you.”_ _

__Isak cringes, feeling exposed and embarrassed, shooting a dagger in Chris’s direction. The rest of The Penetrators are at Chris’s ankles, laughing at Isak as they get ready to indulge in a session of omega humiliation._ _

__“Who are you?” Chris asks the tall stranger, who doesn’t take his eyes off Isak._ _

__“Charming,” Chris shrugs, attention back to Isak, “you bring this on yourself, Valtersen, you know that? We’re supposed to be chanting for omega rights and then there’s omegas like you, true to the stereotype, a little knotslut.”_ _

__Isak clamps down on his tongue, wriggling in discomfort. He can smell the want from the gang of alphas opposite him. His humiliation is complete, being called out in front of this intense, beautiful alpha. He stares down at the floor and waits for the moment to pass, still a little dazed from the intensity of the alpha in front of him and his scent._ _

__“What did you say?” Tall Stranger asks. Isak feels the shame melt away as Tall Stranger addresses Chris so casually yet with thinly veiled disgust in his tone. It’s undeniable, the way Chris looks at Tall Stranger after being addressed, slightly afraid, that there is something about Tall Stranger that makes Chris wary._ _

__“Why do you care, bro?”_ _

__“What did you say?” Tall Stranger repeats, hands in his pockets as his eyes lazily memorise Chris and the rest of the boys. Isak can feel the tension in the air and he’s finding it a little hard to breathe but The Penetrators seem unaware._ _

__“Oh god, they really are sending the worst of the worst here these days… not another bleeding-heart alpha who cries alongside omegas every time a real alpha pays them a compliment,” Chris sighs, his alpha enjoying showing off. Isak wonders how Chris can be so stupid when Isak feels like there is one long, loud, screaming alarm going off in his mind. He is a little afraid, to be honest, of the anger he can scent that is clearly bubbling away in Tall Stranger. Tall Stranger grins at Chris, and – oh - Isak is captivated by his mouth, pink and expressive, a hint of tongue as he licks the corner of his lips in anticipation._ _

__“You called him a knotslut. In what world is that a compliment?” Tall Stranger asks, faux curious. Isak can smell fury but he is blatantly the only one here who can scent the blind hot rage that is silently hurtling towards Chris and the other dumb alphas._ _

__“All omegas _are_ knotsluts. What kind of alpha are you?” Chris sneers._ _

__Tall Stranger moves elegantly, gracefully, underestimated entirely by the boys opposite him. Isak watches, gripped by an unknown fear against his locker. Isak yells aloud when Tall Stranger slams Chris into the opposite lockers. Isak shoves a hand over his mouth when Tall Stranger pulls Chris back before slamming his head against the locker against the metal again. There’s a commotion of arms, and hands, and Isak closes his eyes, but when he opens them he sees Chris doubled-over, William wiping a bloody nose on his sleeve and a Penetrator Alpha he doesn’t know hopping about, squealing about a broken toe._ _

__Tall Stranger looks over at Isak. Isak’s omega claws at his insides, purring in joy in response to Tall Stranger’s protective fury as Isak leans against the lockers, panting as if he’s been fighting too._ _

__“Don’t disrespect him again,” Tall Stranger tells the wounded boys, his eyes on Isak._ _

__Isak knows he is open mouthed, useless and wordless as Tall Stranger drags his eyes off Isak to survey the damage around him. William glares at him hatefully before stomping off to the bathroom, and Chris is moaning, clutching at his stomach as he hangs forward on his knees. Tall Stranger looks unperturbed, happy even, as he crosses the corridor back to Isak. Isak is still staring impolitely, feeling bolts of electricity coarse through him as he fights his every instinct, wanting to push his body against Tall Stranger’s and let the man mouth at his hair, his face, his neck._ _

__“Shall I take you to your next class?” he asks. Isak nods. His omega wants to let Tall Stranger ravish him. It’s all so medieval, Isak thinks, almost wanting to laugh at himself but then he sees alpha red flash in Tall Stranger’s eyes and it reignites his fever._ _

__“Where am I taking you?” Tall Stranger asks, amused, and Isak clears his throat, realising Tall Stranger is new and Isak hasn’t told him where they are going._ _

__“History,” he mutters, and Tall Stranger nods, beginning to lead the way. Isak opens his mouth to protest, as Tall Stranger is going the wrong way, but he decides to keep quiet. He will be late, again, told off, again, but he thinks this time it will be worth it._ _

__“You didn’t have to do that,” Isak says weakly. Tall Stranger hums, the corners of his eyes crinkling cutely, a genuine smile on his face._ _

__“I did,” he states, like it’s obvious. Tall Stranger is reading the door of each room and getting frustrated as none of them are a History classroom._ _

__Tall Stranger fixes him a look._ _

__“Tell me why you feel awkward,” he demands._ _

__“You took us the wrong way,” Isak blurts out, unable to lie._ _

__“Why didn’t you say?!”_ _

__Isak half shrugs. He wanted to follow and let Tall Stranger lead. Tall Stranger looks at him like he understands, reaching out to touch Isak’s arm, and Isak feels his skin burn._ _

__“Show me where your class is,” Tall Stranger says softly, and Isak moans loudly, blushing as his omega takes over. He leans into the other boy’s space, and Tall Stranger looks down at him as if he is equally entranced. Isak can see each freckle, smell his toothpaste, and he feels the press of lips near his forehead. His heart is beating so fast he thinks he might faint, especially when Tall Stranger’s hands are on hips, steadying him._ _

__“Come on. You need to go to class,” Tall Stranger whispers, and Isak moans again, glad everyone else is in class and can’t witness him literally swooning. Isak stumbles forward, Tall Stranger catching him effortlessly, walking slightly behind but with a steady, comforting hand on Isak’s neck. They don’t speak, heavy unsaid things in the air as Isak arrives at the correct classroom._ _

__“Thank you,” he says, not trusting himself to make eye contact. He feels Tall Stranger’s hand drop from his neck and he immediately whimpers, wanting it back there._ _

__“You’re welcome.”_ _

__Isak stands at the door but he does not move to leave, simply stares at the alpha beside him. He is stunning, Isak thinks. His overriding scent is summer; sun cream. Isak wants to stay and bask in him, cover himself in that scent forever. Tall Stranger smiles, laughing a little._ _

__“Go in, then,” he mocks softly._ _

__“Can I just… stay here, with you?” Isak asks, smiling back, feeling his omega take over. He wonders if his eyes have changed, because Tall Stranger’s do, a beautiful flash of deep rouge before fading back to their normal colour. Isak knows that it’s incredibly rare for an alpha’s eyes to change unless they’re in rut or with an omega in heat. It is thought that only true mates can see their alpha or omega’s eyes change colour under normal, everyday situations but these were stories, legends. Isak feels drunk._ _

__“Isak Valtersen!”_ _

__An angry voice blares in his face, his pissed off teacher stood in front of him. Isak hadn’t even noticed the door open and from the look on Tall Stranger’s face, neither did he._ _

__“That’s quite enough omega nonsense from you, Isak. Go and sit down,” she says sternly, fixing Tall Stranger a warning look. Isak wanders in, ignoring the looks of curiosity, resigning himself to the fact that it will be all over school he was being a soft, easy omega for the new boy… when it hits him, his stomach twisting painfully. _Jonas._ Jonas will probably hear about this before the end of the day. Logically, Isak knows it is insane: Jonas literally fucks other omegas and speaks about doing so in front of Isak, but for Isak to express interest in another alpha…? It isn’t fair, Isak knows that much, but it’s an unpleasant fact. Isak will be denigrated for his lack of decorum and his slutty omega behaviour. Due to the omega rights movement, there are slightly more liberal attitudes particularly amongst younger generations. Female omegas are not as judged as they were before if they sleep with more than one alpha, but male omegas are still judged by the rules of yesteryear. Isak belongs to Jonas, and it is unimaginable that he flirts with any other alpha. _ _

__Sana interrupts his thoughts, nudging him gently with her elbow._ _

__“Who’s that alpha? I saw him,” she says, a little smirk on her pretty face, “is he new?”_ _

__“I think so,” Isak murmurs back, “I don’t know who he is. He kind of… fought The Penetrators.”_ _

__“What?!”_ _

__“Chris was being his usual asshole self,” Isak whispers, “and the alpha, he just slammed him into the lockers! He hit William, and hurt another one of them, too.”_ _

__Sana has her eyes raised in an almost comical fashion. Sana may be an alpha but she is not an alpha who sees omegas as weak. Isak has a suspicion she doesn’t want an omega. Alphas enjoy arguing, and some alphas enjoy it so much they take another alpha as their mate. Isak can’t think of anything worse. He wants to curl up with an alpha at the end of a long day, relaxed and peaceful, feel their hands in his hair, their arms around him, long eyelashes against his cheek, wide pink lips on his, soft hair… he drops into a trance, dreaming of the new alpha boy._ _

__He yelps in pain when Sana nudges him, hard._ _

__“Calm down,” she hisses. He blushes, realising he must be emitting serious omega, take-me-now vibes, and judging by the hungry looks of some alphas who are looking over their shoulder at him his suspicions are confirmed. Sana glares back at the other alphas. She is rarely matched for her stubbornness, and no other alpha challenges her, the mood of the room going back to a relative state of calm._ _

__“Jonas?” she asks, and Isak is slightly hurt that she is fixated on the same issue as everyone else will be. She rolls her eyes at his pitiful look._ _

__“Nothing happened,” Isak protests._ _

__“You don’t understand, Isak. Another alpha fighting on your omega’s behalf brings your authority into question. It makes you look weak.”_ _

__“Oh, yeah, alphas have it so hard,” Isak snipes sarcastically, “and what would you know? You don’t have an omega.”_ _

__“I take ABO class, same as you,” she sighs, “and I’m still an alpha, even if I choose to wait for the right omega.”_ _

__Isak doesn’t have a comeback for that. He attempts to throw himself into the project, glad he’s with Sana, and they bicker good naturedly through-out. He likes that with her, he isn’t completely at the whim of his omega, even though when she does praise him (extremely rare) his body thrums with pleasure, his omega feeling very proud at having the praise and attention of a powerful alpha._ _

__It doesn’t last for long, that feeling, because as soon as he is out of class people gossip, and word is out. Isak wonders if he’ll make it to Jonas before the gossip does. He decides to keep his eyes down and head for the door, not be distracted by the snarls from alphas when he smells it again; sun cream, or sunshine, something unequivocally bright and delicious._ _

__“Good afternoon,” Tall Stranger says softly, falling into step with him, “can I walk you home?”_ _

__As they make it outside, and Isak sees no Jonas is waiting for him, he turns to the captivating alpha beside him, stepping away slightly to ensure there’s no chance of accidental contact._ _

__“No, thank you,” he finally answers, fixing his eyes on the doors of the school. He is glad that people are spilling out quickly and noticing him and the new alpha: Isak is confident he has left a respectful amount of space between them, that no one can tell anyone else that Isak Valtersen was acting like a slutty little omega for the new, handsome alpha._ _

__“I’d rather not leave you alone,” Tall Stranger explains. Isak refuses to look at him. He feels increasingly awkward as Tall Stranger remains standing next to him in silence, and he checks his phone, sending a text to Jonas. Jonas is always early – of course, today of all days, he is late._ _

__“I’m not going to leave you alone,” Tall Stranger tells him, a little more commanding this time._ _

__“I have an alpha,” Isak spits out. _Come on, Jonas.__ _

__“Really?” Tall Stranger scoffs, like the idea is preposterous, “but… you’re my mate?”_ _

__Isak tears his eyes away from the school doors, and looks at the boy in front of him, mouth open. He has never heard someone use that word about him. Isak has dreamt about Jonas being his mate, of course. Isak had always hoped the tales of alpha/omega soulmates were true, clinging to the belief that just because he’s never seen Jonas’ red eyes or felt drunk under his scent didn’t mean Jonas wasn’t his mate._ _

__“What do you mean? We don’t even know each other,” Isak frowns, eyes searching Tall Stranger’s. He feels his world tilt slightly as he breathes in the alpha’s scent mixed in with the air around him. He sways a little, and Tall Stranger reaches out to steady him. Isak whimpers as Tall Stranger’s strong hand wraps around his wrist, the space between them closing rapidly._ _

__“You’re my omega,” Tall Stranger tells him, those pink lips all Isak can focus on, “I can feel it. I can scent it. I know you are. Is it not the same for you?”  
Isak gapes, lost for words. _ _

__“Hey!” he hears, snapping him out of his dream world, immediately scenting anger. _Oh, yes, of course, this is the moment Jonas decides to turn up, wonderful.__ _

__“What the fuck?” Jonas yells, shoving Tall Stranger away, “get your fucking hands off my omega.”_ _

__“Your omega?” Tall Stranger enquires, cool and calm._ _

__“Yeah, my omega, asshole,” Jonas fires back, “I spoke to Chris and William. What the hell do you think you’re doing?”_ _

__Tall Stranger is confused, Isak can smell it, and Isak is no good to either of them, feeling as light as a feather, brain blotching and fuzzy as he half listens to Jonas’ rant._ _

__“ – who you are, but you don’t beat people up in the middle of school,” Jonas finishes, eyeing Isak up, “hello, earth to Isak?”_ _

__“Isak,” Tall Stranger says, looking as high as Isak feels, “your name is Isak.” His name sounds precious and beautiful in Tall Stranger’s mouth, Isak thinks. He doesn’t think Tall Stranger even notices Jonas is still standing between them._ _

__“What…,” Jonas asks incredulous, shaking his head in finality, “no, ok, fuck this,” clearly annoyed with the pair of them, “Isak, we’re going.”_ _

__“You know,” Tall Stranger begins, pinning Jonas to the spot with a look, “maybe I shouldn’t have hurt those alphas, but do you know what they were saying about Isak?”_ _

__Jonas sighs audibly, shoulders sagging for dramatic effect. Isak suppresses his omega as best he can, watching two alphas lock metaphorical horns in front of him. He is tempted to play up, or seduce one of them immediately, to start a war, and maybe he’ll see red in Jonas’ eyes, maybe Tall Stranger will pin him to the floor…_ _

__“ – common, where are you even from? They’re not hurting him,” Jonas is explaining, as if talking to a very stupid child, “Isak knows he’ll say that sort of shit to him. Isak is not some kind of pathetic weakling.”_ _

__“I am not implying that,” Tall Stranger says, clipped, “but if you are his alpha, you should be protecting him.”_ _

__“I don’t need a lecture from you on how to be an alpha,” Jonas laughs, “we are leaving, now,” he says to Isak. Isak’s omega cries at the thought of leaving the alpha opposite him. He looks at Jonas pleadingly, as if Jonas can read his mind._ _

__“He wants to stay with me. His omega doesn’t want to go,” Tall Stranger explains to Jonas, rather smugly, clearly suggesting he is more in tune with Isak than Jonas._ _

__“Isak gets confused,” Jonas states, “he needs to be at home, it’s too overwhelming for him being with other people all day,” looking at Isak impatiently._ _

__Jonas is right, of course. Isak is absolutely exhausted after school, often getting home and falling asleep immediately, the weariness of feeling everyone’s feelings on their behalf and constantly fighting his own omega tendencies taking its toll. Isak nods his agreement with Jonas. He is wary, too, of his own reaction to Tall Stranger, afraid of how easily his omega wins the internal battle between omega and logic when it comes to this mysterious alpha. Isak steps towards Jonas, who gently puts his arm around him, and Isak can scent Jonas’ alpha, proud and satisfied as Isak gives in to him. They turn to leave when Isak is hit with a scent he’s not sure he’s ever noticed before. He stops in his tracks, coughing from the intensity of it as it blocks his airways, his eyes streaming as Jonas tends to him, rubbing his back, encouraging him to follow. Isak looks back, wiping his mouth as he takes tentative steps away from Tall Stranger, still choking slightly on a scent he’s never picked up before, a scent that leaves him gasping and his omega wild with misery: alpha sadness._ _

__*_ _

__“Mamma?” Jonas calls as they unlock the door to the Vasquez household, Jonas having suggested they go to his rather than Isak’s. Isak follows Jonas into the large kitchen. He can smell pasta, realises he’s starving, and Jonas’ Mamma greets him with a hug and a kiss._ _

__“Isak, tonight?” she asks cheerily, and Jonas nods._ _

__“Ok, boys, no problem. Jonas being good to you, sweetheart?”_ _

__“Of course,” Isak smiles shyly, and Jonas rolls his eyes at her, pulling Isak out of the kitchen as he leads him to his bedroom._ _

__“You need to text your Mamma, tell her you’re going to be with me tonight.”_ _

__“I can stay?” Isak asks, a little taken aback, and Jonas smiles, “yeah, you can stay.”_ _

__Isak jumps onto Jonas’ bed, lying starfish style while Jonas fixes lights, Isak humming with happiness. He loves staying with Jonas, away from his Mamma, her moods, instead in the safety of the Vasquez home with calmness and peace and most importantly, Jonas._ _

__“Make room,” Jonas tells him, and Isak rolls over, blinking up at Jonas as Jonas settles against some pillows, eyes glued to his phone._ _

__“What shall we do tonight?” Isak asks softly, face dangerously close to Jonas. He wants to reach forward and kiss him, wonders if Jonas would mind._ _

__“What do you want to do?” Jonas asks, and Isak smiles, both laughing at the other as Jonas reaches down, lips close to Isak’s but not close enough, Isak thinks._ _

__“You look so good, Isak,” Jonas tells him, and Isak feels the heat pool in his stomach when Jonas touches his side, “I can’t wait until you’re full omega. I’m going to eat you out for days.”_ _

__“You know I’m an omega,” Isak protests, pushing up so they’re impossibly close, whispering against Jonas’ mouth, “just do it.”_ _

__“No,” Jonas whispers back, “just you wait, when you present, you’ll be so wet for it, so wet for me.”_ _

__Isak keens in the back of his throat, pressing his mouth to Jonas but Jonas pushes him back slightly, ever the tease._ _

__“Please,” Isak whispers, and Jonas bites his lip._ _

__“Be a good boy,” Jonas warns him, and Isak whines in protest, wanting to spread his legs and rub himself against Jonas’ thigh, hating Jonas as Jonas strokes his inner thigh, hand moving towards Isak’s crotch, and Isak is panting, needing it._ _

__“Dinner, boys!” Jonas’ Mamma yells, and Jonas kisses Isak wetly, pushing him off._ _

__“I’m hungry,” he says wickedly, and Isak tries to throw a pillow at him, missing dreadfully._ _

__“Come on, you little slut,” Jonas smirks, and Isak blushes, following Jonas and hoping he doesn’t smell too much. He’s pretty sure Jonas’ family aren’t oblivious but he doesn’t really want to be radiating ‘desperate for alpha dick’ vibes to Jonas’ lovely parents. He tries to help Mrs. Vasquez after dinner, collecting dishes when she coos at him, tells him to leave well alone and go back to Jonas._ _

__“Don’t interrupt us, we’re playing FIFA,” Jonas tells his family._ _

__“As long as you play FIFA quietly, consensually and safely, that’s fine,” Mr. Vasquez quips, and Isak hopes that perhaps he is invisible, especially when Jonas’ Mamma and sister stifle their laughter. Jonas drags Isak out, Isak burning with embarrassment as they make their way back to the comfort of Jonas’ bedroom._ _

__“Why are you blushing?” Jonas grins, pressing Isak down onto the bed, “they all know I’m going to fuck you.”_ _

__“Jonas, don’t,” Isak gasps in horror, before his omega turns, wanting to aggravate Jonas’ alpha, “anyway, you don’t fuck me. Are you sure you’re capable?”_ _

__Jonas pulls back from nuzzling Isak’s neck, surprised. He goes to tell Isak off, before smiling, pulling at Isak’s hoody, the large sweater thrown to the floor._ _

__“You little tease,” Jonas mutters, hands roaming inside Isak’s t-shirt, Isak shivering with delight, “you won’t be so smug when you’re wet, begging, crying…”_ _

__“You talk the talk, Vasquez,” Isak bites, bending his legs as Jonas pulls him out of his jeans, “but you never quite hit the spot.”_ _

__“Think you’re funny?” Jonas asks, grinning, and Isak giggles as Jonas runs a teasing finger under his leg, knowing Isak is ticklish, “I’ll remind you of this conversation when I’m ruining you. When you can’t even breathe, your omega is calling all the shots, and all you can think of is my knot…”_ _

__“Now,” Isak pants, legs spread as Jonas teases him, pressing his thumb against Isak’s boxer shorts. Jonas lets Isak strip him too, shirt and t-shirt off and Isak hungrily presses his lips against Jonas’ chest. Jonas pulls him back, cradling his face in his hands, eventually kissing Isak properly and Isak can barely keep his eyes open._ _

__“You’ve got such a smart mouth,” Jonas tells him, grinding down, “let’s shut you up for a little while.”_ _

__He guides Isak’s hand to his jeans, and Isak fumbles messily with the button. Isak swears Jonas does this on purpose, holds him off and keeps him horny and wanting so that whenever Jonas is up for it, Isak is a blubbering mess. He reaches desperately for Jonas’ dick, already turned on by the thickness of it, his hand moving around to feel hot skin as Jonas mouths at his neck._ _

__“Want to see you suck it,” Jonas mutters, and Isak nods, automatically, Jonas moving to lie down and Isak moves with him as he scoots further down, Jonas kicking off his jeans and boxers to give Isak full access. Isak wastes no time, almost scared Jonas will deny him, immediately on Jonas’ dick as he licks a stripe from his balls to the tip. Jonas moans happily, one hand wrapped in Isak’s curls as Isak whines around his cock, quickly building a fast pace, pulling up occasionally to twirl his tongue on the head of Jonas’ dick before plunging down again, wanting to feel Jonas’ cock at the back of his throat._ _

__“Every time, you’re so fucking good,” Jonas rasps, “how are you so good? Shit.”_ _

__Isak can’t reply, can’t joke or snipe or preen, just keeps sucking around Jonas’ dick, spit drooling out the side of his mouth as he stretches his lips to accommodate Jonas’ cock. Isak wants to hold off, to savour the taste and the feel of it but he can’t, it’s been so long since he last sucked Jonas off and he’s too fast, too desperate, and Jonas must feel the same way as he jerks involuntarily, hitting the back of Isak’s throat a little too hard. Isak gags, only slightly, but not enough to pull up for air. Jonas pulls at his hair instead, forcing Isak to let his dick fall from his mouth._ _

__“Will you breathe, please?” Jonas asks, a little exasperated, panting, and Isak does, gasping for air, but not for long. He admires Jonas’ dick, the length and the thickness, licking another stripe downwards as Jonas strokes his hair forcefully. Isak gets straight back to it, slurping on Jonas’ cock, ready to taste his cum, and Jonas accidentally thrusts, but Isak takes it, letting his mouth fall open a little and loosening his tight grip as he silently gives Jonas permission to fuck his face. Jonas is moaning, perhaps too loudly, but Isak isn’t going to stop him now, whimpering around Jonas’ dick and it must have been the last straw for Jonas, as he cums with a deep, low moan, his thick cum filling Isak’s entire mouth, Isak swallowing several loads as Jonas continues to pump him with hot, white cum._ _

__“Shit,” Jonas whines, “holy fucking shit.”_ _

__Isak lets Jonas’ cock fall from his mouth, still licking last bits of cum from the corner of his lips, when Jonas pulls him up by an arm, throwing him down._ _

__“Play with yourself,” he demands, and Isak’s hands drop down as he spread his legs again, feeling for his small omega dick, and his soft hole, rubbing circles into himself as he closes his eyes and searches his mouth for any last splashes of alpha come._ _

__“Look at me,” Jonas mutters, and Isak forces himself to turn and meet Jonas’ eyes, feeling embarrassed as he openly plays with himself, squealing slightly when he feels Jonas’ thumb press against his hole too, matching Isak’s own hands._ _

__“That’s it, come on, come for me, you’re so desperate for it,” Jonas encourages, and Isak shakes as he hurtles towards his own orgasm, “come on, my little omega, you loved choking on my come, didn’t you, you little slut, that’s a good boy, come.”_ _

__Isak moans softly, pleasure rippling through him as he gives in and feels his orgasm smash through him, a little wet from his small omega cock but nowhere wet enough for Jonas’ cock to go inside him. He cannot wait to present, he sighs, feel Jonas inside him properly. He grins at Jonas, Jonas brings him into his arms, sleepy and sated._ _

__“That was awesome,” Jonas concludes, and Isak lets his omega respond softly. He snuggles into Jonas, letting his omega feel happy, satisfied, and Jonas runs his hands down his back, pulling him in._ _

__“I fucking love omegas,” Jonas whispers, “you smell grateful. Is that how you feel? Grateful?!”_ _

__“Suppose,” Isak says, a little shyly._ _

__“Shit, that makes me horny,” Jonas laughs, still stroking his hands over Isak’s back and narrow hips as Isak curls into him. Isak can feel the soft tickle of Jonas’ slightly wild hair on his cheek, finding himself falling asleep to the smell of Jonas’ alpha (crispy, burning wood, an autumn morning), everything blissfully on pause._ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak has a crazy 24 hours. Jonas & Even hate each other. Eva lays down some truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for your lovely comments & reviews on my first chapter guys! <333 really appreciate it. you're so lovely & sweet. here is the next chapter. I don't have any scheduled timings but i'd like to aim to get a new chapter up every 3/4 days. this chapter is quite long, they won't always be this long. enjoy & thank you again angels!! <333
> 
> i'm going to update the tags but the same warnings apply here as they did in chapter one (i'll add some notes for the end to explicitly warn about certain things).

“Isak, honey,” he hears, coming to, “hey, sweetheart.”

Isak blinks up at Jonas’ Mamma, wiping his tired eyes as he comes around, still exhausted.

“I thought you boys would have left together but I just saw your shoes by the door, you better get up sweetheart or you’ll be late,” she says kindly, green eyes watching Isak carefully. Isak nods his agreement, and she leaves him to it, Isak reaching for his phone. _Fuck!_ He bolts out of bed, swearing as he realises he has no change of clothes, no toothbrush… fuck it. He has no time to be going back to his own house to sort himself out, he’ll have to be a bit disgusting and deal with it. 

_Thanks, Jonas. Arsehole._

For the second time this week, Isak runs for the metro to school. He pants a little, out of breath, not exactly the sportiest of boys, as he comes to a standstill at the stop when he smells something he could do without: interested alpha. He risks a glance to his left, and sure enough, an alpha old enough to be his Father is leering at him.

“Good night, omega?” the alpha asks, eyeing Isak’s arse, and Isak cringes as he realises he must stink of Jonas.

“I’m 16,” he snaps, hating alphas for a moment. Alphas, even alphas like the one mentally undressing him who is clearly in his 40s, unattractive, always believe they can have any omega they desire. 

“Perfect,” the alpha whispers. Isak’s skin crawls.

He’s thankful as the metro pulls in, and he makes a show of stomping down the carriage, far away from the creepy older alpha, snatching looks back to make sure he isn’t followed, before colliding into the chest of – ah – Tall Stranger. He’s hit with Tall Stranger’s scent (summer lakes, sea salt, blooming flowers) and he looks up at him, fascinated by piercing blue eyes. The scent changes rapidly, from his natural, incredible smell to anger. Isak notices the feelings around him as they alter, the carriage quickly filling with anger and tension.

“You smell of that useless alpha,” Tall Strange accuses. Isak can tell he isn’t angry at him specifically, just the injustice of Isak being covered by another alpha yet Isak feels guilty anyway. 

“I’m sorry,” Isak mutters, eyes downcast, hoping his omega behaviours will make Tall Stranger feel protective rather than furious.

He’s more than surprised when Tall Stranger pushes him further into the pole he’s hanging onto, forcing Isak to press his back against it and release his hands. Isak immediately clings to Tall Stranger’s jacket, needing something to hold onto otherwise he’ll be thrown halfway across the tram, and Tall Stranger stares him down, chest heaving as he works himself into a frenzy of jealousy. Isak can tell how much he’s holding back and he pushes, a little, against Tall Stranger. He sees red, for perhaps the third time, in the alpha’s eyes and all he can think of is the legend. _You can only see an alpha’s red eyes if they’re your true mate._

“Bear your neck,” Tall Stranger demands softly, and Isak lets his head fall back before Tall Stranger has even finished his sentence, the alpha’s hands coming up to hold Isak up by his head, and Isak falls into bliss as Tall Stranger pushes his nose, his face, mouth, against Isak’s skin. Isak can smell his alpha now, less angry and more natural, Isak moaning as Tall Stranger licks him, rubbing his face over Isak’s pale neck to cover Jonas’ smell and replace it with his own. 

“Do you _mind_ ,” a pissed-off voice interrupts Isak’s haze, “this is public transport, not your private bedroom!”

Tall Stranger grabs Isak by the back of the neck and pulls him out of the way, glaring at the complaining beta.

“Actually, we don’t mind,” he growls, and the beta is unhappy but unwilling to challenge, and Isak can’t help his admittedly pornographic moans as Tall Stranger pulls him back by the hair and bites his neck. He knows, logically, Tall Stranger can’t _mate_ him on public transport but just the small nips that will still undoubtedly leave marks make Isak feel like he could be claimed right here, in front of all these people, if Tall Stranger just threw him against the wall and fucked him right here Isak wouldn’t even try and stop him.

“Shit,” Isak says weakly, seeing their stop come into view, “fuck, stop, we need…,” but he’s breathless, and weirdly, a little wet, which shouldn’t even be able to happen yet, not before he presents.

Tall Stranger pulls back to glare at him and Isak wonders if he’s said something wrong when the alpha begins to leave, pushing people out of the way rudely as he grabs Isak and pulls him out too. Isak feels the fresh air hit his face and he welcomes it, the stifling air of alpha, sex, need and the mix of disgust and concern from commuters choking him.  
Tall Stranger begins to smile, until he’s fully grinning, teeth bared in a much friendlier way, and Isak stares.

“You’re beautiful,” Isak murmurs, the whole world slowing down around him as he looks at the strange alpha.

“Thank you,” Tall Stranger says, smiling still, one hand coming to Isak’s neck as he eyes his work.

“Oops,” he says, not sounding sorry at all, “I’ve marked you quite a bit.”

“Good,” Isak says, high as a kite, attempting to rub his cheek into Tall Stranger’s large hand, purring, omega utterly in control. Tall Stranger watches him in amusement and Isak can smell his alpha, a clear scent of _take, claim, mine_ building in the air.

“Come on, we need to get to school,” Tall Stranger insists, pulling his hand away, and Isak whimpers sadly.

“I want you to fuck me,” Isak says, both meaning it and hating himself, because that’s his omega speaking, unable to be contained any longer. Tall Stranger seems to stand even taller, if that’s possible, and Isak finds his face in back in Tall Stranger’s hands as they stare at each other.

“You want that?”

“Yes.”

“I’d love to, Isak, but in a bed, preferably. Now… we really must get to class,” he smiles sadly, placing a kiss on Isak’s nose, even as Isak attempts to capture a kiss on the lips, failing miserably.

“What’s your name?” Isak asks.

“Even.”

“Even,” Isak repeats dreamily, and Even drops his face, grabbing his wrist gently as he leads them up the street. Isak follows him, wishing he could get it together and not look like such a dizzy fool but it’s almost impossible when Even smells so good. He moves his hand so it’s inside Even’s, and he can clearly scent alpha pride and happiness which his omega loves.

“Wait,” Even says, letting go over Isak’s hand, “give me your number.”

He unlocks his phone and hands it to Isak who diligently adds his phone number to Even’s contacts.

“You can’t escape me now,” Even smirks, grabbing Isak’s hand again. 

“I don’t want to escape,” Isak says, squeezing Even’s hand slightly. He feels faint, in a delicious way, incredibly warm and he knows he’s wet _there_ , so close to presenting.  
As they approach Nissen, it’s quiet, students already in school, some float around, a little late. Isak feels like he is in a dream rather than reality and therefore he’s in no rush to conceal the show of affection. Even comes to a standstill, turning around to face Isak, Isak smiles up at him, enjoying Even’s height, and Even grins like he’s won something, both staring stupidly at the other.

Isak sees a girl pointing to them out of the corner of his eye, and dark hair, and – oh – he’s snapped out of it then, clearly she was alerting Jonas to the situation because Isak can see Jonas stomping towards them, smelling annoyance, quickly turning to anger as Jonas picks up Isak’s scent which is utterly masked by Even’s. 

“Are you for real?” Jonas shouts at him, and Isak presses his lips together, not trusting himself to speak. 

“Calm down,” Even warns Jonas, stone cold and sure of himself as Jonas clearly attempts to control his anger.

“Don’t tell me what to fucking do,” Jonas yells at him, eyes blazing, before turning back on Isak, “you absolutely _stink_ of him, you know that?”

Isak feels his face warm up, feeling embarrassed about letting Even unleash his alpha on him in public. He can smell Even’s protective fury and he attempts to signal to him to calm down, not wanting to provoke Jonas, which seems to work as Even catches his eye, his scent.

“As for you,” Jonas glares, “for someone so concerned with _my _omega’s safety, you’ve just made him a target walking for the alphas here, you think they’ll just ignore the fact he’s covered in the scents of two alphas? He’s asking for it.”__

__“Maybe if you challenged them on their behaviour to ‘your’ omega they wouldn’t feel so comfortable abusing him,” Even challenges._ _

__Jonas places his hands on his face, his temple, clearly frustrated with Even and Isak, groaning in exasperation._ _

__“What were you thinking, Isak?” Jonas asks, and Isak fights the urge to cry, hating how displeased Jonas is, “you’ve never been a careless omega, never acted like some dumb omega slut, until this guy?!”_ _

__Isak feels his eyes well up, hating hearing Jonas accuse him of being that way, unable to argue back when Even shoves Jonas, hard._ _

__“Don’t you ever refer to him that way again,” Even snarls, and Isak sees his eyes change colour briefly ( _mate, mate, mate_ ) and Jonas shoves him back. _ _

__“Don’t, please, don’t,” Isak begs, seeing Even ready to fight Jonas and Isak can’t bear the thought of either of them hurt. The only weapon Isak has is his omega, and he forces his way in-between them both, sure that if they do care for him they won’t hurt him. All an alpha wants to do is protect their omega, they wouldn’t risk swinging a punch if it meant they might hit their omega in the face. It works, both Even and Jonas taking a step away, not wanting to try and harm the other alpha if it meant they might punch Isak._ _

__“You think you have the right to scent Isak in public?” Jonas asks, looking over Isak’s shoulder, “didn’t like the smell of me on him, huh?”_ _

__Isak can’t see Even, facing Jonas instead, slightly stepping away from the middle, but he can sense Even’s foul mood._ _

__“Isak was in my bed last night,” Jonas goads, “he spent last night choking on my dick, that’s why he smelt so fucking sweet this morning.”_ _

__Even lunges for Jonas, Isak attempting to stop him and he knows Even is holding back because Isak is in the way. Jonas smirks, Isak looking at him pleadingly._ _

__“Don’t, Jonas, come on,” he requests but he knows that alpha pride is a powerful thing and Jonas has a lot of it._ _

__“For some reason you think Isak belongs to you but it was me who spent last night watching him play with himself, get himself off while he swallowed the last bits of my cum,” Jonas continues. Isak feels physically sick, hating Jonas spilling the private details of their evening and something he can’t quite place which makes him want to cry, not wanting Even to hear any of this._ _

__It’s clearly too much for Even who turns away, working hard to contain his alpha, growling in hatred._ _

__“Jonas,” Isak says, stepping towards him, unable to stop the tears, “please don’t say anything else,” he whispers, thankful that at least no strangers are listening to them, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Please, just don’t say anything else.”_ _

__Jonas is staring at the back of Even’s head, Even clearly distraught with his back to them, hands in his hair as Isak smells his alpha full of murderous rage, and Isak feels safe, impressed with how Even clearly wants to destroy Jonas but is not allowing his alpha to hurt Jonas as he doesn’t want to scare or upset Isak._ _

__“You will stay away from him,” Jonas finally says, looking at Isak, who nods in agreement. He just wants peace, he can’t bear the thought of either alpha hurting the other, and the guilt that is building inside him feels cancerous._ _

__“Come on,” Jonas says, and Isak follows reluctantly, glancing back at Even who doesn’t turn, doesn’t watch as Isak leaves._ _

__*_ _

__They walk in silence until Isak reaches English. Jonas looks at him with contempt._ _

__“Good luck,” he snaps, “I’d try and sneak home if I were you. If Chris sees you today, you’ll have a real reason to cry.”_ _

__Isak wipes his face. He wishes Jonas would do something to make him feel better but it just infuriates Jonas more._ _

__“Why are you upset, Isak? It was you who let him feel you up in front of the entire fucking city, wasn’t it?”_ _

__“Please, stop it,” Isak begs, tears dripping off his nose pathetically._ _

__“He might not like me saying it, your other alpha,” Jonas sneers, “but every alpha you see today is going to think it, and some will say it to you: you’re a slut.”_ _

__Isak shakes his head, not sure if he’s protesting the accusation or still begging for Jonas to stop rubbing salt into his wounds._ _

__“I thought you wanted to wait for me, I thought that was what you wanted -”_ _

__“ – it is! - ”_ _

__“ – but you’ve just hopped onto the next alpha that’s come along, so were you just leading me on for the past few years?”_ _

__“Jonas, no,” Isak mutters, “I’ve wanted you to be my alpha for years. You know this. It’s you who’s held out on me. I’m sorry I haven’t presented yet but I will, soon, I know I will.”_ _

__“Right, and who’s going to be fucking you? Me or him?”_ _

__“Please don’t be a dick to me,” Isak sobs, “it makes me feel like shit.”_ _

__“And it makes me feel like shit when my best friend, my omega, acts like a whore for an alpha they don’t even know. Do you even know his name?”_ _

__Isak stands and cries silently. He wants the whole world to disappear. Even is upset, and angry, and didn’t even look at him and Jonas thinks he’s an omega whore, that he’ll be utterly ripped apart today and he’ll deserve it._ _

__“I think it’s for the best if you come home with me today. Clearly, I need to be treating you like you’re incapable of making your own decisions because you obviously are incapable. I’ll see you later,” Jonas huffs, leaving Isak alone, crying and hurt. Isak looks at the door of his classroom and begins to walk away, knowing he can’t go in his tears running down his face and his fucked-up scent._ _

__“Idiot, you’re an idiot,” Isak whispers to himself, thankful that the bathroom is empty as he locks himself in a cubicle. He sits down on the grubby floor, attempting to breathe properly, 8 seconds in, 8 seconds out. His phone vibrates loudly and his anxiety sky rockets again, clambering to find it and put it on silent._ _

___Are you ok? ____ _

____Unknown, but Isak knows. He can’t text back. Jonas has forbidden it. He blinks at the message… to go against Jonas mere minutes after Jonas reprimanded him seems beyond disrespectful. His feelings for Even, the way Even makes him believe in those old legends of true mates are things he can’t pretend don’t exist but he adores Jonas. He must make things work with Jonas._ _ _ _

_____I’m not angry with you for sleeping with Jonas, I have no right to be. I’ll wait until you’re ready, Isak._ _ _ _ _

____Isak breathes out shakily and walks out of the cubicle, splashing his face with water. He looks at his reflection as if it will give him some clarity. Everything is quiet. He takes his phone out of his pocket._ _ _ _

_____I’m sorry, we can’t talk anymore._ _ _ _ _

____He hovers over send, before pressing down, and turning his phone off._ _ _ _

____He slides the phone into his back pocket, looking at himself again, satisfied he’s returned to a normal colour and looking less tearful. He splashes some water on his neck, marked by Even’s nips and bites, knowing that it won’t really help with his unfortunate scent. He’ll go home, he decides. He’ll skip school, take the trouble that comes with it. He can’t afford to walk around smelling and looking like this. He’ll text Jonas, Jonas will be pleased he’s indoors and not embarrassing him at school._ _ _ _

____He jumps as the door to the bathroom crashes open, and in swaggers Chris._ _ _ _

____“Isak,” Chris greets him, “ – fuck!”_ _ _ _

____Isak goes to storm out but Chris is much stronger, pulls him back by his arm._ _ _ _

____“You been slutting it up?” he asks, grinning in shock, “I thought you were one of those ‘virgin until I present’ omegas.”_ _ _ _

____“Leave it,” Isak mutters, knowing he has no agency in this situation, that Chris can control it entirely._ _ _ _

____“Don’t be ashamed, sweetheart. You’ll present soon. Omegas are always gagging for it a few days before they get all wet for a knot.”_ _ _ _

____“You’re – fucking – just leave me alone,” Isak snaps, sick of Chris and sick of all the bullshit that comes with this life._ _ _ _

____“You’re so easy,” Chris laughs, “I know Jonas will want to fuck you first, but if it’s not enough, DM me.”_ _ _ _

____“You’re a fucking arsehole,” Isak sneers, carelessly, “does it make you feel good, being such a piece of shit to omegas?”_ _ _ _

____Chris lets go of his arm, shoves him, enough to make Isak stumble but not enough for him to fall._ _ _ _

____“Only the ones who think they’re fucking special, when they’re not,” Chris snipes back. Isak wishes Chris wasn’t so handsome. As much as he hates Chris, sometimes Chris will appear in his fantasies, big alpha dick in his hand as he grabs Isak’s hair and shoves him to his knees. He turns away from Isak, unzipping his jeans as he goes for a piss. Isak averts his eyes, feeling Chris look at him._ _ _ _

____“You want to look?” Chris goads, “I know you fucking do, but you act all high and mighty and fucking precious.”_ _ _ _

____“You’re an asshole,” Isak repeats miserably, listening as Chris finishes, zipping himself back up._ _ _ _

____“Maybe you’ll be less of a whiny killjoy once Jonas has finally fucked you,” Chris suggests, washing his hands, “you just need some good dick, Isak.”  
Isak feels empty. He should leave, he knows that, rather than put up with Chris’s comments, but he feels exhausted and helpless. He relaxes against the cool bathroom wall, a little lost as he feels Chris looking at him._ _ _ _

____“I like that you smell of two alphas,” Chris leers, “maybe you are getting some good dick, huh? Jonas is a pussy, waiting. Does he know you’ve been getting it elsewhere?”_ _ _ _

____“Don’t talk about him,” Isak warns, not really sure what he will do but not wanting to hear Jonas mocked._ _ _ _

____“Shit, it’s that tall alpha with the big hair, isn’t it?” Chris laughs, “oh man, you’re seriously that easy? Why the fuck haven’t you let me bang you yet?”_ _ _ _

____“I would never willingly go anywhere near you,” Isak mutters. Chris shrugs like it means nothing to him, coming up close to Isak. Isak hates his handsome face._ _ _ _

____“Lies,” Chris says softly, “just relax, sweetheart. You’d be so much happier.”_ _ _ _

____Isak lets out the breath he didn’t know he was holding as Chris finally leaves._ _ _ _

____*_ _ _ _

____Isak flees home. He’ll be in deep shit for skipping but he can’t stay at school, not like this. He creeps in gingerly, the flat surprisingly light._ _ _ _

____“Mamma?”_ _ _ _

____No answer._ _ _ _

____He knocks on her bedroom door, opening it to see his Mamma asleep. She’s been well, better, although on medication that knocks her out for the first few weeks of taking them, forcing her to bed. Isak feels a guilt that drowns him when he thinks too much about her. He doesn’t hate his Dad for leaving them but he does hate his Dad for thinking it’s now Isak’s responsibility to care for her. Isak stands perfectly still as he watches, listening for her breath, and he can hear it, so he shuts the door again._ _ _ _

____He climbs into bed, finding himself scenting his jumper, smelling Even and a little Jonas. He knows he has to shower, to wash away the night and the morning, but for now he can simply sleep, comforted by the smell of alpha._ _ _ _

____He’s woken by his phone, groggy as he answers it. Jonas._ _ _ _

____“Isak?”_ _ _ _

____“Hi.”_ _ _ _

____“Where are you?”_ _ _ _

____“I went home.”_ _ _ _

____“Didn’t I tell you to wait for me? You’re coming to my house tonight.”_ _ _ _

____“I know, but I wanted to… to shower.”_ _ _ _

____“Is your Mama there?”_ _ _ _

____“She’s fine.”_ _ _ _

____“Is she – up?”_ _ _ _

____“She’s really tired, she’s sleeping.”_ _ _ _

____“I’m coming over. I’ll be 20 minutes.”_ _ _ _

____Isak hates that he feels annoyance on Jonas’ insistence to spend the evening together. For the first time in a long time, Isak wants to be left alone. He usually bites Jonas’ hand off if Jonas offers to spend time with them but he knows Jonas is on a stupid mission to prove to himself he’s an all-powerful alpha, mixed with the fact Jonas is jealous of Even, means he’s only going to be mean and shitty towards Isak all night and Isak isn’t sure if he can take it.  
Jonas times it perfectly, texting Isak when he’s outside._ _ _ _

____“Hi,” Isak says quietly. Jonas wanders in, looking around the flat._ _ _ _

____“I haven’t been here in ages,” he states, “looks the same.”_ _ _ _

____“Do you want tea?”_ _ _ _

____“Only if I can make it. You’re shit,” Jonas tells him, and Isak isn’t sure if he’s mocking him playfully or not. Isak follows Jonas and watches Jonas he makes the drinks, making Isak one too._ _ _ _

____“I’m sorry,” Isak shakes his head, hating the silence, “I don’t know what came over me.”_ _ _ _

____“That piece of shit alpha did, by the look and smell of you,” Jonas snipes._ _ _ _

____“Please – it wasn’t – we got carried away but nothing really happened,” Isak pleads.  
Jonas puts down his tea. He looks as if he is truly considering something, and Isak wonders if this is it. He’s been waiting, and they’re so close, but Jonas is going to tell him it’s over. Isak feels himself begin to cry._ _ _ _

____“Don’t cry,” Jonas says softly, and the sweetness of his voice makes Isak feel worse. Jonas puts a hand on his shoulder, rubbing circles into him to calm him down._ _ _ _

____“I’m going to give you what you need,” Jonas tells him. Isak scrunches up his face, unsure of what he means._ _ _ _

____“Alphas need to discipline omegas when they misbehave,” Jonas says sincerely, “and I will discipline you.”_ _ _ _

____Isak doesn’t say anything. He feels his heart pick up a little, beating faster, because he craves this from Jonas, like they’re truly together, and Jonas is his. Jonas has, before, punished him, but half-heartedly. He stands awkwardly in the kitchen, watching Jonas pick up his tea, waiting for what comes next._ _ _ _

____“Some of this is my fault,” Jonas admits, “now, I’m going to take responsibility.”_ _ _ _

____Isak doesn’t dare speak. He’s wanted to hear Jonas be honest with him for so long and he’s scared that he might make Jonas change his mind._ _ _ _

____“Your Mamma going to stay asleep?” Jonas asks, finishing the drink. Isak nods._ _ _ _

____“Let’s go to your room,” Jonas insists, and Isak follows him. He stands, waiting, as Jonas takes off his jumper, kicks off his shoes. Jonas turns to him, and Isak bites his lip, skin on fire as Jonas snakes behind him. He lets Jonas pull off his t-shirt, melts into him as Jonas unbuckles his belt, the button on his jeans, sliding them down._ _ _ _

____“Some of this is my fault,” Jonas repeats, kissing below Isak’s ear, “but you should know better, Isak. You should trust me.”_ _ _ _

____“I do,” Isak whimpers, feeling Jonas’s thumbs hook under his boxers as he pulls them down._ _ _ _

____“But you still went and let that alpha do things to you that only I should do,” Jonas said, “you did it in public. I had Chris in my face today, asking why I can’t control my omega.”_ _ _ _

____Isak steps out of his boxers, leaning back into Jonas as Jonas grips his hips tightly._ _ _ _

____“You haven’t been honest with me, yet you expect me to be honest with you,” Jonas continues. Isak says nothing. He feels ashamed. Jonas kisses him again, on his neck, and Isak can’t hold back the soft moan, pushing his arse back to Jonas. He cries out when Jonas’ hands leave his skin, and Jonas sits on the edge of his bed._ _ _ _

____“Come here.”_ _ _ _

____Isak feels stupid, exposed, fully naked while Jonas is dressed. He complies, and Jonas indicates to his lap._ _ _ _

____“I want you lying, face down, your arse here,” Jonas says. His expression is still cold. Isak tentatively moves, his knees on the bed as he lies down, feeling Jonas spread his thighs a little to give Isak room, Jonas’s hand on his slim back. Isak buries his face in his arms._ _ _ _

____“No,” Jonas tells him, “I want to see your face.”_ _ _ _

____“I can’t turn around,” Isak complains, and Jonas tugs his hair gently, so that he’s facing towards Jonas, left cheek on his right hand._ _ _ _

____“That will do,” Jonas murmurs, his hand higher on Isak’s back now and another warm on Isak’s arsecheek._ _ _ _

____“You understand what I’m about to do?” Jonas asks. Isak nods. He can already feel the tears in his eyes. He feels embarrassed, hating this, but also craving it. His omega is upset, upset because Jonas is angry and disappointed with him, but Isak also feels an undeniable joy that Jonas cares enough to do this. He knows Jonas wouldn’t put Eva over his knee._ _ _ _

____“You understand why?” Jonas checks, hand caressing Isak’s arse. Isak indicates he does and Jonas squeezes him a little roughly._ _ _ _

____“Say it aloud.”_ _ _ _

____“Because – I was disrespectful,” Isak sniffs, “I was thoughtless.”_ _ _ _

____“Ok,” Jonas says. Isak is tense, bracing himself for the first slap. He can only imagine how he looks, arse in the Jonas’ lap, his body tight as he waits for the punishment. Jonas doesn’t often play with his arse or even touch it and Isak wonders if Jonas is turned on. He can’t feel anything._ _ _ _

____“I’m going to spank you 10 times,” Jonas tells him, “and you’ll count each one.”_ _ _ _

____“Ok,” Isak whimpers. Jonas strokes him again. It feels like hours but Isak knows it’s merely seconds._ _ _ _

____Despite it all, he’s caught off guard as Jonas smacks his hand down on Isak’s perky, pale arse. Isak cries out loud._ _ _ _

____“1,” he sniffs, tightening his body even further._ _ _ _

____“2,” he forces, after Jonas slams his hand back down. It hurts, and Isak’s stomach rolls at the thought of another 8 hits._ _ _ _

____“3,” Isak feels sick, staring to the side, thankful he can’t see Jonas properly._ _ _ _

____“You’re going a nice pink,” Jonas comments, “good. Ready?”_ _ _ _

____Isak bites his lip and nods curtly._ _ _ _

____“4,” yelling as Jonas barely waits for the next, crying out as Jonas slaps him in quick succession._ _ _ _

____“You didn’t count that one,” Jonas snaps, “shall I do it again?”_ _ _ _

____“No! No – I’m sorry – 5,” Isak gasps. He’s half way through. His arse feels like it’s burning. It hurts. Jonas isn’t holding back. He tastes salt from his tears and attempts to wipe them away with the back of his hand._ _ _ _

____“6,” Isak sobs, unashamedly crying now. He’s surprised when Jonas pets his hair softly in encouragement._ _ _ _

____“You’re doing well,” Jonas praises, “you can take it, omega.”_ _ _ _

____Isak moans, in pain but suddenly warm from the praise and the nickname, wanting to show Jonas he do this, he can be a good omega._ _ _ _

____“I can take it,” he promises, and Jonas’s hand leaves his hair._ _ _ _

_____Smack!_ _ _ _ _

____“7,” he gasps, pressing his face into his arms, trying to resist hiding his face just incase it angers Jonas._ _ _ _

____“Eig- eight,” he stutters, “I can’t – I can’t take more,” he sobs, feeling pathetic and weak._ _ _ _

____Jonas doesn’t say anything, just strokes his arse gently as Isak cries, sniffling, trying to turn around to look at Jonas pleadingly when Jonas gently shoves him back down._ _ _ _

____“I want you to take 2 more,” Jonas says. Isak feels the tears roll down his cheeks. He cries into his arm, wiping his face on them as he wriggles in discomfort._ _ _ _

____“I can’t.”_ _ _ _

____“I want you to try.”_ _ _ _

____Again, it feels like hours. Jonas just waits for Isak to comply. Isak isn’t used to Jonas waiting for Isak to give him the green light. Jonas expects Isak to agree, to follow, and Isak usually does. Isak pushes himself down into Jonas’ lap, and Jonas simply moves him back, not allowing Isak to press into Jonas’ dick and distract him._ _ _ _

____“I want to finish your spanking, and I want you to take 10 spanks,” Jonas presses. Isak’s omega purrs at Jonas’ alpha display, the way he’s in charge, allowing Isak to adjust, yet remaining insistent on Isak’s obedience and compliance._ _ _ _

____“Ok,” Isak whispers._ _ _ _

____“Ok, what?”_ _ _ _

____“Ok, alpha.”_ _ _ _

____“Good,” Jonas tells him. Isak yelps as Jonas spanks him particularly hard. His arse will be bright red now, he’s sure of it, and sore for days._ _ _ _

____“What number was that, Isak?” Jonas asks, irritated._ _ _ _

____“9! It was 9! I’m sorry, sorry,” Isak keens, “I was distracted, I was – ah – I was thinking – how this will hurt me all week,” he pants, appealing to the alpha._ _ _ _

____“You don’t need to think,” Jonas continues with the same irritated tone, “you need to focus on the punishment.”_ _ _ _

____“I’m sorry,” Isak pleads. _One more.__ _ _ _

____Jonas hits him hard, Isak is sure he means to leave a handprint on him, and Isak whimpers into his hand. He doesn’t need his pilled-up Mamma waking up, freaking out over seeing her son bent over, spanked raw._ _ _ _

____“10,” he finishes weakly. He lets Jonas rearrange him, legs pushed aside as Jonas gets up. Isak panics, stretching a little, groaning in pain as he tries to move._ _ _ _

____“Lie back down,” Jonas tells him, grabbing his backpack._ _ _ _

____“Please don’t go,” Isak begs, hating how desperate he sounds._ _ _ _

____“I’m not going,” Jonas sighs, looking over his shoulder, before he produces a bottle, “I’m going to rub this on you.”_ _ _ _

____Jonas settles back on the bed, shaking the lotion before he pops out, squeezing it out._ _ _ _

____“Ah!” Isak says in surprise, the coolness of it on his burning hot arse a shock. Jonas laughs, and Isak does too, before moaning in a little pain as he feels Jonas’s fingers on his flaming hot skin. Jonas silently massages his arse, Isak feeling turned on as Jonas’ strong hands kneed soft skin, coquettishly blinking up at Jonas who full on ignores him. Isak knows his omega scent will be evident, obvious, that Jonas will know exactly what he’s after, but Jonas just focuses on his administrations with the lotion._ _ _ _

____“You could, just, reach a little lower,” Isak pants, and Jonas licks his lips, but he does not reply, nor look at Isak._ _ _ _

____“Please,” Isak tries, attempting to move up so that Jonas’ hand might slip down, touch him, when Jonas does fix him with a look._ _ _ _

____“No. This isn’t for pleasure, Isak. This is a punishment.”_ _ _ _

____“The punishment’s over,” Isak whines, and Jonas grabs his arse meaningfully._ _ _ _

____“Don’t fight me, Isak,” Jonas warns, “we’re not fooling around tonight.”_ _ _ _

____Isak shuts up after that, begins to enjoy the feeling of Jonas taking care of him. He feels happy, content, lying on his bed as Jonas touches him, the burn slightly less all-consuming. He yawns, starting to feel sleepy now it’s dark and he’s melted under Jonas’ touch, when Jonas stops._ _ _ _

____“There we go,” Jonas says, “you’re tired, yeah?”_ _ _ _

____“Mmmm.”_ _ _ _

____“Go to sleep, then,” Jonas tells him. Isak reaches for him, wanting him to undress, lie down with him, and Jonas bats his hand away._ _ _ _

____“I need some tea. Go to sleep.”_ _ _ _

____“Will you stay? Please?” Isak asks, eyes wide and expectant._ _ _ _

____“Yeah,” Jonas smiles, “just go to sleep, Isak, I’ll come to bed soon.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Isak wakes at 5am to police cars and unwelcome sunlight. Jonas is nowhere to be found._ _ _ _

____*_ _ _ _

____“Quit the mooning, will you?” Mahdi teases._ _ _ _

____“What?” Isak asks innocently. They’re eating lunch outside. Isak isn’t hungry but Jonas insists he eats._ _ _ _

____“I am literally dreading the day you present,” Mahdi continues, “you’re going to be a nightmare.”_ _ _ _

____Jonas looks unperturbed by the comments, as if Mahdi is commenting on the weather, or the fact that Norwegian class is dull as fuck. Isak blushes, shrugging it off, not even realising he was looking at Jonas._ _ _ _

____“When will I present?” Magnus asks, mouth full of cheese and onion crisps._ _ _ _

____“You? You’re one a kind, bro. You’ll invent a whole new gender,” Mahdi giggles._ _ _ _

____“I could have the best of each gender, like a mix!” Magnus gabbles excitedly._ _ _ _

____“There’s nothing good about being an omega,” Isak grumbles, “just pray you’re not a male omega.”_ _ _ _

____Jonas elbows him at that, eyebrows knitting together in annoyance._ _ _ _

____“What’s so bad about being an omega?” Magnus asks, genuinely curious._ _ _ _

_____The stares. The comments. The way alphas think they own you, can control you. The unwanted touches, from strangers, even friends. The way everything is blamed on your omega, your omega behaviour, your omega emotions. And worst of all… the way you crave it, you need an alpha, you need their validation, their attention, their love._ _ _ _ _

____“Nothing, I’m just – tired,” Isak shrugs, the look from Jonas weighing him down._ _ _ _

____“Is it because of that other alpha?” Magnus asks innocently. Isak tenses, and Jonas takes some time away from his sandwich to glare at Magnus._ _ _ _

____“There is no other alpha, dipshit,” Jonas tells him._ _ _ _

____“Yeah, the new guy! Even, right? Handsome guy, really. I thought he scented you, Isak? On the metro! Oh my god!” Magnus continues, unable to read the room, the awkward atmosphere only increasing._ _ _ _

____“He’s just another alpha asshole after Isak,” Jonas mutters._ _ _ _

____Mahdi and Magnus go back to discussing the possibility of a whole new gender. Isak feels a sharp pain in his chest at the reminder of Even. He isn’t sure why it physically hurts him to think of Even, but it does. His sandwich tastes like cardboard, and he really does not want to eat any more of it. He subtly attempts to put it in his bag when Jonas catches his wrist._ _ _ _

____“Eat it,” Jonas encourages him._ _ _ _

____“I’m full.”_ _ _ _

____“You need to eat, Isak. You’re tiny.”_ _ _ _

____“I know, I just… I don’t want to eat it.”_ _ _ _

____“Eat it,” Jonas says, a little more harshly._ _ _ _

____“He said he was full, didn’t he?” a new voice asks. Isak doesn’t need to look up to know that it’s Even. He can suddenly smell all those delicious summery scents that Even seems to always smell of, and he immediately feels tension he didn’t know he was carrying disappear._ _ _ _

____“Woah, hey! It’s the guy!” Magnus grins. Isak wonders what it must be like to go through life so blissfully unaware of everything around you._ _ _ _

____“Hi,” Even says, amused._ _ _ _

____“Hello, Isak,” he adds, looking at Isak and his barely eaten, disgusting sandwich. Isak wants to stand and be enveloped in Even’s long arms. He quietens his omega. His arse is sore from Jonas’ hands, for fucks sake, and here he is craving the touch of another alpha._ _ _ _

____“Can I talk to you and Jonas, please?” Even requests before looking at the other two boys pointedly. Isak’s omega preens as he sees them respond to Even so quickly, making their way to leave. Mahdi does at least look at Jonas to acknowledge him, Jonas glaring at Even as he stands up. Isak knows it’s shallow, but he appreciates from his angle just how much taller Even is, taller than Jonas, and he suppresses a longing sigh._ _ _ _

____“Isak?”_ _ _ _

____“Oh,” Isak cringes, standing as well, realising Even wants to speak to them both._ _ _ _

____Even looks good enough to eat, Isak thinks dreamily, in a blue jacket and nice jeans, smelling insanely good. Isak doesn’t want to alert either alpha to his overactive omega and tries to focus on the taste of his vile sandwich to shut his omega up._ _ _ _

____“I don’t want to cause any trouble,” Even states, “I can see there’s some sort of… relationship, between you two -”_ _ _ _

____“- The relationship being that Isak belongs to me,” Jonas interjects._ _ _ _

____“That doesn’t mean you’re in a relationship, that just makes Isak your possession,” Even says coolly, clearly unable not to snipe at Jonas before collecting himself._ _ _ _

____“I think…,” he looks at Isak, and Isak could faint, as soft as it is, “I thought… Isak is – was – my mate.”_ _ _ _

____The silence is deafening. Isak finds it hard to breathe, trying to swallow the lump in his throat because it’s the second time Even’s referred to him as his mate. Isak works so hard trying to make Jonas his, and Jonas always has an answer, keeping Isak on his toes, and here is this stranger with his open eyes and open arms, talking about soulmates._ _ _ _

____“If that isn’t the case,” Even continues, a little more awkwardly, “I’ll leave you alone,” he says, speaking solely to Isak._ _ _ _

____“You’re not his mate,” Jonas scoffs, “just because you want to bang him, doesn’t mean you want to bite him.”_ _ _ _

____“What about you?” Even snaps, “you want to bang him, or bite him?”_ _ _ _

____“Biting is so fucking old school, it’s such a load of bullshit,” Jonas sighs, eyes rolling, “Isak knows this.”_ _ _ _

____“For some, yes,” Even admits, “but not for everyone. Don’t rubbish the alpha and omega traditions, Jonas. You might not need them, or want them, but for some of us, we do.”_ _ _ _

____Isak steps forward, and both look at him intently, Even with encouragement and Jonas with warning._ _ _ _

____“Isak,” Jonas says, and Isak makes the fatal mistake of looking at him. Jonas, his best friend, the boy he’s loved for so long, who he knows loves him. Jonas isn’t perfect, but he’s familiar._ _ _ _

____“I think I just want to be alone, for a while,” Isak tells the concrete floor, the words sounding foreign to his ears because he never wants to be alone. He can sense Jonas’s surprise, then annoyance, and Even’s patient understanding._ _ _ _

____“Are you sure?” Jonas asks, the soft tone of his voice in contrast to his pissed-off scent, and Isak falters in giving a quick, confident response, giving Jonas the advantage – of course – as he moves forward, that autumn morning smell, the feeling of Jonas’ alpha, making Isak think of home, home as in Jonas’ bed, his arms._ _ _ _

____“I’m confused,” Isak admits. He looks to Even, hoping for guidance. He wants Even to tell him what to do._ _ _ _

____“I could,” Even says, creepily psychic, picking up on Isak’s omega need to have an alpha decide for him, “but I want you to make this decision, Isak.”_ _ _ _

____“What is there to decide?” Jonas asks, “Isak, you want to chill, on your own, and that’s fine,” he completely lies, unable to control his alpha whatsoever and Isak can smell his anger at Isak’s dithering, “and then, I’ll come and see you, ok?”_ _ _ _

____“I didn’t choose you,” Isak mutters, wanting to put the quiet words back in his mouth as soon as he says them, Jonas’ eyes narrowing._ _ _ _

____“You don’t know him,” Jonas snipes, jerking his head in Even’s general direction, “he knows nothing about you, nothing about your Mamma. Do you really think it’s a good idea, Isak, to bring a strange alpha into her life?”_ _ _ _

____Isak’s never felt more awkward. He struggles to find an answer, remaining mute and pitiful as both alphas stand in front of him. Isak knows Even wants to ask what’s so important about Isak’s Mamma and feels himself shrink when Even does._ _ _ _

____“None of your business, is it?” Jonas snaps, hands in his pockets as he growls at Even, who growls back in response._ _ _ _

____“Stop it, both of you!” Isak pleads, sick of their alpha egos. He suspects Even is much more in control than Jonas, and far less bothered about his alpha pride, but it’s still agonising for Isak to be pushed and pulled in both of their directions._ _ _ _

____“I need to know so I know that you’re safe,” Even says, like it’s obvious that’s why he cares. Isak feels himself melt at that, Even’s insistent eyes locking with Isak’s, the sheer intensity of his alpha scent and their connection forcing Isak to open up._ _ _ _

____“She has pa - ”_ _ _ _

____“Isak!” Jonas reprimands him, “he’s a stranger! Do you remember the last time you trusted an alpha you barely knew?”_ _ _ _

____Isak bites his tongue. The unfortunate incident of a year ago, when Isak met Kristian Beck, Eva’s charismatic cousin, fell a little for his alpha charms and pretty words, led to Isak getting too drunk at a pre-game and in bed with Kristian until Jonas found them, fought bloodily with Kristian and took Isak home, proceeding to his tell parents what had happened. Isak swore nothing happened beyond kissing and heavy petting, knew Jonas was over-reacting because Isak was not to fool around with others, even though Jonas had his tongue down Eva’s throat for most of the evening._ _ _ _

____To Isak, it wasn’t a big deal. He hooked up with an attractive, older alpha after hours of watching the boy he loved grind up on another omega but to Jonas, said alpha took advantage of a vulnerable omega, the narrative helping sooth his own precious, baby alpha ego._ _ _ _

____“What happened?” Even asks, concern etched over his features._ _ _ _

____“It’s none of your fucking business,” Jonas repeats, in an angrier tone of voice. Even seems to loom over him, over them both, before catching himself. Isak recalls the way Even’s hands felt on his skin, and he wants, silently begging for Even to give in to himself a little just like he did previously, Isak’s neck covered up but still littered in soft bruises from Even’s teeth._ _ _ _

____“Fine,” Even says, clipped, “Isak, could I speak to you alone?”_ _ _ _

____“No,” Jonas practically shouts, “no, you can’t.”_ _ _ _

____“Am I speaking to you?” Even questions, face hard._ _ _ _

____“It’s fine,” Isak says, “Jonas, it’s just a conversation…”_ _ _ _

____“I don’t trust you, either of you,” Jonas admits._ _ _ _

____“What a healthy relationship you two have,” Even quips._ _ _ _

____“If you make one more comment, asshole…”_ _ _ _

____“Please, both of you - ”_ _ _ _

____“Don’t you already have an omega, Jonas? The girl with brown hair, the pretty girl – Evie? Eva?”_ _ _ _

____Isak remembers, always attempting to forget Jonas and his attentions with Eva. It feels like a punch to the stomach._ _ _ _

____“Don’t rubbish the alpha and omega traditions, Even,” Jonas throws back, “you might not need them, or want them, but some of us do.”_ _ _ _

____“A tradition of leading on omegas who think you’ll mate them, when you have no intention of doing so?”_ _ _ _

____Even is the first to whip round, looking at Isak who is crying, tired and upset. Isak doesn’t want to think about Eva, about Jonas, the games, about alphas, and omegas, his own fucked up biology, Even and his beautiful honesty, or maybe his trickery._ _ _ _

____“Hey,” Even starts, but Isak shakes his head, “I’m going home and I don’t want either of you to follow me.”_ _ _ _

____“You can’t go on your own!”_ _ _ _

____“I am. I mean it, both of you… don’t follow me,” Isak warns, wiping his face as he stomps off. He opens his phone, not wanting to have to go to _her_ but despite it all, she’s smart and she’ll have the answers._ _ _ _

____*_ _ _ _

____Eva is flushed as she falls into the coffee shop, smiling at Isak as she dumps her bags. She catches Isak’s nervous head flicks, frowning in amusement._ _ _ _

____“You on the run, Isak?”_ _ _ _

____“I’m making sure Jonas isn’t following me,” he grumbles, hands around his coffee, “I don’t want to see him but he’s come over all… alpha.”_ _ _ _

____“Jonas is always coming over all alpha,” Eva laughs, “well, he thinks so.”_ _ _ _

____“I need your advice,” Isak admits reluctantly. Eva bits her lip, awkward, shrugging her agreement before excusing herself to get coffee first. Isak wishes it was anyone else but Eva. He knows he could speak to Sana but Sana barely knows Jonas. She’s growled at him a few times when Jonas has come along and interrupted her and Isak. Jonas is probably one of the only other alphas stupid and proud enough to growl back at her._ _ _ _

____“So…” Eva grins, plonking her coffee down as he looks at Isak with expectation._ _ _ _

____“Do you think…,” Isak laughs, hearing himself say it, cringing, and Eva laughs with him, waiting, “…fuck, this is weird… do you think Jonas will be my alpha when I present?”_ _ _ _

____Eva is holding her hands loosely in front of her lap. She licks her lips and contemplates the question seriously before taking a deep breath._ _ _ _

____“No.”_ _ _ _

____Isak knows she’s just being honest, and he knows that Eva is not attempting to hurt him. Isak has been friends with Eva for a long time which made Jonas’ interest in her even more painful. He has resented her for her relationship with Jonas but he knows that she isn’t the one he should be annoyed with, not really. Still, it hurts, and he lets out a shaky breath, heavy with sadness and regret._ _ _ _

____“I think he loves you,” Eva tells him quietly, “but I don’t think he will treat you right. I think you’ll always be hurt by him.”_ _ _ _

____Isak feels his heart sink. He shifts slightly in his chair, his arse sore from last night, now serving as a humiliating reminder that Jonas will never treat him like his mate. It doesn’t go unnoticed by Eva, ever observant, and she looks at him knowingly._ _ _ _

____“A good night?”_ _ _ _

____“I don’t want to… Jonas can act like my mate, sometimes.”_ _ _ _

____“Fooling around with you is just fooling around,” Eva says, eyebrows high, “I don’t want you think otherwise, Isak. You’ll only be disappointed.”_ _ _ _

____“It wasn’t…,” Isak groans with embarrassment, wondering why on earth he’s telling Eva, “it wasn’t fooling around, exactly. It was… a punishment.”_ _ _ _

____Eva’s eyebrows simply go higher, and she laughs awkwardly._ _ _ _

____“Does he… with you?”_ _ _ _

____“No,” Eva says quickly, “no. We’re not like that. You are special to him, I know that much, but as for mating – he won’t do that.”_ _ _ _

____“What about you?” Isak asks after a long pause, watching her sip her drink._ _ _ _

____“I don’t need someone in the way that you do, Isak. I don’t mean that to insult you. It’s fine to need someone, but I don’t. I’m happy. You… you need someone, and someone who isn’t sleeping with other people, someone who wants to bite you.”_ _ _ _

____Isak is immediately drawn to thoughts of Even. He’s taken to looking at his neck in the mirror before bed, going to sleep thinking of Even above him, inside him, _taking_._ _ _ _

____“I always thought Jonas would bite me,” Isak mutters._ _ _ _

____“I can’t see Jonas biting anyone, not for a very long time,” Eva sighs._ _ _ _

____Isak nods. He’s forgotten about checking for Jonas, or Even, until he takes a long slurp of his coffee, practically choking when Even appears behind Eva. Eva is alarmed, reaching for him but she’s slower than Even, who gently claps his back before rubbing a soothing hand over him._ _ _ _

____“Even, I told you…” Isak tries, but it’s impossible to be angry when Even is sat on the armrest of the chair, his large hand on Isak’s back and his other on Isak’s arm. Even is close, too close, and Isak wants to lick his skin, see if he tastes as good as he smells._ _ _ _

____“And I’m telling you, I’m going to make sure you’re safe.”_ _ _ _

____“Um, hi?” Eva half asks, and Even looks to her as if he didn’t realise Isak was sat with someone else._ _ _ _

____“Oh! Hi! Sorry,” he smiles, and Isak is lovesick for that smile, “I’m Even.”_ _ _ _

____Eva smiles back, and Isak can almost see the blood rushing to her pretty face, watches as she flicks her hair slightly, subtle but noticeable and his own omega becomes enraged, desperate to prove to her Even is not up for grabs and she can absolutely stop with that cute omega grin. Even’s eyes are back on Isak, smirking at he looks down at him._ _ _ _

____“Jealous?” Even teases, and Isak wants to deny it but it would be pointless to do so when he’s omitting every scent and sign of jealous, desperate omega._ _ _ _

____“Shit! Sorry,” Eva gasps, “I didn’t… I didn’t realise I was…”_ _ _ _

____“I have that effect,” Even says smugly, and Isak doesn’t like how he eyes Eva. His jealously turns to furious sadness._ _ _ _

____“You know what? You two get to know each other,” he spits, grabbing his stuff, not wanting to cry in front of them._ _ _ _

____“Woah, Isak,” Even says, grabbing his hands, “I’m just playing. I’m just joking.”_ _ _ _

____“Fuck, my stupid omega, Isak, you know what it can be like,” Eva says, flustered, and Isak notices how Even doesn’t respond, doesn’t mock her for her omega’s response to him like so many Nissen alphas do._ _ _ _

____“I mean what I say.”_ _ _ _

____“Me too, Even. I said, leave me alone,” Isak complains, pulling his hands away from Even’s soft touch._ _ _ _

____Even looks down at his empty hands, pouting slightly. He picks at his nails, nodding._ _ _ _

____“You seemed upset. I couldn’t put it out of my mind. I had to make sure you’re safe,” he admits._ _ _ _

____Isak wants to be angry at him but how can he be when Even was just doing the thing Isak had always wanted his mate to do, to care enough to come after him, to make him feel protected, needed._ _ _ _

____“I am safe,” he insists._ _ _ _

____“Let me walk you both home,” Even requests, “please. If you really don’t want me to, I won’t, but it would please my alpha if you let me.”_ _ _ _

____Isak feels a wave in his stomach, a wave of pleasure, but he catches Eva’s rolling eyes._ _ _ _

____“What?” Even asks her._ _ _ _

____“You’re really pulling on the omega heart strings there, aren’t you?! Using the whole ‘my alpha would love it’ line…”_ _ _ _

____Even grins, “a little. Omegas do the same to alphas.”_ _ _ _

____“You know Isak is a sucker for the whole alpha, omega thing, right?” Eva laughs. Isak scowls at them both._ _ _ _

____“I figured,” Even says, smiling softly at Isak, “I am, too.”_ _ _ _

____“You can walk me home, and I’m sure Isak will be happy for you to walk him home, too,” Eva answers._ _ _ _

____“If Jonas followed me too, though, and sees us…” Isak frowns._ _ _ _

____“Oh yeah, he’d love that,” Eva cackles, “...‘his’ two omegas and an over-friendly alpha, who I’m guessing, he absolutely hates?”_ _ _ _

____“Correct,” Even confirms, “he went to smoke with your two other friends,” Even says, before adding, “I think the blonde boy likes me, but he smells like an alpha.”_ _ _ _

____“Magnus?!” Isak screws his face up, “oh my god. I think he’s a beta, or the world’s weirdest alpha.”_ _ _ _

____Even laughs, throwing his head back, gloriously carefree, “well, there’s only one person I’m interested in.”_ _ _ _

____“Jonas?” Eva asks, and Even is lost for words as Isak and Eva crack up laughing._ _ _ _

____“Don’t,” Isak giggles, finding the imagery of Even and Jonas as a couple too much._ _ _ _

____“Who would out-alpha who?” Eva shrieks, loving it, and Even leans into Isak, lips dangerously close to Isak’s jaw, “Jonas doesn’t have a clue,” he murmurs, and Isak bites his lip._ _ _ _

____“Ok,” Eva interrupts awkwardly, “home?”_ _ _ _

____Isak remembers, just as they come to Eva’s house, that Eva further away from the city centre than Isak is. He tries not to feel so grateful to her as they wave goodbye because he’s so sensitive around Even and he really doesn’t want Even to know how much he wants to be alone with him. It’s weak, wobbly ground he’s walking on, playing this game, and he should be mad at Even for defying him but his idiot omega is fawning at Even’s feet, full of gratitude._ _ _ _

____“May I ask… your Mamma?”_ _ _ _

____Isak feels, strongly, that he can trust Even, but he swears Jonas has some kind of leash on him. All those years of almosts and maybes with Jonas, the fleeting touches and the half-hearted attempts to act like his alpha have meant Isak has formed an omega attraction to him. Omegas are extremely loyal to their alphas, it’s in their nature to be, and he winces at the possibility of not being loyal to Jonas._ _ _ _

____“It’s ok,” Even shakes his head, “if you ever want to discuss it, if you need anyone, you just have to call me.”_ _ _ _

____“Ok,” Isak smiles._ _ _ _

____“What about the other alpha Jonas mentioned? An alpha you trusted?”_ _ _ _

____“Oh,” Isak scrunches his nose, a little embarrassed, “it was important to Jonas but it’s nothing big. I just hooked up with an alpha I didn’t know. Eva’s cousin, at a party. Jonas flipped out, took me home to my parents and told them what happened but he made it sound like we fucked and we didn’t, and it was crazy embarrassing, and now Jonas retells it as if I was forced, or I hated it, and that’s… not true.”_ _ _ _

____“I see,” Even says, and Isak can feel that he’s attempting to mask his reaction._ _ _ _

____“Don’t do that.”_ _ _ _

____“Hmm?”_ _ _ _

____“Just, be honest. I know you’re covering something up.”_ _ _ _

____“Um, well, my alpha doesn’t like the idea of you with someone else,” Even admits, eyes dark, “I don’t want to scare you. I’m just trying to calm him down,” he half-smiles.  
Isak blushes and they walk in comfortable quietness._ _ _ _

____“You’re good at controlling yourself,” Isak notices._ _ _ _

____“It’s important,” Even tells him, “we’d never get a single thing done if we gave into our nature constantly.”_ _ _ _

____“I hate being an omega,” Isak whispers. Even looks alarmed, taking hold of his arm, stopping them._ _ _ _

____“Why?”_ _ _ _

____“I can’t control myself,” Isak says, ashamed. He hates how often he gives in, how easy it is for his omega to control him, making him feel utterly humiliated in the company of the likes of Chris and William._ _ _ _

____“You’re young,” Even says, like it’s simple, continuing the walk, “you’ll learn. I’ll help you. You could take blockers, at least while you’re in school.”_ _ _ _

____“Jonas won’t allow it.”_ _ _ _

____“What? He’s not your alpha. What about your parents?”_ _ _ _

____“He kind of is, Even,” Isak sighs, “my parents don’t really understand it. They’re both betas. They think Jonas is my alpha and it’s up to him to decide on things for me.”  
Even looks furious, but again, Isak can only catch small snippets of scent._ _ _ _

____“Your parents defer to that fucking idiot?” Even fumes after a moment’s silence._ _ _ _

____“Don’t,” Isak asks softly, “he’s not.”_ _ _ _

____“Fine,” Even gives in, although Isak can tell Even means it, “but that bothers me, Isak. Jonas is not a good alpha. Your parents should not be handing responsibility over to him.”_ _ _ _

____“It’s… it’s more complicated than you know,” Isak frowns. Even comes in a little closer as they walk, placing a hand on his neck, and Isak bites down to suppress a whimper._ _ _ _

____“Tell me.”_ _ _ _

____“My Mamma is sick,” Isak begins, “my Papa, he… he’s busy. He left. It’s just me and her. He checks in, he’s… kind of, around, but not.”_ _ _ _

____Even doesn’t say anything. Isak is aware of his hand around his neck and it feels anchoring, safe._ _ _ _

____“I live alone,” Even eventually tells him, “I have a flat on the other side of town. You are welcome to visit if you ever need some time away from home.”_ _ _ _

____Isak nods, suddenly wondering how Even affords that but it’s a bit rude to ask, so he doesn’t. Isak feels comfortable in the silence as they walk, and although he is picking up on other alphas and their scents, sometimes their thoughts, no one bothers him, not when Even walks beside him with his large hand comfortable and gentle on his neck._ _ _ _

____“This is me,” Isak gestures as they reach the outside of the apartments. Even leans against the wall, the light evening sun highlighting his features, and Isak enjoys the moment of peace, calmness. There’s just Even, and easy happiness, nothing to worry about. Even smiles, like he can read Isak’s mind and maybe he can._ _ _ _

____“So… text me, or ring me, if you need me,” Even requests. Isak nods slowly, feeling warm as Even leans in and gently presses the side of his face against Isak’s. Isak is ready for him to go to his neck, to find the pulsing point where Even could easily sink his teeth in, but he doesn’t, just stays close to Isak, and Isak realises he’s letting Isak scent _him_ , letting Isak get drunk off alpha scent, making sure he’ll be able to scent it through-out the evening on his own skin, his jumper._ _ _ _

____“I will,” Isak whispers, and Even pulls back. Isak wishes he could give Even a little more clarity but he’s not sure of a single thing._ _ _ _

____“Good night, then, Isak,” Even smiles, and Isak stands, watching him as he walks away, turning back and smiling, until he disappears from view._ _ _ _

____*_ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: slut shaming, name calling, spanking as punishment, dub con sexual situations, possessive and controlling behaviour.


	3. Chapter 3A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak gets closer to Even but Jonas is the bearer of bad news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to every single person who has left kudos and comments on my first two chapters. I am literally a brand new baby SKAMmer with no clue about anything and I’ve been totally flattered and grateful for your comments. I have the attention span of a toddler but hearing your feedback keeps me wanting to write, so thank you <3
> 
> Also Elly managed to harass me onto twitter so come & be my friend, send me gifs, talk to me about cute girls and boys and SKAM blah blah @skamdalized 
> 
> SO... I HAVE NO IDEA WHY, but ao3 keeps cutting my chapter until to a certain point so I'm gonna try and split into chapter 3a and 3b. it's within the word count, so it literally makes no sense, but I've spent almost an hour now trying to post this goddamn thing and i'm ready to kill someone lmao waaaa
> 
> I hope you enjoy chp. 3 <33333

Isak smiles as he starts the walk up to their apartment. It isn’t particularly high, but the lift is broken, and he’s a little out of breath by the time he reaches the front door, fumbling with his keys and walking in. His Mamma is in the living room, the TV on quietly.

“Hi, Mamma,” he says, and she turns to smile at him.

“Good day, baby?” she asks. Isak thinks she looks small and tired.

“Yeah,” he shrugs, “how are you?”

She smiles, rolls her eyes.

“Do you need anything?”

“No, I’m ok. You go and study,” she reassures him. He smiles and traipses into his bedroom, lying down on the bed and groaning. What a glorious mess, he thinks. His phone vibrates in his back pocket.

-A beautiful evening. A beautiful boy.

-You’re the beautiful boy.

Isak grins, shaking his head as he opens the messages.

-Cheesy!;

Even clearly doesn’t do the ‘play it cool’ mind game.

Yes. But honest. Sweet dreams. :-)

Isak can’t help but feel deflated that he’s heard nothing from Jonas. He did say leave me alone but Jonas could have at least texted or rang. He goes to open his Biology book but he’s tired, as always. He knows some omegas who take medication to give them more energy and again, he’s wanted to do that, because he finds it hard to study at home after a full day of being so in tune with people’s emotions and thoughts, but Jonas has strong anti-medication opinions, convinced they’re addictive.

Isak closes his eyes. Maybe Jonas wouldn’t find out if he started to take medication, help regulate his omega to at least give him a little control. Even seemed to think it was ok, and he’s older, older than Jonas, so maybe Jonas isn’t necessarily right this time. Isak stretches on his bed, opening his phone and rereading the few texts he has gone from Even. They’re nothing fascinating, but he smiles despite himself. Even, calm and cool, apart from The Metro Incident.

Isak bites his lip, moving to unbutton his jeans, straining his ear to make sure his Mamma isn’t up and about and when satisfied, he reaches inside his boxers. He huffs, biting his lip as he starts to touch himself, letting himself remember in vivid detail the way Even had fumed upon catching his scent, the way he had shoved Isak, bit him gently. Isak moans quietly, wishing he had some lube or something to make this a little smoother but he doesn’t, trying to get back to the moment where he can smell Even, his alpha, the way Even’s teeth felt sharp against his skin, and he stutters, gasping, as he builds a fast pace, close, because he’s tense, and he remembers – Even’s eyes – intense, bright –

Isak whimpers quietly, gasping as he comes before lying still, enjoying the peaceful, warm after glow. He knows with his shut door, the TV on, no one will hear him, and it’s fine, but he still always feels a little guilty when he plays with himself at home and his Mamma is in. He’s glad for a moment that he doesn’t need tissues, having more of a female biology, not coming in the way a beta male does and definitely not how an alpha male does with their huge, messy streaks of come. It’s the only benefit of being omega, Isak thinks.

*

Chris wolf whistles at him as he heads for lunch, arms heavy with textbooks. Isak is tempted to give him the finger but he doesn’t need to get involved in a fight, so he just ignores him, pissed off. He wonders if Even was here, if he would make good on his threat to destroy Chris and the rest of them for ‘disrespecting’ Isak openly. Even is shook from his mind when he sees Jonas coming, talking to Eva as he does, smiling at her softly and in a way that makes Isak want to leave them be.

“Isak! Come and give me a kiss, omega,” Chris shouts, and Isak’s plan to run and hide is ruined.

Jonas’s eyes jump up and he frowns in Chris’s general direction. Isak can tell he is torn between wanting to appease Chris and comfort Isak.

“Give him a break,” Jonas yells back, and Isak feels himself stand a little more confidently with Jonas’s protection, yet he tries to quieten his omega, not wanting to be desperate for crumbs of affection and alpha mating behaviour from Jonas. It’s embarrassing, and makes him feel like the slut Chris always accuses him of being, the way he gets all soft and desperate for Jonas in the blink of an eye.

“Aw, don’t spoil all the fun, Vasquez,” Chris says lightly, wandering over, “look at you with your two omegas,” he adds, sounding impressed, “hey sexy,” he grins at Eva, who looks at him with amusement.

“Seriously,” Jonas groans, Isak getting the sense he doesn’t want to go up against Chris which is bizarre considering Jonas usually doesn’t care about what he says. The flurry of people, and Jonas becoming preoccupied with Eva, twining her hair jokingly around his fingers means no one notices as Chris reaches down and squeezes Isak’s ass before wandering off.

“I hate him,” he fumes at Jonas and Eva.

Eva rolls her eyes, “he’s such a dick. He’ll pick on an omega with an overly protective, strong alpha one day, and he’ll get the punch he deserves, I’m sure of it.”

“He did get a punch. Even punched him,” Isak says, not meeting either of their eyes.

“You can’t just go around beating people up,” Jonas snaps, “why did he do that? Idiot.”

“You know how hard it is to control ourselves sometimes, no one’s perfect,” Eva says, slowly and gently, and Isak admires how she handles Jonas, slightly deferential but making her point nonetheless, “I’ve spoken to him and I think he’s a decent guy.”

“Please don’t tell me you’re falling for his fake, ‘let me protect you, you’re my mate’ alpha bullshit,” Jonas groans, “I get why Isak is fooled by him but not you, Eva.”

Isak narrows his eyes at Jonas for that offhand comment but he doesn’t say anything, just continues to let Eva speak on his behalf.

“It’s not fake,” she says adamantly, “stop being so precious, Jonas.”

“What? I’m not,” Jonas tuts, playfully pushing her as she giggles, Isak in step beside them. He stands and watches as Eva takes Jonas’s hands in hers, smiling widely, and Jonas kisses her. Isak doesn’t want to watch but he doesn’t have much of a choice, having left his phone at home by accident, so he sees how Eva’s hand pull at Jonas’s hips, he can’t see Jonas’s hands but as Eva goes onto her tiptoes he guesses they’re on her arse.

“Isak,” Even nods, sauntering to them, eyes flickering to Jonas and Eva before back to Isak, making Isak jump. He swears Even deliberately holds back his scent with some bizarre magic, waiting until he’s within touching distance of Isak before Isak can scent him, and once Isak can, all he can think of is July mornings, picnics at the beach, perfect lazy summer days. It’s enough to get the love-in to break up, Jonas letting go of Eva as he turns to glare at Even. Eva smiles at Even politely, the three of them awkwardly looking at one another apart from Jonas who stares at Even with open disdain.

“You know, we aren’t friends with you,” Jonas points out, “don’t you have your own friends?”

“Jonas,” Eva says, embarrassed by his rudeness, and Isak doesn’t bother to hide his omega’s annoyance.

“I have my own friends, yes,” Even smirks, “but I can make other friends, Jonas, this isn’t play school. You don’t need to get jealous.”

“Jealous?” Jonas laughs, “that’s so funny,” he barks, his scent thick with jealousy and hatred.

“Well, perhaps you’d like to control your alpha, because right now, you smell jealous,” Even points out. Isak knows that Even’s efforts are meant to comfort him but Isak feels uncomfortable, and protective of Jonas, despite it all. Jonas has never been good at controlling his alpha and it’s clear Even is – Isak almost feels embarrassed for Jonas and he hates it, hates doubting Jonas in any way.

Jonas scoffs at Even, Even raising his eyebrows as he leaves before stopping himself.

“Isak, can I ask you something privately?” he requests. Isak, by habit, looks to Jonas. Jonas did tell him to stay away from Even, to have nothing to do with him, but Isak knows Jonas was angry, feeling threatened and he’s pretty sure Jonas won’t action it.

“I’m not your keeper, Isak, go if you want,” Jonas mutters, Eva stroking Jonas’s arm, letting her omega do the work to calm Jonas down, Isak nodding at her gratefully. He smiles apologetically at Jonas, who just continues to glare at them, and follows Even to just past the school doors.

“Hi,” Even grins, a little more relaxed, the atmosphere gone in seconds when Jonas isn’t around. He goes to touch Isak and Isak backs away, a small action that leaves them both feeling uncomfortable.

“Sorry, I just can’t - ”

“ – don’t apologise, it’s fine.”

“Is everything ok?”

“Sure, everything’s good,” Even smiles, eyes mapping Isak’s face, “I was hoping to invite you to my apartment for dinner.”

“Dinner?”

“Yes. I can cook,” Even grins, “one of my many attributes, you see.”

“Ah,” Isak grins back, “that’s good, because I can’t cook,” he admits with a smile.

“So, Friday, after school. Let’s meet at the gates. Text me if you change your mind. I’ll wait anyway,” Even nods, walking off to class, Isak assumes, leaving Isak flustered and wanting. The conflicting emotions, the push and pull of his want for Even, love for Jonas and everything in-between makes Isak want to press pause on life. He doesn’t know why he feels so guilty. It’s not like Jonas is his. Jonas is pressed up against Eva half the time, and Isak the other half, sure, but it doesn’t mean anything, or perhaps it means everything. Isak is sick of analysing it. He finds Jonas minus Eva, Jonas scrambling with his locker.

“Important?” Jonas asks, eyes wary and Isak shakes his head. Jonas has calmed down since The Incident, although Isak feels his eyes rest on the tiny bruises that are still marking his neck.

“I don’t trust him,” Jonas says, and Isak rolls his eyes, Jonas noticing his defiance and squaring up, slightly.

“Why do you think he’s so perfect?”

“I don’t,” Isak says, exasperated, “I just don’t think he’s bad. And, I don’t think… I’m confused about us, Jonas, you never give me an answer, so what am I supposed to do?”

Jonas doesn’t answer that, continues to cram rubbish into his locker before slamming it shut.

“Let’s discuss this later. What you up to Friday? Come to mine,” Jonas smiles, bumping Isak with his shoulder, and Isak feels the warmth spread across his chest at the contact.

“I, um, I think I’ll have dinner with Mamma and Papa Friday,” Isak shrugs, a little dizzy from lying to Jonas of all people, “what about next week?”

“Okay,” Jonas agrees, “why can’t I come over Friday, though? I want to see The Valtersens! It’s been ages.”

“Yeah,” Isak startles, attempting to not seem suspicious, his omega running circles inside him, “but, you know, Friday will be about Mamma, her appointments, her medication, that kinda thing, so… let’s wait?”

Jonas doesn’t pick up on anything strange, and Isak is glad, for once, they’re not perfectly in tune.

“Alright,” Jonas smiles.

*

Isak would be a liar if he said he didn’t rush through the week, hopelessly waiting for Friday. He texts Even in the afternoon, telling him to wait, because he’ll have to shake Jonas off before he can meet him. Even is, of course, fine with that, and they meet at 3.30pm, Isak still jittery. Even buys them beer, first, and then a taxi to his apartment.

As they make their way into the flat, Isak looks around in awe. It’s big for one person, homely, and Isak is suddenly jealous Even has this space all to himself.

“You like it?” Even asks, smiling, in a way that suggests he can read Isak’s thoughts, and Isak nods.

“Good,” Even smiles, “right, so… carbonara.”

Isak watches, feeling a little awkward as Even busies himself with finding the ingredients and Isak decides to help, opening Even’s fridge, but if he’s honest, he doesn’t know how to make carbonara and he has no idea what he’s looking for.

“Just go and chill,” he hears, Even lightly grabbing above his hips, his tall, lean body against Isak’s back and it knocks Isak’s breath out of him, the way Even’s hands feel on him even with the layers of clothing that cover his skin.

“I want to help,” Isak pouts, hoping Even will stay close against him but he’s moved, easily, Even not quite picking him up but not far off from that, Isak on his tiptoes as Even manoeuvres him out of the way.

“No,” Even says, the word ringing in Isak’s ear, “go and sit, relax, let me cook. You’re a nuisance,” he smirks, Isak frowning but leaving anyway, walking around the open plan apartment. It felt like Even had only recently moved into it.

“Put some music on,” Even calls, gesturing to the TV, “link your phone to it or something.”

Isak does as he’s told, admiring the way Even gets to work, the primal part of Isak enjoying seeing Even provide something for him, the way Even frowns at the vegetables as he cuts them, talking to himself about seasoning, seemingly using every piece of kitchen equipment he owns.

“You like carbonara, right?”

“No,” Isak says, and Even whips round, looking at him before he scoffs.

“What? I don’t.”

“You can’t lie,” Even tells him, stirring spaghetti, “besides, you must eat what I serve you – it’s bad manners otherwise.”

“I can’t help it if I don’t like your food,” Isak continues, coming over to lean on the opposite kitchen counter with his elbows, legs stretched out. Even turns and raises an eyebrow at him, walking across the kitchen floor to the other side.

“Don’t be rude,” Even warns him, waving a spoon at his face, “you will like it, I promise.”

Isak shrugs, grinning.

“Beer?” he suggests, and Even nods, “beer.”

Isak likes it here. He likes how Even looks in his apartment, walking around barefoot and comfortable, and it feels very grown up being at Even’s very own apartment for dinner. Isak helps Even serve the food, and it does smell delicious, even if it is daunting having Even watch him with every mouthful, questioning if he’s enjoying it every two minutes.

“God, yes, it tastes amazing, ok? Can I eat it in peace?” Isak grumbles around a mouthful of spaghetti and mushroom, and Even’s eyes narrow in some kind of silent threat makes Isak want to whimper. As they finish, Even tells him to leave the plates on the dining table and not worry about it.

“Come and sit down, Isak,” Even requests, and Isak does, taking his hat off as he makes himself comfortable on a nice, plush looking armchair, legs hanging off the side. Even sits across from him, long legs splayed out as he puts his lips around the tip of his beer bottle and takes a large swig. Even’s stare should freak Isak out, and it is intense, but it makes Isak feel like he is at the centre of Even’s universe. He sees Even’s eyes change into red, for exactly three seconds, before it fades.

“I see your eyes change colour,” Isak says, like he’s telling Even a secret.

Even nods, smiling in a satisfied way as he runs his fingertip around the rim of his bottle. Isak wonders if Even knows what it’s doing to him, seeing his mouth, his tongue, his fingers, all over that goddamn bottle, sensual and inviting. He argues internally with his omega.

“You know what they say, about eye colour?” Even asks.

“I’ve heard, yeah.”

“Do you believe it?”

Isak smiles shyly, shrugging, “Maybe.”

Even is supressing his own smile, and Isak captures a hint of his scent in the air, just a little bit of it, and he can tell Even is working hard at controlling himself as well. He watches as Even stands up and he waits comfortably, drinking, until Even returns with a large book with a navy cover. He hands it to Isak who looks at it curiously.

“It’s an old book about the legends, alpha, omega… beta, even,” he says, “I’ve found it very useful in my research.”

“Research?”

Even looks away, and Isak could swear he looks a little shy. Isak wants to purr.

“I’ve always found it fascinating,” Even tells him, eyes wide, “who we are, why we are, what it all means.”

Isak smiles, opening the book. He’s not the biggest fan of reading, really, and the text in this book is small, but he appreciates it has that lovely, old book smell and the way Even is looking at him as he watches Isak open it.

“What does it all mean then?” Isak questions, “I’ll test you.”

Even laughs, “oh, ok. I don’t think I’ve figured it all out…”

“But…”

“But…, so, if you go back in history, like, thousands of years ago, the whole point of the gender differences was that alpha and omegas mated out of true love. Like, you saw your alpha, or your omega, and that was it,” Even clicks his fingers, “and it was really, special, powerful. Omegas, were held in higher esteem than alphas. An omega was like a precious diamond.”

“A precious diamond?” Isak scoffs.

“Ok, so, it’s patronising, yes,” Even admits, “but the point is that there was no shame associated with being omega. Omegas were highly respected, they weren’t looked down upon or treated poorly.”

“What happened?” Isak asks, more interested in his own biology and history of it than he ever has been.

“Several things,” Even continues, “there were alphas, rich alphas, alphas in royalty, in the church, everywhere, that felt threatened. Omega’s natural tendency to submit was never used against them but it started to be used against them. That’s when it became difficult.”

“Alpha pride, the downfall of everything,” Isak quips.

“You could say so.”

Isak flicks through the pages. He can see parts that Even has highlighted, underlined, jotted comments in, and he frowns in amusement, finding it both intriguing and strange that Even is so curious.

“I spent a lot of time feeling confused about this,” Even explains, “so I wanted to educate myself.”

Isak nods, “I guess I get it.”

“You guess?”

“Well,” Isak shrugs, “you’re an alpha, so, it doesn’t really matter that omegas were special or whatever in the olden times. Now, alphas are. I just… don’t think I’d bother. It’s not like you have to ever argue with someone about why you deserve respect. They just respect you automatically.”

Even looks at him with such furious intensity that it makes Isak’s vision blur over.

“Sorry,” Even says, closing his eyes, realising his emotions overpower Isak’s, shaking his head, “I… it really, really bothers me, that that’s how you feel.”

Isak shrugs shyly, continuing to flick through Even’s book.

“The thing is, it just proves that it’s all bullshit,” Even scoffs, “neither alphas nor omegas are superior. We all just… are.”

“No one’s ever said it like that. You know what they teach in schools?”

Even makes a noise that tells Isak he definitely knows, and he definitely agrees with Isak’s opinion.

“Exactly. Alphas are natural leaders, smart, superior and omegas are stupid, emotional and only useful for sex and babies,” Isak sums up.

“They don’t teach the history,” Even murmurs, “they don’t tell you about omega leaders.”

“But, you can’t deny biology,” Isak pushes, “omegas are still naturally submissive, alphas are naturally dominant.”

“Ok,” Even relents, “but being submissive doesn’t mean weakness, and it doesn’t mean you don’t have a say just like how being dominant doesn’t always mean you’re strong or you shouldn’t listen to others.”

“Woah,” Isak grins, taking a sip of his beer, “they should hire you to teach this class.”

“Yeah!” Even laughs, “I’d whip the rest of the shitty alphas at that school into shape,” he smirks, eyes dark blue as he looks at Isak, and Isak feels his omega wanting to rub up against Even, pushing Isak off the armchair and further to him. It will always – always – freak him out that his omega, his nature can do that to him sometimes, make him act or speak in a way he never would. He stands awkwardly in front of Even who is sprawled out on his sofa.

Even moves his legs and gestures to the opposite side of the sofa, letting Isak squeeze in, hugging his legs to his chest.

“You smoke?” Even asks him.

“Sometimes.”

He watches as Even goes and retrieve a small tin, handing it over.

“Help yourself. I don’t smoke it but I keep some for guests,” he smiles, “I’ll just have a cigarette.”

“I can’t roll,” Isak admits shyly, tin in his hands, and Even laughs, “fine, I’ll do it.”

“Why don’t you smoke?”

Even is rubbing the tobacco with his middle finger and thumb, concentrating, briefly meeting Isak’s eyes. Isak can sense there’s something there, something Even isn’t sure of, or isn’t ready for, and he lets himself feel that it’s ok, he doesn’t mind, Even doesn’t have to tell him. Even puts the weed in the grinder and Isak enjoys the way his long fingers twist it, watching as Even sprinkles the ground up herbs into the paper, as he twizzles it tightly, and the best – the best – part of all, as Even takes it, and licks a stripe along the top of the paper, eyes fixed on Isak’s, and Isak watches his pink tongue seal it shut.

“Um, thanks,” he mutters, trying not to pant, as Even hands him the spliff and a lighter.

Isak reaches behind him for the book, flicking through it again.

“What does it say about me?”

“You’re not personally referenced in it,” Even smirks.

“Male omegas,” Isak rolls his eyes.

“Give it to me,” Even demands, and Isak feels a tingle rush down his spine and he leans over and hand Even the book, admiring the way his large hands hold it, how he licks a finger and uses it to turn the pages.

“Ah,” he grins, “here we go. Male omegas are the rarest gender and are born with high sensitivities to their own emotions and the emotions of others. Some believe male omegas are psychic or have psychic abilities, especially with their true alpha mate.”

“Psychic,” Isak grins, “like a witch.”

“Only with your mate,” Even says softly, “guess what I’m thinking?”

Isak shrugs, pretending he doesn’t care but really, he’s focusing as hard as he possibly can. He can sense that Even is hiding, that his alpha is deliberately masked and therefore it’s difficult to read. He’s not psychic, anyway, and it’s only a myth, when he picks up something odd, and it clearly shows on his face.

“Say it,” Even demands, and Isak’s omega lies down like an obedient dog.

“Christmas?” Isak asks, blushing. It’s the middle of August, but Christmas is what he senses.

Even looks at him intensely and it makes Isak briefly feel like he’ll lose his vision again, but it’s over before it begins.

*

Isak smokes, and drinks, and Even drinks, smoking cigarettes, music in the background, and Isak laughs at Even’s weird jokes, and Even laughs at Isak’s weirder jokes, before Even stands up, jumping on the spot.

“Come!” he demands excitedly, dragging Isak up too, as he leads him into a very empty bedroom, just one large, neatly made bed and a tall lamp with no shade, which Even flicks on.

“This is your room?” Isak asks in surprise and Even tuts, “no, it’s my spare bedroom.”

“Look,” Even tells him, pointing up, and Isak gasps, “woah,” he says, because above them there is sky, the room on a slight tilt. The ceiling window is large, and Isak feels a little stoned as he looks out of it to see the dark sky and bright stars.

Even flops onto the bed, and Isak makes his way to the other side, lying gingerly next to Even. He focuses on the above, the window, rather than look at Even, Even who stares at Isak with the same lack of shame he had when they first met.

“Thank you for coming this evening,” Even says softly, “I didn’t know if you would.”

“Thanks for the invite.”

“Jonas doesn’t mind?”

Isak makes brief eye contact, pursing his lips.

“He doesn’t… know.”

“Oh…”

“It’s not straight forward.”

A comfortable but long silence ensues and when Isak looks at Even, his eyes are closed. Isak traces the outline of Even’s features with his eyes, the plump lips, the small freckles, eyelashes that look soft. Even smiles knowingly.

“Isak, can I ask you something?” he says quietly, Isak letting his omega agree, wanting Even to pick up on it.

“What’s my scent, to you?”

Isak wriggles uncomfortably at that, stretching his neck out as he looks up at the window. He can’t describe that to Even, it would leave him totally at Even’s mercy, but Even knows exactly how to play him, it seems, reaching over and rubbing a thumb over Isak’s slightly exposed collarbone. Even could get him to say anything he wanted to hear, Isak suspects, his reluctance waning as Even rubs against his skin gently.

“It’s embarrassing,” Isak explains, deliberately avoiding eye contact.

How could he tell Even the truth, there’s no words he can use do it justice, it’s the feel of Even that bowls him over, his scent is always held back, like Even doesn’t want it to knock him out so he holds his alpha tightly yet still, it’s enough to make Isak feel light headed. It’s the feeling Even gives him. The feeling, like when the plane lands, and you’re safe, and you’re home, but you still have the salt from the sea in your hair and beautiful, glittery sand under your fingernails, long August evenings and barbeques and lemons and swimming pools.

“It’s like… summer?” Isak tries to sum up, offended as Even laughs, closing his eyes as he does, but he stops, Isak tensing with embarrassment; he was honest, and Even is mocking him.

“Shit, sorry,” Even says, mouth open as he turns on his side to Isak, who sulks angrily and silently, “I wasn’t laughing at you, Isak.”

Isak huffs a breath into his pillow, wanting to disappear into the cool white bed linen.

“You know what you smell like to me?”

Isak didn’t want to be so soft for him but of course, of course, Isak wanted to know what he smelt like to Even. He shrugs, but with Even beside him so intimately his omega is running laps, it’s obvious what he wants.

“You smell like,” Even pauses, reaching over to tuck a curl behind Isak’s ear, “it sounds – fake - ” he laughs, “that’s why it’s funny… with the summer thing, but it’s true, because to me, you smell like winter.”

Isak scrunches his nose up, frowning, “that’s a terrible scent.”

Even stops playing with Isak’s hair to hold his face tightly with one hand, looking at Isak very sincerely, almost harshly.

“Isak. Don’t say that.”

Another long, comfortable silence, until Even tugs his hair gently.

“Isak, look at me,” he demands, and Isak does, shy but willing, “your scent is beautiful. You smell like Christmas. Remember? That’s what you thought I was thinking of, and you were right.”

Isak wishes it didn’t make him feel so proud, that it scared him that he was perfectly in tune with Even, could read his mind to some degree, and Even felt the same way. It’s too much, having everything you could ever want, because you can lose it, you can ruin it. Maybe it is better to have second best, because it hurts less when it falls apart.

Even moves closer, and Isak lets him, Even’s hand still on his face, gentle and steady as Even ever so slowly moves in, and Isak moans before Even’s lips are even on him which he knows Even loves, feeling his alpha preen as Isak melts beneath him with the lightest of touches. Even doesn’t kiss him, just mouths over his lips and Isak tries, tries to move up and he’s shoved down, and he’s panting, wanting as Even drags his nose over Isak’s cheek, moving him so he can scent Isak’s neck. Isak tugs on Even’s hair, spreading his legs to give him access but Even barely moves at all, just scenting Isak gently as Isak silently screams for more.

“You know what the book says?” Even murmurs against Isak’s prickly, tingling skin, Isak out of breath beneath him, “usually, everyone smells of one thing, one singular thing. If someone smells of several things, to you, they’re important. They’re special,” Even continues, kissing Isak’s chin and cruelly, not his mouth, moving to the other side, “you’re special, Isak. I know it.”

Isak whimpers as Even’s leg moves against him, god he just wants to rub up against it, needs Even to press down hard. It feels like Even is floating above him, fleeting with his feather-light touches that leave tattoos on Isak’s skin, because it will never be the same after this, after Even’s claimed him, after he’s been taken, marked, claimed.

Taken, marked and claimed.

The thoughts resonate in Isak’s mind as Even slowly drives him mad, kisses to the creases in his eyes and Even’s tongue against his temple in a sloppier kiss. The thought that he would belong to Even, for the rest of his life. Even could leave – and Isak never could. Physically, yes, and legally, absolutely, but emotionally, he would always be Even’s, once he wore Even’s bite, once Even had fucked him and bit him. Isak feels like his body was burning, and as he moves, sure, that he’s wet, like a proper omega, he panics.

“Even, stop,” Isak says, as Even kisses his forehead, clearly in his own love-drunk bubble, pressing Isak’s hair down as he moves against him gracefully.

“Even,” Isak warns him, feeling claustrophobic, Even looking down, concerned and Isak wriggles in panic, shoving Even off him, “get off me!”

He races back into Even’s living room, not looking back, checking for his phone, keys. He needs to go, because summer will end, and autumn will come.

*

Even appears as Isak pats down his hoodie, about to speed off when Even grabs his arm loosely.

“Did I do something wrong?” Even asks, confused, “I thought… I mean, you, your omega, everything was… I hope I didn’t - ”

“I have to go,” Isak interrupts. Of course, Jonas has texted him this evening, when usually he’s rubbish at contacting Isak over the weekend. Isak swallows his guilt as he glances at them.

_-Hope the family dinner isn’t toooooo boring_

-Bet you wish I was there ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: sexual harassment, minor anxiety attack, freak out during an intimate moment


	4. Chapter 3B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See previous chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEE PREVIOUS CHAPTER <3

_-I wish I was there ☹ would make u feel better_

“Ok,” Even agrees, even though Isak can smell he’s concerned, “I’ll call you a taxi.”

Isak frowns as Even lets go of him, grabbing his own phone as he starts to dial for Isak.

“I don’t have any money,” Isak shrugs, “I can walk, it’s cool.”

“No,” Even frowns, still dialling, “I’ll pay.”

“No,” Isak says, annoyed, “I can walk, it’s fucking fine,” he says, the claustrophobic feeling clouding over him as he makes to leave, Even grabbing him a little harder.

“I’ll walk with you then,” he suggests, and Isak doesn’t know why feels angry towards Even.

“I don’t need you to, I don’t need you,” Isak argues, pushing him off.

“If you leave, I’ll follow you,” Even tells him simply, “Isak, you are not walking home alone at midnight. You can either wait for your taxi or I will follow at a respectful distance.”

Isak can’t pick up his mood, can’t tell if Even is angry or worried. He walks into Even’s living room and he tries to remember the things Jonas taught him, years ago, when he would panic, how he needed to count his breaths in, and count them out, a simple but effective technique. He feels like he has betrayed his best friend, like he has cheated on a lover, and it twists inside his stomach, making him double over in pain, clutching himself.

“Isak,” Even says, coming over, “you’re sick.”

“Don’t come near me,” Isak whispers, breathing in, breathing out. Even stands on the spot, clearly fighting a need to disregard Isak’s words and come to him, but knowing that Isak means it. Isak doesn’t care how awkward this is, he stays still, holding himself tightly and waiting, until Even’s phone finally rings. Isak doesn’t have the energy to fight Even when Even follows him down the stairs, opening the door of the taxi and moving over to the right-hand side, not wanting to see Even’s face up close. Even comes around, though, handing the driver money, “please make sure he gets home safe, wait until he’s inside,” and he doesn’t say it but Isak can see he’s clearly tipping the driver.

Isak puts his seatbelt on and stares at his lap, refusing to look, remembering how much it hurt to smell alpha misery the first time, waiting until he was halfway home until he cried.

*

His sleep is interrupted, uncomfortable and he waits until 8.00am before getting out of bed. He’s putting together what’s left in their fridge, which seems to be butter on stale bread and a few strawberries that can still be saved when his phone rings. He’s expecting it to be Even, and he’ll ignore it, but it’s Jonas.

“Hey?” he asks, wondering if Jonas accidentally rang him, meaning to call Eva (which has happened before, Jonas not realising quite how hurtful it was).

“Issy,” Jonas greets, and Isak can’t help but feel soft for the nickname.

“How was dinner with the parents?”

“Oh – it was ok,” Isak lies, “nothing new.”

“You want to hang today?”

“Definitely,” Isak smiles.

“Cool,” he hears Jonas, a little crackly, “come watch me skateboard, chill at mine after? Meet me at the park, 12?”

“Yeah,” Isak agrees, smiling, hanging up.

His plans were to mope around his room feeling sorry for himself, try and find Even’s book on google books, and read up, but instead he’s trying to choose an outfit, internally telling himself off for being such a soft fool, but he can’t help it. He chooses some denim jeans he usually avoids (he learnt the hard way by wearing them to school and having Chris tease him the entire day about his tight jeans and spankable ass) and a white button shirt. He looks at his phone, sad that he’s sad about Even’s silence.

He’s early to the park, Jonas is late, before turning up looking far too handsome, making Isak blush. He likes watching Jonas skate, he’s good at it, and clearly enjoys it. Jonas sends little looks to Isak and Isak will clap, or cheer him on good naturedly, like Jonas’s own special cheerleader. Isak doesn’t mind, anyway, it’s perfect perving material for him, Jonas’s long legs, the way he concentrates so fiercely, eyes bright, how his hands balance him in the air… Isak notices it all.

“Hey,” Jonas pants as he finally comes and sits down, helping himself to Isak’s juice, Isak looking at him pointedly before he shrugs, “I forgot water. You mind?”

Isak shakes his head, because of course he doesn’t.

“You look nice,” Jonas says, kind of to no one, really, but they’re alone so Isak knows he means him, and it takes him by surprise, so he mutters his thanks awkwardly.

“Everything ok with your parents?” Jonas asks, finally making prolonged eye contact, and Isak nods, “everything is good.”

“Good. They still know I’m around for you, yeah?”

“Of course, yeah.”

Jonas looks out over the park, eyes not really resting anywhere as he talks, “I know I’ve been a dick, Isak. I just worry about you sometimes, and, look, I know you’re not going to like this - ”

“ – it’s fine, please Jonas, let’s just have a chill, nice day. I really need it,” Isak confesses, hoping Jonas won’t ask too many questions and Jonas doesn’t, just nods, knocking his knee against Isak’s.

“Ok,” Jonas sighs, before smiling, “you hungry?”

*

Isak is full and satisfied and happy as they make their way back to Jonas’s, the evening ending and the sun setting. He’s almost forgot about Even, until he catches a faint scent of something that reminds him, or he has a brief memory of the way Even looked at him, concerned and resigned.

Jonas’s Mama is happy as always to see him, in the kitchen as she pours herself a glass of wine as they walk in.

“Isak, you look so lovely,” she coos, Isak blushing as he stays close to Jonas, Jonas grabbing him and Isak some juice.

“You two were so cute as pups,” she remembers fondly, her cheeks pink from several glasses of red, “the way Jonas would come home talking excitedly about you, and then we met you and just hid behind him,” she giggles, “you’d make lovely mates.”

“Mama, please,” Jonas pleads, practically allergic to the mention of mating, knocking his drink back.

She just shrugs, giggly and sweet, and Isak feels her omega is playful and happy and it’s contagious, Jonas leading him away, shaking his head at his Mamma. They get to Jonas’s room and Jonas is on him, hand between Isak’s legs as he pushes him up against the bedroom door, kissing Isak furiously and Isak kisses back, needing this, needing Jonas. Jonas breaks apart from him, unbuttoning Isak’s shirt roughly and Isak helps him, pulling at Jonas’s t-shirt, both tumbling onto the bed, Jonas reversing them so that Isak is beneath him.

“My Isak,” Jonas mutters, and Isak whimpers, going limp against the bed as Jonas bites his neck a little roughly, moving to pull Isak’s jeans off completely. Isak will always be weak for this, a film roll of memories flashing through his mind as Jonas lifts his hips, hand snaking down into Isak’s boxers, Isak shaking as Jonas’s talented fingers press the outline of his omega dick, rubbing him upwards and making Isak whimper.

“Jonas, please…” Isak trails as Jonas speeds up, eyes on Isak as Isak begs, thumb rubbing circles as Isak feels his body tense, jittery and desperate, Jonas unrelenting, “give it up, Isak, give it up for me,” he demands hoarsely, Isak seeing the sharp line of his jaw, the pierced look in his eyes as his eyes close involuntarily and he comes with a shaky cry. Jonas’s fingers slip out of him, Isak watching lazily as Jonas jerks off, eyes raking Isak’s body before he settles on Isak’s fucked out face, and he comes with a grunt, sweat collecting in the creases of his forehead. Jonas cleans himself up, panting, and wiping at the strands that made it onto Isak’s stomach.

Isak is staring, he knows he is, mouth open, purring as Jonas lies next to him, but the atmosphere is thick and gloomy and Isak is unsure.

“What’s wrong?” he asks Jonas, who looks at him like he’s contemplating something, before he reaches for his phone.

“You’re not going to like this, Isak.”

Isak’s heart beats fast. He waits silently as Jonas goes to find whatever it is he wants to show him.

“I knew I didn’t like Even for a reason,” Jonas mutters, “I knew he was fake.”

“What do you mean?”

Isak doesn’t understand what Jonas is suggesting, looking at him as Jonas holds his phone meaningfully.

“I get it, Isak, he made you feel good, gave you all that shit about being your mate but Even has a mate.”

Isak frowns, laughing a little, tuning out a little now, now he’s came and he feels sleepy. Jonas was always ranting about something. The idea that Even had a mate was ridiculous. Isak would smell that, he would know it.

“He does, Isak,” Jonas says seriously, “a girl, a beta, that’s why you can’t smell her.”

Isak opens his eyes, shrugging, “Even isn’t that kind of guy. You don’t have to worry, anyway, I’m with you.”

“I know,” Jonas says confidently, “but I know you, and I know he will press all of your buttons” – Isak feels Jonas’s alpha growl with jealousy – “I know you love of all that shit. I heard about his mate and I followed him. I took these on Thursday.”

Jonas shows the phone to Isak, and Isak peers at it, rubbing his tired eyes as he leans up, looking properly. He feels his throat go dry as he focuses, a clear photo of Even standing close to a pretty blonde girl, from a distance but Isak knows it’s Even – knows his body, his hair, the curve of his neck - and Jonas flicks the photo onto the next one, showing Even kissing her. Isak inhales shakily, holding his breath until he can’t, until he can’t hold it in, big ugly sobs as he hates himself, hates himself for being taken in by a liar and a cheat, just another trickster alpha but this time an intelligent one, one who managed to fool his omega and make him feel a bond, a connection. He chokes and coughs as he sobs, Jonas holding him tightly, hushing him as he cries into Jonas’s neck, feeling stupid, small, pathetic.

“It’s ok,” Jonas tells him, “I’m not mad at you, ok? I know I’m not always there like you want, Isak, but I do care about you.”

“You don’t – you shouldn’t,” Isak sobs, “there was no family dinner. I was at Even’s flat.”

Jonas pulls him off his chest, looking at him, serious, “what?”

“I was with Even,” Isak confesses tearfully, “fuck. I don’t know how he managed… you can’t fake a bond,” Isak says, exasperated, “and he made me – I already felt bad on you – and now I feel so much worse.”

He isn’t sure if Jonas is going to pull him in or push him away. He’s either completely in tune with Jonas or not at all. He’s devastated, completely devastated, the image of Even leaning down, mouth against someone else’s etched onto his mind. To his relief, Jonas pulls him in, although he feels it’s with a coldness.

“Do you see, now?” Jonas asks, stroking Isak’s hair, Isak nodding against him.

“Don’t cry, I hate it,” Jonas says, and Isak doesn’t want to, he wants to be stronger but it hurts like nothing he’s ever felt before. Every touch, every time he thought they were in tune, it was clearly a trick, somehow Even was able to get into his mind and make him they were mates, they could be lovers, and all the while it was just an elaborate way to hurt Isak.

“I’m sorry,” he sniffs against Jonas, and Jonas kisses his hair lightly, “I know,” he says, “it’s ok. I’m here.”

They fall asleep; Jonas, deep, and completely, Isak, barely at all.

*


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak makes a decision with the support of Sana. Jonas is feeling the pressure, and Even isn't doing so well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading so far, I'm enjoying writing <3
> 
> Some people wondered if Even is cheating in this… I’d tag it and let you know if I was going to include cheating, so you’ll just have to trust me and see what happens! I think the other pairings I have in this are valid so thank you for sticking with me. 
> 
> If you’re wondering if Chris is always going to pop up at inopportune moments to be a bitch to Isak, then the answer is… yes, yes he is. I know William is ‘head’ Penetrator in canon but I’ve made Chris the top dog in this, I would apologise for twisting canon but we’re literally reading A/B/O fic
> 
> P.S I made up the names of the medication that is talked about in this chapter.
> 
> I’m on twitter mostly just for retweeting things that I find cute & GIFs @skamdalized <3
> 
> Warnings at the end.

Isak hovers over the delete button but can’t bring himself to do it. He knows Even will contact him, even if he’s quiet now, and it’s one of the many reasons he’s nervous about school this morning. He’s not late, has time to check on his Mamma and check his books before he leaves, crashing into Jonas as he gets outside.

“Oh – hey?” he asks, a little surprised, Jonas nodding, “hey.”

“I’ll walk you to school, if you want,” Jonas smiles, but with an eye roll, like his heart isn’t quite in it.

“If you don’t want to, it’s fine,” Isak shrugs. Of course he can walk to school alone, but he’d rather Jonas be there with him.

Jonas passes him an apple which Isak eats out of politeness.He’s happy to listen to Jonas talk. They don’t mention Even, or the uneasiness of Saturday night, and Isak continues to focus on not feeling anything. If he can control his omega, he can get over this feeling, he’s sure of it. In theory, it’s a perfect way to put Even out of his mind, forget about his charm but when Isak sees Even, he’s far too aware of how thinly it’s held together, his resolve is as strong as a spider’s web. Even could easily tear it apart if he wanted. Even is sitting on the wall, talking to someone Isak doesn’t know, and their eyes meet as Isak crosses the ground with Jonas into Nissen.

“Hey,” Jonas tells him, pulling on Isak’s sleeve, “don’t think about him. He’s as bad as Chris. Worse.”

Isak feels briefly embarrassed, his scent must be strong today for Jonas to comment (or the rarer option that Jonas is paying attention to him) but also furious. There’s no point in getting angry even if he hates Jonas for comparing Even to the likes of Chris. He’s seen the evidence with his own eyes of Even softly kissing a girl, a day before he invited Isak to his flat, to fool Isak into thinking they could be something but his omega is fighting him, pining for Even and his alpha. He forces himself to nod, agree, but he can’t completely forgive the comment.

“If you think Chris is so bad, why don’t you stick up for me?” Isak asks. Jonas isn’t used to Isak being unagreeable and laughs, surprised at Isak’s attitude.

“Isak, are you a baby?” Jonas scoffs, “just ignore it, Jesus Christ, it isn’t hard.”

 _No, it’s not hard, when you ignore everything and everyone around you_ , Isak thinks.

*

He thinks something dramatic will take place, perhaps he’ll collide with Even in the corridor, argue in front of the entire year. That doesn’t happen. It’s quiet and creeps up on Isak. He’s just finished Art with Eva and he managed to get paint on his t-shirt, telling her to go while he attempts to wash khaki green out of his white jumper with very little luck. He squeezes the end of his hoodie out over the sink, seeing himself out, corridors empty as everyone rushes for lunch. Even is waiting patiently outside the classroom, denim jacket on and hair perfectly coiffed.

“Hi,” Even says, and it’s been a few days but Isak has missed his scent.

Isak looks out for someone – anyone - to come and rescue him from himself. He knows, his omega knows, nothing is going to happen here, but even so Isak feels panicked. Even is clearly a liar with ulterior motives and Isak doesn’t want to be alone with him.

“I was hoping we could talk?” Even asks, looking at Isak rather forlornly.

“I don’t want to talk to you,” Isak eventually says, starting to walk off, Even following him.

“You could at least tell me what I did to offend you,” Even suggests.

It isn’t fair, that Even gets to smell so inviting, and everything inside of Isak is screaming at Isak to trust Even, to listen to him, Isak’s omega horrified that Isak is determined to shut this down. Isak feels trapped by Even’s scent, and he finally realises Even isn’t controlling it but he doesn’t feel drunk, he doesn’t feel stoned or in any way intoxicated, it’s far worse than that. The full scent of Even makes him feel calm.

“Stay away from me,” Isak warns.

“Isak,” Even touches Isak’s arm gently, making Isak stop.

“You’re mad at me and I don’t know why,” Even explains, frustrated, “surely I deserve to know what I did?”

“You used - ” – a gaggle of omega girls giggle as they pass them, Isak waiting impatiently, “ – you used my omega against me,” Isak accuses him. Even scoffs at that, which infuriates Isak further.

“How?”

“I know this is just a little fantasy to you,” Isak continues, “a male omega, right? You can’t wait to fuck me, but that’s all.”

“You were the one begging me to fuck you,” Even retaliates hotly, “have you forgotten that? The day I scented you on the tram?”

“You shouldn’t have done that,” Isak snaps, blushes, hugging himself tightly, still frowning at Even. Even looks down, licking his lips, Isak drawn to his tongue yet again, and he doesn’t move as Even steps in a little closer, eyes sincere.

“I can smell you,” he whispers, “I know you’re unhappy.”

Isak wonders if there could be an explanation, if there’s a reason Even had closed eyes as he kissed her, if there’s a way this could make sense beyond Even having a mate and being willing to cheat, or she is willing to put up with him fucking other people. It was acceptable, if slightly frown upon, to do so. Generally, an alpha was considered an asshole for doing it, but there wouldn’t be repercussions for it. Every time Isak looks at Even he feels like Even is transparently good. He stares at Even, attempting to respond coherently, when he senses Jonas.

“Isak,” Jonas nods, glaring at Even, “come on.”

Even steps between them, and Isak was not expecting that, Even pushing Jonas gently out of the way.

“This has something to do with you, doesn’t it?” Even asks, deceptively calm.

“Me?” Jonas laughs, “this is all you.”

“No,” Even continues, “you’re so bitter and jealous that you’ve lied to Isak to get him to stop speaking to me.”

“Did I?” Jonas asks sarcastically, “or is it because he knows you already have a mate? Sin… no… Sonja, I think?”

Even gapes at Jonas a little, Isak waiting for the rebuttal, praying for it, maybe it was a joke, a game, she’s his best friend, she’s anything, so long as she’s not his girlfriend, his mate. Isak dares to look at Even and his heart sinks as he realises Even just looks defeated.

“See,” Jonas says to Isak, vindicated, “just another alpha preying on an omega.”

Even shakes his head, denying it silently, and Isak tenses as he feels Even’s alpha get ready to fight.

“Is it true?” Isak asks, having to hear Even confirm it, “you have a mate?”

Even looks at him, trying to block Jonas out of view, looking like he’s concentrating, trying to find the right way to tell Isak something.

“I’d really like to explain it to you, Isak,” Even tells him, and Isak feels his stomach turn as he smells alpha unhappiness, his omega wanting to do anything to protect Even but Jonas pulls Isak to him more forcefully.

“He doesn’t want to speak to you,” Jonas shakes his head, “you have an omega, leave Isak alone.”

Isak wonders if Even will fight Jonas, other omegas and alphas now looking their way. Everyone loves an alpha fight but Even barely looks at Jonas, just keeps his eyes on Isak. It’s still early and Isak is exhausted from the internal battle of keeping his emotions in check. He’s glad for Jonas but a little concerned that his omega isn’t purring and satisfied at Jonas taking care of the situation for him. He should be feeling grateful and loved up right now but he feels hollow.

“Isak isn’t your omega either,” Even finally addresses Jonas, “you have an omega – one of Isak’s best friends?”

Jonas rolls his eyes, “you’ve been here 5 minutes, Even. Isak has been my best friend since we were pups. Whether he’s my omega or not it’s irrelevant. I’m not letting any alphas take advantage of him.”

“I can speak for myself,” Isak adds, but his face is hot with the shame of this conversation being public, even if Even is glaring at anyone who is clearly eavesdropping, making them scoot along. Jonas turns and looks at Isak expectantly and Isak realises he doesn’t have much to say. Even attempts to get a little closer to Isak as he says quietly, “I can explain this but it’s very private.”

Isak can’t look at Even, he’s far too weak willed, and the thought that Even has a viable explanation is too alluring.

“Yeah, _so_ private, ‘let me get you fucked up on my hormones so you’ll suck my dick’, kind of private,” Jonas huffs, taking Isak’s arm and leading him away, Isak bright pink as he looks at Jonas with annoyance.

“What? You can’t still be thinking he’s for real,” Jonas asks, and Isak wants to look behind at Even, but he’s silent, letting Jonas take him to class.

“Did you… you know, with him, at his flat?”

Isak shoots Jonas a look, not in the mood for remembering that night.

“I think I deserve to know,” Jonas mutters, and Isak scoffs, “right, like you tell me about all the times you fuck Eva, or someone else.”

“I do,” Jonas protests, “mostly.”

“It’s for your own good,” Jonas continues, “I’m just looking out for you. It’s more dangerous for you, Isak, you can attached, or bitten. I need to know.”

“No, I didn’t,” Isak sighs, annoyed, “ok? You’re the only alpha I’ve ever fooled around with.”

“Er, I’m not, or have you forgotten about Kristian?”

Isak cringes, because he kind of had forgotten. All that happened was they made out and Kristian slipped his hand inside Isak’s boxers but Isak didn’t get time to enjoy it thanks to Jonas barging in and making a scene.

“I guess he doesn’t really count because it’s not like you wanted it, you were drunk…”

“No, that’s not… I hit on him - ”

“ – careful around alphas, Isak,” Jonas says, a bit distracted, and Isak shuts up.

“Anyway,” Jonas smiles, “fuck Even,” he sighs, “come here,” and he envelopes Isak into a hug, Isak feeling awkward at first because Jonas isn’t overly affectionate with him, but it does quieten his omega, so he lets himself be hugged, snuggling back into Jonas because he needs to scent alpha satisfaction.

“You smell so good at the moment,” Jonas’s breath tickles against Isak’s neck, “I think you’ll go into heat soon.”

Isak feels his body melt a little at that realisation, excited but nervous, wondering if it will make things better or worse.

“Cute,” Isak hears, opening his eyes to see Chris, as handsome and horrible as ever, leaning against the wall as he looks at Jonas and Isak. Jonas laughs, shaking his head, and Isak doesn’t understand why he acts friendly with Chris and any of The Penetrators when he’s pretty sure Jonas hates them, really, even though he never says he does.

“Isak is a strong 7 out of 10,” Chris approves, “maybe higher when he presents, so I know he’ll be wet for it.”

Isak freezes, hating Chris, hating the way Chris talks about him and he happily lets his omega growl and bitch, making his scent angry and unpleasant.

Jonas lets Isak go and looks at Chris with slightly disapproval but nothing suggests he’s going to argue with him. It’s upsetting, but Isak is used to it, and he just has to wait it out until Chris sees one of his friends to go and annoy, or another omega, and while Isak doesn’t want to see anyone else harassed Chris is always the most vulgar around Isak, his male omega rarity making him both vilified and intriguing.

“Eva’s cute,” Chris nods, “but Isak looks like a slut.”

Isak waits. If he doesn’t react, Chris will get bored.

“Come on, man,” Jonas groans, “he doesn’t.”

Isak stays still, not wanting to gloat or enjoy Jonas’s protection just in case it changes and he looks foolish, curling up to Jonas only to have Jonas agree with Chris. Chris raises his eyebrows, blowing a pop in his chewing gum as he shakes his head, and it worked, the silent treatment and Jonas’s small protestation, because he pushes off the wall and goes to leave.

“Isak doesn’t put out?” he adds, having to get in one last jibe, “he will soon, omegas in heat… you’ll love it Vasquez,” he laughs, winking at Isak.

“Just ignore it, right?” Isak repeats Jonas’s words from early, to show him how minimal and defeatist they sound, “you really don’t know what it’s like to be an omega, you don’t even try to understand how it feels.”

“I told him to leave it,” Jonas snaps defensively, “maybe you should get yourself an omega, Isak, not an alpha, if you want someone to stand here and cry about it with you.”

He walks off, leaving Isak alone to think about what Even would have done to Chris. He doesn’t think Even is violent, but he’s clearly passionate, and up until Saturday Isak thought he cared about omegas, hated the way so many alphas behaved around them. He isn’t sure how he’s going to make it through the last class, exhausted and sensitive when he smells the familiar scent that he’s come to recognise as Sana.

“Hi,” Sana pipes up, “what you doing?” she frowns, taking in Isak’s exhaustion, the way he’s standing aimlessly, “you want to sit down?”

“I’m ok,” he shrugs, “I just…”

“Are you coming to class?”

It’s a struggle to keep his eyes open, really, and he lets Sana guide him to the front of school, near reception, gently pulling him to sit down.

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m fine.”

She nods, but he can’t fight himself and he knows she can scent him, he’s around her a lot at school and they’re in tune with each other. It’s nice, too, to feel an alpha’s protection that he doesn’t have to question.

“I’ve been thinking about something,” she says, almost conspiratorially, “and I want you to listen before you say no.”

Isak shrugs, looking at her. She is beautiful, and Isak wishes he wanted her in the same way he wants Even, Jonas.

“Ok, it’s not that,” she laughs, “I’m not asking you to be my mate,” she smirks, and Isak is about to protest, “I’ve met an omega I like, actually.”

“You?!” he smiles, “an omega? I can’t see you with an omega, you’re one of those alphas, you’ll have another alpha…”

“Are you joking? No,” she frowns, “I like her,” she adds, shrugging, but not willing to expand.

“A girl?” Isak smiles, and Sana rolls her eyes at him.

“Anyway, back to my suggestion,” she says, keeping her voice down, “I know it’s not really my place to interfere but as your friend, and, I’ll pull out the alpha card, as an alpha, I really think you should consider taking blockers.”

Isak isn’t sure what to say. Of course he’s considered it, wanted it, but when he spoke to his parents they shrugged, said he should do what feels best. He spoke to Jonas, and Jonas said no, he likes to scent Isak properly and it’s good that other alphas can smell alpha on Isak, it serves as a warning. Isak accepted Jonas’s explanation but Jonas is very sparse with his scents. Alphas are only ever wary of messing with a bitten omega, anyway, fearing a protective alpha would come after them if they mess around with someone’s mate. An alpha scent on an unmated omega is feeble protection.

“So…?”

“Believe me, I want to,” he mutters, “I’m so tired.”

“Exactly, you’re worn out Isak, it’s not good for you,” Sana tuts, “I’m concerned about your health, your studies. I was reading about you and just that made me feel tired so you must be constantly exhausted.”

“You were reading about me?”

“Sure,” she rolls her eyes again, “I’m not in love with you, ok?”

“Ok,” Isak grins, his omega finally feeling something other than miserable.

“I know I don’t have the right but you’re not bitten, so, it’s not like Jonas can be angry with me, really,” she adds, “I’ll come with you to the doctor. You’ll still need an alpha’s signature. We can pretend to be unmated mates.”

Isak smiles in appreciation, but he shakes his head, too. He’s lucky he has a friend like Sana. It makes him think of all the other omegas out there who don’t have anyone to help them, who don’t have an alpha to sign off on medication that might make their lives easier.

“I know it’s not fair,” she tells him, patting his hand briefly, “we can dismantle the system together, we’ve got the rest of our lives, but for now, let’s skip, and go get some pills.”

“Yes, please,” Isak groans.

*

Isak has never needed the school doctor before, hearing interesting reports about her, so he lets Sana lead the way. They reach the sign to her door and Sana strides in confidently, Isak making for the chair that Sana gestures to, Sana standing next to him.

“Hi,” Dr. Skrulle greets, “what’s the problem here?”

“So, this is my omega,” Sana says, a little aggressively, Isak thinks, “he needs some omega pills.”

“Omega pills,” Dr. Skrulle pouts, “ok.”

“Yes,” Sana nods, “we’re not mated. I’m waiting. For marriage.”

Isak tries not to feel alarmed. All he has to do is sit and let Sana argue the case for them, so he tries to keep his eyes on the floor and just nods along when Sana prods him.

“Right,” Dr. Skrulle says, hiding a smile unsuccessfully, “you two are mates.”

“Yes,” Sana says, pressing her hand onto Isak’s shoulder, “and he’s very tempting to me, you know.”

Isak bites the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing, awkwardly meeting Dr. Skrulle’s eyes, forcing himself to nod.

“And your alpha? Is it hard to resist her?” Dr. Skrulle presses, as if she knows this is all a bizarre, elaborate plot. Isak needs those pills. Sana is right. He smiles in a way he hopes is coquettish and soft, nodding.

“Tell me more,” the doctor demands, leaning back onto her desk.

“She’s very beautiful,” Isak says, because that’s true, “which, um, makes me feel, you know… so I need stuff to make me smell less… up for it?”

Sana practically chokes, her arms folded as he glares at Isak, making him squirm in discomfort.

“Right,” Dr. Skrulle says very slowly, “ok, both of you. You’re obviously not mates,” she sighs, “but I appreciate that it’s very hard being a male omega. I’ve only ever treated a few. I can you give you a prescription for medication, if you’re willing to put your name to it,” she speaks to Sana, who nods, looking a little embarrassed at the lie being so easily exposed.

Dr. Skrulle opens google, types in omega medication and they wait, as she finds the options available.

“Right, here. We’ve got Pratoxcin,” she says, “this will completely wipe out your scent and other’s scents.”

“Yes,” Isak nods, “I want it.”

“…but, you can’t feel anything. You’ll just feel numb.”

“That’s fine,” Isak nods, and Sana jumps in, “no, no way. I’m not signing off on that. That sounds awful.”

Isak glares at her but he has no choice.

“Olivatren,” she reads, “this will dilute the scents, like your omega is softly sleeping. It won’t wipe them out. It’s not as extreme as Pratoxcin.”

“What are the side effects?” Sana asks.

“Not much,” Dr Skrulle shrugs, “you’ll feel a little sick the first week or so,” she says to Isak, “most omegas report they have much more energy, feel happier, but…” she looks at them, eyeing Isak up and down, “your sex drive will completely go. It might pick up after a few weeks but it will be very minimal.”

“Just anything,” Isak sighs, “I don’t care what it is.”

“Ok,” Sana agrees, “can you print that information?”

“Sure. So, it’s one tablet a day. A little sickness in the first week, you’re not horny anymore,” Isak blushes, “but after that, you’ll notice a difference. If you’re still struggling, come back, we could trial Pratoxcin but that is very, very powerful stuff.”

“No,” Sana shakes his head, “he doesn’t want to be a zombie.”

“Well,” Dr Skrulle shrugs, printing the information and signing off a prescription, handing it to Sana, “let’s hope Olivatren works.”

They leave and Isak feels quite excited, the prospect of having a normal life, perhaps. He’s not too concerned over losing his sex drive, it’s not like he’s having a lot of sex and he’d rather be celibate for the foreseeable than the constant alpha attention he gets now.

“I hope they work,” Sana says happily.

“Yeah,” Isak grins back, “you’ll have to let me know if my scent changes.”

“How are you going to tell Jonas?” Sana asks, eyes glittering, and Isak widens his eyes and shrugs. He isn’t going to – Jonas can be oblivious, so he’s hoping Jonas barely notices his lack of scent, and the fact he isn’t getting overly upset, or angry, or horny, or tired.

“And… the other alpha?” she asks carefully, Isak rubbing his eyes, “yeah, that didn’t work out.”

“You were totally drunk off him last week.”

“He has a girlfriend," Isak informs her, hating the way the words make him feel, "a mate."

Sana frowns as if that doesn’t make sense, and Isak is clinging to hope, still, nudging her slightly, wanting to hear her take on it, trusting her perceptiveness.

“He doesn’t strike me as that sort of alpha or that sort of guy,” she says, “but maybe you just can’t trust anyone.”

“Nice pep talk,” Isak praises sarcastically.

“I can’t fix the world,” she stresses, “don’t you have English now?”

Isak wishes the day was over, but Sana is right, he does have English so he leaves her to it, thankful for her support. He sees Even three times before he leaves school, and each time Even looks at him like Isak is completely fascinating, imploring Isak to go to him and listen to his side of things but Isak refuses to give in. He’s going to block Even, and Jonas, and all of them, out entirely.

*

The first week is not pleasant. Isak is sick, sicker than he thought he would be, but Sana is surprisingly sweet and helpful with it, sending him pep texts and encouraging him to stick with it. He makes sure to see Jonas in the week, hanging with him and the boys at break, not wanting his sudden lack of scent and his general calmer demeanour to make them ask questions.

He doesn’t see Even at all.

He thinks of Even, remembers their evening, the way his body shook when Even moved over him, but when he goes to touch himself he can’t get into it. Dr. Skrulle was very clear about the lack of sex drive that would be a side effect of the meds and Isak isn’t happy about it, the aim not being to never have sex or never get off, just be less empathic, and less alluring.

Isak decides he’ll meet Jonas, knowing Jonas is playing basketball and then they can walk home together. He is enjoying the freedom of the medication, glad it works quickly, taking a tram alone yesterday and he didn’t receive a single comment, possibly passing for beta. He felt free, trying to hide his smile, not starting grinning to himself on public transport, but he let himself enjoy the moment when he got outside, texting Sana to tell her it was working.

Whilst he’s glad that his sensitivity to other omegas, and alphas, is dying down, he’s still thinking about Even, about Jonas. It bothers him that he hasn’t seen Even in a while. Even did want to speak to him, seemed intense as ever as he insisted he was innocent of the charges Jonas lay at his feet. Isak’s omega might be drugged up but it was still alive, and it was always telling Isak, whenever he thought of Even, that Even wasn’t lying.

He’s going to let himself into the locker room when he hears Chris. He forgot the team was a mix of years, but he realises that with the help of the pills, no one is going to smell the young male omega at the door. Isak finally has an invisibility cloak which he fully intends to enjoy. He can’t see them as that would expose him so he gets his phone, pretends to look at it as he listens in.

“ – totally wild,” one of the boys laugh.

“You’re killing me,” he hears Chris groan, “Jonas, you need to man up, bro.”

Isak can’t hear what is said next, his heart beating a little faster after hearing Jonas being addressed, mostly out of anxiety. He shouldn’t be listening, but that doesn’t mean he’s going to walk away.

“Isak is desperate for it!” he hears, and it makes him bristle at the accusation, his omega hurt.

“You need to step aside if you’re not going to fuck him,” Chris says sincerely.

“Isak isn’t some cheap slut,” Jonas retaliates, “he deserves a mate.”

There’s jeers and hollers, Isak giving up the pretence to passers-by that he’s looking at his phone, all his energy going into staying perfectly still and listening to the conversation.

“I’ll mate him,” he hears Chris say, probably grinning arrogantly, “everyone knows how slutty male omegas are. Once you’ve bit him, that’s it, he’ll always want your dick.”

“So?” Jonas snaps, voice echoing, “I’m not mating someone just because it makes them weak for me. That’s fucked up.”

Chris and some of the others laugh, Isak unable to hear much beyond the slamming of lockers and the occasional jeer.

“I’m actually impressed, Jonas,” Chris taunts, “I told you, you’ve got Eva and Isak, that’s good work, man. Isak though, that omega needs a bite, fast. He’s going to let that tall alpha fuck him if you don’t bite him soon.”

Again, slamming, some laughter, someone starts to play some music and Isak’s senses are not as strong as usual due to the medication so he can’t hear as well as he usually can.

“ -up, be a fucking alpha, show him who’s boss,” he hears Chris finish, and Isak jumps as the door slams open, grateful that he’s not met with Chris first, just an alpha who looks at him and moves on, clearly not interested.

Isak steps out of the way and waits, Jonas eventually coming out, red in the face from basketball. Isak’s stomach flips, expecting to be swayed by Jonas’s scent but it never comes, and bizarrely Isak misses it. He loves being free, but of course it comes with a cost, and the fact Jonas barely smelt of anything at all was a small price to pay.

They meet Magnus and Mahdi who take Isak’s mind off his warring alphas and his medicated mind.

Isak scours the internet all evening reading about Olivatren.

He still hasn’t seen Even.

*

Sunday shopping, Isak remembers fondly, when his parents would take him, arguing softly about which vegetables would go best with which meat, and Isak would annoy one of them until they gave him and let him have chocolate. Now, he shops alone, thinking of what his Mamma needs. He still buys chocolate.

He dives back outside, the heavy shopping bag full, when he sees the familiar figure, sprawled across a nearby bench. It’s not wise, of course, but Isak follows his feet anyway, standing awkwardly to one side as he looks at Even, who’s wearing a black fleece despite the fact it’s a warm August day. Isak’s eyes flicker to the joint, his sense of smell almost gone entirely, and he frowns.

“I thought you said you didn’t smoke.”

Even doesn’t even look at him, and Isak wonders if he heard him, stepping into Even’s line of vision. Even takes a long pull of it, handing it to Isak, Isak watching as he blows his inhalation back into the air, despite everything, Even is captivating. Isak takes the joint, only because he instinctively knows it’s bad for Even, without knowing why, letting it burn out in in-between his fingers.

He sits down next to Even, feeling oddly protective of him, he’s too pale and he looks small in his oversized jumper.

“I haven’t seen you for ages,” Isak prompts. Even doesn’t say anything, Isak spinning theories in his head, all that omega anxiety whirling around him. Despite his numb senses, Even seems to spring his omega into action.

“Even?” he asks. Even peers over at Isak, confused.

“I can’t smell you.”

Isak doesn’t feel afraid of telling him that he’s on medication, but he wishes he hadn’t when he sees how Even’s face falls.

“I hate it,” Even murmurs, “I hate that this world makes you do that.”

“It’s not a big deal,” Isak tries to reassure him, renewed confidence allowing him to brush Even’s hair behind his ear, “it’s fine.”

“It isn’t fine,” Even snaps, “your scent was the only thing…”

Isak waits for the end of the sentence but it doesn’t come. He looks at Even imploring, Even soft and sad, and Isak knows he has to wait for Even to speak, that there’s something Even needs to say and Isak needs to hear.

Rushing footsteps bring Isak out of his bubble, and he sees the blonde girl from the photographs hurrying over. His omega growls like an angry kitten but it’s easy for Isak to squash it and not let it show.

“Even!”, she pants, “I was looking for you. Come on, let’s go back now,” she smiles at him, smiling at Isak apologetically, like Even’s a child who wandered off and is bothering strangers, her hand on Even’s shoulder. Isak bristles with anger, unwarranted and unfair anger, but anger nonetheless. Even is not ok, he can see that, but Isak’s furious with him, wanting to drag him away and force him to explain this, at the guilt he feels filling his veins at his decision to medicate and dull his scent, dull every scent, because Even doesn’t like it.

“I’m sorry,” Even tells him, “I’m so sorry,” Isak’s anger dissolving as he sees the pain etched on Even’s handsome face.

Sonja frowns, worried over annoyed, leading Even away from Isak, Isak’s Sunday mood in tatters as he watches them go.

 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: sexual harassment, name calling, slut shaming, omega medication (should that be that a warning? idk), implied mental illness? (not explicitly addressed).


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak finds out the truth about Even, and Jonas finds out the truth about Isak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for continuing to read and comment, it's really motivating & helpful for me, so thank you! I appreciate it so much.
> 
> I know some people asked in comments on previous chapters about the endgame pairing, is it Evak, Josak? I understand that people have their preferred ships. I don't want to confirm an ending so I hope you can read bearing in mind several pairings are tagged in this fic. This chapter has both Even/Isak and Jonas/Isak. 
> 
> I also know Jonas is not a ~good~ character in this fic but he's not evil and it's not my intentions to write him as a total asshole, more as an ambiguous character with flaws. I've taken what I feel are his worst qualities from canon and I'm replicating them here in a different verse. I hope I show that he does care about Isak even if he's very compliant in the way Isak is treated by others, and he isn't always kind to Isak himself, either. 
> 
> Warnings in tags and at the end of the chapter <3

Isak lays on top of Jonas, head safely tucked under Jonas’s arm, both on their phones, lying on Jonas’s bed as they wait for dinner. Isak is bored but happy to be bored with Jonas, scrolling through nothing until his phone pings. He scoots off Jonas and rearranges himself so they’re top to toe, Jonas not commenting, clearly engrossed in whatever messages he’s reading.

_I’m sorry for Sunday._

Isak frowns at the message, texting back quickly.

_Why? Nothing happened._

_I’ve been sick. I’m sorry you had to see Sonja._

Isak tenses at reading it, trying to think of an acceptable reply when Even texts again.

_Can we meet?_

Isak lets his phone fall on his chest. His dazed omega demands he do it. He rises on his elbows, looking at Jonas until Jonas feels him staring, blinking at him.

“Yeah?”

“Think I’m gonna head home,” Isak says, not sure what to anticipate from Jonas as he says it.

“Oh? You don’t want to stay?” Jonas asks, and Isak wonders when he began to feel less obsessive over the boy he thought was his to keep forever.

“No, if you don’t mind?”, one good side effect of the medication being that he doesn’t need to scent alpha satisfaction to keep him balanced.

“Ok,” Jonas shrugs easily, “I can walk you home.”

“No!” Isak insists, “I mean – no – your dinner is nearly ready, I’m fine,” and he’s already up, looking for his trainers, Jonas watching him with amusement.

“I’ll see you at school,” Isak tells him, Jonas nodding. Isak does have the sense he wants to say something so he waits, half inside Jonas’s bedroom and half not, when Jonas shoos him away.

_Meet me now. Where?_

Even’s immediately responding, Isak waiting as he watches the speech bubble type, silently slipping out of Jonas’s house as he starts to walk.

_Get a taxi to me._

Isak knows he doesn’t have any money on him, at least not enough to cover the fare, when his phone vibrates again.

_I’ll pay for it – I owe you._

Isak feels almost irritated but not enough that he won’t go, solely because of his own pride, so he agrees.

Even’s waiting for him as he arrives, paying for the ride and greeting Isak almost shyly. He looks better, more spritely, pink back in his cheeks and his eyes are searching Isak as they normally do. Isak feels like Even is memorising his face constantly as if he’s afraid Isak will be snatched away from him and all he’ll be left with is memories.

The apartment still feels oddly empty and Even grabs them a couple of beers, even though Isak doesn’t fancy it, he accepts it.

“So,” Even smiles awkwardly, “thanks for coming.”

Isak plays with the cold tin of beer, picking at the spring, but he’s not able to ignore Even entirely. His omega is a traitor, and Isak eventually looks at him, Even’s eyes crinkling cutely as he smiles.

“I trust you,” he murmurs, “I have to tell you the truth.”

“Ok,” Isak answers, feeling uncomfortable as Even continues to stare before letting Isak breathe, eyes downcast.

“Sonja isn’t my mate,” he says sincerely. Isak can tell this is difficult, that he has to listen to Even, hold his questions, and he watches Even curiously. He’s not used to experiencing awkward alpha anxiety, every alpha Isak’s ever encountered is either seamlessly confident, arrogant or desperately trying to act that way to prove how dominant they are.

“She’s my best friend,” Even says. Isak can see it’s hard for him to speak. He puts his drink down, untouched, and moves closer to Even, offering his hand for support which Even takes gratefully.

“She met an alpha, a total piece of shit alpha,” Even tells him, his hand warm and strong as he grips Isak’s smaller hand, “promised her everything and she fell in love, she took his bite. You know what happens to an omega if they get bitten and their alpha leaves?”

Even looks at him expectantly. Isak suppresses the shudder, because of course he knows.

“Exactly,” Even murmurs, “she was in so much pain, Isak, but she wanted him. She still wants him. Of course, he made her swear to keep everything a secret, so he could bite her, get off the infamous alpha, omega mated sex and then he just – he just – left,” Even takes a brief break from his explanation, swinging the beer, “it was easy for me to scent her with my scent and for us to tell people we realised we were in love,” he smiles sadly.

Isak feels his eyes well at the story, the guilt clogging up his veins. He’s hated her and Even ever since he saw those photos, he knows too well the omega fear of a bite and an untrustworthy alpha, yet he doesn’t know the pain, the reality of being left so cruelly.

“I can’t just leave her to deal with it alone,” Even continues, “I can’t. We’re not together but she’s been there for me too. She misses him but she hates him.”

Isak wishes he could offer some sound advice but all he can do is listen, let Even hold his hand in his and tell Isak about it all, about how Sonja was torn up for weeks, broken, about how Even promised to fix it, to fix her.

“I thought I could keep it separate from you,” Even confesses, eyes bright as he leans back on the sofa, looking at Isak, “I would have told you, I would have told before anything happened… I promise. I wish Jonas hadn’t followed me,” Even mutters, a little darkly.

“Jonas isn’t as bad as you think,” Isak defends him. He knows Even disagrees, can still notice little sparks of his scents, his feelings.

“He was defending me to Chris, I overheard him,” Isak explains, looking up at Even from his eyelashes, Even holding back an eye roll.

“It’s hardly true mate behaviour, Isak,” Even says, looking alarmed as he says it, like he’s always trying to bite his tongue whenever the topic of Jonas comes up, “you deserve a bit more than someone who will defend you half-heartedly in private.”

Isak strokes his thumb across Even’s, feeling like hours are passing him by. Even loosens his grip and lets Isak trace his palm with his finger, fingernail dragging softly across the grooves, and when Isak flicks his eyes back to Even, Even is closer to him, lips in line with Isak’s nose.

“I’m helping Sonja find some of the omega creams,” Even murmurs, “you know, the numbing one? It can numb a bite. She covers it up with make-up so no one can tell she’s bitten. It’s really hard to find, expensive, and it takes ages to get here, we have to import it,” Even takes one if Isak’s fingers and pushes his hand back so he can copy, tracing Isak’s palm, “but if no one knows she’s bitten, she can use the cream and after a while she’ll be ok. She gets the alpha scent from me which helps the pain,” he whispers.

Isak stares at Even’s face, so close to his, the tiny touches of his fingers across Isak’s hands so innocent and gentle but making Isak’s whole body shake.

“I want you,” Even tells him, “and I would never – never – cheat.”

“I know,” Isak tells him, desperately needing Even to know he never truly believed it, but all he had was two photos and Jonas’s words, and Even couldn’t answer him. The guilt weighs heavy, and Isak feels it curl in a tight, horrible ball inside his stomach. Even looks at him, worried, pulling Isak in close to his neck, letting Isak crumble next to him as he cradles his head, long fingers in his hair as he hushes him.

“Don’t worry,” Even begs softly, “I understand.”

Isak shakes his head furiously. He shouldn’t have listened. He should have trusted his omega and not doubted Even for a second but old habits die hard and Jonas was there with his blurry photos, part of Isak wanting to believe Jonas, hoping that the threat of losing Isak was enough to make him change his ways, make a choice.

It’s not even Even’s scent that makes Isak weak, not now. It’s the way Even doesn’t take his hands off him, in a way that’s so different to Jonas, to the wandering hands of other alphas. Isak feels anchored. He doesn’t have to doubt Even’s intentions. Even is an open book.

“I have one more thing to tell you,” Even says after stretched silence, Isak calm and sedated as they lie together. He nods and waits, and whether it’s the natural peace he feels with Even or the Olivatren, he doesn’t feel on edge, isn’t scared of what Even could say.

“Sometimes, I get sick,” he confides, “it’s what made me start questioning it all. The ABO stuff.”

“Why?” Isak asks softly.

“Alphas aren’t supposed to get sick. We’re supposed to always be strong, right? Sometimes, I’m not,” Even whispers.

Isak lifts his head slightly, the line of his nose resting against Even’s jaw as he nudges him, “that’s ok. I can be strong.”

Even smiles.

*

Isak is ready for Monday. He’s unsure of what the next step is but at least it’s him in control of it, not his omega. Even has been subdued but sweet with keeping in touch, sending Isak recommended songs and albums and checking he’s ok; equally Jonas has been talkative, with memes and stoned, political musings via text. He tells Jonas not to bother meeting him at home, just at school, and he’s not surprised nor hurt when Jonas doesn’t respond.

They meet at their lockers, Jonas with Magnus and Mahdi, teasing Magnus, who’s on a phased return to school after presenting as alpha.

“ – joke! Don’t you dare try and bite me,” Mahdi snaps, laughing, pushing Magnus away.

“Isak!” Magnus waves, pouncing on him as he brings him into a bear hug, “I can’t smell you?! Why can’t I scent him?” he asks the other boys.

“I think my scent is down, omegas lose their scent nearer heat,” Isak babbles, Jonas frowning at him.

“That’s literally the opposite of what happens,” Jonas scoffs, but thankfully he doesn’t push it, Magnus too excited by everything for anyone to start questioning scentless Isak.

“I’m scared!” Magnus exclaims, “what if I bite someone by accident? In Geography?”

“You can only mate-bite someone if you’re fucking them, so just don’t fuck anyone in the middle of Geography,” Mahdi shrugs, Jonas laughing, “there’s no chance of you mating anyone, then, Magnus.”

Isak grins, the playful chatter making him feel more at ease as Magnus protests, yet he’s undeniably jealous. Male omegas are always obvious, so his gender was clear years ago but here he is, still waiting, still stuck in limbo.

“Soon Isak will present,” Magnus tells them, “and you’ll bite him, Jonas.”

Jonas adjusts his hat, uncomfortable as always, and Mahdi makes a face at Magnus, indicating he needs to shut it down, which – by some miracle – works.

“I need to go,” Isak breaks the awkward silence, “I’ve skipped so much, been late… my Papa will be so angry if school ring him again.”

“Yeah,” Jonas agrees quickly, already darting off in the opposite direction, and Magnus follows Isak.

“Why did I fuck up with the mating comment?” he asks, genuinely puzzled, “Jonas is your mate, right?”

Isak pulls his bag a little tighter to him before letting himself be more relaxed. Magnus isn’t going to lecture him, or use what he says against him, and Isak feels guilty for immediately being defensive.

“I don’t know,” he says quietly, not wanting anyone to overhear him, “I’m not sure anymore.”

“The other alpha?” Magnus asks, excited, “I love alpha, omega stuff. Mahdi is so unlucky. I’d hate to be beta. I can smell everything!” he tells Isak again, laughing, and it is infectious, his enthusiasm.

“Just make sure you’re a good alpha,” Isak says, “be nice to omegas.”

“I will be!” Magnus says, like it’s obvious, “I won’t be mean. Omegas are so cool. I think you’re cool.”

“Thanks,” Isak smirks, leaving Magnus to Geography as he finds his way to Biology. Magnus at least gives him some hope that alphas don’t need to be suffocating with their dominance, pleased for him, as he heads straight for Sana, forever a striking figure in all-black and deep purple lipstick.

“What’s that I smell?” she asks, eyes wide, voice quiet, “oh, it’s… nothing. My little scentless omega friend!”

 “That’s me,” he smiles, “what about you? You spoke to your omega?”

Sana shakes her head, flipping open the book as they pretend to listen to their teacher.

“I’m biding my time,” she whispers.

They quiz each other good naturedly, Isak losing his train of thought sometimes and Sana frowns, poking him, as she continues to make notes. He’s still thinking about Even, how he’s helping Sonja, and he thinks about Jonas. He’s loved Jonas for so long and the way Even makes him feel is so different. Every sweet memory he has of Jonas, every time he’s felt sparks between them and clung onto memories late at night of times where Jonas would slip in-between his thighs, kissing his neck as Isak jerks him off, they feel empty, boring.

“Isak,” Sana says slowly, “what is it?”

He has the decency to blush, to feel embarrassed for daydreaming so openly, touching the back of his neck as he leans closer to her.

“I don’t know what to do about my alphas.”

Sana puts down her pen, smirking, quickly checking no one’s interested in their conversation as she leans in too.

“Who do you think about, when you…”

Isak stares at her before pulling back in horror.

“Sana!” he whispers angrily, “oh my God.”

“That’s who you should pick,” she smiles, leaning back, attention back on her textbook while Isak is left to flounder. It’s wildly frustrating, anyway, because he can’t come, no matter how many times he tries to jerk off. He read that some omegas buy lube, to help with the friction before they present, which sometimes he’s used with Jonas anyway when Jonas slides his dick against Isak’s omega cock, both with their breaths hitched, wondering what it would feel like to do it properly. He can’t ask Jonas for the lube, it would no doubt make Jonas suspicious and that’s the last thing he needs.

However, when he is alone and it’s late and he’s trying to sleep, and he thinks about it, thinks about a strong alpha with big hands, sliding inside of him, it always ends up being Even.

“That’s terrible advice,” he mutters, “you’re a terrible friend.”

Sana ignores him.

*

Jonas asks if he can come to Isak’s for dinner, and Isak says yes. Jonas rarely visits him and Isak struggles to say no to Jonas as it is, so they leave school together (Even raises his head, watching, Isak awkwardly avoiding his eyes) and head to Isak’s.

Jonas is complaining about Eva to Isak as they get home, she’s been on his case about smoking and he doesn’t feel it’s her place. Isak is quiet, letting him rant, when his Mamma opens her bedroom door, looking at them fearfully.

“Hi, Mrs. Valtersen,” Jonas smiles, before even he – world’s most oblivious alpha – can sense she’s not ok.

“Mamma?” Isak asks, looking back to Jonas as he goes to her. She swallows nervously, beckoning Isak in. Isak is a little scared, but Jonas is there, even though he doesn’t move, just watches curiously. Isak wishes he’d come in with him. Jonas knows his Mother yet, again, Isak is alone, even with Jonas right by his side.

“Are you ok?” he asks her, shutting the door lightly. She has candles in her room which Isak blows out.

“There’s someone else here,” she tells him, whispering, “they won’t leave.”

“Who?” Isak asks. He learnt a long time ago to gently tell her, or show her reality, not jump in with the facts.

“I don’t know, Isak,” she whispers, tears in her eyes, clearly terrified, “but they’re here,” she warns.

“Ok,” Isak reaches out and smooths her hair. He tries to smile. “I’ll go and speak to them and they’ll leave, ok? Jonas is here, too, so he’ll help me.”

She sits down on the small bed and wipes her face. Isak sees her medication on her desk and he reaches for it when she slaps his hand away.

“Don’t touch those,” she snaps.

“I’m just checking them.”

He goes for them again, slowly, and twists the top, eyes glancing over, trying to gauge whether they’re being taken or not. He knows he should be better at making sure she’s medicating properly but with school, his own medication, he regularly forgets. He makes a mental note to speak to his Papa and see if he can help out more.

“Get some rest, Mamma,” he smiles, “Jonas will help me clear the flat.”

She looks at him as if he’s told her to fuck off, angry and scared, but he isn’t sure what else he can do. He places the pills back on her desk and walks out, closing the door quietly. Jonas is leant against the wall still, and he shrugs at Isak, Isak sighing.

“I don’t know,” he whispers, leaning Jonas into the kitchen, “she thinks someone else is in here.”

“Is she ok? Should we get someone here?”

“Who?” Isak laughs, “my Papa?”

“Maybe.”

“I think she’s ok,” Isak shakes his head, “she’s just a bit scared. She’ll sleep and she’ll be ok. I’ll tell her we emptied the flat.”

“Alright,” Jonas says, pottering around the kitchen as he makes them tea. Isak wants to put the TV on but he feels they should be as quiet as possible, in case his Mamma thinks it’s the strangers, still here. At least Jonas picks up on that, and they both head for Isak’s bedroom, Isak shutting the door.

“Do you mind if we don’t eat?” Isak asks, scrunching his nose, “I don’t want to be clattering around the kitchen.”

“Ok,” Jonas shrugs, “but you need to eat something, Isak. We should go out for kebab.”

“I can’t leave, can I?”

Jonas sips his tea and places it on Isak’s bedside table before bouncing down onto the bed, throwing his hat on the floor. Isak sits next to him, on his front, legs dangling off his bed as Jonas moves to get himself a pillow, and throwing one at Isak, before ruffling his hair.

“Cute,” Jonas tells him, and Isak grins as he snuggles into the pillow.

“You’re so cute,” Jonas smiles, and Isak wants to feel it, wants to feel the rush he always gets, but there’s the Olivatren and the apprehension and the way Even makes him feel and Jonas just isn’t that boy for him, not anymore. Still, Jonas comes over and kisses him gently, and his tongue is insistent and pleasant as he opens Isak’s mouth, Isak kissing him back, but breaking it apart as Jonas reaches for the top button of his jeans.

“I don’t – I don’t want to do anything today,” he says. Jonas nods, flipping back onto his back and taking his hand away, instead reaching up to play with Isak’s hair.

“That’s unlike you, Issy,” he teases, “usually you’re a needy mess if I say you can suck me off.”

Isak bats him away, making Jonas laugh, Jonas kissing his face forcefully, “you know it’s true.”

“I’m taking medication,” Isak rushes out. Jonas leans back, looking at Isak like he doesn’t quite believe him, before he sits up. Isak isn’t sure if he’s angry or not, and wishes he had his omega sixth sense back, because Jonas looks like he might cry, or hit him, and Isak would like to know which situation to prepare for as he winces below Jonas, waiting for his response.

“Why didn’t you ask me?” Jonas says, clearly hurt, “I’m supposed to make those decisions for you.”

“But you don’t, do you?” Isak scoffs, “you’re busy. You’re with Eva. You’re getting stoned. You’re never there for me, so I don’t know why you think you have the right to make those kinds of decisions for me,” shy as he finishes his little speech.

Jonas looks at Isak, and then to the door. Isak braces himself for Jonas flouncing off in a huff, surprised when Jonas puts his face in his hands, slowly pulling at it, lost for words.

“I don’t know what to do with you anymore, Isak.”

“I’m the problem here?” Isaks asks in disbelief.

“Yeah, you are,” Jonas says hotly, “all of a sudden you’re throwing yourself at other alphas and running off make decisions like this?”

“Throwing myself?!” Isaks laughs, “Even likes me, and he isn’t with Sonja.”

“I showed you the photos myself.”

“I spoke to Even,” Isak confesses, on edge again, “I know he’s not lying.”

“Did you fuck him?”

Isak glares at Jonas with fury.

“That’s all you care about, isn’t it?”

“Just answer me.”

“No, I didn’t. You know I can’t, you know – I have to – you know – wait,” Isak stutters, “he’s not lying, Jonas. As for meds, that’s my decision. We’re not mated.”

“So who signed off on them?”

Isak is reluctant to tell him, not wanting to cause bad blood, but it’s not like Sana needs to be protected. Jonas would have to be stupid to go up against her. Isak thinks a fight between them would leave Jonas looking humiliated. He’s pretty sure Sana can throw a good punch if she need to, too, but her words will hurt the most.

“Sana,” he eventually admits, Jonas angry, grabbing his phone, Isak begging him to leave it.

“She doesn’t have the right,” Jonas fumes, but he seems to give in to Isak, throwing his phone at the bed.

“I need to think without my omega in the way, Jonas.”

“You can’t separate yourself from your omega,” Jonas sighs, irritated, “you’re always fighting it. It’s not natural.”

“You’d fight it too, if everyone at school felt it was their right to call you a slut, that you should obey them, no matter what,” Isak snaps, trying hard not to shout, “I don’t hate my omega. I hate alphas.”

They sit in uncomfortable silence, Isak’s bedroom light flickering. He needs to get the bulb changed but it’s just another irritation for now. Jonas looks like he’s lost an argument but Isak doesn’t feel like he’s won one.

“I know it’s unfair,” Jonas admits, eyes closed, “I know you get treated like shit.”

“Why don’t you ever help me?” Isak pleads.

“I don’t know what I’m supposed to do,” Jonas confesses, looking softer than Isak’s seen in a long time, “I don’t want you to get harassed or feel upset, I just don’t know how to help you.”

Isak can feel the future he had planned slipping away. Jonas’s excuses aren’t enough anymore, even if he can see Jonas is sincere. It’s a strange feeling, a miserable peacefulness, that seems to blanket over the atmosphere in his bedroom, Jonas still dangling his legs over Isak’s bed as Isak lies next to him.

“Can you answer something honestly?” Isak requests, Jonas turning around, looking at Isak which Isak takes as a yes, “if I presented now, would you mate me?”

Jonas contemplates it, which is enough for Isak. If it’s not an immediate yes, it’s a possible no, and it’s not enough. He’s devastated but relieved, a bizarre concoction of emotions that leave him wrapped around the pillow, staring Jonas out, but not drowned with grief like he thought he would be.

“No,” Jonas finally concludes. The world shifts in that moment for Isak, it doesn’t fall apart or tip upside down, it just falls off it’s axis ever so slightly, unnoticeable to everyone except the pair of them. He knows Jonas feels it too, and he misses his omega’s senses but it’s Isak who got to have this conversation, not the omega, and it’s Isak who is in control of what happens next.

“Not because I don’t want you,” Jonas admits, “because I want you to wait and I know you won’t.”

“Wait?” Isak asks, confused.

“I’m 17, Isak,” Jonas says pointedly, “I don’t want a mate, not yet, at least.”

“I’m not waiting,” Isak refuses, but Jonas just says softy, “I know.”

So many unsaid things hang in the air, and it feels suffocating, unpleasant, but Isak doesn’t think he wants to air them out. It would be painful, perhaps for both of them, and Jonas will always be the first boy he ever loved, he will always be there, and they can both adjust.

“You think Even is your mate, then?” Jonas queries, eyebrows knitted together. Isak buries his head into the pillow. Jonas must be unimpressed at the thought of it because Isak catches a quick scent of anger but not for long.

“Isak,” Jonas says, in a decisively more alpha tone of voice, before Isak lifts his face up so Jonas can see him, “that doesn’t work on me anymore, not with the meds.”

“You’re such a shit,” Jonas groans, “you never listened to me anyway, now I’ve got no chance.”

“What?!” Isak laughs, “I always listen – listened to you.”

“Past tense,” Jonas smiles, bittersweet, and Isak shrugs apologetically.

“I need something more,” Isak says softly, “I think I always knew that I was more into you but I knew you liked me, and there was no one else, so…”

“…so, now there is,” Jonas finishes, “he kept a girlfriend, mate, whatever, from you. What else is he hiding?”

“He isn’t,” Isak insists, “it’s private, we spoke and I understand.”

“I’m taking the meds, my omega is basically on snooze,” Isak jokes but Jonas doesn’t seem to find it amusing.

“So… one last…?” Jonas asks, eyes trailing down Isak’s body, and Isak bites his lip. His sex drive is almost gone, but he’s not blind, or numb, he still looks at Jonas and wants. Isak moves up so he can sit on Jonas’s lap, climbing over, his ass resting on his strong thighs as Jonas grips his hips, his waist, tugging at his top.

“We’ll – still – be friends – yeah?” Isak asks between snatched kisses, taking Jonas’s shirt off as Jonas playfully bites his mating spot.

“Friends,” Jonas agrees, but as he pulls Isak’s hair to look at him properly, which does make Isak’s dick twitch, “but a part of you will always belong to me, Isak.”

Isak nods, Jonas is right, he can’t deny it, letting Jonas throw him down as Jonas peels his jeans off, kissing him deeply. Isak tugs back at Jonas’s hair, clumsily attempting to undress him properly until Jonas moves and pulls his jeans off himself, his dick half hard when Isak takes it in hand, stroking him enthusiastically. Jonas slips his hand inside Isak’s boxers but Isak removes it, kissing him, “I can’t come,” he groans, and Jonas smirks, “that’s what you get for going behind my back.”

Isak can’t be bothered to argue, focuses on feeling Jonas swell in his hand, Jonas staring at him, curls in the way until he shakes his hair, thrusting in time with Isak’s rhythm.

“Fuck,” he moans, stealing a kiss, “you seen Even’s dick, yet?”

Isak half laughs, bringing his hand up and pressing into the head of Jonas’s cock, making him stutter forward, “no.”

“What if it’s fucking tiny?” Jonas laughs, breathless, “then you’ll come crawling back to me, won’t you?”

Isak brings his other hand to Jonas’s dick, before bringing it up and licking his palm slowly, Jonas drinking it all in as he stares, watches as Isak moves and brings both hands around his dick, moving upwards, like he’s praying, with a cock in his hands, and Jonas kisses him wetly, “faster.”

Isak obeys, and the contact is soothing, calming him down, the way Jonas moves and insists Isak let him kiss his neck, as he thrusts close to Isak, “you’re so good,” Jonas tells him, “you’re my favourite,” he mumbles, a little incoherent and dazed as he gets closer, Isak moaning in time with him, feeling the rush even if he won’t get the climax, and Jonas grabs his face, thumb under Isak’s jaw as comes with a quiet moan, Isak gently touching him, letting him fall down, panting, until he climbs out from underneath to find tissues.

Isak grimaces as he throws the tissues into the bin, thinking he desperately needs to take that bin out soon, before flopping down next to Jonas.

“Poor baby can’t come,” Jonas teases lightly.

“Yeah,” Isak blinks softly, can’t help himself as he nudges closer to Jonas, wanting in on his chest, but Jonas is still in a post-orgasm haze and he lets Isak, wrapping his arm around Isak’s neck.

“You can’t present when you’re on meds,” Jonas yawns, “so if you want a bite soon you need to quit them.”

Isak snuggles into Jonas, just wanting to listen to his heartbeat and feel content, safe.

“Or stay on them for ten years,” he continues, “wait for me.”

“My hormones will be completely fucked if I take them for ten years,” Isak mutters, and the indignity of putting his own desires on hold for an alpha, a mate, who wants a decade of his youth before he commits is not something Isak is going to do, not when his potential true mate is waiting for him, ready for him.

“I’ve seen Even’s eyes change colour,” he whispers, “doesn’t that mean we’re soulmates?”

Jonas grunts, sleepy, grabbing some pillows to prop himself up, “you live in a Disney film, don’t you?”

“It’s the legend,” Isak shrugs, a little defensive, “I’m just saying.”

“Come off the meds,” Jonas encourages, “’want to make you come one more time, before you run away,” pulling Isak in, Isak enjoying the contact, even if he can’t get off to it.

“I haven’t been on them long,” Isak whispers, “but – we’re not – you know – if I’m with Even.”

“We’ll see,” Jonas murmurs, eyes closed, sleepy. Isak lets Jonas fall asleep with him tucked in close before wriggling out of Jonas’s arms, making his way into the kitchen. He finds some lemon tea, which he makes, stirring in a spoonful of sugar, and knocking on his Mamma’s door. There’s no response, but he lets himself in slowly, just to warn her, and once he pops his head through he sees her awake, propped up in bed with a book.

“I made you this,” he gestures, closing the door and bringing it over, careful not to spill it. She smiles without showing her teeth, placing her book down on the duvet as she takes it and pops it down, “thanks baby.”

“Are you ok?” he asks, sitting down on the bed, and she nods. Isak thinks she looks calm, and she opens the duvet, patting next to her so he can crawl in. He snuggles beside her, wishing he could scent her, and he feels a strange sense of pride as she takes the tea, drinking a mouthful.

“Perfect,” she smiles. Isak hides back into her, nose on her collarbone and he lets her pat his head, picking up her book.

“I love you,” he says softly, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t say that,” she scolds softly, “I love you too.”

It’s not his intention to sleep beside her, but he does, the faintest smell of lemon and lavender lulling him to sleep, dreaming of gentle endings and new beginnings.

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: medication (although it's fake medication but I'll just warn for it anyway), explicit sex scene, dirty talk (pretty tame though but.. w/e, I'll tag it), abusive relationship mentioned (Sonja), mental illness.


	7. Chapter 6a

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even and Isak get closer. Jonas gets into a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6! I had fun writing this one!
> 
> I am still loving your feedback, honestly, it’s so cute and helpful and motivating etc etc, just thank you so much for giving this a chance. I didn’t know if I would enjoy writing SKAM fic or how my fic would go down, especially a ABO fic, but I’ve been really touched and grateful so far for the feedback.
> 
> If you’re still reading and enjoying then please let me know in the comments, send me kudos, send me cute GIFs on twitter <33
> 
> […. if you’re here to whinge about the fic not being written to your exact preference, then I suggest you move your arrow to the top right-hand corner of the page, find ‘Post’, and write your own goddamn story].
> 
> Split in Chapter 6a & b as AO3 is being a f**king pain, as per usual.
> 
> TW added at the end of the chapter.
> 
> RELEVANT ABO STUFF:
> 
> Isak is on meds. He’s still an omega but he’s (almost) lost his scent so alphas can’t pick up on his scent and he can’t pick up on other people’s scents, whether they’re alpha or omega. An alpha can still rub their scent on him and other alphas/omegas would notice it.
> 
> Sonja needs alpha scenting to keep her hormones balanced, she could get very sick without it and is suffering emotionally from being abandoned by an alpha but she can lessen the effects of this and get comfort from other alphas, hence her reliance on Even.
> 
> Knot = for those of you not familiar with ABO, fanlore is that alphas have knots which are apparent when they’re turned on and an alpha can knot an omega (knotting) when the knot swells inside of the omega.

Jonas is looking through Isak’s textbooks as he waits for Isak to finish showering, Isak darting into his room to grab clothes.

“You can change in front of me,” Jonas scoffs, like Isak is being insane, “I can control myself.”

Isak looks at him disdainfully before selecting what he’s going to wear and heading back to the bathroom as he calls, “you need to go home and change, Jonas!”

“Can’t I just borrow a pair of boxers? I can’t be bothered,” Jonas calls back, “and I’ll be late if I do. Don’t want your bad habits to rub off on me.”

Isak heads back for his bedroom when he sees his Mamma standing nervously in the kitchen. He can’t notice a scent, it always having been more difficult to sense betas anyway however his hunch suggests she wants to say hello to Jonas but feels awkward. He gestures for her to come, and she does reluctantly, Isak pushing the bedroom door open and gently moving her in.

“Hi Mrs. Valtersen,” Jonas smiles, and Isak moves back, pointing at her meaningfully before leaving to get some fruit. He listens fondly as his Mamma and Jonas make small talk.

“And fine, borrow some boxers,” Isak tells Jonas exasperated, coming back to find and throw a pair at him, “now let’s go.”

Jonas shrugs, and leaves to get changed.

“Mamma, I’ll see you later. I’ll come home after school, ok?” Isak smiles, and she nods, Isak leaving her standing in his room like a lost doll.

*

Even is waiting for Isak by his locker. He greets him with a small wave and he feels like his lungs are filling with water as Even smiles brightly back at him.

“Woah,” Even laughs, “breathe out, Isak. You’re going pink.”

Isak leans against his locker, recalling the first time he met Even, when Even hit Chris for being a disrespectful asshole. He doesn’t just look at Even, he watches him, from the way his pupils change to the jut of his hip, confident, ready. Even grins like he can read Isak’s mind.

“Medicated or not, I get you hot,” Even winks, and Isak rubs his hands tightly against his face, groaning in embarrassment, not just for himself, but for Even, and Even laughs at his reaction. Isak can’t bear to his see teeth, remembering the way they felt on his neck, sharp enough to bruise. He wonders what his bite would look like, bruised and purple on Isak’s pale neck. Even grabs his hand and Isak thinks he would follow him anywhere, pleasant anxiety bubbling in his stomach as Even checks behind him before opening a door to a small P.E cupboard, old basketballs and lost property littered about, Even sure of himself as he drags Isak in.

It’s not his omega, it’s just Isak. It’s Isak who wants this. Isak moves to kiss Even’s plump lips but Even moves back, so he can look down at Isak, who tiptoes, reaching, needing, pliant as Even turns him and shoves him into the table in the corner of the small room. Isak goes again to kiss him, Even’s hands moving from his waist to his hips, dragging his mouth over Isak’s right cheek, lips close to Isak’s but never on them. Isak whimpers desperately.

“Please,” he begs, pride broken and in pieces on the floor, “please, Even, I need you,” he keens, moaning as he feels Even’s dick on his thigh, and Even finally kisses him, kissing like he’s feasting on him, Isak matching every move, because he’s starving too. Jonas gave him crumbs.

Even lifts him onto the table, Isak attempting to lock Even into him with his legs, Even frantic against his mouth as their kisses become a playful fight of bites, harsh kisses, and Even’s scenting him. Isak clings onto Even’s neck, his hair, legs dangling as Even keeps him in a half lift, Isak giving into it as he lets Even ravish him right there. He doesn’t realise how loud he’s moaning until Even clamps his hand over Isak’s mouth.

“Be quiet,” Even orders happily, and Isak nods against his hand, moaning anyway, Even’s hand in his hair as he stretches Isak’s neck. Isak knows he doesn’t smell of anything but the action of scenting is enough, Even pulling his hand away, replacing it with his mouth, pulling Isak back by the hair to look at him again, and Isak should feel embarrassed but he doesn’t, not at all.

“God, look at you,” Even says thickly, “I’m going to…” he trails off, like he can’t think of the words, Isak digging his nails into the back of Even’s neck, pulling Even’s hair back so he can bite him too, pulling him closer, his teeth smaller and less sharp. Omegas can’t bite, not like an alpha, but he feels Even’s cock hard against him again. He wishes he could smell him right now, and he decides right there and then, he’s coming off the medication.

Isak nips up to Even’s jaw, letting Even go, and Even forces Isak to stay still, hands on Isak’s spread knees, as he kisses, nips at Isak’s open, wet mouth. Isak isn’t sure how it’s possible, knowing he shouldn’t be horny and desperate on his pills but all he can think about is Even inside him. He doesn’t realise how out of breath he is until they stop, until they’re just in this strange embrace, panting against each other.

“You’re going to feel so good,” Even promises, “tight, warm… perfect.”

“Come on,” Isak whispers, hands reaching for Even’s jeans, his top button, Even batting his desperate hands away.

“Oh no,” Even teases, another sloppy kiss, “naughty omegas don’t get treats,” pinning Isak’s hand down to the table as Isak whines, frustrated as Even moves out of his thighs and Isak can’t taste his lips, can’t feel his dick against him. Isak’s so wound up he thinks with a few timed thrusts against him he could come, just like that, and he stares at Even, pained.

“Please, Even,” he pleads, “I’ve not done anything wrong!” he huffs, frustrated.

Even shakes his head, clearly pleased at the state he’s managed to get Isak in, flushed and begging.

“Not yet.”

Isak makes a noise of annoyance, frustration, but Even’s effortlessly using his alpha strength to pin Isak’s hands to the table, which is only driving Isak even more wild. Even relents, smiling softly, taking Isak’s face in his hands as he kisses him again, controlling the kiss, Isak attempting to heat it up, go faster, harder, and Even doesn’t allow it, until Isak is forced to give up and match Even’s gentle, slow pace.

“Isak. There is one thing,” Even rushes out as he breaks apart, forehead on Isak’s, “this… for me, this is serious.”

Isak nods, looking at Even like he’s speaking a foreign language, one Isak doesn’t understand.

“I mean it,” Even frowns, “I’m not sharing you with Jonas.”

Isak nods, eyebrows raised, “of course you’re not,” he promises, kissing Even, “everything’s off with Jonas.”

Even moves back, just a tiny flinch, as Isak tries to kiss him, denying Isak the contact.

“It’s completely finished,” Isak swears, leaning back onto the table.

“He knows that?” Even asks pointedly, Isak nodding before Even’s finished the sentence. Even moves his hands up Isak’s thighs, crumpling jeans unapologetically, before kissing Isak’s nose, Isak taking his chance and capturing Even’s mouth with his. He feels Even laugh into it, and they kiss, languidly.

“I’m not sharing you either,” Isak sulks, lips against Even’s, “not with Sonja.”

“I’m not with Sonja,” Even laughs in confusion, “you know that’s just a cover up.”

“You’re not sleeping with her?”

“Did you listen to anything I said?” Even asks, more a genuine enquiry than in annoyance, taking Isak’s hand and kissing it, “she’s my best friend. We can ‘break up’ once her bite starts to fade. I need to help her find a nice alpha.”

Isak sulks even more, jealous, and Even forces Isak to look at him.

“You don’t get to be jealous of a fake girlfriend, Isak,” Even says, “nothing has ever happened between us. You can’t say the same for your fake boyfriend.”

Isak knows he’s being unfair, that Sonja is hurting and she needs her best friend, and Even’s ability to step up and shoulder some of the responsibility for her makes his sleepy omega want to howl and beg Even to be his. He’s jealous, he always has been, and there’s something about watching Jonas fuck Eva and countless others that makes him want to draw the line in permanent marker for Even.

“M’sorry,” he mutters, Even kissing him deeply.

“Alright,” Even agrees, moving away from Isak who sighs in frustration, Even tutting before he moves in and lifts him off the table, forcing Isak to find his feet back on the floor.

“I’ll leave first,” Even says, “you want to come to mine after school?”

Isak does, of course, he wants that, wants to lie next to Even and see the stars again, but he remembers telling his Mamma he’d be home. Even reads it as a no, and he shrugs with a smile, “no problem.”

“No!” Isak exclaims, too enthusiastically, “er – it’s just – my Mamma,” he shakes his head, “I need to see her first. Come with me, then we’ll go to yours.”

“Meet your Mamma?” Even teases, Isak dipping his chin into his chest, curling in on himself as he grins and Even scoots forward, eyes focused as he kisses Isak lightly, “sure,” and then he’s gone.

Isak takes a moment in private to collect himself, laughing aloud as he thinks about everything that is happening. He’s finished things with Jonas, he’s almost getting off in abandoned school cupboards and he’s weak for a touch from an alpha who appeared from absolutely nowhere, who has a mate but doesn’t have a mate, and who talks about soulmates. He swears as he checks his phone and sees he’s 5 minutes late, rushing to Biology, accepting the look of hate his teacher gives him as he mumbles apologies, rushing to Sana’s side.

Sana looks at him in alarm, trying to hide her giggle.

“What?” he whispers.

She shakes her head, still laughing silently.

“What?!” he asks, more forcefully.

“You’re bright pink,” she smirks, “and I can smell alpha on you. So much for the meds, huh?”

“Whatever, Sana,” he mumbles, “just because your omega isn’t interested in you…”

“Says who?” she challenges, opening her textbook, but she’s still smiling and Isak doesn’t want to argue. He feels happy and light, and he wants to enjoy the rare moment of calmness in his otherwise chaotic life.

*

Isak hasn’t lied to Even. He’s ended it with Jonas. He had told Jonas, specifically, nothing would happen between them anymore, and Jonas had agreed, in a roundabout way. Isak finds Jonas on his way to History, Jonas looking at him, working something out.

“I can smell alpha on you,” he accuses, but he has the decency not to sound jealous. Isak doesn’t know how to answer that, certainly not at a point where he is going to divulge the fact that Even had him by the neck this morning, whimpering and wet, so he ignores him. Jonas is helpful in History, a subject Isak finds incredibly dull. If Isak were to guess, he’d say that Jonas seems almost relieved, like the weight of Isak’s expectations are gone and they are free to be friends. It stings, but not enough for Isak to be upset.

They’re slow and comfortable as they leave class for lunch, Jonas telling Isak about Magnus’s run in with a cute girl omega, Vilde.

“ – so embarrassing,” Jonas laughs, “he’s a liability.”

“He is,” Isak laughs back, “there’s no sense of self-awareness there at all, is there?”

Isak doesn’t – of course – anticipate it, can’t scent it, and Jonas is by his side, not seeing it coming either, when Chris bulldozes into Isak, sending him into the nearest set of lockers, Isak losing his footing and fall to his knees sharply.

“Dozy omega slut,” Chris sneers, “bet you love that position, don’t you?” referring to Isak’s kneel, Isak recovering from the shove, having scraped his cheek one of the lockers.

“What the fuck, Chris?” Jonas asks, and Isak watches them out of the corner of his eye as he brings his hand up, the back of it soothing the jarring pain in his cheek. He sees Jonas looking at Chris in disbelief and anger, Chris squaring up immediately.

“The male omega isn’t yours, Jonas,” Chris spits at him, “he’s a knotslut, he’d let any alpha fuck him.”

“Yeah,” Isak grits out, “anyone but you,” knowing he’s not able to get on his feet yet, humiliatingly, having to stay and kneel like a dog.

“You fucking wish, Valtersen,” Chris turns, Isak just focusing on his shoes, “I wouldn’t pop your cherry if you paid me. Don’t want a needy omega slut hanging around me,” he rages, vitriol clear in his voice, unfortunately not finished.

“At least he’ll be nice and tight,” Chris says loudly to Jonas, and Isak feels his face burn as other students take an interest in what’s happening, “not like that other omega whore you like, the girl.”

“Shut your mouth,” Jonas warns, Isak looking up, hauling himself onto his feet.

“Just leave him, Jonas,” Isak begs, “you won’t look so smug when Even sees this,” Isak tells Chris, gesturing to his face, which he knows will bruise easily.

“Oh, your new boyfriend?” Chris asks, faux interested, “the fucking psycho one? What’s his thing… bipolar? Yeah. The fucked-up alpha with the girlfriend. You like alphas with girlfriends, don’t you, omega?”

Isak yells as Jonas throws himself at Chris, instinctively stepping back, quickly, the snap of alpha teeth and barks horrifying as they give in to their primal nature and fight. Isak can’t bear to look. He’s only seen a handful of alpha fights in his life and they’re awful; so loud and vicious. Isak hears a yelp and sees Jonas fall, only seeing the back of his head, but when Jonas takes his hand away from his face it’s covered in blood. Isak wants to scream but no sound comes out. He’s dimly aware of others getting involved, concerned third year alphas, friends of Chris, friends of Jonas, and eventually staff with their tasers and sprays and whistles.

He wants to get to Jonas who is kneeling, groaning, one of the teachers tipping his head back to look at the damage as the ABO Intervention Officer is threatening Chris with a shock, Chris snarling and snapping as he’s held against the other wall. Isak is frozen. He can see blood all around Jonas, on Jonas’s hand, which has stained the white floor, and the teacher in front of Jonas looks alarmed.

“Jonas?” Isak mumbles, but no one can hear him and his legs won’t move. He notices some of the other students looking, terrified, upset, a few omegas crying, overwhelmed by the chaos in front of them.

“Isak?” he hears Even, and he looks to see Even on the other side of the fight. Even looks at Jonas and manages to keep his face expressionless, stepping over to Isak, the ABO Officer telling Even to stay out of the way but Even pays no attention, not until he’s in front of Isak and pulling him into his chest. Isak breathes out in Even’s warm neck, some of the panic and fear dissipating as Even strokes the back of his neck, his other hand and arm tucking Isak safely in, close to his body.

“It’s ok,” he hushes, “are you ok?”, Even asks, looking at Isak’s bruised cheek, eyes darkening.

Isak nods, and he sees Jonas being helped to his feet. He pulls back from Even and Even looks around to see Jonas limping, being helped by staff as they direct him to the doctor’s office.

“Come on,” Even says, and Isak doesn’t have the time to feel touched by Even’s ability to put aside alpha ego in the name of comforting Isak, knowing Isak is devastated to see Jonas like this. He lets Even softly guide them, following Jonas to Dr. Skrulle, where he’s eased down onto the stretcher in her room, groaning as they help him into it.

Isak’s glad no one can scent him. The last thing he needs, or anyone else needs, is his omega screaming and sobbing and causing a scene, making everyone feel even more on edge. He looks at Jonas’s handsome face, bloody and beaten, and he knows it’s his fault.

“He’ll be ok,” Even swears, hand rubbing large circles into Isak’s shoulder.

“This was my fault,” Isak blinks, the guilt beginning to weigh heavy on his back, “it’s my fault.”

“What?” Even frowns, confused, “no, Isak, it’s not your fault.”

“You did this?” they hear, the familiar voice of the bizarre doctor ringing in Isak’s ears as she enters the office and walks around to examine the damage.

“You think _he_ did this?” Even asks curiously, clearly never having met the school doctor before. She looks at Even disinterestedly.

“How many alphas do you have?” she asks Isak, “him,” pointing to Even, “this one, down in the name of defending your honour, no doubt” she clicks her tongue, “and the girl.”

“How is that relevant?” Even asks, not amused, and she shrugs. Jonas is conscious, but his eyes are closed, until she forces them open with his fingertips.

“Stay awake, please,” she insists, and Jonas blinks exaggeratedly, frowning as he comes to a little.

“Isak?”

Isak stands up, Even moving his chair so he can sit closer to Jonas. He wants to touch Jonas, just to comfort him, but Even is stroking his hair and he feels it would be disrespectful to take Jonas’s hand into his.

“You’re ok,” Isak opts for. Jonas looks terrible; a bloody, broken nose, cut, fat lip, and what is surely going to be a bruised eye. Jonas half-laughs, still managing to look at Isak is disbelief despite the state of his face, and he groans as he tries to move on the uncomfortable, small stretcher.

“What happened?” Even asks. Isak can’t see his face, isn’t sure if he’s talking to Jonas or Isak. Dr. Skrulle is by the sink, disinfecting some cloths, getting ready to wipe the blood and dirt off Jonas’s face.

“Chris,” Jonas mutters.

“I know, I saw him,” Even states, “but why the fight?”

Jonas winces as Dr. Skrulle begins to clean him up, tutting, holding him still as she - a little forcefully - wipes away at him.

“Chris…,” – Isak feels apprehensive about telling Even, not wanting Even to fight – “it doesn’t matter, Even, it will just make you angry if I tell you.”

Even crouches down, hand now on Isak’s thigh as he looks at him, serious.

“I won’t fight,” he promises, “not it if you don’t want me to.”

Isak nods, and Even squeezes his thigh encouragingly.

“He shoved me, made me fall,” Isak shrugs, “and then he was just… calling me the same kind of stuff he always does. Slut, omega slut. He said some things about you… Jonas hit him.”

Even doesn’t seem concerned about Chris talking about him, taking Isak’s hand and kissing it, eyes closed, and Isak wonders if he’ll ever get used to how unafraid Even is of loving him. Even stands, realising before Isak does that they’re in the way and the doctor needs to get on, so he taps Isak’s shoulder, gesturing for him to stand.

“I hope you’re ok,” Even says, a little stiffly, to Jonas, who still manages to look slightly annoyed by the whole situation despite his messed-up face.

“Oh yeah, I’m doing great,” Jonas deadpans, but Even doesn’t react, hand on Isak’s back as Isak dawdles around Jonas’s bedside.

“I’ll speak to you soon?” he says, but it comes out as a question, “will the school ring his parents?” he asks Dr. Skrulle, who nods curtly.

Isak smiles apologetically before allowing Even to take them out of the surgery and back into the main corridors. The fight is the talk of the school, with exaggerated stories of both boy’s heroism and alpha dominance spreading like wildfire. The gossip regarding of Chris’s suspension comes as a bit of relief to Isak. They bump into Eva, who is anxious, looking for Jonas.

“Isak!” she exclaims, “is he ok? Where is he?”

“Dr. Skrulle. I would leave it for a bit, Eva, I think he’s out of it. He’ll be at home soon so maybe you can see him later, or tomorrow,” Isak suggests.

“Shit,” she sighs, “is it bad?”

“He’ll be fine,” Even clarifies, “he got beat quite badly but he’ll be ok.”

“Chris…,” Eva sneers, “did he get hit?”

“Yeah, but you know how deranged he is,” Isak scoffs, “he got the better of Jonas. He was still trying to go for him, I think he almost got tasered,” the whole scene a bit of a hazy, blurred memory now.

“Everyone says it was because Chris hit you,” Eva says, eyeing his blooming bruise, “are _you_ ok?”

“He shoved me,” Isak excuses, “I fell, he didn’t hit me.”

She looks at Even, clearly wondering, as Even’s hand still rests on Isak’s body, going from the small of his back up to his neck, to his shoulder, and back again.

“Jonas… we’re not…,” Isak shrugs, awkward, looking at Even subtly, and Eva nods.

“I’ll ring him. I’ll see him soon,” she smiles, leaving them to it. Even laces his fingers between Isak’s, Isak nervous. Everyone has always known him with Jonas and here he is walking around with someone new. Even takes him outside, for fresh air, and Isak stands with his eyes closed, feeling the cool summer air on his face, trying to block out the visuals of Jonas’s bleeding mouth and the snappy sounds of alphas in fight.

“Hey,” Even says, and he brings Isak into a hug, “everything’s ok.”

Isak knows it is, or at least it will be, so he allows himself to feel, to cry, Even holding him up, absorbing the emotions of anger and confusion and terror.

“I’m sorry,” Isak coughs, “seeing him like that…”

“I know,” Even nods, wiping away a tear with his thumb, “but he will be fine. I’m worried about you, Isak. Do you want to get this checked out?” he asks, stroking Isak’s face, Isak shaking his head, unconcerned about himself.

“He’s my best friend, you know?” Isak pleads, Even agreeing, all ssh’s and soft touches as he lets Isak tearfully calm down in his embrace.

“You want to go home or to class?” Even whispers, and Isak can’t think of anything worse than having to finish the day with English but he sighs, knowing his attendance is poor. Even encourages him back inside, familiar with the corridors of school now, taking Isak to his classroom.

“Text me if you need me,” he asks of Isak, who nods.

“I’ll meet you outside after school?”

“Ok.”

Even pulls Isak’s nose gently, smiling, before leaning into the classroom, hoping to see someone familiar, eyes resting on Magnus. He waves, and Magnus eventually notices, waving back excitedly. If Magnus had a tail it would wag constantly, Isak thinks, being nudged over by Even before he sinks into his seat next to Magnus.

“Hi,” Magnus grins, Even smiling, “hey Magnus. Isak’s still a bit shook up after the fight. Can you cheer him up?”

Class is filling up and Even’s going to have to leave, Isak feeling warm at the way he’s making sure Isak is fine before he does.

“Course,” Magnus nods, “so shitty what’s happened. We’ll get Chris back.”

“No,” Even says a little forcefully, “no. Don’t try and get revenge. He’s suspended.”

“Jonas is my best friend, man,” Magnus frowns, “he just got beat up. He’ll need revenge.”

“It was an argument over Isak,” Even explains, frustrated but patient, “Isak will bear the brunt of it if you guys go after Chris. Please don’t.”

Isak can hear, despite Even’s politeness, he’s not asking Magnus, he’s telling him. Magnus shrugs in defeat, and Even leaves, not before smiling kindly at Isak.

“You two together?” Magnus asks a little later after their teacher finishes lecturing them on tropical revolving storms, handing out multiple choice quizzes, and Isak smiles.

“Cool,” Magnus approves, “he seems nice.”

“Yeah,” Isak laughs, still a little uncomfortable, “aren’t you chasing Vilde?”

“Not really. I don’t think she’s interested,” Magnus says sadly, “but it’s chill, there’s lots of pretty omegas.”

Isak nods, “you’ll find someone cool to date, Magnus.”

He looks at the clock and inwardly groans. The end of the day can’t come fast enough. It drags on forever, Magnus dutiful as he makes Isak wait with him before Even comes to collect him, Isak being obnoxious about it but secretly loving the attention.

“I can cope without you, Even. I don’t need to be babysat,” he whines.

“You’re right. Ok. See you later, then,” Even dismisses him, long legs going faster as Isak shouts after him, pushing him when he catches up.

“Sorry, I didn’t think you needed me around?” Even asks playfully, Isak frowning, Even throwing his arm around Isak’s shoulders as he leans in, “it’s cute when you’re bratty.”

“I am not a brat,” Isak retorts, and Even just laughs. They get the tram to Isak’s house, Isak nervous as he texts his Mamma to let her know he’ll be home and he’s bringing a friend with him. She’s been doing well but it’s subject to change, as temperamental as weather, and Isak never knows if he’ll be walking into sunshine or showers. She doesn’t reply and he unlocks the door to their home with a jittery stomach, but everything seems normal, nothing is broken, no one is screaming or crying, there’s no blood.

He finds her sat in the living room, writing. The Bible is open in front of her, she’s reading it, and writing in a notepad. Isak leans and knocks on the frame where a door should be, but isn’t, to capture her attention.

“Hi Mamma,” he says, and she flicks her eyes up, “hi.”

Even comes into view, and she does look up for him, always wary of strangers.

“This is my friend Even,” Isak explains, feeling embarrassed. His Mamma is wrapped in a huge blanket, copying verses from The Bible on a sunny Thursday afternoon, but Even doesn’t seem fazed, confident and charming as ever as he greets her with a huge smile. She presses her lips together tightly and Isak can see she’s not comfortable. He makes his excuses about staying with Even this evening before he drags Even into his room.

“Sorry,” he mutters, packing an overnight bag before he stops, realising he’d just assumed he’d stay with Even.

“You can stay,” Even says, “I’d like you to, if you want.”

Isak blushes, but carries on, and they’re silent, before Even comes over and brings Isak into his arms, Isak’s back pressed up against him.

“Don’t apologise for things that aren’t your fault,” Even requests, kissing just past Isak’s ear, “and your Mamma is fine.”

“She’s not fine,” Isak laughs, “not at all.”

“You don’t need to be ashamed of her, not in front of me,” Even continues. Isak is satisfied he has what he needs and he looks to Even gratefully, nodding, before they make their way to Even’s. He’s dying to ask how and why Even lives alone but it feels too invasive, so he doesn’t. They’re half-way to Even’s as Even swears, getting his phone, texting furiously.

“Shit, I forgot to see Sonja,” he says, clearly concerned, “she needs… she’ll need to come to mine. To be scented.”

Isak bristles, but there’s not much he can do. Even is being the perfect alpha, helping out his distressed omega friend, and Isak’s been jerking Jonas off every chance he gets, whereas nothing is going on between Even and Sonja.

“Are you ok with it?” Even asks, looking guilty, “the thing is, Isak, if you’re not ok with it, it’s a real problem. I can’t give in to you on this. I can’t see her wither away in front of me.”

“No, it’s fine,” Isak rushes, “I understand. It can’t be helped.”

Even kisses his forehead chastely, murmuring his thanks, and it’s time to get off the tram and head to Even’s home. It’s a nice flat, Isak thinks, but he’d be far too lonely, wasting all his time in his head if he lived in such a place with no one else around. He’s quite nervous about meeting Sonja. This is Even’s best friend, someone he cares for deeply, and Isak already craves her approval.

“Does Sonja know about me?” he asks Even, who has taken it upon himself to cook. It looks confusing to Isak, so he just stands and watches, Even looking at ease in the kitchen, chopping and boiling and adding spices to things.

“Of course,” he says, “she’s desperately trying to find an alpha so that I’m all yours,” he grins, “she feels bad.”

“What?!” Isak asks, feeling awful, “she doesn’t have to do that…”

“I know. I’m worried she’ll trust someone awful again, just so she doesn’t have to rely on me,” Even tells him, sprinkling coriander into the pan, “it’s awkward, sometimes. Scenting is… well, you know what it’s like,” he tells Isak, and Isak feels a small, slight thrill run down his spine, “I don’t really want to do that to her? But the alternative is she gets sick. She gets depressed. I need to help her.”

At that, there’s a buzz at the door, and Even runs off to get it, leaving Isak to look at the cooking food in fear. He’s going to tiptoe over and stir when Even comes bounding back in, Sonja at his side.

“Sonja, Isak, Isak, Sonja,” he introduces, “I’m making enough for all of us.”

Isak walks over and holds his hand out stiffly, which she shakes, both smiling clumsily.

“It’s nice to meet you, Isak,” she says, and Isak feels she is genuine, but it’s hard to tell with his omega senses so dull. He trusts Even, therefore he must risk it and trust Sonja. She’s pretty – beautiful, even – and has a natural, easy charm, falling into light conversation as she questions Isak about school.

Even serves cannelloni, and it’s delicious, Isak not really know what it is but he eats it and it tastes so good, better than his usual microwaved noodles or cheap kebab. He listens rather than talks, and helps Even clear the plates, Even smearing foamy washing up liquid bubbles on his face playfully as they dump the dirty pots and pans in the sink, Isak giggling, pushing him off.

“Um, Even…” Sonja says, scratching her neck in awkwardness, “can we…?”

“Oh,” Even realises, “yeah, of course.”

Isak moves slightly as Sonja smiles at him, wetting her hands in the sink before rubbing her wet hand on her neck, flawless foundation coming off to reveal a nasty, purple bite. She winces as she touches it. Isak stares rudely, unable to not look.

“It only looks so disgusting because he’s gone,” she says, embarrassed as she cleans the foundation off her hands, “so my hormones are going crazy and it’s turning black. I found that cream,” she says to Even, a little more upbeat, “but it’s going to take weeks before it gets here and even then, it will take weeks before it has any effect on my hormones.”

“Aren’t there pills out there for this?” Isak questions, afraid he’s being ignorant.

“Only the cream,” Sonja confirms. Even strides over to Isak and kisses him, Isak tipping his head back and kissing back, Even’s tongue warm and explorative as Isak opens up for him.

“I won’t be long,” he comforts Isak, “get yourself a drink, sit down. Yeah?”

“Ok,” Isak whispers, and off they go to the same room Even made him come undone in weeks ago, Even shutting the door. Isak’s omega is awake and upset at what’s happening but Isak can’t feel much. He’s going to come off the medication. He wants to feel Even fully, missing his delicious scent, and he wants Even to smell him properly too. He bitterly hopes that they aren’t enjoying it, even though he feels awful for Sonja, he’s still a jealous omega who feels pushed out and forgotten. He grabs a cold beer and plonks down onto the sofa, checking his phone, deciding to fire off a quick text to Jonas.

_Hope you’re ok. Ill bring u food tomorrow!_

He’s comforted when Jonas replies quickly.

_Yea I’m ok. You better!!! What you up to?_

_At even’s._

He waits as Jonas types.

_Oh ok. Ill leave you to it. Youre probs busy_ __

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: violence, slut shaming, sexual harassment, heavy petting (?!), ableism/ableist language, mental illness.


	8. Chapter 6b

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEE PREVIOUS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See previous for notes and warnings.

_I wish lol. Hes a gentlemen. Unlike some_

_Haha bet that’s killing u_

Isak is smiling at his phone. He bites his nail absent-mindedly before Even and Sonja emerge, looking the same as they did before. Isak puts his phone away.

“Thanks for understanding, Isak,” Sonja says. Isak tries not to look again at her ugly mark. She grabs her bag and starts to apply the makeup with concentration, Even budging Isak up so he can lie down and Isak can settle inbetween his legs. Isak curls into him, not really caring about Sonja’s presence. He loves the way Even’s hands feel in his hair, the way they curve over his neck and head.

“Even, thank you so much, you’re an angel,” she smiles, “anyway, I’ll leave you boys to it.”

“It’s ok,” Even smiles, “anything you need, yeah?”

She nods, finding her jacket and leaving, Isak holding onto Even’s arm as Even switches on the TV, flicking through the channels.

“How was it?” Isak asks, not able to resist.

“What?”

“Scenting.”

Even pinches Isak’s cheek softly as if to reprimand him in the cutest way possible.

“It was what it was. It’s medical, Isak. I don’t get anything from it.”

“What about her scent? Is it nice?”

“It’s not… I can’t really pick it out. It’s fine. I just don’t feel anything for it.”

Isak wriggles in Even’s legs, turning so his chin is on Even’s chest, so he’s looking up at him.

“I’m going to stop taking my medication.”

Even takes a moment to stop finding something to watch, brushing hair off Isak’s face.

“Why?”

“I started taking it because I thought you had lied, you had a mate,” he says, “I was confused and Jonas wasn’t helping. But, me and you… I want to present.”

Even puts the remote down, hands covering Isak’s head and then his shoulders, teasing as he strokes, “yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“You want a bite, Isak?”

It’s all Isak’s ever wanted, to love and be loved, uncomplicated and unconditional. He nods into Even’s chest, and Even rearranges them, moving so that Isak is forced to move too, to sit up properly.

“You’re saying that you want to be mated. You understand what it means, don’t you?” Even asks.

“Of course,” Isak nods, “it means… together, forever.”

Even looks like he isn’t sure of the words that are sitting in the back of his throat, like he’s scared to voice them, but Isak takes Even’s trick of copious physical affection and strokes Even’s hair, coaxing him into spilling it.

“You were with Jonas for a long time,” Even eventually says, “you love him, don’t you?”

“I love Jonas as a friend. I’m not in love with him,” Isak promises, leaning for a kiss, which Even rejects.

“I’m serious, Isak.”

“So am I.”

“As soon as I met you, I knew,” Even smiles, pure and bright, “but you didn’t, and that worries me.”

“I did,” Isak refutes, “I was scared, Even, I didn’t know you and Jonas was so… insistent. I knew. I know you don’t see red eyes with just anyone. I’ve never seen them before,” he whispers, scared that this is slipping away from him before it’s even begun.

“I’ve seen your omega’s eyes, too,” Even confesses.

“Really?!” Isak asks, amazed.

Even nods, “of course. Your eyes change around me all the time.”

“I’ve never seen my omega’s eyes,” Isak says, awestruck by the thought of it.

“I think you’re my true mate,” Even spells it out, “everything the legends say, everything that _book_ says, is what I see, what I feel.”

Isak feels overwhelmed, numb even, but happily so. Even leans forward and Isak should deny him the kiss, after all the teasing Even does, but he can’t bring himself to do it pushing back, opening up as Even takes and gives all at once.

“It’s up to you, about the medication. We don’t have to rush,” Even pants, pulling his lips away.

“N – no,” Isak stutters, “My sex drive is ruined because of these pills, it fucking sucks.”

“Could have fooled me,” Even teases, hand on Isak’s waist, and Isak laughs.

“I’ve made my mind up,” Isak says confidently.

“Ok,” Even agrees, smiling, all teeth and crinkled eyes, “we’ll sort it out tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow,” Isak says, pushing Even back down, Even allowing himself to be pushed as they settle in for the evening, satisfied and hopeful.

*


	9. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak and Even are exploring their relationship. Isak's jealousy gets the better of him which leads him to make some questionable decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for continuing to read, for your @s on twitter, your kudos & comments! They truly counteract my terrible attention span & keep me wanting to write and update so thank you so much. <3
> 
> Isak is a mess in this chapter tbh, he's all over the place. He is on meds and that helps with his omega but if you remember Dr. Skrulle did tell him it wouldn't block his omega out. plus, he's still *Isak*, he's still a jealous lil kitten. 
> 
> I also want to address this explicitly: this fic is a multi-ship fic. You can literally see it from the tags. I know I'm a new writer and I'm asking you to trust me with this fic, that's up to you whether you do or not. I'm not changing the story just for more comments or praise. JOSAK LIVES HERE. Get over it. If you're unable to read Isak with anyone other than Even, there's plenty of fic for you out there. I know where I'm going with this and Isak will be mated to one alpha. This is a story, and like most stories, you have to read it to enjoy it, not just rush to the last few pages to get the happy ending. Don't be @ing me because it doesn't match your preferences. I'd prefer to read hardcore BDSM/D/s smut but I'm not going to the fluffy smut fics and crying because they've written the opposite of my own personal preference. (also I'm a weak bitch and I do love me some fluff dsjkojfdjfn).
> 
> ANYWAY
> 
> I'm also tagging for dub con which is basically dub con if you squint and tilt your head, it's like, not? but SKAM is such a sensitive soul, I'm tagging.
> 
> Warnings at the end! <3
> 
> P.S Eva's water trick actually works. If you're someone who struggles w/reacting to things or in pressurised situations, I recommend it for life in general!

 Isak is enjoying lazy Saturday morning so far. He woke up in bed with Even, comfortably wrapped in silk bed sheets, after they spent the evening playing FIFA and Isak being treated to another Even speciality for dinner before they fell asleep, full and happy. He can hear Even singing badly, but it still makes Isak smile and he’s about to shout at him to be quiet when Even waltzes into the bedroom with a smoked salmon omelette and coffee.

“Here,” Even says proudly, “I made this for you.”

Isak knows his omega would make him purr, if it were fully active, watching as Even cuts up the food neatly, scooping up egg on his fork as he looks down at Isak.

“Sit up, don’t want you to choke,” he tells him. Isak does as Even instructs, Even bringing the food to his lips and Isak opens, beginning to eat, blinking as he adjusts to the sunlight streaming into the bedroom.

“Yeah?” Even checks, and Isak nods, opening his mouth again and letting Even feed him. Isak is confident omega would be preening and whimpering happily at the act of Even feeding him, his alpha proud of his culinary efforts and his ability to provide for Isak. Even kneels on the bed as he takes his time to cut the omelette and gather it onto the fork, pressing against Isak’s tongue as Isak accepts it, chewing daintily.

“Do you have plans for today, baby?” Even asks, the pet name tripping off his tongue naturally, and again Isak’s omega tries its luck but it’s not enough to make Isak melt. It’s as if he can see his omega, he can’t detach himself from it, but the omega is behind a frosted window. It’s difficult yet not impossible to hear or see or feel the omega, invisible threads keeping Isak tied to it.

“No,” Isak says, finishing his meal, Even placing the plate on the bedside table, “do you?”

“No,” Even smiles, reaching over and stroking Isak’s hair, finding a curl to wrap his finger in, “thought we could spend it together.”

Isak had woken up in Even’s arms, an arm around his waist as he almost laid on top of Even, blushing as he moved, a little embarrassed by his excessive need to be close to an alpha. He did have to bite back a whimper as Even left the bed so he supposes his omega is really fighting against the suppressants, wanting to be free to enjoy his blossoming relationship the man that calls himself Isak’s true mate.

“Yeah?” Isak queries, Even bringing his hand down to stroke Isak’s cheekbone, still smiling, “yeah.”

Even moves in and kisses Isak forcefully, Isak immediately replying with a kiss, wanting to feel Even inside his body. Isak finds he’s being moved to Even’s lap, big hands encircling his waist, Even leaving his mouth to tease his neck, always finding his way to where Isak’s mating point is, unblemished and soft. Isak pushes his hand up, thumb demanding entrance into Even’s mouth, Even looking at him curiously until he feels Isak’s finger on one of his razor sharp canine teeth.

“Will it hurt?” Isak whispers. Even keeps his mouth slightly open so Isak can continue to trace his fingertip over the tooth. Isak knows that alphas only properly bear their teeth when fucking or fighting yet even Even’s normal canine teeth are sharp, clearly alpha.

“You won’t be concentrating on the bite,” Even replies, and Isak nods, hoping he’s right. Even pushes Isak’s hand away, kissing him again, fast and harsh, Isak wishing he could lose himself in some delicious morning sex but his libido is still at an all-time low.

“Even,” he warns, Even breaking apart to kiss his mouth, hands wandering below Isak’s pyjama bottoms as Isak rocks in his lap, feeling Even’s dick against his crotch. Even traces down, thumb rubbing up against Isak’s omega dick but it’s just sore from Isak desperately rubbing it, trying to get somewhere, to get off somehow.

“I can’t,” Isak whines unhappily, “I can’t.”

“You can’t what?” Even pushes, his hand in the pyjamas as he plays with Isak, pulling on his little omega cock, dipping further to tease him, finger tracing over his hole when Isak whimpers again.

“You know,” he says, embarrassed, “you know what I mean.”

“Say it,” Even demands, and Isak can’t bring himself to look at Even, attempting to hide behind his hair, keeping his eyes downcast as he mutters, “I can’t… come.”

“Such a shame,” Even sighs, voice thick and throaty, a little heavy from finishing a pack of cigarettes the night before, “wanted you to come up here and let me eat you out.”

Isak hates himself for taking medication. He throws his head back and looks at Even pleadingly, as if Even could help him but he knows even Even can’t break through omega medication. He wants nothing more than to strip off and shuffle upwards so he’s above Even’s face, feeling Even’s tongue over his omega cock and inside his ass, getting him wet and worked up.

“That’s what I’m looking forward to, baby,” Even continues, husky, “getting that perfect ass of yours nice and wet, feel how tight you are for me, begging for my fingers, my dick.”

“It’s not fair,” Isak whines, and Even rubs Isak’s dick between his fingers, Isak crying out, still so sensitive. It hurts, too, because he’s been rubbing himself desperately, needing the release of an orgasm, it practically impossible to achieve, leaving Isak so frustrated he’s in tears on occasion. Even takes his hands out of Isak’s pants, going back to his waist and stroking Isak’s back, soothing him. Isak curls into Even, just needing comfort, and Even is purposeful and gentle as he strokes down Isak’s back, down to his ass and back up.

“I’m coming off meds,” Isak huffs, “it’s not worth it.”

Even pulls Isak back and looks at him softly, kissing his face, nodding as he continues to ease Isak, “whatever you think, Isak.”

Isak is suddenly aware Even’s still hard, can feel his cock pressing into Isak’s side, and he glances down, Even seeing where his eyes travel to and smiling coyly. They don’t speak; Isak moves so that Even can remove the loose track suit bottoms, naked underneath them, and then he’s in between Even’s legs, hands on Even’s already hard cock. Even sits back, confident, arrogant almost, as Isak ducks down, Even’s huge dick forcing him to use both of his hands as he jerks him experimentally.

“You gonna suck it for me, baby?” Even questions, “want to see you take it for me.”

Isak nods, because he might not be able to come but he’s not lost his senses entirely and he wants it, wants to see Even shake and come because of him, wants to be good for Even. He leans forward and tastes it, flicking his tongue over the head and around, as he looks up, Even still calm and cool, just watching Isak closely. Isak wants him to lose control, wants to see him flushed and breathless, so he moves down his dick before sucking tightly. He can suck cock, he knows he can, boastful as he pulls off Even’s dick, batting his eyelashes as he suggests “you can just hold me down, if you want, and fuck my face. I can take it.”

Even reaches down and pulls at the corner of Isak’s mouth, letting it pop back wetly, smirking, “I bet you can. No, not today, baby. You do all the work today. Show me what a good little cocksucking omega you are.”

Isak moans at that, and goes straight back on Even’s cock, sucking noisily, humming so he can take Even deep. Jonas told him if he hums, he won’t gag, which seems to work effectively. He looks up and watches as Even’s breath quickens. Isak wants him to completely lose all his senses but Even always seems so in control and Isak isn’t on top form, he admits to himself reluctantly, needing his omega in full working order for his best performance. Still, he’s sucking, tight, humming, pulling off to lick Even’s dick and make eye contact, still able to pull out his hot omega tricks even with a sleepy omega and when he gets back down on Even’s cock, jaw starting to tire, Even eventually thrusts up, gasping a little, the first sign that he’s starting to become a slave to his body.

“Yeah, good boy,” Even grunts, “good omega.”

Isak groans around Even’s dick, still humming, before he gags and splutters, Even’s cock hitting an awkward spot at the back of his throat. He goes to move off Even’s dick but Even keeps him on it, letting him move to the tip but not off, looking at Isak encouragingly.

“Keep it in,” he says, soft, “I know you can, baby. Keep it in, and take it properly for me.”

Isak nods at that, going back down even though he’s a little sore now. He’s still happy, pleasure a soft wave in his stomach as he tastes Even’s dick, the feel of skin against his tongue as he hums. Even gasps, fingers against Isak’s temple stretching involuntarily as his whole body tightens, a little stutter escaping his lips as he comes, whimpering, Isak not surprised as Even shoots his load inside his mouth. He sucks off Even’s dick cleanly, eyes scanning the room for somewhere to spit, when Even grabs his chin, forcing eye contact.

“Swallow it,” he orders, and Isak’s omega snatches a moment of power, submitting instantly, Isak swallowing the come, wincing at the sourness.

“Fuck,” Even gasps, alpha settling down, Even leaning back into the bed, comforted by his orgasm. Isak is jealous, and he knows it shows, because Even is looking at him smugly. Long fingers tease, crawling over Isak’s thighs to creep inbetween his legs but Isak sighs, annoyed, pushes Even’s hand away.

“I can’t,” he repeats, and Even relents, nodding, “I want you to make you come,” he shrugs, but he’s not sulky like Isak, immediately over it.

“Let’s go out. Get some beers, maybe have a picnic,” Even suggests, his orgasm making him spritelier whereas Isak’s always make him sleepy. He’s more than happy to drink beer in the park and laze with Even so he nods his agreement. He has enough things with him for a night or two away from the house with his Mamma and he feels at ease in Even’s home, both getting ready before heading out. Isak wants to invite Jonas and the boys but he isn’t sure how well that will go down. Jonas has been tucked away at home, licking his wounds, and Isak has visited with once with Jonas’s favourite snacks and a joint that they smoked hanging out of Jonas’s window.

He opts to stick with Even, and Even alone, which is by no means a hardship. Even is fascinating, unlike any alpha Isak’s ever known: even stripping him of his alpha he’s still someone Isak finds intriguing. He’s artistic, beautiful, demanding, vulnerable, charming, and calm. Even purchases the alcohol for their picnic and Isak the snacks, although he is sure they won’t eat much. Even does not snack at all, just cooks elaborate breakfasts or evening meals whereas Isak grabs food whenever he can, crisps or fries, whatever is cheap and easy.

It’s a nice day, and Isak is happy, head resting on Even’s thigh as Even props himself up by his elbows, playing music aloud for them both as they drink beer in the park and laugh about stupid, small things that make Isak feel warm, calm, until Even lies down and Isak feels the need to move, to lie next to him.

“You’re pretty today,” Even smiles, rolling to his side slightly so he can brush Isak’s hair behind his ear.

“Just today?” Isak flirts, but he loves the way he feels under Even’s gaze, like he’s special, like he’s worthy.

“Yeah, you were kind of ugly yesterday,” Even laughs, and Isak weakly knees him in the thigh, but Even is still laughing, grabbing Isak’s thigh to pull him closer and Isak is unafraid as Even kisses him.

“Yo! Even!” Isak hears, unhappy as Even breaks away from him, Isak’s thigh falling back down but Even keeping his hand on Isak’s head, his neck, as he looks up, smiling emptily at a boy who looks the similar age to Even.

“Hi, Lars,” Even greets him, and Isak can’t sense anything but he instinctively feels Even would rather they were left alone.

“Hey, how’s Nissen, huh? Everything good?”

“Yeah, it is.”

“Shit, who’s this?” Lars asks, looking at Isak as if he’s only just noticed the boy Even can’t take his hands off, Even smiling, “this is Isak.”

“Oh, sweet, you’ve got Sonja and a beta?”

Isak plays with the grass beneath them, tugging slightly, somewhat pleased he’s mistaken for beta but unhappy about the reminder Even isn’t really _his_. Even is charming and easy as ever, “yeah, best of both.”

“Definitely, bro,” Lars grins, “betas make better mates. Omegas are hard work, man, so fucking needy.”

Even narrows his eyes, contemplating his response, and Isak tugs a little harder, pulling out roots, soil crumbling in his palms.

“You should make the beta your mate,” Lars offers, apparently sure of his opinion and Even’s need for it, “but Sonja,” he bites his lips, closes his eyes, indicating her hotness, “yeah, you gotta keep an omega around, man, they’re so slutty.”

“She’s also my best friend,” Even says sharply, “you know how regressive it is, calling omegas sluts?”

“Oh, shit, yeah,” Lars nods, “I forgot you’re into omega rights. You must get a lot of omega pussy from that, man.”

Even laughs in disbelief but Lars doesn’t notice the undercurrent of anger ( _typical alpha_ , Isak sulks) and laughs along with Even like they’re one of the same.

“See you, bro,” he shrugs, and leaves, Even still looking shocked by it, shaking his head slightly. Isak’s quiet annoyance turns to fury once Lars is out of eye sight and he pushes himself up, stomping off, Even quick to follow him, tugging on his wrist with no strength at all, not wanting to scare Isak, but Isak throws him off.

“Just leave me alone,” Isak warns, hating that he feels tears building in his chest, the familiar burn at the back of his throat as he fights his feelings.

“Isak. What would you have me do, punch him?” Even asks, a bit lost by Isak’s rage, Isak stopping, stuttering as he tries to fight the tears, the overwhelming desire to cry.

“Omegas – to him – we’re _nothing_ ,” Isak pants, shaking, “even the worst alphas at least believe omegas are useful to mate, to breed. At least we have a purpose, can create a family, according to those beliefs, but _him_? He spoke about omegas like… like we’re nothing, we’re not worth commitment, we’re not worth anything,” Isak’s voice breaks, the tears he was fighting finally free, spilling down his cheeks, “and to care about an omega? You’d only care to get omega pussy, to _fuck_ us.”

Even is quiet. He looks at Isak longingly, like Isak is far away, even though they’re face-to-face. Isak wants to tell him no but his omega needs it, needs Even wiping away Isak’s tears, and Isak knows Even is forcefully projecting, because he catches bits of his scent ( _lemon, sea salt_ ) even though his omega is so disconnected from him right now.

“I don’t believe any of that,” Even eventually says, after Isak’s rage subsides but is replaced with a fatalistic hopelessness.

“You’re one alpha amongst millions,” Isak scoffs, standing there at the edge of the park as Even soothes him.

“And he’s one alpha amongst millions, too,” Even says, gentle and reflective as ever, Isak wanting to hate him for it but craving the reassurance.

It’s difficult, Isak torn between his options of medication – he could go for the strongest medication and block out feelings entirely – or come off them, trust in Even, even mate. He focuses on the sky, the clouds floating past as he tries to control his breathing, and Even keeps Isak’s face in his hands, watching and waiting as Isak tries to find peace.

“I’m so angry,” Isak sobs, “I’m so angry all the time.”

“I know,” Even agrees, “let me help you. I’ll help you find a way to cope with it.”

Isak shakes his head, not because he doesn’t want that, but because it feels so hopeless. He’s never going to be respected, to be thought of in the way an alpha, even a beta is. He thought the worst thing an alpha could think of him is that his sole purpose in life is to breed but Lars’s insensitive comments made him feel worth even less than that.

“I don’t want to be an omega anymore,” he says, working himself up again, Even moving his hands to Isak’s shoulders.

“You are powerful, Isak,” Even says, serious, and Isak wants to laugh at him, rage at him for being patronising until he sees how serious Even is, alpha-sure, “are people going to say hateful things to you, or think them, even if they don’t voice them? Yes, they are but it’s through omegas like you, through _people_ like you, that change happens.”

Isak is listening, still breathless and tearful, but Even’s evident belief in what he’s saying is captivating, almost believable.

“I wish I could change it for you,” Even looks at him, never breaking eye contact, “I’ll do whatever I can. You’re capable of changing things. I know you are.”

Isak leans into his touch, soaking up the moment, wanting to commit every memory to detail from the words Even’s saying to the way he looks at Isak as if he’s in awe of him, to the blooming flowers Isak can see in the corner of his eyes, the way the breeze feels on his face. He wants to keep this perfect memory for whenever he needs it, whenever he feels weak or lost, so he can always remember the way Even gave him hope when he felt everything was broken.

“You know, my parents are omegas,” Even smiles, “when they were our age, things were even worse, if you can believe it.”

“Your parents… both of your parents are omega?” Isak asks, shocked. He has heard of male omegas, but he’s never met one.

Even nods, moving his hands so they’re just below Isak’s waist, keeping him close.

“My Pappa is amazing, you know,” Even smiles, “he wasn’t allowed to go to university but he found a loophole and appealed so often against their rejections, they eventually let him in. He was constantly harassed and attacked for standing up for omega rights. He was banned from writing or publishing anything for years. He was beaten up so badly that he has to use a walking stick, has had to since he was 27.”

Isak doesn’t say anything. It doesn’t feel right to interrupt. Even clears his throat, squeezing Isak’s hips lightly.

“He works for the Ministry of Equality, specifically on gender, ABO issues. He knows what it’s like,” Even promises Isak, “and things are changing, Isak. Don’t give up.”

Isak finds Even’s hands, taking in everything Even’s told him, Even giving him time to think about it and they stand in their respective silences for a moment.

“That’s why you know so much?” Isak asks.

“Yeah,” Even says, in a way that suggests Isak is incorrect, “it is but it’s also – well - with my illness. I blamed my parents. I thought because they were both omega that it made me sick. I wasn’t well.”

Isak nods, and it’s his turn to take Even into his arms, wanting him to feel assured, safe, to know Isak understands. He reaches on his tiptoes, kissing the top of Even’s head and it makes Even smile warmly as he pulls Isak in for a hug, arms strong and tight as they wrap around Isak’s smaller body, and Isak kisses his neck.

“Thank you,” he smiles, and Even kisses the part of Isak’s face that is still reachable for him before he lifts Isak slightly up, not fully, but enough, “come on, let’s go somewhere else.”

Isak is soft for the way Even takes his hand, holding it in a gentle way, not embarrassed nor aggressive, just happy to take him by hand and lead them back to the centre, to shops and cafes and churches, wandering aimlessly. He lets Even choose a small outdoor café and waits as Even goes to get them coffee when his phone vibrates.

Jonas: _issy, come n see me. Bored_

Isak shakes his head, but with affection, still thinking of Jonas’s badly beaten face.

Isak: _busy. I will_

Jonas: _u get a boyf and dump your mates. So uncool_

Isak: _ill come over soon ok? Youre still off school yeah? Ill bring weed this week but you have to be nice to me_

Jonas: _nice how?_

Isak: _what do you mean lol just don’t be a dick to me_

Jonas: _can do. Can u text eva as well please I don’t think my texts are getting through to her?_

Despite himself, Isak stiffens at that, not wanting to run errands for Jonas’s sex life, but he shakes his head and types: _yeah I will do._

Even comes back, placing the coffee down on the small table in front of them, looking at Isak with excitement.

“What?” Isak asks, a little nervous, and Even’s eyes widened even more as he raises his eyebrows.

“What?!” Isak demands, and Even giggles.

“I have a good idea about how you can channel your rage effectively,” Even smirks, and Isak frowns, unsure, but intrigued nonetheless.

“Yeah…”

“What about running?”

Isak laughs, genuinely tickled, because the idea of him running is preposterous. It’s not that he’s opposed to physical activity, or sports, and P.E isn’t his worst subject but he wouldn’t choose to run in his free time for fun. He grabs his coffee and smiles at Even fondly, “you’re funny.”

“I’m serious,” Even says, a little miffed by Isak’s reaction, “it’s extremely beneficial for your mental health.”

“So why don’t you do it?”

“I’m not angry,” Even shrugs, finding his cigarettes, “and Sonja is a runner. She can introduce you to it. She has the same problems, omega frustration, omega anger and she says it helps.”

Isak rolls his eyes rudely, and it doesn’t go unnoticed by Even.

“You know that Sonja is on your side, don’t you?” he asks Isak, who can’t help his omega jealousy, sulking.

“I don’t want to go running,” Isak pouts, digging his heels in, but he knows he’s losing when Even sits back, and Isak wonders if he’s deliberately or just subconsciously making his chest broader, stick out more as he says, “I want you to try it, Isak, for at least a week.”

Isak glares at Even, unhappy, before realising it’s not his best tactic. He reaches for Even’s hand instead, bringing it to his mouth and kissing Even’s knuckes.

“But if I go running, it means I can’t spend my mornings in bed with you, alpha” he simpers, and Even grins at his clear omega trick, shaking his head.

“Baby, you can’t even get off at the moment,” Even whispers, “you’re no good to me when I can’t make you shake and come.”

Isak groans, knowing he’s lost.

*

Isak is on his third run with Sonja and if it’s possible, it’s even worst than the first one. He’s not sure how, but running seems to be something that the more you do, the worse you get. Even lent him some loose tracksuit bottoms the first couple of times but this time Isak left his own home in a rush, turning up to Sonja’s in jeans and a plain t-shirt. She had made a face and found him some of her own lycra running leggings which Isak initially refused to wear, before she jokingly threatened she’d tell Even if he bailed and Isak grumbled but put them on. They’re tight and he feels ridiculous; she’s so tall and skinny and Isak feels like his thighs are going to split them.

Isak is exhausted. The pain in his ribs feels like someone is slowly squeezing his bones with all their might. He’s wheezing, and sweaty, and each time he looks down at his legs he feels like they’re enormous, not helped by Sonja’s in front of him, keeping her faster pace, which means Isak is having to follow her long, thin legs and tiny ass.

“This is impossible,” Isak groans, coming to a halt, “I can’t do it,” he sulks, sitting down on the grass in the park they’re lapping.

“Isak,” Sonja pants, “don’t stop now. Running is a mental activity. You have to control your breathing and your mind, don’t even think about your body,” and she’s still tapping away, bouncing on her feet as she stands in front of him.

“I don’t care,” Isak sneers, in full tantrum mode, “I hate it.”

Sonja stops at that, kneeling down, and she’s pink, sweating, breathless.

“You don’t have to do it. Even just wants to help. I do too,” she explains, and Isak does know that, but he’s stubborn, too stubborn for an omega, and he sits with his legs crossed, convincing himself he will refuse to finish the run.

“You’re on Olivatren, right?” she asks, and Isak shrugs, “yeah, so you’re not getting off, or you’re getting off but it’s not even enjoyable.”

Isak cringes, not wanting to discuss sex with her but Sonja doesn’t seem to care.

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of,” she continues, “it’s good for you, sex, orgasms – alphas and omegas need it.”

“Yeah, because we’re just dirty sluts, always up for it,” Isak spits, still feeling rage burning through him, acting electrocuted as Sonja takes his hands in hers.

“Listen to me,” she sighs, “there’s nothing wrong with liking sex, _needing_ sex. It’s normal, and if that makes us dirty sluts, who gives a shit? That’s alpha talk,” she tells him, before bouncing back up, “now come on, Isak, _try._ ”

Isak lets his shoulders sag but he takes her proffered hand and starts to jog. Again, the ache in his ribs repeats, and he slows down, Sonja copying him. He’s glad she doesn’t speak, thinking if he heard one more ‘encouraging’ phrase he’d punch something and leave which would no doubt frustrate her and annoy Even.

“Breathe through your mouth,” she pants, “don’t worry about how it sounds or looks.”

Isak nods, still feeling small and stupid, but he does it, mirroring her breaths. He’s so concentrated on the action of breathing that he startles when she whoops in joy.

“7 minutes! That’s 7 minutes of jogging without stopping,” she grins, wide and earnest, “see what happens if you just try.”

Isak hates that he feels slightly proud as she praises him but he’s always been soft for compliments and he acknowledges to himself that sharp pain in his side is lessening, the more he breathes properly. It helps when they get back to hers, seeing Even leaning against the wall of the building Sonja’s apartment is in, cigarette in his mouth, and he looks so pleased to see Isak.

“Look at my baby,” Even laughs, “all sweaty and pink.”

Isak batters him away, laughing as well, the endorphin hit of the run feeling like an omega high and Even clings to Isak so they fall back as Sonja races ahead to unlock her door and make her way in. Even kisses Isak’s sweaty face, much to Isak’s disgust.

“Can’t wait to see you look sweaty and pink in different circumstances,” Even winks, and Isak groans, pushing him away, before following Sonja into her apartment. He goes straight to get himself some water and he watches as Even makes his way easily into the apartment, teasing Sonja about how red she is and Isak wonders if he’s thinking the same thing.

_Can’t wait to see you look sweaty and pink in different circumstances._

He glugs the water, desperate, and wipes his brow with the bottom half of his t-shirt, Even and Sonja still joking, chatting, and Isak grips the kitchen sink. He’s out of place, here. He can see Sonja’s bite, coming through as her makeup becomes slushy and easily wipeable, still horrific and dirty-looking. Even looks at it, concerned, and Isak feels a sharp stab in his chest when Even takes her neck in his hand, gently touching it before moving closer, pushing his cheek into her neck, scenting her.

Isak makes himself look away. He stares at the tap in front of him, watches as the droplet of water gathers, fat, before plopping against the metal sink, and when he dares to check, Even and Sonja are still locked together. Isak grabs his water, opening his mouth, forcing it down. He remembers Eva advice when he admitted to her how much he struggles controlling his emotions.

_“Always have a glass of water at hand, Isak. If you ever feel you’re about to scream, or cry, drink it. It forces you to focus on the physical, not the emotional.”_

Isak sinks back the drink, before pouring another and this time he’s slow, feeling each mouthful. The tears are held back, his scent unnoticeable. He’s in such a toxic relationship with this medication; one hour he hates it, wants it out of his system, wants to feel everything the way his omega wants him to and the next he can’t imagine life off them having ached for so long to blend into the background.

He’s lost in these thoughts, not noticing until Even touches his waist and startles him, making him drop the glass and it smashes, into tiny pieces, strewn across Sonja’s kitchen floor.

“Shit!” Even yells, “Isak,” almost telling Isak off but out of fear, rather than anger, and he moves Isak, ushering him out of the kitchen, Isak standing awkwardly as Even begins to pick up the largest shards of glass.

“Oh, don’t worry,” Sonja sighs, having taken off her trainers, rushing in from her bedroom, “there’s a dustpan and brush under the sink, Even.”

“Clumsy,” she teases Isak, who doesn’t smile, “I’m just going to shower, boys.”

Even is carefully brushing the glass up, Isak finally a little cooler, quiet as he watches Even sing to himself and clear up Isak’s mess. Isak is bundled anxiety, the scraps of glass on the floor as Even sweeps it up making him wince. He realises, with a mix of emotions, he hasn’t taken his medication today, and he’s so sensitive it will of course mess with him.

“I’m gonna go home,” he mumbles, Even looking round, trying to read him, but smiling in agreement, “sure.”

“Just give me my stuff back tomorrow, at school,” Isak says, grabbing his jeans, phone and keys from where he left them before he got changed. He hears Even say something but he doesn’t wait to listen. He isn’t sure where he’s going until he gets there, until he’s knocking on Jonas’s door, half wishing he’d changed back into his jeans before fleeing Sonja’s but it’s too late.

“Isak, come in,” Jonas’s Mamma smiles, and Isak does, heading up to Jonas’s room where Jonas is lying on his bed, scrolling through his phone miserably.

“Hey,” Isak greets, still a freaked out by the nasty blue bruises across his friend’s face, but thankfully his swollen lip has died down. Jonas scoffs at his running leggings, but he looks pleased to see him, scooting over to make room for Isak who sits on the end of the bed, laying his jeans now next to him.

“What’s this?” Jonas mocks, reaching out to run his hand down Isak’s calf, “you running marathons, Issy?”

“No,” Isak sighs, “just trying to be healthy.”

“Ok,” Jonas grins, “how’s it going?”

Isak shrugs. He grabs the juice on Jonas’s nightstand, takes a gulp.

_Focus on the physical, not the emotional._

“Oh yeah, help yourself,” Jonas says sarcastically, but his tone changes as Isak fails to fight the emotional, devastated as he replays watching the boy he thinks he might love scent the prettiest omega he’s ever seen, hating himself for not seeing Even’s commitment to Sonja logically. He thinks about her, about how Even talks about her, that she’s bright and sweet and fierce. All Isak can think about is how he is not any of those things.

“Issy, what’s up?” Jonas asks, pushing back the bed sheets, and Isak crumbles, moving in to Jonas’s arms, Jonas wincing slightly as Isak’s head collides with his bruised collarbone, Isak murmuring tearful apologies as he shifts, and Jonas collects him in a hug.

“Did Even hurt you?” Jonas asks, sincere, and Isak screws his face up at the mere possibility of it, shaking his head furiously.

“What’s wrong?” Jonas strokes his hair, years of experience teaching him Isak loves it, needs to feel safe and protected. Isak lets his tears stop, Jonas waiting rather than demanding an answer, which is new, and Isak is grateful for it.

“I can’t compete with Sonja,” he mutters, embarrassed, because he knows Jonas has seen her, and probably wants to fuck her, _of course_.

“You think Even is playing you with her?” Jonas asks, but he doesn’t snipe, he doesn’t accuse, just asks, as he holds Isak in a loose hug.

“I don’t think so,” Isak sniffs, “but I don’t – of course he’d pick her, over me. It’s obvious.”

“He’d be an idiot,” Jonas scoffs, a few seconds passing, “you’re the dream, kid,” he jokes, pinching Isak’s cheek.

Isak pulls back to wipe his face, not seeing anything to use when Jonas leans over, wincing, before chucking one of his Adidas jumpers at Isak. Isak uses it gratefully before staring down at the bed. If it were before, before Even, and Isak were here upset over Chris, or indeed Jonas, Jonas would take Isak’s hips in his hands, started kissing his neck. Isak expects it, almost, and looks at Jonas tentatively, Jonas assessing him, face soft despite his many injuries.

It’s Isak who leans in, brushes his lips against Jonas’s, and he feels Jonas kiss him, lightly and kindly. Isak can feel an overwhelming sense of pity and he breaks away, looking at Jonas in shock.

His phone vibrates.

_Hope you’re home ok my baby. Well done on the run. See you at school. x_

Isak freezes, before snapping out of it, grabbing his jeans, his phone, looking at Jonas who watches him with anticipation, like Isak’s a cornered animal and Jonas isn’t sure what his next move is.

“Don’t tell Even,” Isak whispers, and Jonas doesn’t say a word.

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: slut shaming, omega shaming, dirty talk, explicit sex, the tiniest but not really bit of dub con.


	10. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak trusts his instincts and makes a final decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning ten chapters but I think this will go over that slightly. I hope you enjoy Chapter 8! Thanks for continuing to read, comment, leave kudos, make me laugh on twitter… it is all needed because I’m weak and I need validation constantly and it gives me loads of motivation to write. THANKS SKAMDOM <3
> 
> Isak and Even are soft and happy in this chapter however Even does find out about what happened with Jonas. Sana features with some wisdom for our bb Issy. Isak and Jonas discuss the kiss. 
> 
> I listened to Teach Me How To Be Loved – Rebecca Ferguson a lot while writing this, it’s one of my Evak songs.
> 
> DIVERGENCE FROM CANON: This isn’t anything big and I know it’s 8 chapters in, and you’ve probably gathered this by now, but Isak lives with his Mum, (not in a shared flat w/Eskild etc) just the two of them. Even lives alone in an apartment.
> 
> ABO DICK STUFF: o I’ve read this as different in different ABO fic and want to include this as its own side note here. In this fic omega guys can get pregnant so my HC specifically for genitalia is that all omega men’s genitals are more female than male. I’m using the word dick but an omega guy’s dick is small, more like a large clit and Isak as he can have pups he technically has a v as well, I mean, he isn’t going to potential pups out of his ass. :o I’m not going into huge detail about it in the fic or anything but jsyk, he has the same reproductive system as a cis-female irl (THIS IS A WEIRD PARAGRAPH TO WRITE WHY IS FANDOM SO WEIRD WHY IS ABO A THING WHY DO I LOVE IT)
> 
> I have end notes but no warnings, please just pay attention to the tags.

It’s the moment after waking up that’s the worst part because Isak is almost lulled into thinking it’s a normal Monday until snapshot memories take over: the smash of glass on the tiled floor, Even’s eyes closed as he pressed his nose into Sonja’s lean neck, Jonas’s eyes, green and unblinking as Isak pulled away from his lips. He can’t shake the feeling that clogs up his veins, spreading like wildfire every time he remembers, the memories powerful and damning and Isak thinks he could scream until his throat snaps with the force of it.

“Shit,” he mumbles to himself, delicate as he gets out of bed and starts the day with the heavy weight of anxiety on his chest, pressing down on his lungs. He’s not taken medication in days and he notices it, his omega stretching awake again. He can scent his Mamma’s faint beta smell as he makes his way to the bathroom, concerned but not scared when he sees her sat in the empty bath upon opening the door to take a shower.

“What are you doing?” he asks, and she looks at him, upside down, her back lolling back, “I’m too hot,” she mutters, “it’s cold in here, it’s nice…”

“Well, I need to shower,” he says curtly, and she stretches her body out as she clambers out of the bath, looking apologetic, Isak too wrapped in his own concerns to pay her attention. He blocks thoughts of her out with burning hot water. His skin is on fire with heat, he can see he’s turning a shocking pink but it brings him out of his head for a moment as he inspects the patchy pinkness. He’s missed it. He’s missed his high sensitivities, and even though it’s mild, it’s pleasant, noticing the scents and smells in the air as he leaves for school. It almost feels – right in this moment – that the highs are worth the lows.

He arrives at Nissen and sees Even, picking up his pace, not bothered by who’s watching as he leans in for a kiss, the world stopping for them. Even, as always, puts his hands on Isak to pull him even closer.

“Hi,” Even says, grinning, “god, I can smell you.”

“Yeah?” Isak asks, loving the way Even’s whole face is lighting up at the realisation.

“Are you sure, Isak? I thought you were happy on the meds,” Even checks, eyes narrowing, and Isak nuzzles his nose into Even’s cheek, his neck. He wants to smell Even, he wants to feel their alpha and omega connect. Once they’re mates, his omega will be calmer, whole, and alphas respect alphas: mated, bitten omegas are not up for public consumption. It isn’t fair that an omega’s wish is worth far less than an alpha’s so-called possession but it’s a cultural fact, one Isak knows, one that all omegas know.

They’re left alone, even if students are glancing at their public display of affection, Even omitting alpha vibes of protection and _mine_ and Isak knows his omega is soft, playful, desperate to be taken. It’s obvious as Isak tries to curl inside Even, Even unzipping his jacket and letting Isak in, letting him burrow into his chest. Isak is content, could be forever, until he smells bonfire and cinnamon. He knows Jonas is walking towards them and he shuffles out of Even’s embrace, Even looking at Jonas as Jonas walks towards them.

“Hey,” Jonas shrugs. He still looks a sight for sore eyes, bruised, but the purple is dying down and he is at least slightly meeker than usual, eyes downcast and shoulders sagging.

The anxiety that Even soothed away returns so fast that it makes Isak’s head spin and he feels slightly faint, both Even and Jonas leaning in to steady him until he pushes them off.

“I’m fine, I’m just…”

“Are you not on meds?” Jonas asks, curious, and Isak sees him scent the air in Isak’s direction, eyes widening.

“So?” Isak asks defensively, “so what?”

“I’m just asking,” Jonas says. Even steps to Isak, a hand coming to his waist and Isak diverts his eyes downwards. He would like to think Jonas will at least do this, spill their secrets, privately rather than in the middle of the school grounds.

“Are you coming to Norwegian?” Jonas asks Isak, who shakes his head, just wanting Jonas to disappear, which seems enough, Jonas’s shadow going and his scent too. Even strokes his waist, and Isak can breathe again, Even brushing his thumb over Isak’s mouth.

“What was that about?” Even asks him, and Isak shrugs dramatically, Even laughing but serious as he grabs Isak again, “come on, baby, isn’t he your best friend?”

“I have loads of friends,” Isak protests, “he’s been a dick to me, you know he has.”

“It’s just -”

Isak shuts Even up with a kiss, pushing his tongue into Even’s mouth and Even is unable to refuse Isak, kissing him back just as deeply, until he they have to pull away, their senses tingling with alpha and omega desire, Even’s eyes slowly changing colour and Isak watches open mouthed, Even planting quick, desperate kisses to his face before there’s no time left, they have to go inside.

“I love seeing your eyes,” Even whispers, “you look so beautiful when your eyes change.”

Isak purrs at that, hoping that one day he might get to see it, the gold omega colour that is depicted in films always too shiny and obvious. Isak hopes the gold blends into his green, that isn’t as trashy as Hollywood thinks it is. Even kisses Isak’s temple once last time before they depart ways for the day.

School ends and Isak texts his Mamma to let her know where he’ll be. He wants to be with Even; needs to be, it’s the only time he can silence the threatening voices and memories that make his vision blur over dangerously. Even talks excitedly about dinner, taking them to the supermarket. They make their way to the fresh fruit aisle and Isak watches as Even picks up what they need which seems to be mango, onion, pepper, cucumber, chilli, lemon, amongst others things. Even raises his eyebrows at Isak excitedly, and Isak enjoys how much Even seems to be into it, squeezing the mango before he decides on the third one he picks up, asking Isak to fetch chicken and potatoes before they go to pay.

“Here,” Isak says, scrambling for change, “let me pay too.

“Isak,” Even shakes his head, “I’d be buying these for myself anyway. It’s fine, baby. Let me cook for you.”

Isak lets his omega do the talking, a soft smile and the quickest of scenting, brushing his nose against Even’s neck. They carry the food home and Even finds some music to listen to as they empty the bags, Isak looking at the food curiously.

“Get a chopping board and you can peel the mango,” Even says, and Isak starts to look for the board and the peeler, “be careful because they’re slippery.”

Isak nods, and he’s bopping to the music, swearing as the fruit drops from his hands but he saves it before it rolls onto the floor.

“What did I say?” Even jokes, mixing together some sort of sauce, “honestly, Isak.”

“Sorry,” Isak mutters, “I can’t cook.”

“Everyone can cook,” Even declares, moving in to steal a kiss, lips against Isak’s cheek as he pulls away quickly, “I’m just teasing baby, you’re doing it fine.”

“I never learnt,” Isak shrugs, slowly peeling, “my Mamma, she doesn’t eat. I don’t know what she eats. My Pappa lived on pasta but… I don’t know what he eats anymore.”

Even lets the spoon he’s using to create the sauce clink against the small bowl he’s using to mix it together with, and Isak finds the peeler being taken out of his hands, Even’s hands clasping around Isak’s small wrists, Isak’s fingers curling around air.

“We’ll learn together,” Even says, and Isak grins, laughing at Even as Even kisses him again, before moving off. He looks at Isak’s wet palms, fingers, and Isak’s breath hitches as Even licks slowly, deliberately, from the middle of his palm up to the tip of his middle finger, eyes on Isak’s. Isak’s mouth is lax and open as he watches Even, feels his warm tongue lick the mango juice off his left hand, sucking on the tip of each finger lewdly. He grabs Even by the hair and Even shoves him into the side, kissing him properly, and Isak gasps, desperate for air as Even pulls away.

“Keep peeling. I’ll cut it up,” Even winks, and Isak moans in protest, making grabby hands as Even leaves him to continue with his sauce.

“Alpha,” Isak whines, and Even shakes his head, “you can cut the onion after that,” he tells Isak who realises despite the fact they’re both warm, and Isak can smell Even’s scent, heightened after the kiss, Even won’t relent on this. He goes back to peeling, and when Even glances over at him he brings his hands up, covered in fruit juice. Even tuts, pushing his mixing bowl away as he stalks over. Isak giggles, nervous, wanting as Even repeats himself, licking the trails of juice off Isak’s hands whilst holding his wrists lightly.

“I want to eat you up,” Even confesses, whispering it hotly, Isak unable to suppress a whimper, hands coming round Even’s elegant neck as Even grabs his ass, hoisting him up and onto the kitchen side. Isak laces his fingers together behind Even’s head as they kiss messily, Even’s hands refusing to stay in one place as he gropes Isak’s thighs, kneading flesh, Isak rubbing himself off against Even’s crotch, gasping as he feels something, a little spark of pleasure that suggests maybe, _maybe_ , he can get off.

“You,” Even says, between noisy kisses, “are so delicious,” Isak whiny, needing it, Even unzipping Isak’s grey jeans and slipping his hand inside Isak’s boxer shorts, Isak unashamedly loud as Even presses his thumb over Isak’s omega cock, starting to rub up and down in teasingly slow strokes.

“Even, Even,” Isak begs, his legs spreading further, and he cries out as Even eases a long finger inside him and Isak is wet, he knows he’s wet, crying out from the feel of Even’s meaningful strokes but also from finally feeling something other than frustration whenever he or anyone else touches him there.

“You can do it for me,” Even says, taking some of the pressure off, playing with Isak’s dick gently, curling his finger inside of Isak as Isak follows him, rocking his ass, rolling his hips as he tries to get off, and he clings tightly to Even’s neck as Even watches him ride his finger, slipping another in beside the first and Isak clenches around them tightly. Isak is gone, head thrown back as he rolls his hips and rocks against Even’s hand, skilful fingers thrusting in and out of him while Even’s thumb rubs Isak’s little omega dick, Even’s mouth on Isak’s cheek as Isak rides him desperately.

“Even, yes, please -”

“You’ve got it, baby,” Even growls, “you’re such a pretty little omega.”

Isak sobs at that, the slap of his ass back on the kitchen top hurting him, but he’s close, he knows he is, and Even just allows Isak to dictate the rhythm he needs to come which apparently is fast, and bruising. Isak knows he’ll be sore inside tomorrow and he thinks of how sore he’ll be after it’s been Even’s big dick, not just his slim, big fingers pushing him to the very edge.

“Isak,” Even says, Isak’s eyes half-lidded, he can barely see as he mewls, and Even speeds up his movements on Isak’s dick, “come for me, my wet little omega,” Even whispers, “that’s it, baby, come on my hand. I’m going to eat your wet little pussy all night. Come for me.”

Isak rocks forward, head bowed as he moans into Even’s neck and comes on those talented fingers, feeling himself tighten around them as Even slows down his movements, knowing how sensitive Isak is, and he slips them out, still looking at Isak as he brings them to his mouth and sucks, tastes Isak.

“Fuck,” Isak laughs, quietly, Even letting him rest against his body as he hums happily, before moving, and Isak stumbles, dazed. Even winks at him before he goes to wash his hands before his attention is taken away once again by dinner but Isak wants to go to bed and curl up under the sheets. He zips himself back up and arches his back against the kitchen top, head on the cupboard but Even isn’t looking, until he is, and he snaps his fingers, pointing at the vegetables that still need chopping.

“I’m not hungry,” Isak whines, “let’s go to bed.”

“We need to eat,” Even insists, smoothing the homemade sauce over the chicken before putting it in the oven, “get the salad ready, please, baby.”

Isak pouts, but he does it, and he blushes as he thinks of Even’s promise, to feel Even’s mouth all over him, making him delirious with pleasure. He’s read that many omegas are willing to cut out sexual pleasure for the sake of medication but he was a fool to think he was one of them. There’s nothing more beautiful and freeing than this; whether it’s hours and hours of skin on skin in a big, warm bed or snatched, rough moments in cramped school closets, Isak is addicted to that feeling, especially when Even’s the one orchestrating it.

He’s happily in-between Even’s legs as they chill after dinner, and showers, which was an experience. Isak insisted they shower together which lead to Even shampooing his hair, Isak complaining it’s in his eyes, and Even laughing at the way he could mohawk Isak’s hair with the bubbles. He isn’t sure if they’ve not had body contact since they got home, but he doesn’t care. It’s safe, anchoring, to know Even will never turn away a kiss, to know Even will always want his hand to be on Isak’s thigh or arm. He’s texting Sana, Even engrossed in the film having given up on getting Isak to leave his phone and pay attention to a different screen.

Isak: _Biology test tomorrow?_

Sana: _Hope you’ve revised!_

Isak: _a bit. I’m not taking the medication anymore so I need your signature to cancel the prescription at some point_

Sana: _Why have you stopped?_

Isak: _…………….._

Sana: _OHHHH_

Sana: _I read about that. Poor you!_

Isak: _do you think it’s ok I just stopped taking?_

Sana: _Didn’t you read the information that came with it?_

Isak: _it doesn’t matter_

He glances at Even, who isn’t sneak-reading, just playing with Isak’s hair as he watches TV.

Isak: _I’ll be mated soon_

Sana: _Yeah?_

He moves off Even and wriggles to the other side of the sofa, bringing his legs up to rest of Even’s impossibly long ones.

“Hey!” Even says, playfully annoyed, “come back here, want to play with your curls,” he smiles, hand easily going to Isak’s knees as he strokes his calf.

“I’m too warm,” Isak shrugs, even though it’s a lie, and Even laughs, “ok, baby.”

Isak: _although something happened. Something dumb_

Sana: _?_

Isak: _I kissed Jonas_

Sana: _FFS_

Isak: _it wasn’t my fault, even was scenting Sonja in front of me and I was pissed off_

Sana: _Can I ring you?_

Isak peers at the message. He would prefer to hear Sana’s voice than do this over text. He squeezes Even’s leg gently to get his attention.

“Is it ok if I go out? I want to make a call but it’s kind of private...”

Even looks at him curiously, like he’s wondering what could be so private Isak needs to be alone.

“It’s Sana,” Isak babbles, “she finds Biology really hard and she’s freaking out over the test tomorrow but if she knew I was talking about it with you or someone she’d be mad at me.”

“Of course,” Even agrees, “go and speak to her.”

Isak texts his reply and jumps off, grabbing his shoes on as he steps out the apartment and waits, Sana quick to call.

“Isak,” he hears, her familiar voice now in his ear, “what is your problem?”

“I know,” he mumbles, still wanting to be quiet even though he knows Even can’t hear a thing.

“Ok, first off, can I say something to you, something I want you to fully listen to and try and understand?”

“Sure…”

“If someone does something that upsets you, or angers you, you don’t get to react to that thing with sadness and anger and then say you don’t deserve to be called out,” she stresses, “that is weak behaviour, Isak, and you’re not weak. Be accountable for your actions.”

Isak is silent. He sighs, and although he knows Sana can’t see that he’s sat on the stairwell, quiet and contemplative, he hopes she knows him well enough to know he’s listening to her.

“You kissed Jonas,” she repeats back to him, “you have to tell Even.”

“I can’t,” Isak pleads, “I can’t have him leave me.”

“So, you trust Jonas, who is oh so famed for his ability to keep his alpha pride under control, not to tell Even?”

“Jonas was kind of weird about it,” Isak whispers in the quiet corridor, “it was like he didn’t even want to, which, if I kissed him before, he would always… he would want it.”

Sana hums on the end of the other line and Isak can almost picture her at home, probably revising, with a cup of green tea and he feels a little guilty at laying this on her.

“If this is it, Isak, if Even is your mate, he needs to know everything, the ugly parts as well.”

“Yeah,” Isak agrees, voice crackly, knowing she’s right but hating it too.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, biology buddy,” she says, and he hangs up, anxiety alive again as he realises this isn’t something he can pretend didn’t happen. He walks back into Even’s apartment, Even beckoning him back to his lap, Isak nervous as he comes over. Even knows immediately he’s not ok, sitting up a little more, waiting for Isak to speak.

“Hey,” Even smiles, reaching for Isak’s hand as Isak sits back down on the comfortable sofa. Isak looks at Even’s hand over his, his feelings written on his face and hanging in the air as Even scents him subtly. Isak pulls on Even’s hand gently and Even gets the hint, moving in, and Isak lifts his face, Even giving him the kiss he’s silently asking for. It’s soft, sweet, not as needy and passionate as earlier and Isak breaks it, nose colliding with Even’s lips as he hangs his head.

“It’s ok,” Even tells him, hand still over Isak’s and the other stroking Isak’s thigh, “you can tell me anything.”

They sit in silence, Isak finding the words clogging up his throat. He knows he needs to say them but they could strip him of this and then he’s left with nothing. Even has shown both him and Jonas that they can never be, and Isak can see that now, could feel it in the way Jonas felt stone-cold and awkward against his mouth: even their alphas and omegas didn’t connect in the primal way they used to. Isak cannot compare it to Even.

“I kissed Jonas,” Isak says, more words forming in his mind yet dying on his tongue, meaning his mouth is open with unsayable words and apologies, and he’s frowning, fighting the need to shut down, “I kissed him, after I left Sonja’s.”

It’s what Even doesn’t do that surprises Isak the most. He doesn’t take his hand away from Isak’s and he doesn’t remove his comforting touch from Isak’s thigh. Isak can feel him staring at his face, but his scent is mild, there’s no aggression or even sadness that Isak can sense. It’s unnerving, and Isak finds some courage to look at Even properly, meet his eyes.

“Why?” Even asks, clearly having been waiting for Isak to look him in the eyes, and Isak swallows the discomfort both he and his omega are experiencing forcing himself to be honest.

“I was upset at seeing you scent Sonja, right in front of me,” he accuses, but Sana’s words about accountability are still ringing in his ears and he tries to reason with his omega, not fall back on the hopeless omega stereotype. He feels Even press tighter into his palm and his stomach constricts tightly as he sees Even’s face fall.

“I’m so sorry,” Even shakes his head, “that was incredibly fucking stupid of me.”

Isak squeezes Even’s hand. He wants to crawl into Even’s lap, knowing he’ll fit nicely and Even would, on all other occasions, bring his arms across Isak’s little waist and cuddle him in, and they could scent each other happily for hours, until they fall asleep. For a tiny moment, Isak thinks that’s what is going to happen, but Even just takes him by his arms instead and doesn’t pull him close.

“I’m sorry,” Isak whispers, “it wasn’t – I didn’t want it, it was so quick, and - ”

“You didn’t want it?” Even asks, and Isak can see from the way his jaw sets he’s thinking something different, thinking Jonas was the driving force behind it and Isak could allow himself to be painted as innocent but it’s not fair.

 _Be accountable for your actions_.

“Not like that,” Isak admits, “ _I_ kissed him but it was different, it wasn’t… good.”

Even’s eyes flicker all over Isak’s face until he stands up, pulling away from Isak and Isak follows, nervous as he senses alpha annoyance.

“I think you should just go, Isak,” Even mutters, running a hand through his flattening hair, looking at the floor of his kitchen as Isak stands, open mouthed, nearby.

“What?”

“I’m not doing this,” Even tells him, voice sharp, “I can’t.”

“I know it’s taken me a bit of messing around to know what I want but I know now,” Isak pleads, bowing his head, “please, Even, don’t send me away.”

“Don’t pull out the omega tricks,” Even asks, referring to Isak’s bowed head, refusing to look at Isak and Isak can sense his sadness beneath his annoyance. He knows his omega is still a bit off, adjusting to being present again, but he is starting to feel more, notice things and he knows he isn’t imagining it.

“Even,” Isak asks, it taking everything for him to keep his head upright, his eyes focused, “I can’t leave. I can’t leave you.”

He’s stuck to the cold kitchen floor and he’s caught by surprise as his omega cries, he wasn’t expecting it, and he forgot how quickly his omega can take over. It’s a little embarrassing, the way his eyes well and tears fall, however much Isak tries to hold it back. He doesn’t want Even to accuse him of omega tricks, but Even must be able to distinguish the difference between Isak using his omega for his own benefit and the omega pushing through, because Even comes over and holds him, Isak clinging to him tightly, his arms around Even’s lower back as Even soothes him.

“Isak,” Even says, and Isak whimpers as he hears the thickness in his throat, Even clearly struggling with the same problem as Isak, Even pulling back so that their noses rest against each other, “I don’t want you to leave. I don’t.”

“Please,” Isak begs, breathless as Even leans in to kiss a tear trailing down his cheek, “I can’t.”

“I need to know you’re mine,” Even says, pained, “I know it’s so primitive and I know, it’s old fashioned, but I need it, I can’t share you.”

“I can’t share you,” Isak retorts, “and I have to, and I know it’s for a good reason, Even, but it killed me, seeing it,” he confesses, shaking, still breathless. Even nods against him. They stand like that, still, and Isak clings onto Even’s scent, gasping as Even goes for his neck, scenting him like he can’t help it, like he doesn’t want to fight his alpha senses anymore.

“I love you,” Even tells him, a kiss to his cheek, the corner of his mouth, as he continues with his habit of tucking Isak’s curls behind his ear. Isak thrums in pleasure, weak from it, yet finding strength too. Love is terrifying, in Isak’s experience. The dark side of love is like being dropped into the ocean and it leaves you gasping for air, tossed by forces far stronger than your tiny, insignificant body, at the mercy of unknown and unseen dangers beneath the water. His Pappa dropped him, left him alone, and scared, and his Mamma is a known, seen danger that baffles him, utterly. Jonas left him gasping, a force far stronger than Isak ever could be. He isn’t sure of this, he doesn’t know how to love, or be loved, in a different kind of way. If the dark side of love is an ocean, perhaps the light side side of love is a garden. It’s open, and free, and the sunlight is gentle on your skin. You can see everything. Nothing is hidden. There’s life, plants, trees, flowers, butterflies, squirrels, and the noises are soft: the tweet of a bird or the bristle of leaves in the breeze. It’s calm.

“I’m going to stop this thing with Sonja,” Even says, their eyes meeting, so close, Even taller so Isak looks up as he looks down. Isak feels conflicted. He doesn’t want Sonja to get sick. He’s had dreams about her fading away, about her skin going grey and the bite turning fully black, and he wakes up, sweating and gasping.

“I’ll find a way,” Even swears, feeling Isak’s anxieties, and Isak nods.

“I’m yours,” Even promises, “you’re mine.”

“I know.”

*

Isak is clingy after that evening and Even is too. As his omega senses come back so does everything else; the looks from alphas, the sensitivities to everyone’s feelings and thoughts. Before, he didn’t have a release beyond the occasional handjob from Jonas but now he knows Even is there, Even is his, and he doesn’t feel as scared by the world. He’s forced into addressing the kiss with Jonas after Even manages to squeeze it out of him that he and Jonas haven’t discussed it. It’s Thursday afternoon and Isak suggests coffee to an awkward but willing Jonas.

“Look, Isak, I’m not going to be speaking to Even,” Jonas eventually says, bored of the small talk and the skirting around the issue as they sit down.

“Even knows,” Isak shrugs, and Jonas’s eyes widen, “so why hasn’t he broken my nose, then?”

“He’s not – he knows it was me who kissed you,” Isak blushes, “and he knows why.”

“Oh, ok,” Jonas says, and Isak can feel relief roll off him, “and everything’s good?”

“Yeah,” Isak confirms, “really good.”

“Cool,” Jonas tells him, seemingly meaning it.

“You need to know I was just upset and I don’t want - ”

“I know, believe me,” Jonas scoffs.

“I think I’m – in love?” Isak asks, eyes wide as he admits it to his best friend, who raises his eyebrows a little.

“Yeah,” Isak nods, “I am.”

They get their coffee, and Jonas gets a cookie, too, breaking it in half and forcing Isak to accept the other bit. They talk about the boys, and Even, and home, and Jonas makes a face when Isak asks about Eva, so he leaves it.

“Isak,” Jonas says, finishing the biscuit and taking a sip of his drink, “you know, I am happy for you,” Isak nodding at that, “and I’m sorry.”

“Sorry?”

“I’m sorry for the way I treated you,” Jonas says, pulling the strings that hang at the bottom of his throat, on his hoody, tighter, “I was a shit friend, a shit alpha, shit everything.”

“Yeah,” Isak agrees, smiling a little.

“I’m not – shit, I don’t know – I just want to be your friend, yeah?” Jonas shrugs, smiling back, “and I know I can’t take back the way I spoke to you and the things I ignored but I want to get better. I don’t want to lose you.”

“You won’t,” Isak promises. He can’t imagine a world where Jonas isn’t by his side in some capacity.

“You know when I said that part of you would always be mine?” Jonas asks, licking his bottom lip, tentatively looking at Isak.

“Yeah?”

“I didn’t mean it like, you belong to me, like my mate” Jonas says, frowning as he struggles to think of the right words, “I just meant that you’re important. We have history. We’ll always…” he makes a face, cringing, which makes Isak laugh, “we’ll always have each other, you know?”

Isak feels like they’re having the conversation they’ve needed to have for years, and it feels wonderful.

“Of course,” Isak smiles.

Jonas reaches out and flicks the side of Isak’s neck where his mating bite will be, playfully, and Isak laughs, pushing him off, “so, come on then.”

“I need to present,” Isak huffs.

“Shit, Isak, come the fuck on!”

“I can’t exactly choose when I do…”

“I know but it’s been ages, man, you should present soon, especially if Even’s ‘The One’,” Jonas mocks, but not unkindly, and Isak shrugs, eyes wide.

“You will,” Jonas says, “and Even – yeah – he’s…” Jonas trails off, and they both burst into laughter, “He’s fine, whatever. I’m not gonna be his best friend, just want – want him to be good to you, Issy.”

“Yeah,” Isak smiles, face leaning into his shoulder shyly until Jonas grins and pulls him in for a hug, Isak pretending to resist but giving in. They part ways not long afterwards, Isak going to Even’s. He told his Mamma he’d be out and he texted Pappa just to let him know. It’s not like she’s ill, just her usual bizarre self, and as far as Isak can see she’s taking her medication. He feels a little guilty for not being around as much recently but he’s doing his best, and he decides he’ll stay at home tomorrow, maybe even try and cook for her, something that Even’s cooked for him.

Even is cute, answering the door in a huge hoody, his handsome face poking out of the hood as he opens the apartment door and lifts Isak, Isak squealing, laughing, but wrapping his legs around him and allowing himself to be carried to the sofa, Even dropping him before lying on top, snuggling into Isak’s neck as he nests between Isak’s legs. Isak pulls back the hood of his hoody so he can comb through Even’s light brown hair.

“You ate without me,” he accuses, Even’s eyes closed sleepily as he nods against Isak’s neck, “I did. I’m sorry, baby. I’ll cook something for you if you want.”

“No, it’s ok,” Isak smiles, looking down on his alpha, “I’m fine.”

“I can smell alpha on you,” Even says, not accusing, just stating it, “ugh.”

“Jonas hugged me,” Isak grins, enjoying the sparks of jealousy he can scent, his omega purring boastfully.

“Hmmm,” Even teases, “I guess it’s fine.”

“You going to stop me from hugging alphas, huh?”

“No,” Even says exaggeratedly, “hug alphas all you like,” he murmurs, “as long as I’m the only alpha who gets to lie on top of you.”

“You’re the only alpha who can,” Isak jokes, “because you’re light, you can’t crush me.”

“Are you saying I’m not a big, heavy, manly alpha?” Even asks, faux hurt, Isak enjoying the way his soft hair feels in his fingers.

“You’re very big and manly. Very alpha,” Isak assures him, smiling, and Even smiles, kissing his jaw. Isak likes the way Even feels against his chest. He loves being in-between Even’s legs, curled up on his chest and snuggling into him but it feels just as nice to hold Even in his arms and his omega rubs against him, stretching, because it likes taking care of Even and his alpha. Even is thrumming with alpha contentment which overpowers every other sense in the atmosphere of the apartment.

“I was thinking of having a small party,” Even says, tilting his head up to Isak, “nothing huge, just some of my friends from Bakka, Sonja, guys from Nissen, your friends…”

“Yeah?”

“We should know each other’s friends, don’t you think?” Even asks, blinking up at him.

“Yeah,” Isak agrees, smiling, “you’re right. It’s a good idea, baby. Here?”

“Mmhm,” Even confirms. Isak likes the idea of it, wants Sana, Eva, Magnus, Mahdi, even Jonas, to know Even and to know this part of his life.

“I’m hungry,” Even whispers.

“I thought you said you’d eaten,” Isak answers absentmindedly, not noticing the way Even’s staring at him.

“I want to eat something else,” Even says pointedly. Isak feels the atmosphere shift, and he can feel his face pinken as he realises what Even means.

“Remember what I said?” Even asks him, and Isak gives a small nod.

“You’re my dessert,” Even winks, “go to bed.”

Isak shoves Even away and obeys, looking back to see Even stretched out of the sofa, watching him, hungry and ready. Isak blows a kiss, disappearing into the bedroom.

_Nothing is hidden. It’s calm._

_*_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to try CC (a decision I'll probably live to regret lmao) but just because I have time on my hands now so if you want to prompt me or give me cool fic ideas that would be highly welcomed! i'm a chatty gemini so. help me waste my time. you can find me https://curiouscat.me/ughasifxclueless alternatively you can find me https://twitter.com/ughasif_x <3


	11. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak's relationship with his parents and the impact that has had on him show in his relationship with Even. Sonja isn't doing well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for continuing to read and comment on this story, it is so lovely for me to see as a writer and I'm very grateful for every kudo, comment, like, etc. Thank you. <3
> 
> As the summary states, this chapter is largely focused on Isak and his Mamma. Even and Isak have their gathering with their friends. Sonja is struggling without Even.
> 
> The poem 'This Be The Verse' by Philip Larkin is quoted at different parts of the story (in italics) and was a lot of the inspiration for me as I was writing it.
> 
> Thank you as always for your kind comments, and your comments on enjoying the smut, lmao. This chapter is mostly plot and Isak's state of mind with not much smut, my apologies! A lovely anon on curiouscat has given me an idea about a smut scene I may include next time ;) <3
> 
> Warnings: mental illness, ableist language and general warnings (see tags).

 It’s all too easy to spend all his time with Even, at Even’s apartment, but the guilt is weighing him down whenever he thinks about his Mamma. Even, of course, doesn’t mind – even offers to come and cook and then leave them to it – but Isak wants to try and cook for her himself, just the two of them.

“Mamma?” he asks, throwing down his school bag. He checks the bathroom because she’s taken to sitting in the empty tub, but she isn’t there. As a beta, her scent is weak, very non-descript, so Isak can’t scent her, but he finds her in the living room, painting her nails.

“Hi,” he offers. She looks at him in surprise, like she forgot he lived here, but her face softens after a split second and she smiles in recognition.

“I thought I could cook?” he asks, placing down some food in the kitchen, “I’ll do it. I want to.”

She looks at Isak curiously, in disbelief, but Isak makes a start nonetheless. He’s quite excited to try cooking alone. He knows Even doesn’t care about his lack of ability in the kitchen and Even only wants to help him when they do cook together. It’s difficult to learn when all his omega wants to do is show off to Even, not flail around useless chopping mango and accidentally pouring too much chilli spice on the potatoes, amongst his other disasters.

He’s picked a dish Even has cooked before and Even talked him through the steps: chilli con carne. Isak tears open the mince and finds the onion, beginning to chop, as he talks to her, watching as she focuses on her own task.

“I wasn’t sure if you liked mince?” he asks, “I forgot but I’ve had this recently, my friend… er, my friend made it for me and I think you’ll like it.”

She doesn’t look up, her hand still on her knee as she carefully applies the baby pink polish. He isn’t sure what he’s expecting but he tries not to be too disappointed at the silence, just continues to chop the onion and then fry it with some oil lightly before adding the mince.

“I mean, you really need to eat,” he says, laughing a little, the quietness uncomfortable, “you’re so small, Mamma!”

She still says nothing and Isak feels awkward, wishing he could scent something more. There’s a tension in the air. It’s his projections, not hers, that are creating the atmosphere, he tells himself and he cuts through the mince after eventually locating a spoon he can mix with, deciding to put on some music to at least fill the silence.

He chops the garlic and chillies, never having thought to use them separately before Even raved about it. It is quite therapeutic, Isak agrees, chopping the food and watching it change before you, knowing you’re making something for yourself, for someone else.

“How was your day?” he asks, adding more food to the pan and stirring. His understanding for his Mamma’s inability to hold a normal conversation is dying, replaced by a bitter, lifelong anger that Isak finds extremely difficult to get under control. He’s cooking for her, been out and spent money on her to do something nice for the two of them yet she can’t be bothered to lift her head and acknowledge him. He punches the mince with the spoon, feeling the familiar rise of hate in his stomach, both the food and his temper boiling.

“Mamma? Can you at least look at me when I talk?” he snaps, not even sure why he’s adding chopped tomatoes, his hunger dissipating as anger fills all the emptiness inside him and it all begins to feel pointless.

“It’s a shame you turned out the way you did, Isak,” she murmurs, finishing the last finger and putting the brush back into the pink paint. She doesn’t tighten it shut, just looks at him, tired, and Isak can see the bruised purple under her eyes from lack of sleep.

“What does that mean?” he asks, fury circling him, his omega furious too. Generally, no one fears omega anger: it’s the equivalent of a kitten’s anger, but Isak feels this is more than that. It’s years of confusion and fear and never knowing, thinly held together by a sense of duty, and love, yes, but a tainted love that can never be fixed no matter how much Isak wishes it could be.

“It means,” she says, blowing on her painted nails, “that it’s a real shame.”

“I agree,” Isak says, numb, “and I blame you for it.”

She frowns at him, and a small smile that Isak could slap off if he didn’t control himself appears on her face. He watches as she taps her fingers on herself, still drying the paint, the small bottle held together between her knees.

“You’re a strange boy, Isak,” she says, like she’s confused, and Isak is speaking in tongues to her.

“Fuck you,” Isak spits, slamming the pan down on the side and turning off the hob, “you’re a total fucking psycho.”

She gasps like he’s hit her, and Isak feels a little pride in himself for managing to capture her attention properly, but her face twists and for a moment Isak thinks she’s going to cry. His omega whines with guilt, the scent whipping through the kitchen and filling the apartment which changes her expression to one of fury, the same kind of fury that runs through Isak and it scares him to see it in plain view.

*

_They fuck you up your Mum and Dad, they may not mean to, but they do. They fill you with the faults they had and add some extra, just for you._

*

She launches the small bottle of polish at him and Isak moves, not that her aim was any good but it’s close enough, watching it slam against the kitchen cupboard before dropping on the kitchen floor, flicks of pink paint flying out and marking the cupboard, the tiles, the floor. He stares at her in wonder and she is defiant, unapologetic. Isak knows – he knows – she’s sick. He’s always known she’s sick. He’s been there at her hospital bed, he’s read doctor’s notes that his parents have left lying around, he’s had to indulge her whenever she’s in one of her religious phases, he’s tried to understand she is vulnerable and in pain.

Yet – there’s the other side, the flip of the coin. She misses so much, never able, or never wanting to attend birthday parties, parent’s evenings; if she has she’s turned up psychotic, bizarre. The sting of humiliation each time a friend’s parents ask about his family, and Isak can scent their pity, their worry for him. Her unkind words, her accusations that never leave, never leave him. Some memories are too dark and real to ever go and they stay like a dark stain on your heart forever. Isak remembers them at night when he can’t sleep. He’s omega, he needs her, he needs _someone,_ and he could never rely on her. Isak’s often wondered if she cared at all. Everyone’s status is clear by the time they’re seven, eight, as their genitalia forms and ABO characteristics begin to show, before they present by going into rut (alpha) or heat (omega) in their later teens. As soon as Isak’s was clear, it felt like the end of his life, he was a burden, a worry. Many friend’s parents stopped their children from spending time with Isak, worried ‘something would happen’, as if a child, male omega could be any sort of threat.

He’s been alone for a long time and his anger has festered, dormant, coming out in worrying bursts of fury, or sadness.

“I’m going to bed,” Isak says, shock taking over and exhaustion claiming him. He hasn’t missed this side of being omega, the way he feels so tired all the time. She’s never been physically violent, and he isn’t fearful of that. He undresses, warm, and climbs under the duvet. He notices small pink flecks on his arm and he cries himself to sleep.

*

 He wishes he could have texted beforehand but he doesn’t know her number, only where she lives, and that’s how Isak finds himself stood outside Sonja’s shared apartment, knocking, hoping she’s in. He waits for a while, and he’s alarmed when he finally scents something but the scent is – _the scent_ – is awful.

“Isak?” he hears from behind the door, a small voice which he knows is her.

“Yeah, it’s me. What’s going on?” he asks, worried, and she unlocks it. He’s horrified to see her. It’s like his nightmares, when she was turning grey, her mark blackening, all because Isak was too jealous to share Even for a fake relationship for a while. It’s not quite as bad as his dreams but she looks unwell, weak.

“Is that Even’s hoodie?” she asks, unashamedly, hope in her eyes, and Isak nods, and she reaches for him but stopping herself, face twisting.

“Sonja,” he shakes his head, “it’s ok,” he assures her as he steps in and she falls into him, rubbing her face and neck on the hoodie Isak has on, over his running clothes.

She steps back, ashamed of her lack of control. It’s impossible not to look at the mark on her neck. Isak thinks he can practically feel it on his own neck, the way it bulges out, a crude, dark alpha bite reminding Sonja that she was left alone, unwanted.

“I’m sorry,” she pleads, “I know you need Even, I would be the same if it were…,” she trails off, tears in her eyes, “and he is. He will be. He’ll have another omega.”

Isak whines with the pain her omega is omitting. He steps to hug her again, hoping she can get some comfort from the alpha scent on his hoodie, and she accepts the hug with a gratefulness that makes Isak dizzy.

“I’m so sorry,” Isak whispers.

“It’s not your fault.”

They stand like that for a while, until Sonja breaks away, smiling a little.

“What’s happening to you?” Isak asks. He doesn’t know what happens to an omega if they get bitten and their alpha leaves, just that it’s emotionally difficult, something all omegas fear, but Sonja looks physically ill.

“I’m not dying,” Sonja says, trying to make light of it but failing, “once you’re bitten you’re tied to that alpha, you need them to keep your hormones regulated. They’re like, your… light?” she offers, frowning, “without them, there’s no light. The worst thing is, I miss him. I would do anything for him. He could come back after doing this to me and I’d happily let him into this apartment, into my bed,” she laughs, “I’d do anything.”

Isak takes in her words, trying to understand what that must be like, how vulnerable it makes a person. He feels like all the pain he’s suffered in the name of being omega looks insignificant in comparison to he watching Sonja fade away in front of him.

“Have you eaten?” he asks, newly obsessed with food, and she laughs at that, indicating she has not.

“You should drink some water, at least,” he tries.

She ignores him, but she seems to realise why he initially came over, a small smirk on her face as he looks at his tracksuit bottoms.

“You enjoy running after all?”

“No, definitely not,” Isak cringes, “… I just want to find a way to escape it.”

“What? Being upset, angry?”

“Yeah.”

She sighs, hugging herself, making her way into the kitchen and Isak follows, not before texting Even to ask him to come over. His omega is selfish, all omegas and alphas are inherently selfish, and tries to force its way through to stop him from allowing his alpha to act like her alpha, but Isak’s hard work and constant practice of not allowing his omega to take control pays off. He sends it before his omega can attempt to sabotage him.

They sit in silence, Sonja lying on his chest and subtly scenting his hoodie as he tries to comfort her with a half-hug, waiting. They both pick up immediately as they smell Even at the door, but Sonja is faster, opening it, about to jump on Even. Isak knows she’s all omega, there’s barely any Sonja there, but she must be stronger than Isak gives her credit for because as badly as she needs the scent and the alpha comfort, she catches herself, looking over at Isak, apologetic.

“No, please,” he rushes out, feeling awful, “you two… just make her ok?” he asks Even, who nods, and Isak knows Even is holding back his fear because he scents alpha fear in snippets, tiny. It shocks him how terrified it makes him feel, knowing Even is scared, but he steps away knowing they’ll go to her bedroom. Isak wants to lose himself in inane social media but everything seems pointless and he can’t stop thinking about how this is his fault.

“Isak?” Even asks, and Isak’s omega whines when it smells another omega on him but Isak has had enough of this. He forces it down with blind fury.

“Hey, come here,” Even says, “it’s ok,” he pulls Isak in, not before nuzzling his face, and Isak finds a comfortable spot in Even’s neck to nuzzle back.

“I did this,” Isak says, guilty, “I couldn’t just share…”

“You shouldn’t have to,” Even says, taking Isak’s face in his hands, “you don’t have to share. You didn’t do this. That worthless excuse of an alpha did it.”

Even’s conviction forces Isak round. Even could convince Isak of anything, Isak’s sure of it. It should be terrifying to know someone has that sort of power over you but the only thing Isak feels is safe. They stand, silent, both lost in their respective thoughts for a while until Sonja comes out of her room. She looks so small, which is strange. Isak thought she took up a whole room with her beauty and confidence.

“I’m waiting on the cream shipment,” she says, “and, um, is it ok if… if I just borrow Even’s clothes? For a bit. That should help,” she asks Isak. Even looks at him, and Isak can see he wants Isak to agree. He feels alpha want in the air for a second, or two, and he can see Even is forcefully pushing it down, not wanting to use his alpha influence which would just naturally make Isak’s omega obey his wishes.

“You can borrow Even, if you want,” Isak says, “I’m so sorry,” he says, not wanting to get upset.

“No,” Even says, both omegas flinching at his tone, “I mean – no – I’m sorry, I just can’t, I’m not risking Isak,” he says to Sonja, pained, “but you can borrow anything you need.”

“There’s no risk,” Isak frowns.

“You kissed Jonas,” Even growls, “we’re together. I’m not scenting any other omega, and you’re not to be scented by _any_ other alpha.”

Isak knows it’s hardly the time, but Even’s words go straight to his omega, wanting to lie down, show Even that _yes_ , he’s the only alpha.

“Of course not,” Isak agrees meekly, omega in overdrive.

The three of them look at each other in silent agreement that this is what will happen going forward. Sonja hugs Even close, thanking him, and Isak, before she looks at his arm, scrunching her face, “you know you’ve got pink all over you?”

“Oh, yeah,” he laughs, pulling the hoodie’s sleeves down, “it’s nothing.”

“What is it?” Even asks, scenting Isak is uncomfortable but Isak shrugs and Even has the sense to not push it. It isn’t until they’re out of the flat that Even takes his hand, pulling the sleeve up and twisting Isak’s arm around to see the strange little licks of paint.

“You been painting, baby?” he asks, amused.

“My Mamma,” Isak confesses, “she threw nail polish at me.”

“She threw it at you?” Even asks, expression darkening, “threw it?”

Isak nods miserably, pulling the sleeve back down. Even grinds his teeth in anger, unimpressed.

“She’s not well,” Isak says, defensive, even though he knows Even has more empathy and sympathy for her than most.

“I know she isn’t, but that doesn’t give her the right to hurt you,” Even says hotly, and Isak shakes his head, “it didn’t go anywhere near me, Even.”

“It could have,” he snaps, “don’t excuse it.”

“Sorry I don’t have perfect parents,” Isak snaps back, “I’m not blessed to have parents in, government, or whatever it is yours do, and pay for your apartment.”

Even holds his hand up in the universal sign of ‘you win’, but Isak doesn’t feel like he’s won, he feels like he’s losing everything the way guilt and anger eat away at him for every outburst he has. He’s trying, and learning, but after years of suppression and fear have made it difficult.

“I have an idea,” Even smiles, “why don’t you go for the run you’re clearly dressed for, huh? You must be finding it helpful.”

“Don’t be nice to me, Even,” Isak begs, “I just – I was such a dick just then? I - ”

“Yeah, you were,” Even agrees, and Isak whimpers, “but you’re upset, I know you don’t mean it.”

“Why aren’t you angry? How come you can always control it?” Isak asks, accusingly, almost annoyed with Even for never losing it with him, the way everyone does. Isak feels so weak next to Even who always seems so strong and able to control his alpha in a way Isak’s never seen before.

“I can’t always control it, Isak” Even scoffs, “and believe me, I get angry,” he insists, “you’ve seen that.”

“Yeah, but not with me.”

“My anger isn’t for you. It helps me to look after you.”

Isak feels that go right down to his toes, warmth spreading across his neck as Even kisses his cheek, hands on Isak’s hips.

“Don’t go anywhere secluded. Stay safe. Text me when you’re home,” Even instructs, Isak saluting him, “yes, sir.”

“Sir?” Even asks, winking, and Isak giggles, “isn’t ‘alpha’ doing it for you now?”

“There’s lots of things you can call me, baby,” Even says, pulling the hips he has in his hands against his.

“Yeah, there are,” Isak agrees, lazy and happy as Even kisses him, pulling away, Isak whining at it. He never wants to stop kissing, once they start, and it’s always Even who must do break them apart and tut at Isak for being a bratty omega, but Isak knows Even loves it and just likes teasing him. Even makes to leave, slapping Isak’s ass playfully before he goes, making Isak blush furiously.

He’s not sure about running alone but he is desperate to find a way to channel his feelings in a way that doesn’t mean he needs medication. He finds he misses Sonja, despite sulking over her previously, but her gentle encouragement kept him going. Still, he’s almost ran 3 miles (on and off) and he decides that’s enough, heading back for the centre. He stops, coughing as he catches his breath again, and his phone vibrates.

Eva: _Hey Isak. You free for coffee?_

Eva: _if you can tear yourself away from Even of course_

Isak rolls his eyes, smirking.

Isak: _I’ve just been for a run actually_

Isak: _alone_

Isak: _so yes_

Eva: _Why are you running? You’re tiny! Ok – Kaffebrenneriet? 12?_

Isak: _I’ll explain. Ok!_

He’s just sinking his first coffee when Eva walks through the door and smiles as she walks over. Their friendship is an odd one; Isak likes her, he always has, she’s smart and cool and she’s always understood his feelings for Jonas yet there has undeniably been tension between them. Isak was jealous, of course, of her and Jonas for two reasons: he wanted Jonas to himself, and he wanted Jonas to want him like he seemed to want her. Isak always felt second best next to her.

“Hi,” she greets, “what’s the running about, then?”

Isak sighs, “Even thinks it will help me manage my emotions,” he cringes, “Sonja’s been letting me join her but I went alone today.”

Eva seems to think it over, and she nods, like it makes sense, ordering them coffee before she settles back down in her chair.

“Things are good with Even,” she states, not needing to ask, “you’re happy.”

“They are,” he agrees, “what about you? You and Jonas?”

She tenses at that, and Isak screws his face up as apology for mentioning it.

“Nothing bad,” she explains, running her tongue over her front teeth, “I think he wants a relationship with me?” she asks, incredulous, “but that’s not what I want.”

Isak sips his drink and nods in agreement.

“Jonas doesn’t know what he wants,” Isak says, “only what he doesn’t want.”

“It’s good to know what you don’t want,” Eva smirks.

“Anyway,” Isak shakes his hair, “Even wants to have a get together with everyone? He wants his friends and our friends to meet, I think.”

“Yeah?” Eva asks, face lighting up, “wow, that would be great!”

“You think so?”

“Of course!”

“Yeah, so, we’ll think of a day, a time and we’ll do it,” Isak nods, “it won’t be a huge party, just drinks and friends.”

“That sounds great, Isak,” she smiles, genuine and beautiful, “I’d love to come.”

“I haven’t invited you yet,” he jokes, and she scoffs, elbowing him. He laughs at that, and they talk about school until Isak’s concentration falters. The only thing he can focus on is the way his body feels light, fuzzy, and there’s colourful dots at the corner of his vision until his whole vision blurs, like his eyes are closed and someone is pressing on his eyelids, a heat sweeping over him.

“-sak?” Eva is asking, over him, and he goes to stand but he can’t, feeling like he might vomit. He’s hot, so very hot, tackling the hoodie off him angrily, head falling back on his chair as Eva fusses, ready to jump in and help as he sweats profusely, gasping for air.

“Isak?”

“What the fuck,” he pants, vision coming back as he blinks exaggeratedly. His body temperature is through the roof and he feels feather light, like perhaps he will float away if he doesn’t dig his nails into the arms of the chair he’s sat on.

“Are you like… really, really horny?” Eva whispers. Isak looks at her in horror.

“You just need to tell me,” she says seriously.

“No, Eva, what the fuck?” he mutters, closing his eyes, “I just feel like I’m going to be sick.”

“Isak,” Eva whispers again, “you’re getting ready for your first heat, ready to present,” she tells him, and Isak opens his eyes for that, her eyes wide, “it’s happening!”

He looks at her in panic, and she sits back down, hand on his shoulder as she comforts him and he can scent her omega which is happy and excited. He wonders why he can’t feel his own. He always thought his omega would drive him wild at this point but there’s nothing, just a worrying silence.

“It’s happening now?” he asks. He remembers when Eva presented a year ago and feels assured that her advice will be the best he can get. She bites her bottom lip in glee, nodding, “well, not literally now, but soon, maybe in a week or two?”

“Oh,” is all he can muster, eyes wide, and he thinks of Even, which must be written all over his face.

“He’ll be pleased. Didn’t he say you were his true mate the first time he met you?” Eva asks, mouth wide in a grin, “fuck you, Isak, you’ll be mated with a pup before I even get a bite.”

“Don’t talk about pups,” Isak cringes, even though he knows it’s something he and Even need to discuss, along with birth control.

His head is spinning with the possibilities of what it all means. He’s wanted to present for ages but now it’s happening, with Even, not Jonas, he’s slightly terrified. It’s a lifelong commitment, the ultimate commitment to make, and he’s still so young, Even’s still so young. Isak suddenly feels embarrassed at the way he used to speak of mating to Jonas, who never wanted it, and how it must have sounded to a carefree, free spirit like Jonas. Isak’s omega rears its head to complain about the fact Jonas wants Eva, from the sounds of things, in a way he never wanted Isak but Isak isn’t in the mood to be beaten up by his omega’s sensitivities and he’s getting better at putting it to one side, not letting it dominate his feelings.

He feels overwhelmed, especially as the café fills and the scents of others begin to invade his personal space, the worry and excitement and loneliness that others carry with them absorbed by Isak easily. Eva, like a good, observant omega, knows this, and they walk in the general direction to Isak’s home before Eva turns off so Isak can go home.

He carries on until he reaches home, and looks up at the window, a heavy sigh leaving his body as he clambers around for his keys and makes his way in.

“It’s me, Isak,” he shouts, but there’s no response. He’s glad of it, still not in the best mood with her.

“Mamma?” he asks, scenting sadness, and he finds her crouched, leant against the sofa yet for some unknown reason not on the sofa, crying.

“Mamma,” he repeats, awkwardly comforting her, a hand on her knee, “what happened?”

“Pappa isn’t coming home tonight,” she sniffs, another batch of tears falling, “he said – he said he left me?” she asks, confused. It’s been nine months since his Pappa left. Isak sits, crossed legged, and waits. She doesn’t tend to be upset for long. He takes her hand in his and admires the colour of her nails, despite it all.

“I know,” he says. He’s tried before, to reason, to argue, to soothe and nothing helps when she’s upset. He’s learnt to be quiet, to sit and listen as she babbles nonsense or cries into his shoulder.

“Isak, I’m sorry,” she whispers, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok,” he promises, and he brings in her in for a hug. He wants the memories of her unkind words to dissolve but they stick like mud and they’re so loud, lingering in his mind whenever he tries to reason with his emotional omega.

“I got – I got some mince,” she says, sniffing sadly, “if you want to cook, again?,” she looks hopeful, and so tiny, and Isak nods as he holds her close.

“Alright.”

*

 _But they were fucked up in their turn by fools in old style hats and coats, who half the time were soppy-stern and half at one another’s throats_.

*

The numerous cans of beer make a thundering bang as Even drops them onto the kitchen side, Isak watching him from the comfort of the sofa, feet up, phone in hands.

“You could help,” Even suggests, eyebrows raised, as he empties the shopping bag which mostly consist of alcohol.

“I’m just a weak, silly omega,” Isak argues, “I’m not strong enough.”

“Right!” Even laughs, “tell that to my hair. I swear, you pull out of clumps of it every time we...”

Isak blushes at that, he knows he tends to cling onto Even’s lovely long hair whenever Even is above him, talented fingers pressing down, inside him, or his lips and tongue on his dick and dipping down into his omega hole, or his ass, eating Isak out like he’s a starving man.

 “I’m not that bad,” Isak sulks, despite knowing Even’s right.

“I’m tempted to handcuff you when you go into heat,” Even quips, “I’m scared I’ll be bald by the end of it.”

Isak stretches out on the sofa, wondering if he can tempt Even before their friends arrive, spreading his legs, and he sees Even look over as his dangles his left leg over, near the floor, his right food coming to the top of the sofa.

“It shouldn’t surprise me that the thought of handcuffs get you wet,” Even smirks, and Isak raises his hips, enticing him to come over.

“Elias is five minutes away, baby, close your legs,” Even tells him, but Isak refuses, still perched on his elbows with spread legs as he eyes Even teasingly.

“Isak…”

Even is saved by a knock at the door, and Isak sighs, giving in to the fact he won’t be getting any until later, when they’re drunk and he’s on Even’s lap and Even is fingering him lazily, Isak rubbing himself over Even’s dick. He could probably fuck Even properly now -  he’s wet when Even eats him out, when Even fingers him – so Even’s cock could go inside him, or at least his ass. He really needs to bring it up with Even, the idea of Even’s cock inside him making him feel even hornier, and he knows he needs to cool it, not wanting all their friends to walk in and scent sex-crazed omega.

Isak isn’t too nervous, meeting Even’s friends, not when Even had assured him that they’re welcoming, wanting to meet him. Even had skirted around the Sonja fabrication, telling them that they had split up on amicable terms and she was searching for a good alpha.

“So,” Even comes back, smiling, “this is Isak. Isak, these are my boys, Mikael, Elias, Adam, Mutasim and Yousef.”

Isak nods politely, wishing his own friends were here, hoping they’re not far away but it’s easy enough once Even fetches drinks, and Mikael insists on picking the music playlist, Elias asking Isak about school and Even and his own friends. Even is attentive, coming over to hold Isak’s waist as they chat and Isak is grateful. His omega’s anxiety cools and his scent is masked by Even’s; he purrs happily, subtly, against Even.

Isak’s phone vibrates and he answers the call.

“What number again?” Jonas asks, half shouting.

“28,” Isak confirms, and he slips out of Even’s hands to go and fetch his own boys.

“Hey!” Jonas says, wheezing as he gets to the top of the staircase, still a little sore, “hey, Issy.”

“Hi,” he smiles, Jonas overtaken by Magnus who grabs Isak and lifts him up for a hug, Isak squealing, complaining until he’s put back down.

“Magnus!” he scolds, annoyed, but it’s impossible to really be angry at Magnus, and Mahdi brings him in for a hug, apologising for the lateness, insisting it was due to Jonas’s stubborn refusal to accept help when Google Maps took them down a wrong street.

“Jonas? Stubborn?” Isak asks, faux shocked, and Jonas rolls his eyes at their jeers as they make their way into the apartment.

“Oh! Hi!” Magnus shouts over the music, making his way to introduce himself to everyone and Mahdi gets a beer before doing the same, albeit much calmer in comparison to Magnus’s bouncing enthusiasm. Jonas hangs back with Isak, opening a can of lager before taking a huge gulp.

“Ok,” Isak says, eyes wide at the speed he drinks and Jonas shrugs.

“It been ages.”

“I doubt that,” Isak smiles, but he accepts it.

He’s pleased to see the apartment soon fill with their friends, others joining, the mix of everyone working nicely, and Even comes over to where he’s stood in the kitchen to open another beer for him.

“Thanks,” Isak smiles, and Even leans in for a quick scent before nudging Isak’s nose with his.

“Did you see?” Even whispers, Isak shaking his head. Even looks over at one of the sofas, where Isak sees Sonja, legs tucked under her, leaning against the sofa, chatting away happily to Magnus, who looks utterly enthralled by her every word.

“You think…?”

“I don’t know,” Even smiles, “he seems genuine.”

“Magnus is genuine,” Isak confirms, “can say the most stupid shit, sometimes, but he’s definitely not a bad guy.”

“How are you doing?” Even grins, stroking his hair, and Isak pulls him in by his hair, Even making a face.

“Do I actually hurt you?!” Isak asks, and Even laughs, “no, baby, you can grab all you want.”

They kiss, and to Isak, Even’s scent is the only thing he can focus on, like he’s zoomed in and everything, everyone else is background noise.

“I had a mini heat thing today,” Isak murmurs, “Eva and I met for coffee, and…”

“You did?” Even asks, eyes lighting up, “so you’re…?”

“I think so,” he smiles nervously.

Even’s eyes crinkle as he smiles, slowly until it takes over his entire face, and Isak loses his balance as he watches it, catching a glimpse of Even’s biting teeth.

“You sure? About me?” Even asks, hand on Isak’s lower back, and Isak blinks at the floor until he looks back up at Even. The flat is busy, and noisy, with laughter and music and glasses clinking together. Isak nods, and Even kisses him, deep and wanting, before leaving to mingle again. Isak surveys the room and he’s happy, content, mostly, until his phone vibrates.

Mamma: _OMEGAS TO BLAME FOR GLOBAL DECLINE IN BIRTH RATES_

Isak frowns, annoyed.

Mamma: _EXPERTS WARN OF POPULATION CRISIS AS OMEGAS SHUN THEIR NATURAL ROLES_

He swears to himself, turning his phone off, mood instantly souring. He puts the headlines out of his mind and downs several more beers, a glass of wine, a shot of something disgusting, and he shares a joint with Jonas outside, until his mind is buzzing and his tongue is loose. It’s not a problem, amongst friends, and Even is on his second, perhaps third beer, much more sober than Isak.

“Hi,” Even grins, “time for bed, soon?”

Isak nods drunkenly. People are drifting off quickly, Eva waving, having stuck by Sana and Vilde’s sides all evening, Mahdi gone, Elias leaving with Sana until there’s just Even, Isak, Jonas, Magnus and Sonja. Even seems interested in the Magnus and Sonja situation, and Isak calms his omega, reasoning that of course Even is particularly concerned, wanting Sonja to be careful, and Even’s protective alpha scent gets stronger, until Magnus and Sonja look over at Even awkwardly.

“Even,” Isak nudges, “Magnus is – I told you! – Magnus is good.”

“What?” Sonja asks, eyes wide, very much silently begging Even to back off.

“Nothing, nothing,” Even mutters, “but if you step out of line,” he says to Magnus, “you’ll pay for it.”

Isak snuggles into Even. His omega cries a little with jealousy that Even is invested in Sonja’s love life but Isak manages to shush it. He’s enjoying the protective scents in the air and the way Even is tense, warning Magnus with his eyes, and Even runs his hand down Isak’s back, making Isak whimper, because he’s drunk now, and his inhibitions are lost.

“I get it, Even,” Magnus agrees, mildly stoned, “I know where you’re coming from, man. I’m not like that.”

Sonja fingers the rim of her glass, finding the whole conversation awkward and Isak rubs his face on Even’s arm before catching Jonas’s eye as Jonas watches them all in amusement.

“What?” Isak slurs at him.

“Just,” Jonas shrugs, still grinning, stoned, “Even and his little hareem.”

“Watch your mouth,” Even murmurs, and Jonas does, biting down on his bottom lip like his altercation with Chris has been enough warning to stop him from going too far. He smiles down at his feet before shrugging, clearly mellowed out from weed, and he stands up, saluting them all as he goes to leave.

“Issy, lets hang soon,” he suggests and Isak nods, still snuggled into Even. Magnus and Sonja seem to get the hint, after that, and Isak is pleased when she hugs him goodbye that she smells hopeful, and content. He’s happy to see her skin back to its usual glow and even though she’s quiet and slower than usual, less confident and sure of herself, it’s an improvement. Magnus can’t solve her every problem, Isak knows that, but it’s good to her to know there are others out there who won’t hurt her in the way _he_ did.

“Do you think they’ll date?” Isak asks Even who starts to undo his shirt buttons.

“I don’t know. I don’t want her to rush. I know it would life easier, to have another alpha, and fast, but…” Even frowns, thinking of the right words but not finding them.

“They’d have cute pups,” Isak giggles, still tipsy, “cute, blonde babies.”

“We’ll have cute, blonde babies,” Even smiles, going to get water, and Isak freezes.

“No we won’t,” he says adamantly, “because I don’t want kids.”

Even frowns, shrugs like Isak is just being daft as he throws back the water and he comes over to Isak with a glass for him. Isak takes it but discards it on the coffee table, not interested.

“I mean it,” Isak warns him, drunk, but honest in the way people are after alcohol, and of course because he’s drunk, his omega is too and he has even less control over it than usual.

“Isak,” Even says slowly, deliberately, “bed time.”

“Don’t talk to me like I’m a child,” Isak yells, annoyed, and Even stares down at him which is ironic, to Isak, as he gets told off for his ‘omega tricks’ but Even apparently will use his alpha tricks to influence Isak. Isak knows he’s drunk, and angry, and Even wants to pacify him, get him to sleep but he still feels annoyed, like the imbalance of power will never work in his favour, even with Even.

“I’m not talking to you about this when you’re drunk,” Even says, holding out his hand which Isak takes reluctantly to haul him up from the sofa. Isak doesn’t argue, because Even is right, he is tired and he wants to fall asleep, despite everything, in Even’s arms. They had a successful evening, of sorts, and Isak is soon asleep. He never thought he’d be the sort of person who wants to sleep against another, liking his own space in bed but that was before Even, who apparently can’t sleep unless he’s got another person to glued to his skin. Isak doesn’t mind, he enjoys sleeping on Even’s chest, sometimes finds himself the opposite way around (he’s always been a moving, uneasy sleeper) so he’s curled up with his face in Even’s thigh, or hip. They sleep soundly, and he’s woken up by Even’s kitchen antics.

Perhaps Even can smell him, scent his waking omega, because sure enough he comes back into the bedroom.

“Hi,” he smiles, and Isak smiles back, “you want coffee? Orange juice?”

“Orange juice, please,” Isak requests, waiting as Even goes to fetch it for him.

Even settles back into bed and Isak loves the way his alpha smells of a morning. It’s what Isak imagines going on holiday feels like, smells like and they scent each other gently.

“Isak,” Even clears his throat, Isak catching scents of anxiety, “last night you said you didn’t want kids. Is that true?”

Isak finds it difficult to maintain eye contact after that. His omega whines, hating the look on Even’s face which is one of disappointment, and his omega would happily have pups immediately but putting the omega aside all children make Isak think about is hardship and pain.

“I don’t want them,” Isak confirms, “I never have.”

“That’s a final answer?” Even checks, “I mean, we’re young, I don’t want them _now_ , but never?”

“Do we have to discuss this now? Sunday morning?” Isak whines, knowing he’s on the verge of a tantrum.

“I think we should, considering you’re obviously close to presenting and heat,” Even says seriously, “if I bite you, we’re bonded… and you never want kids….”

“Right,” Isak huffs, irrational and annoyed, “because you don’t want me if I don’t want them.”

“I’m not - ”

“All I am to you is just a stupid omega to breed,” Isak continues, and Even looks at him, perplexed, Isak shoving the duvet away to get up.

“You know me better than that,” Even says loudly, following Isak as Isak makes his way to the kitchen, still thirsty, “and that is absolutely not what I think of you, Isak, you’re being ridiculous.

“Ridiculous?”

“Yes,” Even tells him.

“Fine,” Isak shrugs, turning on the tap as he pours himself another drink, “I’m a ridiculous omega. Go and find another omega to knock up, then.”

“Will you listen to me?” Even asks, annoyed, and Isak turns around to do so.

“I just want to know, for sure,” Even says, “if you mean it.”

Isak shrugs, and he can sense Even is getting increasingly frustrated with his attitude.

“We’re not going to have pups now,” Even frowns, “I don’t want them now, Isak, but in the future? Yes, I do.”

Isak scratches his nail on the kitchen side, looking down at it and shrugging hopelessly. He doesn’t know what to say. He doesn’t want to backtrack on his words, feeling foolish, but the idea of children seems wild, unimaginable.

“It’s ok to be scared,” Even assures him, coming closer, “you know, when it happens, I’ll be there with you.”

“Don’t,” Isak says, tense, “just drop it, Even, please.”

“How?” Even asks, and Isak hates scenting his disappointment, his omega devastated, “you’re my true mate and you’re ruling out a family with me. I can’t just ‘drop it’.”

Isak finishes his water before wandering back to the bedroom and burying himself in the bed, duvet over his head as he makes himself comfortable again. He’s hurt when Even doesn’t follow him, but he’s being unfair, expecting Even to run around after him when they both best left to their moods, their thoughts, and Isak hates the scent of alpha disappointment that makes its way into the bedroom. He pulls Even’s pillow to him and tries to scent that instead, just Even’s general scent, rather than his feelings, flinching when hears the flat door shut and the alpha scent is gone entirely. Even must have gone out, but Isak doesn’t know where or why. He fights the tears that threaten him, his throat seized up, as he nurses his bad head and bitter mood, alone.

*

 _Man hands on misery to man, it deepens like a coastal shelf. Get out as early as you can and don’t have any kids yourself_.

 *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can still find me on twitter https://twitter.com/ughasif_x or cc https://curiouscat.me/ughasifxclueless if you want to ask me anything/prompt me/whatever. <3


	12. Chapter 10a

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak speaks to Sana. His heat isn't far away, and Even looks after his omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... I apologise for the slight delay in updating, I aim for every 3/4 days but life has ran away with me recently so I've decided to split this chapter into two, to avoid a super long delay. 10a is Isak speaking with Sana before he has a very intense pre-heat experience which Even helps him through. 10b will be pure angst so you get softness and smut in 10a to prepare you before 10b. :s
> 
> I've decided to make the whole fic 12 chapters long. This and my next update will be 10a10b, then we'll have 11 (one chapter, not split) and chapter 12, the final chapter. 
> 
> Thank you as always for continuing to read, like, leave comments and all your feedback, etc. It never fails to make me smile and motivate me, I am super grateful and happy, I honestly don't think I would still be writing this if there wasn't much interest because a) I'm lazy, b) I have a terrible attention span and c) I'm super needy for praise. I'm hopefully going to be able to sustain my interest in finishing it although I'm sure I will!!!! and I have to admit I have enjoyed this fic way more than I ever thought I would. I already have another AU in mind (albeit a shorter one) from a twitter prompt. 
> 
> <333
> 
> Please see tags for warnings. :)

 

Even returns not long after he leaves, Isak hearing the door unlock, picking up his scent again, thankful Even didn’t leave for too long. He’s nervous, waiting in bed, waiting for Even to walk in and he clings to the pillow tightly as Even opens the bedroom door, the soft creak of the hinges making Isak feel on edge.

“I went to get breakfast,” Even explains, Isak noticing he’s not as bright as usual, his scent muddled, “if you want any.”

“No,” Isak shakes his head, “no, thank you.”

“Ok,” Even agrees. Isak feels lazy listening to Even clean up the mess from the previous evening, the clink of bottles and dirty plates being collected, washed. His omega takes advantage of his guard being down making him leap out of bed until he’s standing in the middle of Even’s cluttered kitchen as Even tidies around him.

“Can I help?”

“It’s fine,” Even says, clipped, Isak’s omega whining sadly at the tone, hating it.

“Even,” he begs, Even dumping the recycling at the front door, looking at Isak as he comes back, finishing the washing of cups and plates. Isak wants to express himself but the words are lost in his mind, his mouth, not coming out.

 _I’m scared. I don’t want to be like her. I don’t want to be like him_.

“It’s ok,” Even smiles tightly, coming over to kiss Isak quickly, “do you – is it ok if you go home, soon? It’s just, I have my parents…” he trails off. Isak’s omega wants to jump in and make it easy for Even, soothe the silence but Isak just stares him, the silence dragging out for ages, Isak too stubborn to give in.

“Isak?” Even asks, eyebrows slightly raised, and Isak nods, “fine.”

His omega is unhappy, Isak aching with the discomfort of keeping it quiet, unnoticeable, changing into proper clothes and grabbing the items he brought with him. He can’t scent Even which makes him suspect Even is doing the exact same thing with his alpha, both overthinking, irritated. Isak wonders if it would be better to argue, as distressed as the idea makes him, rather than leave it unsaid and unresolved but he’s tongue-tied, afraid he’ll make it worse and he leaves Even alone with the quickest of goodbye kisses.

Unsaid things always lead to bitter endings, after all.

*

Isak bites his nails, looking at his phone anxiously. He is continually refreshing it, hoping and waiting for a message but Even hasn’t been in touch and he hasn’t been in touch with Even. It’s got to the point where it feels too long for him to send a text unexpectedly and he hates it. He must be giving off a strong scent of anxiety because as Sana sits, she places her hand on his shoulder in a rare show of affection, He looks at it, confused, and she squeezes.

“What’s wrong?” she asks, a drastic, beautiful figure in her black eye makeup and dark lipstick. He hasn’t seen much of her beyond her help cancelling his prescription recently and the small party at Even’s.

“Even,” he shrugs, resting his cheek on his right hand, and she takes her hand off him and sighs, “I thought so.”

“Well, not Even,” he mutters, “me. Everything.”

“Tell me?” Sana asks, her alpha attempting to soothe him but her scent is all off. It isn’t Even’s. Isak’s tense, anxiety making him feel seized up, unmoveable.

“We disagreed over something,” he offers, wanting to tell her, but finding it hard to separate emotion from logic, “I don’t think it’s going to work.”

“Isak,” Sana says, slowly, gently as so not to anger or annoy his omega, “I’ve seen how he is with you. You know, I shouldn’t be able to see his eyes change colour but I think I might have, briefly, at the party. There’s nothing you two can’t work out, I’m sure.”

Isak glances over at her, tired of beating himself up over his own miserable love life. Sana is guarded, she always is, and Isak knows she must be; an omega woman who is judged so quickly and openly even without her opening her mouth. He can’t resist, despite those impenetrable guards being up, teasing.

“What about you, huh, Bakkoush?”

“What about me?” she snaps.

“Your omega?”

“Oh,” Sana shakes her head, “it’s a work in progress.”

“You’ve got to make your move,” Isak advises, joking, almost, “omegas move fast.”

“This one certainly does,” Sana mutters, “hey – Isak! – don’t distract me. I can _smell_ you, I know this isn’t just you being a sulky, irritating brat like usual.”

“I am not!” Isak half shouts, cringing when his teacher looks at him, annoyed, “I’m not a brat, Sana,” he hisses at her.

“You’re a complete brat,” she says, pretending to read her textbook, “an awful one.”

Isak frowns, sulking, almost proving her point before he gets a grip of himself. It isn’t his fault he can come across as bratty, petulant, it’s his omega, as always, ruining things for him because it’s childish, dramatic and needy. Even expects him to put his fears aside, forget it, risk their children being the same as him and Isak can’t.

He’s angrily daydreaming when his phone buzzes.

Even: _Got the feeling you needed me to leave you alone for a little while. Haven’t forgotten you. Miss you_.

Isak blinks down at it, wanting nothing more than to reply instantly and ask Even to meet him. He was hoping to see him, scent him, as he got to school. Sana looks over, whispering, “Isak, tell him you miss him!”

“Don’t read my texts!” Isak whispers, angry, _typical alpha_ , he fumes, thinking it’s their right to just involve themselves into practically everything.

“Don’t be alphaphobic,” Sana tuts back, “I can scent your alpha hatred.”

“Have some respect,” he snaps back. She turns to read, Isak rocking the phone slightly in his hands, thinking of what to say. He doesn’t want to pour his soul out, doesn’t want his omega to break through and run riot, begging Even to come and knot him now and he’ll have ten babies, if that’s what Even wants, but he doesn’t want to be mute, suggesting he isn’t missing Even at all.

“Um, Sana…,” he nudges her, Sana turning, smug, “what, er.. what should I say?” he asks, humbled.

She holds her hand out, and he gives her the phone, watching carefully.

“Ok,” she begins, “say, “I felt the same way.” He’ll feel bad, like he made you think he didn’t want you. Alphas hate that.”

“I don’t want him to feel bad, I want him to – to know – I miss him,” Isak says sadly, “but not too omegay, not _pathetic_.”

“He’s been straight with you, Isak,” Sana suggests, “he’s said he misses you, said why he’s been quiet, so maybe you should just be honest.”

“If I’m honest my omega will make me look ridiculous,” Isak pouts, snatching the phone back.

Isak: _I miss you Even. Are you at school?_

He cringes, wanting to redact it as soon as he hits send, not sure why he feels embarrassed. It’s the lack of contact from Even, probably, now his omega is so used to it and so pliant under Even’s touch, a sucker for his scent, it’s tough being apart from him as their bond strengthens and deepens. Isak’s becoming dependent on the way the skin that stretches over Even’s collarbone feels on his cheek, where he always sleeps. He’s hit with a fresh wave of guilt as he remembers denying Sonja this when she needed it more than he did.

Even: _I will be, later, had to get my new prescription. I’ll find you?_

Isak: _Yes. Please._

Even: _< 3_

Isak has to be to content with that, leaving Even to it, even though all he wants to do is go and find Even, sit with him at the doctor’s as he gets his own pills. He’s bored with Biology, which is strange for him, yet he’s in no rush to leave, morose as he waits for Even to get to school. He packs leisurely as they’re dismissed, the last one out of class, walking slowly to find the boys when he spies Sana. She’s holding her textbook close, eyes all over a girl who’s leaning against the wall, long hair hiding her face. Isak watches, nosy, his omega purring, leaping as the girl pushes her hair off her face, smiling sweetly, and Isak can see it’s Eva. They don’t notice him as they flirt. Isak knows he’s being rude, has no right to watch as Eva blushes and Sana smiles at her, her alpha enjoying Eva’s display of omega softness, yet they _are_ in the school corridor and therefore bound to attract curious eyes, Isak reminds himself.

Eva goes to leave, Sana stepping aside to allow it. Isak doesn’t miss how Sana’s hand comes to Eva’s lower back, a true alpha move if he ever saw one. Even does it to _him_. He’s glued to the spot, captivated by the two girls when Sana quickly turns around, clearly having scented his presence, and she winks, smirking kindly, before leaving him bewildered and alone. He’s thrown by it, by what it means for all of them, his omega aching for his own alpha. He’s distracted, annoyed that he’s distracted, pining for Even and he can barely hide his scent from his fellow students. They’re not insufferable like they once were, knowing Even wouldn’t tolerate unwanted comments and remarks with regard to Isak’s omega but even Even can’t prevent their knowing looks as they scent needy omega in the air. He’s about through with the day already, exhausted from the strength of scent and emotions that he can’t fight at the moment, not knowing why his resolve is so weak, trudging out of History when he bumps into a smiling Even.

“Oh,” he says, surprised, slightly hating Even for the way his scent is always under control until Isak is in front of him and then he’s bowled over by it, “hi.”

“Are you ok?” Even asks, face dropping, “your scent is all over the place.”

Isak’s legs suddenly feel weak, he’s warm, dizzy, and he shrugs in confusion.

“Put that down,” Even suggests, taking the bag from him, placing it on the floor, “are you sick?”

“No,” Isak mutters, letting Even check his forehead, his temperature, the corridors emptying as people go to their next classes, “I’m fine.”

“Yeah?” Even asks. Isak’s missed him, it’s been a couple of days without him but he’s missed him and suddenly that feeling overtakes everything else. Isak’s embarrassed to realise he’s upset, trying to hold it together while Even runs his hands over the sides of his face, his arms, before gently tipping his face upwards slightly to kiss him. Isak moans immediately, grabbing Even, hands clasped to the back of his head as he kisses back, panting when Even pulls away.

“No,” Isak begs, going back to kiss him, Even’s arms loosely around his waist, his hips, as he purposefully holds Isak against the wall, forced to break the kiss again, Isak whining.

“Please, Even,” Isak whispers, feeling his body warm up even more so, “please.”

Even kisses the part of Isak’s neck that is exposed to him as Isak struggles against the wall. He can’t stay here, in school, not when he knows he needs to be with Even alone.

“Hey!” they hear, loud, stomping footsteps, an angry voice, “get away from him!”

Even lets Isak go, jolting, a slight break between their bodies as he unfastens his hands from Isak’s waist.

“He’s my omega,” Even says, defensive.

“Well don’t encourage this behaviour and get him under control, Naesheim, it’s indecent,” Mr. Carlton grunts, narrowing his eyes.

Isak stares at the floor, humiliated, knowing he must be giving off every omega alert that he’s ready for the taking but he hears his mean English teacher leave. It’s just his shaking breath and Even’s steady one that he can hear.

“It’s ok, Isak,” Even soothes him, “don’t be embarrassed.”

“Everyone can smell me,” Isak groans, “and I just – I can’t – I have no control right now.”

“Let’s just go home,” Even smiles, “I think this is your first mini heat.”

“What?” Isak asks, mouth dry, “my heat?”

“Not a proper one,” Even explains, “you’d know if it was your full heat. That thing with Eva, I think it was just a warning.”

“So…” Isak wants to ask, a slave to the way his body shakes, and Even ssh’s him, “come on, baby, let’s just go.”

“My attendance is terrible,” Isak complains, but he’s uncomfortable, warm, wet in-between his thighs and despite Even’s reputation for protectiveness Isak’s in for embarrassing comments and at worse, in for unwanted groping.

“Don’t worry, baby, let’s just get you out of here,” Even says, and Isak moans against him, nodding. No one bothers to comments on the way Isak smells, the way he purrs up against Even as they make their way to Even’s apartment, even though Isak can scent disdain amongst other things on the tram, Even counteracting it with alpha irritation. He’s desperate for a drink, and to lose his clothes, once they finally get home, Even letting him help himself before Isak whines at him.

“Take these off,” he begs, pulling at Even’s denim jacket, “everything off.”

“Ok, omega,” Even whispers, “calm down, Isak, don’t wear yourself out just yet.”

Isak makes a face, groaning in distaste as Even laughs, both quick and needy as they undress the other. Even lets himself be dragged by Isak to the bedroom, Isak sitting on the bed and pulling Even into his open legs.

“Here,” he pleads, taking Even’s hand and guiding it to his omega slit, just underneath his cock, “touch me,” he gasps, Even obeying, thumbing him open before he pushes a finger into Isak, Isak surprising himself at the wail that leaves his lips.

“Oh, baby,” Even says, sympathetic, “you’re really ready, aren’t you, hm?”

“Please, Even,” Isak begs, upset again, the emptiness too much, and he knows Even is hard, can feel his cock against his leg. Even kisses him, moving from his mouth to his forehead, nose, and back to his lips, before he stretches up, and spreads Isak’s legs further apart. Even goes back to his body, lips on Isak’s stomach before he moves down, Isak forcing him away, pushing him off.

“No,” Isak demands, pained, “no playing, nothing, I can’t take it,” he sobs, “just do it.”

“I want to eat you out,” Even mutters, perhaps even sulks, which Isak may find amusing under different circumstances but right now, he thinks he might catch fire.

“I’m sorry, Even, I – it’s - ”, words an effort, Isak finds, frustrated beyond belief at the way his body feels, the way he needs to have Even in him, Even nodding wordlessly, understanding. He leans up, Isak can smell his alpha wanting this, and Isak feels the first push of Even’s dick into him. He doesn’t gasp, or cry out, or scream – it’s nothing like they said it would be – but he is in awe, of himself, or Even, of how easily his body accepts and takes him. Isak thought, always, it would hurt; there is a strange yet welcome burn as Even pushes his dick into Isak’s omega pussy but it’s overridden by the comfortable fullness, the way Isak’s empty need is blasted out in a single movement.

Even is fast, gentle, but fast, and Isak is grateful for it. He can’t wait, doesn’t want to have this stretched out, he just wants Even to fuck him, to bruise his hips, to mark him. His skin tingles as Even moves his head and looks down at his mating point, thumb running over it as his hips smack into Isak’s, Isak a mess, softly moaning as Even’s dick seems to get deeper with each thrust.

“Bite me,” he tries, weak, and Even takes his thumb away, “I can’t, baby, not until you’re in heat,” he manages to pant, moving to rub Isak’s little omega dick as he fucks him, Isak whining at that, ready to shake and come under Even’s hands. He’s close, hands tight on Even’s neck and he’s glad as that seems to make Even rougher, less focused, as he speeds up, breathing quickening.

“Isak,” he grunts, “my good boy.”

“Even,” Isak moans, the sex of alpha, omega sex in the air, Isak briefly aware of the strength of it, that it’s probably seeping out in the apartment corridor, but he’s brought back to the present as Even twists his thumb, making Isak cry out.

“That’s it, sweetheart,” Even encourages, “come for me, Isak, want to feel you come.”

Isak grips him, eyes shut as he lets Even tear him apart, Isak surrendering to his impending orgasm, Even’s speeding up and making Isak whimper, a high pitched soft moan filling the room as he comes hard, Even not letting up as he rubs Isak’s omega dick with two long fingers, Isak shaking as he feels himself clench around Even’s dick, still moving inside him. Once Even’s satisfied, kissing Isak’s damp forehead and slowly moving his fingers from Isak’s cock, his fingers wet, he resumes his quick, punishing pace. Isak mewls, sensitive, wanting to feel him come as his omega bounces around, waiting, happy, and Isak gives into it.

“Alpha,” he mutters, “ah – I – fill me up,” he begs. Even growls, like Isak is doing too much, is too much for him, Isak squealing as Even fucks even faster, Isak’s legs bouncing with the speed of Even’s thrusts. He’s gone when Even bites, not mating him, but small, held back bites, nips, just like he did when they first met, when he was covered in Jonas’s scent and it drove Even wild, scenting him on the tram to school.

“Tell me, omega,” Even murmurs, “say it again, tell me what you want.”

“Fill me up,” Isak pleads, “do it, please, come in me, I need…”

“You want me to come in your little omega pussy?” Even asks hotly. Isak’s eyes are in the back of his head and his throat seizing up from the way Even looks at him, Isak nodding, and Even rushes forward, Isak clutching Even close, little gasps as he feels Even tense, pulling back slightly to avoid knotting Isak before he’s coming, moan forced and heavy as his body stiffens, crumpling on top of Isak as he pulls out.

Even looks up at him, panting, and laughs.

“Well,” he sighs, “that was worth the wait.”

“Mmm,” Isak agrees. He blushes as he feels some of Even’s come leak out of him, onto Even, and Even smirks as he runs a teasing finger past Isak’s tiny omega dick and across his slit, still wet and warm, Isak moaning in protest at the feeling of anything inside him now he’s sated.

“Sore, baby?”

“A bit,” he confesses.

“Isak,” Even begins, moving up now he’s got his breath back so they’re face to face, “you’re so close.”

Isak is terrified, exhilarated, and there’s still so many questions he has, things he needs to know before he wears Even’s bite. Even seems to know that, Isak scenting him, almost feeling his mirroring anxieties as if there’s a telepathic connection which Isak’s never believed exists.

“We need to talk about the other day,” Isak mutters, “we can’t ignore it.”

“I’m not ignoring it,” Even says, still patting down Isak’s hair and touching his face, arm, “I know we do.”

“I don’t know what to say,” Isak says truthfully, “I want to say what you want to hear but I really don’t know, Even.”

“You don’t need to _know_ ,” Even promises, “we have all the time in the world, right? I just need to know it’s not off the table.”

Isak licks his lips, unsure, welcoming the hug that Even offers, so they’re close and cuddled. He doesn’t want to think, just relax, savour the moment, his omega purring with happiness as he curls into Even, proud and gratified as Even’s alpha vibrates with pleasure too.

“Everything will be ok,” Even says, confident, and Isak feels his confidence seep into the air, Isak comforted by it, even if he doesn’t quite trust it.

*


	13. Chapter 10b

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak and Even visit the doctor, Isak speaks to Sonja, and everything falls apart for Isak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, maybe this part isn’t ALL angst!
> 
> I did my research on the psychotic episode to not sensationalise it and to keep it as realistic as possible basing it on research [including this info because I’ve seen some of the comments fic writers get, so... ]
> 
> Thank you lovely SKAM bbz for reading & your comments as always. i'm on twitter @skamdalized
> 
> (warnings - beyond tags - at the end)

 It doesn’t take long before Isak’s anxiety skyrockets and that’s how they find themselves at the pharmacy not far from Even’s apartment, Even seemingly unphased.

“Can we get the morning after pill, please?” Even asks, Isak’s eyes darting round the store. He cringes as the alpha pharmacist eyes him up and down before looking back at Even.

“Why do you need it?”

“Why do you think?” Even asks, laughing, but his eyebrows are knitted together. Isak feels himself shrink, head bowing to the ground.

“I need you to recall the events that led up to you needing the pill,” the pharmacist says snootily. Isak can’t make eye contact with anyone, even Even, feeling humiliated but Even can scent him, Isak knows that, knows everyone can smell him. Even squeezes his shoulder in encouragement and, thankfully, leans in closer to the pharmacist.

“This is my omega. We slept together yesterday but he’s not on birth control so now he needs the morning after pill, please,” Even explains, patience wearing thin. Isak feels trapped by anxiety, his chest tight.

“He isn’t your omega,” the pharmacist frowns, “he’s not got a bite.”

“We’re not mated. I don’t think it’s your place to pass judgement?” Even snaps.

“Fine,” the pharmacist sighs, clearly not too concerned, “it’s 360 kroner.”

“Thank you,” Even sighs, tapping his fingers on the side. Isak hopes his face isn’t a burning shade of pink. He can’t wait to get out of here and take the pill. Even was soft, sweet, assuring him it’s highly unlikely before his first heat that he could get pregnant but Isak isn’t risking it.

“I need to see your ID,” the man says, bored, Even fishing it out for him. All ID cards state a person’s ABO; Isak wouldn’t be able to get the pill without Even’s consent. The thought makes his blood boil and his scent changes to one of fury which alarms both Even and the pharmacist, the pharmacist looking more amused than anything.

“What’s wrong, baby?”

“Omegas hate that they can’t sign it for themselves,” the pharmacist answers for Isak, shrugging. Isak bites his tongue, not wanting to argue. His omega stomps its feet, threatening a scene, Isak continuing to remember to breathe, to hold it back.

“You need to sign here as well,” the man tells Even, offering him a pen and a small receipt, “you keep a copy, we keep a copy. Omegas sometimes try and kick up a fuss so we need proof that an alpha signed for the pill.”

Isak swallows his annoyance, hating the way the man says it, “ _omegas_ ”, one homogenous group of uppity fools, watching as Even leaves his signature and pays for the product.

“You should take him to the doctor,” the pharmacist advises, “get him on birth control.”

“We’ll sort it out, thanks,” Even mutters, handing the paper back to him and waiting for their copy. Isak is paranoid, positive others are listening, looking at him, attempting to zip his jacket up even further, wishing he could hide his face entirely. Even takes the small packet containing the pill, a short smile, rolling his eyes as they make their way back out onto the street, Isak feeling he can breathe again.

“Wow,” Even shakes his head, “what an idiot.”

“He thought I was a slut,” Isak fumes, “I could smell it.”

“Don’t say that, baby,” Even reprimands him gently, pulling him in for a kiss, “don’t talk about yourself like that.”

“It’s what he was thinking,” Isak sulks, “I know it. All alphas always think…” his argument falling apart before he’s even articulated it, looking at Even, who is less judgemental than Isak, despite their ABO differences. He’s angry, angry at the thought of the dark eyes of the pharmacist judging him, angry knowing if he was an omega who’d hooked up with someone and needed this pill afterwards he’d have to ask an alpha to come with him, because it’s their signature, their ID, that means he’s allowed it.

“I’m tired of always fighting,” Isak says instead, “I’m tired of being angry.”

“You know it’s ok to be soft, too,” Even smiles, “why don’t you be angry another day?”

Isak is going to laugh, to mock him, but there’s something about Even’s words that ring true. He’s so afraid of giving in to his omega, allowing Even to lead, afraid it will mean he’s exactly what people say: a needy knotslut, incapable of independence. He forgets that his omega tendencies are as natural as Even’s alpha traits, that there is nothing inherently bad about them, that it’s society’s dictation of what is strength and what is weakness that he’s obsessed with, always furious, frustrated. There’s so much Isak does love about being omega that he’s rejected for so long because he was terrified of the vulnerability that came with it.

“Ok,” he agrees, “I’ll be soft today.”

“Ok,” Even agrees.

*

Isak had pleaded with Even that he go to Even’s doctors to get the birth control but Even didn’t see what the harm was in going to Dr. Skrulle, “she’s weird, Isak, but don’t want you the prescription quickly? The quicker we have birth control, the quicker we can…” he had winked, Isak easily persuaded by the glint in Even’s eye which made his heartbeat quicken, the blood rushing to his head, amongst other places.

He opens the door to the office of the doctor, or nurse, as she previously mentioned, Even close by.

Dr. Skrulle continues to type, not looking at either of them, Isak slowly feeling more awkward the longer she ignores them.

“Excuse me?” Even asks, and she finally looks up.

“Oh,” she says, surprised, as if she’s shocked to find herself in a doctor’s office, “what is it?”

“This is Isak. You’ve seen him before. He needs birth control,” Even offers, still slightly unimpressed with her.

“I know who it is,” she says, matter of fact, “birth control, hmm? No pups for you two? Why?”

Isak’s eyes widen, shocked by how she goes straight for the sore spot in their relationship.

“No pups _yet_ ,” Even clarifies. Isak bristles at that but he remains silent.

“Have you had sex yet?” she asks Isak directly.

“Yeah,” he nods, “I think I’ll have my heat soon, so…” he stops, looking to Even for assistance, Even taking his hand in his, “yes, he’s going to go into heat soon, so it would be great if you could prescribe something for us.”

“I can,” she agrees, thinking it over, “what’s your memory like, Isak?”

“It’s fine.”

“Well, take a pill every single day. You listening to this, alpha?” she asks Even, who of course is listening, his alpha scent flickering to lightly angry at the suggestion he isn’t paying attention, “because if you miss a pill, and you’re having sex, then, boom! Pup.”

“Just like that?” Isak asks.

“Probably,” she shrugs, “you’re young, male omegas are extremely fertile.”

“They are?” Even asks, Isak narrowing his eyes, and Even shrugs, “What? I didn’t know that.”

“You take a boy for your omega and you didn’t know that?” Dr. Skrulle scoffs, “it’s a good job you’re both pretty, isn’t it?”

“What?” Even asks, irritated, and Isak laughs.

“Fine. Here you are. Let me take a copy of your ID. You’ll get a copy from the pharmacy you collect your pills from,” she says, barely aware of the atmosphere. Isak wonders if she’s a beta or just oblivious. She hands Even the prescription, Even folding it up neatly, putting inside his pocket, Isak still finding it maddening that Even holds authority over his autonomy, not that either of them want it. Isak’s glad to be out of there, reminded of seeing Jonas broken and bleeding on the bed, not something he wants to dwell on. They get the pills in the afternoon, Even handing them to Isak.

“They’re your responsibility, don’t forget,” Even teases. Isak knows he won’t.

*

He loves this spot, on top of the hill, not just for the view but because he knows once they make it up there he can collapse on the bench. Still, at least he isn’t as slow as he used to be, jokingly shoving Sonja out the way to overtake her.

“It’s not a race!” she argues, before effortlessly overtaking him, smirking as she looks behind and he groans, throwing himself onto the bench.

“I hate it,” Isak yells, “I hate running.”

“Yet here you are,” she grins, hands on her knees as she gasps for breath, moving to stretch her legs using the bench while Isak lays across it, moaning dramatically.

He smiles, moving to sit up and allow her some space. They’re quiet, not needing to speak. It’s the only time Isak feels his mind is balanced, restful, instead of an erupting volcano of anarchy. He breaks the silence by looking over at her, the mark on her neck now no longer covered in thick foundation, evident, but fading. She catches him looking and shrugs.

“It’s not pretty.”                                                                                          

“It looks better.”

She runs her hand over it, resting there slightly.

“Can you feel anything?” he asks, curious.

“It used to throb really painfully,” she recalls, looking out over Oslo, “now, not so much. The cream is magical,” she sighs, peaceful.

“What about Magnus?” Isak asks. Magnus is unusually coy whenever Isak asks him about Sonja and the development of their relationship, blushing, much to the laughter of the other boys.

“He’s lovely,” Sonja smiles, “I like him a lot.”

“Yeah? You’re dating him?”

“He hasn’t said?!”

“Not really,” Isak screws his face up, confused, “we know he likes you, he sees you, but he tells us to shut up, most of the time.”

Sonja laughs, and Isak can scent her joy at that, how she loves that Magnus is treading carefully. Isak does sometimes wonder if it’s because of Even and his warning yet Magnus’s scent changes whenever Sonja is mentioned, becoming more appealing, sweeter. Isak thinks Magnus just knows that some things are best kept to yourself rather than boasted about to others.

“You know, I am glad,” she says, serious, “I’m glad I stopped having to pretend I was dating Even. It was hard work for us both.”

Isak winces, not sure of it, the guilt still too real and heavy for him.

“You can’t ever blame yourself for that,” she demands, closing her hand around his wrist in comfort, “we did the right thing.”

Isak appreciates the gesture, hoping his omega, his scent conveys that appreciation because he isn’t sure what to say. Sonja, thankfully, seems to get that, taking her hand away, leaving them both to their imaginations. Isak wonders if Jonas knows about Eva, about Sana, thinks about his Pappa, how he hasn’t heard from him in so very, very long, about his Mamma, about pups.

“Even will be a good mate,” Sonja grins, “way too much for me, but perfect for you.”

“What does that mean?” Isak bristles, brought out of his mind.

“It means,” Sonja sighs, not wanting to offend, “he _needs_ to look after someone, and you… you need looking after.”

Isak wants to complain but he doesn’t. He thinks of everything Even’s done, or helped Isak do, since they met; from the final break-up of his fractured, non-relationship with Jonas, his brief flirtation with blockers, his ability to withstand his Mamma’s moods to feeling like sex is a mutual, wanted thing between two people rather than something that is withheld from him, given to him on conditions. It’s Even who’s inspired confidence in him, reflected the way things were and changed them for the better.

“I love him,” Isak nods, “I want us to mate.”

“He wants it so much,” Sonja shakes her head, “he’s always believed in true mates.”

“I can’t…” Isak says, anxiety making him shake, “I can’t give him everything.”

It’s silent again, just the autumn breeze, the occasional knock of their trainers against the stones on the path below their feet.

“I’m – I can’t risk being left alone,” Isak blurts out, “I can’t have children and be on my own.”

“You can’t be certain of everything in life,” Sonja argues, “and Even would _never_ leave you, let alone his own children.”

Isak knows that, wants to protest the potential accusation that he believes that for a moment, but it still is an anxious thought that when he allows himself to consider it makes him feel like he might drown. He’s painfully aware of his own situation with his parents even if Even is more grounded, more reliable, more _his_ than they ever have been.

“I wouldn’t change it,” she tells him, “even after everything Nils did, I wouldn’t change it. I loved him and it didn’t work, but you have to trust people, even if it does turn out that they don’t deserve it.”

“Even is different,” she continues and Isak groans, getting tired of her.

“I know, Sonja,” he says sharply, “I know Even. I appreciate the advice, really, but I know my own boyfriend, I know he would always do the right thing.”

“I’m not – yeah, ok,” she sighs, “come on, we’re not finished.”

She bounces onto her feet and starts running and unless he wants to be left alone, or suffer an embarrassing defeat by Sonja arriving back way before him, he has to follow her. He has no doubt Even will have made his way to her flat and be there, cooking pancakes and singing in the kitchen when they get back, and he wants to prove to Even he’s getting better at this, not that Even ever asks, leaving him to it when it comes to the running suggestion.

“Wait up!” he requests, and she does, Isak slowly jogging to her before he starts to run, making her squeal in annoyance, both competitive, Isak letting the thought of Even’s face seeing him get back before Sonja spurring him on. He loses at the last hurdle, Sonja laughing in victory as he laps him and it’s his own fault, making it a race against a woman who’s been a runner far longer than he ever has but when he climbs the stairs, sweaty and pink, Even not caring as he sweeps Isak up for for a cuddle and a kiss, he doesn’t mind too much.

*

It’s an unsettled atmosphere, an odd scent in the air that seems to follow Isak everywhere. He thinks it may have something to do with his impending heat, maybe something else. The scent, the feeling behind it, is one of discomfort, of aching and Isak isn’t sure that’s normal, pre-heat. He tries to read up on it, even asks Even, but by asking Even it produces questions, making Even concerned which is not what Isak wants.

He couldn’t have guessed, in the lead up, what it was truly about. He maybe should have expected it, read the signs, as his Mamma deteriorated in front of him, getting more bizarre, more worrisome by the day but with Jonas, Even, his own issues, he hadn’t seen it or at least hadn’t been overly concerned.

Isak fumbles with his keys, finally returning to his actual home, even as Even’s felt increasingly like his home each day. He frowns as he unlocks the door, stepping in, the noise from the kitchen, living room, startling him,

“What the…,” he complains, hearing the smash of something on the kitchen floor, running through to find his Mamma crouching on the top of the kitchen sides, smashed plates strewn across the kitchen floor.

“Mamma?” he asks, surveying the chaos around her, broken plates over the floor, ripped pages from books all over the flat. She’s sat, wild eyed, above the mess, springing into life upon seeing Isak.

“Isak! Oh, here – come here!” she demands. Isak eyes her warily, a plate hanging precariously in her hands and slightly budges some of the smashed plates away with his feet, moving towards her carefully, reaching out for the plate that hangs in the balance.

“Can I take that, please, Mamma?” he asks. She shakes her head sadly, as if she’s deeply apologetic that she can’t give it to him.

“Move, baby,” she says quietly, not giving Isak a grace period before she throws it at the floor, Isak curling around himself, whimpering as the plate smashes into pieces nearby his feet. She doesn’t mean to hit him, a large piece of china smacking his leg but falling, leaving Isak unhurt yet terrified, arms tight around himself as he tries to catch his breath.

“Mamma, don’t,” Isak begs, going to calm her when she grabs his arm tightly, dragging him closer, Isak glad of his shoes as they split already broken plates, the force of her conviction meaning Isak stands no chance at resisting her.

“Sit with me,” she orders, letting go, twisting her small frame as she reaches up, opening the window above their kitchen sink. Isak feels stuck, scared of the threat of an open window, everything a potential trap, as she turns back, smiling.

“Come up here, Isak, angel,” she says. Isak wishes someone else was here. He feels a fresh wave of fury at his Father for not being here, for barely ever checking on her, on him, the pain clearly etched on his face as she coo’s over him.

“Don’t cry, my little boy,” she pleads, Isak shaking his head. He’s not going to cry, even though his omega is weeping, petrified, he’s going to wait it out. He decides to appease her, not that he has much choice as she grabs him again, grip strong, and he reaches forward, her helping him as he clambers onto their small kitchen top to sit next to her.

“This was bad,” she gestures to their floor, covered in dangerous shards, “but I had to do it, Isak. You know why?”

She’s convinced, sure of her need to wreck their home. Isak knows better than to contradict her when she’s like this, obsessed, unshakeable.

“Yes,” he agrees, suppressing a whimper when she slams her hands down on the side, furious.

“You don’t know! You don’t!” she yells, Isak flinching. He’s never feared her hurting him, she’s always been sad rather than mad, but he feels upside down, dizzy, uncertain. He feels his phone vibrate and he wants to answer it without it causing her further distress, flinching as she goes to take it out of his pocket.

“Ring your Papa, sweetheart, tell him I’ve packed his bags for our holiday,” she asks, excited, and Isak starts to cry. The noise of the shattering plates on the floor ring in his ears, still, and he has no idea how to solve this. He’s scared to make eye contact with her, even though he knows she’ll look the same, perhaps with added, dilated pupils but not much different. He should have been home more. He should have helped her take her pills like she’s supposed to, but he didn’t, he hasn’t.

“Oh, Isak, my poor boy,” she coos, wiping away his tears, “ring Papa,” she insists, taking the phone out of trembling hands when Isak inhales sharply, taking the phone back from her now weak grip.

“It’s ok,” he sniffs, “I’ll do it. I’ll ring him.”

He unlocks it with shaking hands, finding Even in his messages before she has time to check what he’s doing.

_My Mamma has gone full crazy. She’s tearing the flat apart and making me sit with her and I don’t know what to do please can you come or ring someone_

He starts to sob again as he sends it, wondering what this means, for her, for him. He goes to find his Papa’s contact details under ‘Recents’ but realises, as he scrolls, he hasn’t rang his Pappa and his Pappa hasn’t rung him for so very long. He’s cut off by his phone ringing, Even ringing him and he tries to shuffle away from her, to get back down so he can talk to Even but his Mamma grabs the phone, cancelling the call, and Isak screams out as she’s quick, way too fast for Isak, dainty on her feet as she leans up and throws his phone out of the window.

“What are you doing?!” he screams, rushing over to look down, his phone splattered on the pavement below. He can’t quite believe she did it but when he looks at her, she’s unfazed.

“We don’t need him,” she says. Isak is horrified, knowing his phone won’t have survived the fall, cracked and useless on the ground outside.

“Don’t think about him,” she demands, “we’ll go on holiday, just us!”

Isak slouches, falling, leaning against the shut window as he feels the evening air from the top window, still open. He shakes his head, wanting to block her out. He feels hopeful, hearing sirens outside, but they race past their street, not meant for them.

“You love him more than me, Isak? That’s what she says,” his Mamma accuses, the vein in her forehead popping out, Isak hugging his knees to himself. He doesn’t know who she’s referencing but it is barely matters, nothing makes sense. He moves as she swipes forward, disturbed as she starts to unlock the bigger window.

“Don’t, Mamma,” he asks, trying to hold her off, but her anger is stronger than him and she manages to get a hold of it, forcing the window open, the fall to the pavement considerable. Isak feels frozen against the kitchen wall, knowing they’re both temptingly close to the outside, the fall. She grips the side and looks down and Isak feels more tears spill down his cheeks. He knows his scent is strong and he hopes and prays someone else can smell it, somewhere, somehow.

“If you love him so much, sweetheart, go and call him,” she suggests. Isak knows she’s not herself, pleading as she tries to push him closer.

“Go and ring him!” she screams, Isak sobbing as he pushes back. He can feel the air whipping through his hair and the sense of falling, hurtling to the ground to splatter all over the pavement overwhelms him. He desperately clings to the opening of the window, crying out, hoping someone below may see or hear them as she puts pressure on his back, wailing about Isak, about his Father.

It’s a blur, after that. Isak can recall being dazed, a blurry mess of his Mamma being pulled from him, sirens that were meant for them after all arriving, Isak being pulled in close, so tightly, held there, held together by strong arms. He was briefly aware of Even speaking to paramedics but he can’t remember what was said.

“I want you to focus just on me, ok?” Even had said, “only on me,” so that’s what Isak did, feeling Even’s purring alpha trying to block out the fear, the chaos that surrounded them, and Isak cried as Even remained calm for him.

“Hey,” Even says. Isak isn’t sure if it’s been five minutes or five hours.

Even pulls back, wiping Isak’s face, fresh tears and old ones, before he kisses his face delicately. Isak is shaking, still, whimpering as Even moves slightly to lift him up, arms around Isak as he dodges broken glass, broken plates, taking Isak to bed. Isak rubs his face into Even’s arm, hiding, thankful that they don’t need to speak. Even places him down, opening up his already messy duvet and Isak silently gets into bed, letting Even take his shoes off, before he closes his eyes, Even clambering in beside him to hold him close, kissing him to sleep.

He wakes up a few hours later, neck a little stiff and body achy, to Even stroking his head as he balances a book on his thigh, already half way through.

“You read fast,” he mutters, and Even kisses his forehead, smiling.

The pretence of having a normal conversation is dead in seconds. Isak can’t hold back the invasive tears, a permanent feature. Even lets him cry, adjusting them so Isak can scent Even’s neck, feel comforted by his scent.

“I got here as fast as I could, I swear,” Even promises, Isak nodding. He needs no reassurance on that, he knows Even would have ran here.

“I should have seen it coming, I should have checked on her…,” Isak sobs, and Even quietens him, “you could never have known she was getting that sick, Isak.”

“She’s my Mamma,” he says shakily, “what happened to her?”

“She’s been taken to hospital. She’ll probably go from there to a psychiatric hospital. I gave them my information so they’ll let me know,” Even informs him, gentle as he encourages Isak to move so they can see each other properly.

“She threw my phone,” Isak mumbles into the pillow, “she tried – did she – I thought she might push me…,” he trails off, too upset to speculate, Even kissing the words from his lips.

“You’re ok, I promise. She’ll be ok,” Even says firmly. Isak needs to believe it, allowing his omega to push through and be comforted by Even’s scent. They stay like that, the room dim, quiet, Isak refusing to lift his head as he gorges himself on the alpha scents, craving the feeling of safety that the scent provides, calming him.

“This is why I can’t do it, Even,” he says eventually, “what if I get sick like her? Our kids did? It’s so unfair.”

Even is quiet, lacing his fingers through Isak’s hair as he watches him closely.

“You can’t miss out on life because of what if’s and maybe’s,” Even tells him, “if anything, Isak, it’s me who should have those worries, not you.”

Isak frowns, meeting his eyes. He suddenly feels awful, that he’s dismissed Even’s own struggles, and Even tuts at him, reading him immediately.

“I’m fine,” Even smiles, “but it’s still a part of me. I’m not going to live in fear of it.”

“Well, illnesses aside, there’s still the possibility we’d have omegas,” Isak whispers, “I couldn’t put anyone through that.”

“Why?”

“What do you mean, why? You know how hard it is, Even.”

Even shuffles round, hand coming to Isak’s neck, rubbing up and across, making Isak’s omega purr.

“People have omega kids, all the time,” Even half smiles, “things are changing and we need more alphas and more omegas to bring that change about, not for omegas to die out.”

Isak hates that he’s so hurt by the world they live in that they even have to have this conversation, not sure if he trusts in others enough to believe in a progressive world, a world where omegas can sign for their own medications, where alphas keep their hands to themselves, where ABO equality is woven into society, expected and demanded.

“I know you’re scared of what could happen, baby, I am too,” Even admits, “but we’ll be together, always.”

Isak smiles gently, budging up, asking for a kiss, which Even grants him.

“So, what’s your dream future?” Isak asks, wanting to be whisked away from the reality for a while, looking into Even’s eyes which crinkle cutely at Isak’s question.

“My dream future,” Even repeats, “how far into the future are we talking?”

“I don’t know,” Isak says sleepily, “ten years.”

“Ok,” Even grins, humouring him, “we’re mated, of course, maybe married? I’m a director, _of course_ ,” he grins, “you’re working at the university, or off in lab somewhere. Maybe we have our first kid.”

“Hmm,” Isak mumbles, “maybe.”

“What about you?”

“I don’t know,” Isak says shyly, “something like that.”

“Yeah?” Even clears his throat, “and… kids?”

Isak kisses Even’s inner arm, scenting him. He’s warm, but not impossibly so, just comforting, which Isak needs, still shaky from earlier, the shock having made his blood run cold, Even bringing him closer into the cuddle.

“I always thought I’d have a boy first,” Isak confesses.

“I always wanted a girl first,” Even laughs, “but I don’t mind.”

“I’ve thought about it, my omega has always wanted them but it terrifies me,” Isak says, once he’s started speaking about it honestly, it’s hard to slow down, “I’m still scared.”

“I understand,” Even agrees, “me too,” he whispers, “but we’d be happy, Isak. I know we’d be good.”

Isak nods. He knows that too. He’s always struggled with the uncertainties of life, scared of risk, of being true to himself, scared of rejection. He closes his eyes and lets Even’s scent, his protectiveness, build an invisible bubble around them, keeping him safe, watched. It’s not easy acknowledging his defences, ones that have kept him safe albeit miserable, are harmful, self-destructive but he needs Even and their unplanned future together more than he needs temporary certainty. He kisses Even again, lets Even scent his neck, his mating point, purring as Even does. He’s desperate for it, for Even’s teeth and Even’s claim to be prominent on his neck, hoping for a soft purple colouring and a large bite, not a small one.

“Everything will be ok,” Even tells him once more, and this time, Isak believes it.

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: violent psychotic episode, ableist language, discussions of mpreg albeit in ABO AU.


	14. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak gets an apology as hormones are all the over the place. Isak and Even mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know 12 chapters is not a particularly long fic but OH MY GOD, this has felt so long to me!
> 
> Thank you again for continuing to follow this story, your comments, kudos, etc, have been the best encouragement. I have one chapter left... YESSSSSSSSS
> 
> Obviously this chapter is explicit with a ABO mating scene, there's also additional sex scenes not related to mating.
> 
> I have warnings at the end, please take note of the tags
> 
> <333

 

The shower is scalding hot, the way he prefers and he notices as he’s scrubbing soap over himself how his body seems to have changed these past few months. The running seems to have counteracted the omega changes which made his hips widen, softer flesh on them and his thighs, but he’s sure his stomach is flatter than before, tighter.

“Even?” he calls, the pounding of the water against the bathtub drowning him out. He finishes and dries off, tying the towel around him as he goes to find his boyfriend.

“Even?”

Even’s sketching, sat on the sofa but his attention is taken by Isak, especially a dripping wet, almost naked Isak.

“Come and sit on my lap,” Even suggests, patting his thigh, Isak blushing, obeying.

“I’m wet,” he warns, settling easily into Even’s lap, towel gathering around his thighs, exposing his legs, Even running a hand up Isak’s thigh.

“That’s not a surprise, baby,” Even tells him, Isak curling an arm around Even’s neck, “you’re always wet.”

“You know what I mean,” Isak grins, and Even slaps his ass playfully.

“Do you think I look better? Since I’ve been running?” he asks, Even using the opportunity to touch him, hands on his legs before he strokes Isak’s chest, stomach.

“You look good,” he concludes.

“But, do I look _better_? I feel like I’m more – I don’t know – defined,” he muses, “here,” taking Even’s hand and placing it on his waist, letting Even grope him.

“It makes no difference to me,” Even shrugs, “you’re fucking hot.”

“Thanks, baby,” Isak smiles, kissing him, as Even explores further under the towel, a teasing finger against him, which makes Isak edge away.

“We’re busy today,” Isak reprimands him, “you’ll have to wait,” and with that he makes to leave, squealing as Even pulls him down onto the sofa, Isak’s legs easily opening to allow Even in-between them.

“No,” Even refuses, “I want it right now.”

“Well, you can’t have it,” Isak whispers, resolve crumbling as he feels Even’s dick harden against him, “we’re – we have – commitments,” he gasps, towel ripped off him as Even places his ankles on his shoulders, playing with his little omega dick before he teases Isak, opening him up with a finger but never pushing inside, where Isak wants to feel him.

“I am fully committed,” Even swears, finally pressing inside Isak, “to getting you off.”

Isak laughs but it’s swallowed up a moan, especially when Even’s start to unbutton his own jeans as he continues to tease Isak. Isak likes the slow, soft mornings but he loves the rough, fired up mornings too, Even not playing, pulling his jeans and boxers down just enough, to the top of his thighs. He’s hard and leaking and Isak would love to kneel down and enjoy it, but he knows that isn’t going to happen as Even, satisfied Isak is ready, easily pushes his cock into him. There’s something different about it like this, Even fully dressed and Isak naked, and the way Even fucks him, with the one aim: their orgasms. Often, Isak feels Even could fuck him for days, both nuzzling the other, happy, enjoying each other but this type of fuck, it’s medicinal, quick, rushing for the high. Isak’s sensitive, always has been, his omega pussy tightening around Even as Even pounds into him and Even comes first, with a low groan, Isak twitching around him as Even moves his hand and uses his thumb to rub fast, rough circles into Isak, Isak crying out as he follows Even and comes too.

Even kisses his neck as he pulls his dick out and retrieves the towel, covering Isak’s modesty.

“What’s the point?” Isak asks dreamily, and Even shrugs, “seems like the right thing to do.”

Isak watches as Even dresses again, before he pats Isak’s thigh.

“Get dressed, baby, let’s go,” he encourages.

Isak is about to whine when he hears his phone go off and he knows he can’t lounge around all day, moving only for orgasms and biscuits.

“I hate having friends,” Isak whines.

“Let’s go! _Vamos_! Come on!” Even shouts, forcing Isak up, “we’ll be home for lunch and we can spend it all in bed,” he winks, Isak nuzzling his agreement before Even lifts him up and throws him onto the bed, Isak squealing, laughing.

“Get dressed! Five minutes!”

Isak is spoilt, but he’s not _that_ spoilt, so he does.

*

Jonas looks good, Isak can acknowledge that without it being an issue, in his yellow beanie and oversized grey hoodie. Even’s not at school; Isak left him in bed, slightly sick, after demanding he’ll also take the day off to care for Even and Even had rubbished it, making him leave. He’s at Even’s apartment all the time, his own home too painful to return to, his Mamma in care. He’s not sure he could live there alone surrounded by the ghosts she’s invited in.

“You don’t ever come to mine, anymore,” Jonas accuses as they chill outside school on the bench, waiting for the day to begin.

“I will,” Isak promises, “but it doesn’t matter, does it? We still hang out.”

“My Mamma misses you,” Jonas shrugs, “although I told her we’re not – we’re – you know.”

“Good,” Isak smiles.

He catches a glimpse of the girls on their bench, Eva snuggled up to Sana but he takes his eyes away quickly, worried it’s disrespectful to Jonas. He looks at his friend and sees he’s also aware of Sana’s obvious alpha display, her hand stroking through Eva’s hair as they laugh and chat with the girls.

“It bothers you?” Isak asks, Jonas huffing.

“I don’t know,” he says, rubbing his eye, shrugging again, “what can I do?”

“You want her?”

“No, I- ” Jonas begins to flounder, “why does every omega I go near want to be mated with pups immediately? I just want to have a chill relationship.”

“I didn’t want that,” Isak frowns.

“You did,” Jonas grins, “you _do_.”

“Well, yeah, I want a mate, I want a family and I don’t want to wait forever,” Isak admits, “it’s not that rare, Jonas.”

Jonas smiles at him, in a way that makes Isak want to nuzzle him. He knows it’s not romantic, knows Even is his, but his omega will always be an omega, always want to feel wanted. He isn’t concerned. Jonas asks him about his own Mamma, after hearing what happened, when Isak tenses, smelling a particular alpha scent.

“Isak, Jonas,” Chris greets, on his own rather than surrounded by his alpha knothead friends. Jonas glares up at him.

“I come in peace,” Chris smirks, cocking an eyebrow, hands shoved in his pockets.

“What?” Isak demands.

“I’m not interested in fighting either of you,” Chris tells them, eyes scanning the school grounds, “I came to apologise, actually.”

“Go away,” Jonas says, irritated. Isak is aware this could dangerously escalate due to Jonas’s hurt ego, the way he took such a beating from Chris and Chris left the fight pretty much unscathed. It doesn’t help Chris has a permanent, cocky smirk plastered on his face even as he attempts to apologise.

“I had to do this fucking lame ABO training course on my suspension,” Chris shakes his head, “so I guess… I feel like an asshole, now, or whatever.”

“Wow, great to hear you’ve been enlightened,” Isak offers, “maybe now you’ll stop grabbing my ass and telling me what a huge slut I am.”

Chris laughs but Jonas and Isak don’t.

“I’m not saying I’m gonna start crying about alphanormativity and begging omegas to fuck me up the ass, ok,” Chris says, and Isak scoffs, “I’m just saying – I know I’ve been in the wrong.”

Jonas is about to say something dumb, Isak can sense it, so he jumps in quickly.

“I appreciate it,” he says curtly, “thank you.”

“Fine,” Chris shrugs, eyeing Jonas up again, before strutting off. He clocks Sana and Eva, turning back to Jonas, Isak, who are still looking at him. He raises his eyebrows and mouths “nice” before carrying on, into Nissen, Jonas quietly fuming.

“I think… he meant well?” Isak tries, and Jonas nods reluctantly.

“Come on,” Isak encourages, “I have Biology. You?”

“I might skip,” Jonas mutters. He’s clearly annoyed, hurt, struggling to process everything. Isak never thought about what it must be like to be alpha, to have the expectations on you of always being strong, dominant, in control. Alpha role models are aggressive, demanding, superior and it’s no wonder guys like Chris, Jonas emulate that and struggle with it. We pick our battles because they’re _our_ battles. Isak’s lifelong struggle with being omega, a male omega, have dominated his thoughts and he’s never thought to feel sympathy for Jonas. Even and his friends are different, with different backgrounds; Even having a confidence that Chris, and certainly Jonas, doesn’t have so he’s never had to prove himself in the way Jonas feels he must.

“No, come on Jonas,” Isak pleads, “you need school. You’re smart. Don’t let stupid stuff like this get to you.”

He reaches for Jonas’s hand and squeezes it briefly. He knows he’s using his omega here to appeal to Jonas and it works, because Jonas squeezes back and his eyes change from defeatist, angry, to understanding and he gives in, following Isak into Nissen.

Isak is excited, if he’s honest, Jonas’s mourning of his past life aside, to hear the gossip from Sana. She knows he’s dying to know and she’ll probably know from Eva that he’s been texting Eva, but Eva’s short, “ _sorry, I’ll speak to you soon! so busy!”_ replies have been because she’s been eager to keep things quiet, too.

“It’s not any of your business,” Sana says immediately, scenting omega nosiness. Isak rolls his eyes, head on his hand.

“Says the girl who’s been obsessed over my own love life,” he argues, “you can’t steal one of my best friends from one of my other best friends and not tell me about it.”

“I did not steal her,” Sana says, very slowly, “it just happened.”

“Liar,” Isak whispers.

“Ok, I am lying,” Sana admits, smiling, unable to resist a little bit of alpha boasting, “but I feel very confident.”

“That’s nice,” Isak smiles, “so, like, how does it work for you?”

“What?”

“Can you…”

“Isak,” Sana scolds, “there’s no need to be so rude.”

“Omegas have high sex drives,” Isak tells her, “I’m just telling you.”

“And alphas _don’t_?”

“No, alphas definitely do,” Isak admits, blushing.

“You don’t need to concern yourself with that,” Sana tells him, Isak’s omega hiding, not wanting to be told off, forcing Isak to bow his head and repent, embarrassed. Sana’s alpha is powerful, always has been able to influence him easily but she usually keeps it well controlled and concealed, probably unable to as her hormones get stronger now she’s in a relationship.

“I didn’t mean to offend you,” he blurts out, “I was curious.”

Sana rolls her eyes, perhaps taking pity on how soft he is currently, his own hormones a mess.

“Don’t worry about it, buddy,” she teases, “open that book, let’s study.”

Biology is always his favourite subject, a mixture of a love for the subject and enjoying working with Sana. He is looking forward to getting home to Even, concerned that his alpha might be feeling worse, but they text throughout the day and Even assures him he’s fine, just a little tired, under the weather, wanting to rest. Isak does his best not to text or ring incessantly, bounding home fast. Even has given him a key which Isak is always questioning him on, not feeling worthy of it yet, but Even constantly tells him this is his home, too.

He opens the bedroom door and Even looks better, pink in his cheeks, sat up and reading.

“Hi, baby,” Even grins, “hi, baby,” Isak repeats.

He walks over and Even puts his book on the coffee table, letting Isak climb into his arms.

“Are you ok? Are you sure you’re ok?” Isak asks, kissing Even’s neck as Even strokes through his hair.

“I’m fine, I just needed some sleep. My headache’s gone.”

“My poor alpha,” Isak coos, “I wanted to look after you.”

“Yeah?”

“Of course. You know what they say is a good cure for sickness?”

“Hmm?”

“Blowjobs,” Isak says, serious, “I’ve heard that.”

“Have you?” Even humours him, stroking Isak’s neck, “how interesting.”

“It is, isn’t it?”

“I’ve heard,” Even begins, “that it actually is really beneficial, if you’re sick, to eat out hot, tight, wet, omega pussy.”

Isak moans, hiding his face, blushing, Even moving so that he’s above Isak, undressing him gently.

“I guess we could try that first,” Isak mumbles into the pillow, head still turned, until he’s naked from the waist down. It always makes him flush, the way Even stares down at him, and Isak wants to hide, not see it, but he is getting more confident as time passes.

“Did Jonas do this?” Even asks. Isak is caught by surprise. Even never asks him what happened between him and Jonas in bed, he wonders why Even is asking him now.

“He – no,” Isak stutters, Even kissing down his thigh, and Isak lets his head fall back, “I could never – er – I couldn’t get wet,” he admits.

He feels Even laugh at that, gasping as Even licks his tongue around his tiny omega dick, before kissing him below it, licking a wet, dirty stripe with his tongue, Isak whimpering. He’s always mesmerised by this, how good Even is at it, how much he loves it. It certainly isn’t a hardship to come home to, and he gives in to his omega, letting it be in charge as Even pulls him apart.

It’s a pleasant evening and they eat outside on the small balcony, Isak deciding to spend the rest of the night studying. He knows he has a mock Biology test soon and he’s determined to ace it, to prove to himself he’s good enough, despite everything that’s happened recently. His mind briefly wanders to his Mamma. Isak had to go to the psychiatric ward as next of kin shortly after her admission to sign some documents to ensure she could stay. Even came too, of course and an awkward meeting with his Pappa took place. Isak will never forget the way Even stared at him, not holding back on his alpha fury at the way Isak’s Pappa dealt with Isak and his Mamma. Isak was glad that his Pappa accepted it, didn’t try and justify his behaviour because Isak’s not sure, despite all his self-control, if Even would have been able to hold back.

Isak goes to bed feeling a little sick himself, but he doesn’t tell Even, doesn’t want Even to fuss. Even’s done a lot for him recently, been so attentive, wanting Isak to know he’s safe and ok. He’s been there through the bad nights when Isak has woken up, whimpering, afraid and he’s soothed Isak back to sleep.

Isak sleeps soundly but he wakes up with a fever.

“Even?” he asks, coming to, Even looking at him a little wildly as he pats his forehead with a cool cloth, soaked in cold water.

“What’s – Even - ” he moans, Even stripping him out of his bed clothes which are drenched in sweat. He gasps as he feels the undoubtable slide of slick from between his legs, thick, soaking through to the bedsheets.

“This is heat,” Even whispers, “it’s your heat.”

Isak moans, feeling like he’s going to pass out from the warmth, shaking. The only thing he can truly think about is something inside him, filling him entirely, knowing this is the last moment he’ll be lucid before the heat claims him.

“Are you sure?” he asks Even, clinging onto his sanity, “are you sure you want me?”

“I’m sure,” Even says, tone leaving no doubt in Isak’s mind of how much he means it.

Isak sobs as he feels even wetter, slicker, Even kissing him, Isak more passionate and furious than he’s ever been before. Even doesn’t fight it, like he sometimes does, kissing Isak back how he needs to be kissed. Isak’s never scented Even this strongly before, barely registering as Even pushes his cock inside him, just grateful to not feel a burning ache of emptiness, because Even is inside and he’s both fast and gentle.

“Whatever you need, Isak, yeah?” Even assures him, “I know it hurts, I know,” he grunts, and Isak can’t help it as he feels like he needs more. Isak digs his nails into the back of Even’s neck, tightening around him.

“Please, I can’t,” he shakes, “I need to feel full.”

“I know, baby, I’m going to give it to you, give you my knot, you want it, beautiful?” Even pants, and Isak cries out as he thrusts in deep, their bodies tight together, Isak feeling his first orgasm tantalisingly close. He loves the game, has the most intense, blissful orgasms when Even teases it out of him, making him beg several times before he lets Isak come, but this is heat and it’s different. Isak could be in a lot of pain from Even holding out on him, not the good kind. Isak doesn’t have to answer, sobbing as he comes and is knocked out as Even follows, coming with a low groan until Isak feels something else, something more. He feels like he’s being stretched wide, he needs it, this invasion that seems to fill his stomach, vaguely aware of the sensation of come inside him, coming over and over again.

He feels satiated, it providing some much needed comfort but it’s still bizarre. He knows they won’t be able to move, Even in the crook of his neck as his knot binds them together. Isak can feel come leak out of him and he moans softly, Even soothing him with kisses and soft “ _you’re ok_ ”s, Isak feeling calm after a while like that, until Even’s knot shrinks and he can pull out of Isak.

Isak always thought heat would be romantic, the best sex of his life but the truth is it’s tiring and painful. Time passes, maybe twenty minutes or so and his body is ablaze again with desperation. Even’s always there, ready, and Isak can tell by the fifth time they’ve fucked it’s taking his toll on him, too.

“When does it end?” he asks Even, upset, after Even’s knot has shrunk again.

“I actually, uh, I bought you some things,” Even huffs, “they may help…”

Isak watches as Even sits up, stifling a moan as his own body aches before he opens the bottom drawer near the side of his bed.

“I got these, just, they’re meant to help,” Even says, and he pulls out several different objects, showing Isak who blinks, drained, struggling.

“Anything,” Isak whispers.

“This,” Even shows him, “I can put it inside you, and this, here,” Isak looks at the hole in the dildo, with a hole at the head of the dildo, “I can press this and it expands at the tip, like a knot.” Isak silently asks for it, hand held out weakly and Even gives it to him for inspection. Isak runs his hand over it, smiling, “yeah, let’s try it.”

“When you feel the next wave,” Even nods, “I know you’re tired, sweetheart, and I can fuck you, I just, I can help you with this, too…”

“We can mix it up,” Isak nods, eyes half closed, “I don’t want you running out of steam, too.”

Even goes to fetch water for them. It’s the first time in their relationship they don’t sit in bed after sex cuddling, nuzzling, because they’re too hot and clammy for it to be comfortable. Isak is exhausted by day two, wanting it to end, even angry with Even because he’s the only one there, the only one he can rage at.

“I’m sick of it,” he sobbed, “I hate it. I don’t ever want this again,” he fumes, and Even takes it, listens. Isak knows, in his articulate moments, it’s tough on Even too. Even tells him stories about how heat is more enjoyable after the first time and there are times when Isak feels so connected to Even, gripping onto him for dear life, whining as Even teases him with bites.

“Bite me,” Isak whispers in the throes of a soft, quick fuck, but it’s weak and quiet and they both come too fast, Isak falling asleep quickly. He knows once he starts to beg for a bite it will be frantic, unstoppable, until Even does it. The replacement knot suffices, it stops him from feeling like he’s disappearing, melting into air and it’s good to see Even’s eyes brighten a little more and the pink back in his face as he takes a break.

It’s the third day of heat. Isak’s read the longest heats can last for five, praying that isn’t true for him. He showers in-between, freezing cold showers that provide temporary relief, before his blood feels lava hot under his skin and he’s pawing at Even, begging for it.

“Even, bite me,” Isak stirs, the bedsheets damp again, “fuck me, bite me,” he begs, and Even runs a hand down his back, careful but pressured.

Even kisses the top of his spine, Isak’s legs are already spread, Even hitching him up so he’s on his knees and he can bring Isak’s hips back, his own dick hard and knot beginning to swell, unrelenting as he fucks Isak, pushing his jaw slightly so he can see his mating spot on his beautiful, pale neck. Isak is a slave to it, shivering each time he feels Even’s knot, fat and thick, Isak feeling it every time Even goes balls deep.

“Bite me,” he begs, only able to focus on the need to feel sharp teeth sinking into his neck, whimpering as Even speeds up. Isak reaches out, fingers too far away from the rails on their headboard but he tries to reach them anyway, gasping as Even feels so close, ready to knot him once more but it doesn’t feel like it’ll be enough this time.

“Please, bite me,” Isak sobs, tears leaking out onto the sheet below him, “Even, bite me, bite me,” he requests, the omega desperation combined with Even’s unwavering belief in their relationship, the bond they’ve made these past few months, building up to a peak moment, this moment. Isak wants to see, wants to know what’s happening, able to angle his face slightly to see Even’s alpha teeth before Even descends to his neck. Isak feels Even come first, his knot following, stretching Isak out and the bite follows, making him wail. The sensations of the knot, Isak’s lost count of how many times he’s been knotted, thick come being pumped into him and Even’s scissor-sharp fangs in his neck should be unpleasant but immediately, he cools down, whining as Even releases his neck.

Even nudges him, licking the throbbing mark, on top of Isak as he pants, their hormones even thicker and heavier in the air than before as the bite mark glows, a deep, obvious red.

“Isak? Are you ok?” Even asks, still kissing, licking the bite. Isak nods wearily.

“Does it hurt?” he whispers, brushing his thumb over it and Isak whimpers.

“It’s sore,” he admits, “but it feels good.”

Isak hopes Even is convinced, sure he is as omega and alpha happiness flood the air. Their connection, their bond, already so strong and cemented feels even more so, the bite connecting them forever. Isak wishes the knot would go down faster, wanting to turn over so Even’s in his arms, but for now he must be content to have Even gently covering his back.

“That’s it?” Isak asks, vision coming back, clearer, and Even hums against him.

“I don’t know if it’s the end of heat,” he says, “but that’s mating.”

“We’re mated,” Isak pants, his omega happier than he’s ever felt it before, feeling tears of joy rather than frustration.

“Yeah,” Even smiles, alpha satisfaction curling around them, “you’re mine now.”

“Mmm,” Isak giggles, “kiss me, alpha.”

They move so that they can kiss idly. Eventually Even can pull out and they can snuggle properly, asleep after day three.

Isak wakes up and notes it’s actually morning rather than 2.03am, his body isn’t scorching hot, he doesn’t have a frantic need for Even in him. He gasps in excitement, the bite aching, feeling it lightly. He goes to jump out of bed but realises he can barely move after several days of getting fucked and he moves tentatively, Even stirring beside him, grabbing his waist.

“Uh uh, where are you going?” Even quizzes, waking up, inspecting the bite, nuzzling it.

“I want to see it,” Isak requests, small smile on his face, “mmm,” Even agrees.

Isak leads the way, Even holding his hand as they go into the bathroom, Isak stood in front of the mirror, daylight streaming through the window and highlighting the very fresh, very red and large mating mark on Isak’s delicate neck.

“Oh,” Isak sighs, mouth open as he stretches round, wanting to see it from every angle. His eyes flick to Even who is equally enthralled, both of them fighting to touch it.

“I’ve thought about this since I met you,” Even grins, drunk on the moment, “I knew you’d look so beautiful with my bite.”

Isak lets himself fall back into Even’s embrace. He’s not sure of how much time they waste looking at it, kissing, scenting each other, their scents bleeding together.

“Just to let you know,” Isak comments, “sex is off the table for a _while_.”

“You’ll bounce back,” Even teases.

“I can barely walk,” Isak frowns, squealing as Even spins him and easily throws him over his shoulder, giggling as the blood rushes to his head.

“We need to go outside, being bedridden isn’t healthy,” Even says, putting Isak down as they get to the kitchen.

“A small walk,” Isak agrees. He wants to show his bite off anyway and he knows Even will want to show it off too, both too soppy to hold back their alpha and omega as a newly mated couple. Even suggests a small, local coffee shop for a bite to eat and a drink. Isak knows they’re not supposed to be out in public for long, omegas are too weak after a heat, especially a heat with mating and alphas are too possessive, aggressive. Isak knows Even isn’t aggressive, not unless he has to be, but it doesn’t matter how much they subvert their ABO there’s primal, basic instincts neither of them can change which are much rawer right now.

Isak, having always been sensitive to scents, sounds, feelings, is pleasantly staggered by how they seem to fade out unless he taps into them. It’s almost like his bond with Even has wiped out everyone else. Isak feels like he’s holding his breath, so surprised by it. He isn’t sure what it feels like, this unsettling feeling of peace, unsettling because it’s so foreign to Isak.

“What?” Even asks, more sensitive himself, noticing Isak’s curiosity.

“I think… I feel – it’s stupid,” he shakes his head, Even squatting at him, “tell me!”

“I just feel free,” Isak grins. He may be mated, a blooming red mark on his neck, proud and enormous, tied to Even for the rest of his life, no matter what, but he feels freer than he ever has in seventeen years. Even doesn’t say anything, his seemingly permanent smile is enough. Isak’s impatient, wanting to be home, just to curl up against Even, feeling wrapped up in their scents. Even is particularly protective, twitchy if Isak moves, making silly excuses for them to shower together and wanting to be against Isak’s back as Isak makes food. Isak doesn’t mind anyway, his omega purring wildly at the attention. He has mixed feelings about their return to school. He has no fear, no one is going to interfere with a mated omega unless they wanted hell to rain down on them but of course people are nosy. Isak wants to keep this just for them.

“My true mate,” Even smiles as they settle to bed, kissing Isak's nose and Isak sleeps feeling full, happy, free.

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: ABO mating scene, rough sex, explicit sex scenes. that's it really, except for the tags.
> 
> have you noticed i end all my chapters with sleep? usually? lmao idk why.


	15. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten years on, Isak and Even are still hopelessly in love. Omegas are enjoying a wave of omega pride and ABO equality within society yet Isak's desperate for Even to make a decision for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyyyy finally! 
> 
> I feel like the person who’s turned up, alone, to a house party at 5am, everyone’s going or gone home and the booze I brought with me no one else really likes… I mean, ABO, asshole!Jonas (redeemed asshole!Jonas, ish..), spanking as punishment, multishipping… yet, I am happy with how many comments and kudos I’ve received for a relatively short story! I’m grateful and pleased that people have enjoyed this verse although I am aware I lost readers near the beginning because of my refusal to say who Isak ends up with. My initial intentions were to write a smutty, kinky ABO fic but that changed quite quickly, I wanted to explore how it might be for the characters to live in an ABO AU (I am aware I only touched upon it rather than delved into it deeply) and I’m satisfied with how it turned out. 
> 
> Please do leave me a comment on this chapter if you’ve read and enjoyed, I am always interested to hear your feedback <3  
> I think I will write for SKAM again, I have written two smutty one-shots whilst writing this series and I will probably stick to one-shots in the future. I’ve only ever been a kinkmeme writer in fandom so it’s been interesting writing actual fanfic for a fandom for once. I have a few things I want to write after this (aside from kink/smut lmao, my true speciality…) so I’ll let you know briefly although I’m not putting a promise or a timeline on them! 
> 
> a) Even/Isak are teachers at the same school, cue sexual tension, flirting. A short verse [3 chapters] (this is a prompt from @evasheim on twitter)  
> b) Chris/Isak, one shot, dating boyfriends (this would be comedic/smutty with no specific plot)  
> c) Creepy fic where Isak is being stalked [although I’m a wimp and this will probably freak me out too much to write]
> 
> The title for ABO verse is a lyric taken from Make Be Better – James Blunt and I’ve quoted some of it at the beginning of this chapter.
> 
> Thank you <3
> 
> [for warnings, see tags!]

 

_You are everything I have never been, I want you to make me better  
_ _I’ve been wondering why you let me in I want you to make me better_

 

**10 YEARS LATER**

Isak knows it isn’t his responsibility to go to work on a Saturday but he wants to check in briefly after the hard work everyone’s been putting in, the department incredibly busy, more so than usual. After the madness of the past month Isak had forgotten his exact summarising comments regarding an analysis he’d performed and he worried into yesterday’s evening, Even kissing him softly, encouraging him to go to the lab in the morning before celebrations began. Even was right, of course. He checks his final reports and as he subconsciously knew, they are fine, exactly what he wants them to say and with that peace of mind he puts them in the internal post to send to medical. He doesn’t have time to waste, everyone knows he’s busy today, after all. He swipes out, satisfied, almost amused at how easily he manages to worry himself over nothing.

“Have fun, Isak!” his colleagues encourage, Isak smiling as he waves goodbye.

He’s meeting Even close by for breakfast, smiling as he sees his mate sat in the corner of the café, handsome and relaxed as he waves Isak over.

“Good morning, angel,” Even grins, pulling Isak into his lap for a kiss. Isak squeals, embarrassed, but there’s a happiness in the air, no one side-eyeing them cruelly, Even kissing Isak’s neck before allowing him to move into his own seat.

“Even,” Isak tuts, but he can’t escape the own smile that’s taking over his face, surprised as their food arrives.

“I got you what I know you want,” Even shrugs, Isak frowning.

“What if I wanted to order for myself? Can omegas not order their own food?” he teases.

“I know what you’re going to order,” Even rolls his eyes, “same as always, don’t be annoying.”

 “Sorry, baby,” Isak flirts, Even raising his eyebrows before he starts eating. Isak loves these mornings, the smell of fresh fruit, cooked breakfasts in their favourite café, Even whipping through the Saturday papers and reading out his favourite parts to Isak to either make him rant or make him laugh. The scent in the air changes, Isak looking round to see Magnus, Sonja and of course, Camilla. He grins as their baby runs over, Even moving to help a heavily pregnant Sonja sit down, Magnus panicking over leaving his wife for a moment.

“I think she’ll be ok, Mags,” Isak says, trying not to be too sarcastic but failing.

“Ok. Are you ok?” Magnus asks Sonja, wide eyed, making her smile and reach out to stroke him gently, “I’m fine, baby, I’m hungry.”

He bounds off at that, ready to order the entire menu, Isak throwing his arms around Millie as she clambers onto his lap.

“I felt the pup kick!” she tells him, Even stroking her long blonde hair, Isak gasping in shock.

“You did?”

“Yes! I did, didn’t I, Sonja?” she asks, Sonja nodding her agreement, “yep, he’s a busy baby,” she sighs.

“Wow,” Isak says, kissing the top of Millie’s head, her scent taking after her Papa, Even’s citrus, seaside smell, Isak breathing it in.

“You ready for the Parade, baby?” Even asks, both Isak and Millie looking to him, “he means me, Dada,” she says to Isak, very serious. Isak and Even make eyes, privately laughing, and she nods, “I’m excited!”

“Me too,” Even tells her, before collecting their finished plates, pouring more coffee as Sonja and Magnus quiz them on the last stage of pregnancy.

“It’s uncomfortable,” Isak grimaces, empathetic towards Sonja, knowing how tiring it is, “Magnus, just do everything she says. Anything she wants, get it for her, anything she needs.”

“I am, I do,” Magnus nods enthusiastically, “everything. We’re having a lot of se…,” he trails off, Millie blinking at him curiously, Even looking at Magnus in horror.

“What? What happens?” Millie asks, interested, as she is in all things, very curious and open minded, Magnus shaking his head as the rest of the adults look at Magnus in despair.

“Nothing, sweetheart,” Even tells her, taking her from Isak’s lap to his, distracting her with the pot of colouring pencils that the café offers out for bored children. Millie’s artistic, like Even, easily distracted, like Even. Isak sometimes wonder if there’s any of him in her, an odd maternal sadness sometimes seeing how she mirrors her Papa with none of Isak’s own traits but he couldn’t ask for a better child.

“I loved being pregnant,” Isak muses, smiling, “it was tiring, but I loved it.”

“I remember,” Even grins, “you were beautiful, Isak.”

Isak thrums with happiness.

“Well, I am not beautiful,” Sonja says, deadpan, to Magnus’s and Isak’s protestations, “don’t – thank you both – but – come on, look at me.”

The usually gorgeous Sonja did look worn down, tired, her hair lanky, greasy. Isak felt a weird sense of pride that pregnancy seemed to make him glow, not sink, disguising that feeling with pity for Sonja as he knows it’s not the time for omega rivalry. Sonja and Magnus are their best friends but it doesn’t mean his omega is always controllable, one of its worst characteristics being vanity.

“What is it, 3 weeks to go?” Even checks, bouncing Millie on his knee as she draws a magical garden, lost in her creation, thankfully no longer interested in Sonja and Magnus’s pregnancy ordeals. Magnus nods, unable to hide the smile on his face, Sonja rubbing her small baby bump. Isak feels like he should be jealous that she’s small, noticeably pregnant but cutely so, sure it must be much more comfortable than his experience as he was enormous yet he loved that he was so big. It seemed to make alpha’s protective instincts kick in, seeing a small, mated omega with a huge belly; for the first time, alpha strangers were fighting to give up their seats, protective rather than predatory, assisting him on and off trams and Isak’s omega was rampant, preening, enjoying the attention. Even loved it, too, always kissing his stomach, touching it, singing to the baby and Isak knew he had alpha pride at just how big Isak was, even if he tried to deny it.

“Your child is ridiculous,” Isak would complain, especially in situations such as attempting to put a seatbelt on, “honestly, Even, look at this,” gesturing to his every growing stomach, Even smirking. Isak never meant it maliciously. He can’t remember much of delivery, wiped out by drugs and exhaustion but he’ll never forget meeting her, their scents tied together forever, her soft, rosy skin and tiny fingers clinging to his, from that day to this day.

They finish their food and head out into the centre. There’s a pride parade today, something Isak would have avoided at all costs in the past but as he’s made peace with his own identity, embraced it, he enjoys them. Millie’s been coming ever since she was a pup. Isak and Even are united in wanting her to not feel any shame over who she is, raising her to not be defined by her ABO status yet not turn her back on who she is either. It’s obvious she’ll be alpha but there’s a couple of years before they will know for sure.

“Papa!” she requests, Even easily lifting her and placing her on his shoulders, holding her carefully by her long legs. They walk down, finding a pleasant spot. Even grabs one of the sellers who’s flogging pink roses, pink rose flower crowns, and buys one, placing it on Isak’s head.

“Wonderful,” Isak grins, sarcastic, “you suit it,” Even tells him, “doesn’t he, Mils?”

“Yes, Dada,” Millie tells him, “it’s pretty. I like the omega flowers.”

“Thanks, sweetheart,” Isak replies, adjusting the crown slightly. It’s foolish, he knows that, but as more people gather there are youngsters with pride flags, people their own age with painted faces and older people: omegas who remember when it was legal for an alpha to rape their omega, when omegas could be fired if their employers found out they were pregnant, when maternity pay, maternity leave, didn’t exist.

Isak likes the parade, a mix of Oslo’s businesses in support of it as well as fringe groups and societies marching for recognition and acceptance. There’s been a big emphasis on family in recent years and the parade being family, child friendly. It warms Isak to see young children, young teenagers, who are surely omega, tentatively stood looking up at the people who will be their role models in the turbulent years to come. Stalls are littered around the parade full of agencies and charities that want to promote omega businesses, omega advice centres, crisis centres. Isak has seen changes in the past ten years in omega pride, the shame associated with being omega not disappearing by any means but dwindling as famous omegas, rather than living as betas, have come out as omega, encouraging other omegas not to hide or apologise for who they are. He’s seen Even’s Father’s recommendations come into play with a national wide campaign for ABO Equality sessions being delivered in school across the ages by behavioural scientists and psychologists specialising in gender and sexuality studies, rather than half-baked ABO curriculum that was being delivered by untrained, awkward teachers attempting to show a class of laughing teenagers what an alpha’s knot looks like.

Times have certainly changed.

Isak flinches as he sees the traditionalists part of the parade coming around, alphas with omegas on leashes, trailing behind them. He can accept the traditions of omega submissiveness and alpha dominance if dominance and submissiveness are placed on an equal footing but too many traditionalists genuinely believe in omega inferiority and alpha superiority. Isak needs Even to take control; it makes him feel safe, just like how Even needs to be in control, to feel like he is taking care of Isak and their family.

“That’s bad, Papa,” Millie tells Even, arms around his neck, “you can’t treat omegas bad.”

“No, definitely not, princess,” Even explains. Her little face watches in disbelief.

“We can’t do that to Dada,” Millie says, serious.

“We’re _not_ doing that to me,” Isak reassures her, thankful that a glittery, pretty omega float behind them begins to take her attention.

“Traditionalists scare me,” Isak says, wincing, Even throwing a long arm around Isak’s slim shoulders.

“It’s strange they take part in this parade,” Even whispers, Millie’s barely looking at them, “We don’t know if they really take those beliefs seriously. It could just be a kinky thing,” he shrugs, mouthing “kinky” rather than saying it.

“Times may be changing but they don’t change _that_ fast,” Isak says. He frowns as Even reaches down into his pocket, locating his phone which he swipes right on, Isak laughing as he angles the phone and takes a photo. He shows Isak who scrunches his nose up at the picture but Even uploads it anyway.

“Pink suits you,” Even tells him. Isak trusts him.

*

Isak finishes work, collects Millie from afterschool and meets Even in the east of the city at Isak’s Mamma’s apartment.

“Hello, princess!” Marianne greets Millie first, sweeping her granddaughter into a cuddle before she cups Isak’s face and kisses his forehead, “hi, my boy,” she adds, Even already comfortable on the sofa before Millie runs for a hug from him, Isak not far behind her. His Mamma cooks dinner every fortnight on a Wednesday, a routine Millie loves, it bringing Isak a lot of comfort too. It was a tough year or two after his Mamma’s breakdown and their relationship remained fragmented, volatile until he was 22, 23 years old. The first year or so of Millie’s life was denied to Marianne, for good reason, but with a lot of work she has been stable for a good four years.

Isak lets her play with Millie as dinner cooks, listening to the faint sound of them singing songs from Millie’s favourite shows which gives him time to rest upon Even’s chest and unwind from his hectic day in the laboratory. He knows no matter what happens his alpha’s scent will soothe him, Even bringing his hand up to Isak’s throat, dragging his knuckles, featherlight, across it, Isak stretching his neck and silently begging for more.

“How was your day?” Isak inquires, Even’s hand reaching his chin, before he presses his thumb against Isak’s mouth, Isak opening as Even stills, waiting for Isak to do the work.

Isak’s going to complain, to shoo him away but with Millie’s demands and Even working on his latest project well into the nights, often claimed by it in the mornings too, he’s missed these teasing touches something chronic. Sex has been frequent, just too fast for both their likings, snatched here and there rather than long, sweaty, dripping, breathless hours like they prefer. Sex has been Isak trapping Even before he gets up and disappears for the day, climbing into his lap and riding him quietly, or Even, equally predatory, grabbing Isak by the waist once Millie’s out for the night, shoving him against the wall and taking him roughly.

Isak closes his mouth around the tip of Even’s thumb, sucking softly as he looks up at his alpha.

“Good boy,” Even whispers, Isak melting at the words, his omega blissful at the soft attention and praise. Isak lets his lips go loose, licks at it instead, all the while keeping his eyes on Even’s, catching the briefest of glimpses of alpha red.

“I’m going to reduce my hours,” Isak confesses, Even’s thumb sliding out slightly as he frowns down at his omega.

“Why?”

“I want to,” Isak says, “it’s been something I’ve been thinking about recently, it feels right.”

Even runs his thumb along Isak’s lower lip, wet and pink, his hand cupping Isak’s jaw. Isak knows the atmosphere is full of tension, mostly sexual, glad that his Mamma is occupying Millie, Millie thankfully ignorant of scents for at least another two years.

“You love the lab,” Even says, “what’s changed?”

“The lab hasn’t changed,” Isak explains, “I just want to be at home a little more. I want to be with Millie. I want to be with you,” he purrs, forcing Even’s thumb to move as he nudges into his hand, rubbing his face against Even’s warm palm.

“I’m not at home all day, baby, and Millie’s at school,” Even says, clearly puzzled. Isak can’t explain it but the past few weeks he’s been sad, going to work, which has never happened before. He was more than ready to get back after maternity leave, itching to be back at hospital, despite Millie being a quiet, content baby he ached for the hustle and bustle of the lab. Isak lets his omega whine, wondering if Even will give into it.

“If you want to change your hours, Isak, it’s ok, we’re good, we can afford it,” Even tells him.

“I don’t want to take it too far,” Isak admits, “I know how good they’ve been.”

Isak was certainly blessed, aged 21, leaving university with a biochemistry degree to get a placement at the hospital with them being willing to take on and train a young, pregnant omega. Millie was planned, to everyone’s surprise, Isak being the one who had to talk Even into it, _to everyone’s surprise_. Several years of being mated to Even had cemented Isak’s desire to have a family and he didn’t want to wait, not while they were young, healthy and happy. It wasn’t great timing but with a wave of pro-omega and omega power movements across professions and in popular culture it was becoming a badge of honour to employ omegas, to speak out for omega equality. Isak knows he benefitted from Lars, Even’s Dad, quietly intervening to speak to the Head of Department on Isak’s behalf regarding his training. He may have been awarded the placement due to his connection but he kept his job on merit.

“They’ll understand if you need to change your hours, baby,” Even assures him.

“I really want to,” Isak whispers, “I want – I want to look after you,” he says, shy, “I don’t want to be too tired for you, for Millie.”

“You never are,” Even chides, but he’s smiling, “it’s good for her to see we both have responsibilities other than her.”

“Does it make me a bad omega, to want to be at home?” Isak asks, confused.

“Not at all,” Even says firmly.

Isak buries his head into Even’s neck, lets Even touch his faded yet still obvious, clear, bite mark, from all those years before.

They’re cuddled and cosy as his Mamma comes back to check on the food, smiling at them.

“She wears me out,” she pants, breathless, pottering around the kitchen behind them.

“She’s very active,” Even laughs, agreeing, “she’s happy to play alone, Marianne, don’t worry.”

“How are you, boys? Any news for me?”

“No, everything’s good,” Even assures her, Isak purring, agreement obvious.

“I need to come to the house, soon,” she wonders, “it’s been a while.”

“We could do the next Wednesday dinner at ours, if you like,” Isak offers, “Even will cook.”

“Oh, will he?” Even asks, rolling one of Isak’s curls around his finger, Isak nuzzling his hand gently, “if you want to, of course, sweetheart,” Isak adds.

They sit and watch Camilla fondly as she comes to find them all, ransacking her Grandmamma’s toy box to find dolls, colouring books, music boxes, attention never kept on one thing for long before she gets bored and moves onto the next new, exciting thing. Isak knows Even can’t resist stalking over to his Mamma while she adds the final additions to dinner, checking on the food and adding a little more spice. He watches Even teasingly as he interferes until Millie bounds up to him with a book, waving it at him.

“We’ll read to you before bed,” he assures her, “it’s almost dinner time.”

“Read to me now?” she begs, big blue eyes, Isak shaking his head, “no, go and sit down, please,” he says resolutely, watching her frown, an argument on her lips until she senses her Papa’s alpha disapproval at her attempt to disobey Isak. It forces her to go and sit at the table, Isak winking at Even as he goes to take his own place, Even sneaking in a sly, unseen grope of Isak’s ass before he plonks it down on a chair.

“Even,” Isak chides him quietly, his Mamma to busy serving food and Millie too busy asking her never-ending questions about it for them to notice, Even muttering, “you smell so sweet today, I want you as soon as we get home,” sitting down, cool and calm as he takes the dish from Marianne, serving himself and Isak. Isak is about to flush, flail uselessly until his Mamma begins the endless questions about work and he’s thankful for the distraction. He’s keen to get home after that, helping his Mamma clean pots and pans after dinner so they can get going quickly.

“You’re ok?” he asks her as he stands and scrubs chicken from the oven tray, his Mamma drying the soapy dishes he’s washed.

“I’m well, Isak,” she nods, “thank you, sweetheart.”

“You know,” Isak coughs, feeling awkward, “if you ever…”

“I know, it’s ok,” she nods back, “I have a lot of help, Isak, I’m very lucky, I know you’re there for me. You concentrate on your little pack.”

Isak returns his attention to washing up, thinking over the conversation with Even. He’s conflicted over what he wants and what others expect. He knows having Millie young made some of their liberal friends wince, thinking Isak was resigning himself to a life of breeding and nothing else, but Isak knew it was the right time and he’s proved that by being able to raise a family with Even whilst building a career. He thought wrestling with his omega in school was tough but as an adult there are a whole new set of challenges. His omega would have him at home and pregnant constantly and while Isak thinks they will have more children, Millie is enough for now.

He is angry, wanting to upset those alphas who still skulk about on the side lines, hateful of omegas and reducing them to nothing than an alpha’s servant but his primal need to submit to Even has never wavered. He’s no longer ashamed of that submissive trait, in fact, he enjoys it, the freedom that comes with it, allowing Even to make decisions on his behalf because he knows Even will make the right one, not to mention the fact he comes harder, more intensely when Even is ordering him to look at him while his hands squeeze around Isak’s fragile neck.

Millie doesn’t forget his promise to read, pestering them the entire drive home, quietening when Even tells her to give it a rest. Isak lets Even bathe her and read to her, as they always do, alternating responsibility for it each evening.

Isak waits, impatient, leaving the lounge to sit in their bedroom. He unbuttons his trousers, slipping his hand under them and underwear to press one finger inside himself, blushing as he realises how wet he is just from their teasing interactions earlier. He thrusts against himself, arching silently, as he plays, adding another finger, quiet, his toes curling.

“Isak,” Even says, voice deep and thick with want, Isak’s eyes flying open as he begins to uncurl his fingers from inside, Even shaking his head as he shuts their bedroom door.

“Do it,” Even demands harshly, “how wet are you?”

Isak blushes, Even the one with the filthy mouth, Isak always needs coaxing into it, even if Even’s words make him melt.

“How wet are you?” Even repeats, looking down at Isak like he’s a delicious feast that Even’s going to devour.

“I’m – wet,” Isak gasps, rocking against his hand.

“Why’s that, omega?”

Isak just groans, stuttering, it not taking much for him to come, slowing down, wanting to feel Even’s cock against him.

“Are you dripping wet for me? You want to be at home, hmm, be a sweet little omega for me?”

Isak’s reply is trapped in his throat, making him gurgle stupidly, straightening his legs out tightly, the tension in his body sending him hurtling to his orgasm. He can almost see Even, his eyes half closed, Even’s hands in his pockets as he stares over Isak, somehow running the show despite being fully clothed.

“You’re so soft, Isak,” Even praises, “and your warm, soft, little omega pussy, still the sweetest…” Even continues, Isak whimpering as he comes, body arched, cramp taking over his hand as he drags his finger out of himself, twisting his hand, moaning in pain.

Even crawls onto the bed, ridding Isak of his trousers, underwear, hands pushing up at his top, Isak letting his body go limp as Even does what he wants. He looks at Even, desperate, before they finally kiss, Isak weak as Even undresses himself, knot at the end of his dick which is hard and leaking, ready. Isak opens his legs, holding himself open for Even, something he knows his mate loves.

“Good boy,” Even repeats, Isak ruined for those two words, biting his lip as Even sinks in. Even knows exactly what Isak needs, always has, but even more so after a decade as mates. Isak is sensitive but addicted to Even, would let Even touch him and tease orgasms out of him for hours if Even wanted. He can’t rip Even’s hair out like he used to do but he keeps his hands tightly wound in that handsome, soft brown mop, Even’s brutal, needy thrusts making their bed squeak ever so slightly, Isak digging his heels into Even’s back.

“Alpha, fuck me, come inside me,” Isak pants, Even breathless above him as he forces Isak to look at him, Isak taking his hand and placing it on his throat, like they’ve done many times before. Even’s too close to hold off, to experiment with light gropes and tough squeezes, ones that have left Isak’s neck bruised. He holds slightly, enough pressure to make Isak feel wetter, softer.

“Isak,” Even warns, Isak mouthing, “please,”, Even applying more force, Isak tensing and crying out into Even’s temple, coming again, allowing Even to let go and thrust harder before he comes with a quiet groan. Isak holds him tightly, wanting him to stay inside. His heat wasn’t that long ago but he finds himself craving it again, or Even’s rut, wanting to take Even’s knot, throbbing and bright red as it locks them together for hours.

Even kisses him as he pulls out, rolling over, panting for breath.

Isak throws his hand out, running it down Even’s chest.

“You’re the best,” Isak praises, omega knocked out with pleasure.

“Mmm,” Even agrees, smirking.

“You’re meant to say, “you’re the best too, baby,”, Even,” Isak tuts, breathless but giggling.

“Oh, yeah, you’re alright,” Even agrees, eyes closed, “definitely up there as one of my favourite fucks.”

“Even!” Isak says, smacking him playfully, Even grabbing his arm, before rolling over, nuzzling into Isak’s neck and Isak automatically lets him into his arms, hiding his face into Even’s hair. Even kisses his chest, his alpha thrumming with contentment, Isak’s omega purring as they settle into bed.

*

Days pass, the issue of staying at home still on Isak’s mind. He begs Even to make the decision for him, Even stroking his face gently but his voice conclusive as he tells Isak he won’t make decisions on Isak’s behalf simply because it’s easier for Isak that way.

“That’s not fair,” Isak complains, dangerously close to a Millie style tantrum, “you’re my alpha, you’re supposed to tell me what to do.”

“So, it’s ok for you to play the ABO card when it suits you?” Even shoots back, tired from a long day himself, “you’re forcing me to force you into something just because it’s _hard_ for you to choose.”

“I don’t know why I feel this way, Even, please just decide for me,” Isak whines.

“I’ll think about it. You’re stronger than this, Isak. I can decide for you if you really need me to but you can make your own decisions, you’re not stupid,” Even sighs, frustrated.

Isak wishes Sana was still in Oslo. She’s practising medicine in London, Eva by her side, and whilst Isak is proud of her he dearly misses her perfect doses of gentle realism. He knows she’s a text, a phone call away, but it’s not quite the same.

Isak gets over it as Millie runs into the kitchen, asking him to come and see her latest pictures, Isak obliging. She’s remarkably good, for a six-year-old, Isak smiling as he looks at her picture of them all.

“This is Papa?” he asks, pointing to the tall figure with big hair, assuming the slightly smaller figure with curly yellow hair is him. She nods, making him grin as he looks at her depiction of herself, complete with a crown.

“What’s this?”

“I’m the queen,” she says, all sass, arms folded. Isak raises his eyebrows before he picks it up from the floor, holding it out to her, “go and give it to Papa, he’ll put it on the fridge for you,” he encourages, watching her go. His phone buzzes in his back pocket, Isak reaching for it, already smiling when he sees who it is. He swipes FaceTime open, groaning as he sees perfect clear water and white sand as Jonas lays on the beach.

“Issy!” Jonas greets him, “what’s going on?”

“I’m playing with my daughter while my husband cooks dinner,” Isak says, “you?”

“I’m getting high on a Bolivian beach,” Jonas shrugs, “but yours sounds fun, too.”

“It’s still chaos over simplicity for you, hmm?” Isak teases. Jonas looks good, perhaps because he’s high, his skin glowing.

“Your life sounds a lot more chaotic than mine, man,” Jonas tells him.

“When are you coming home?” Isak asks.

“I don’t know,” Jonas wonders, “I haven’t decided.”

“Uncle Jonas?” Millie asks, running back in, hearing his voice. Isak hands her the phone, “hold it carefully, sweetheart,” he urges, Millie taking it gently, “Uncle Jonas! Can I come on holiday with you?!” she asks, gasping at the scenes of the blissful background. Isak hears Jonas laugh; he’s pretty sure Jonas having a six-year-old child with him as he travels the world would limit his cultural experiences which seem to consist of banging as many hot beta and omegas as possible whilst sampling the country’s weed.

He lets Millie chatter away with her favourite absent Uncle before he takes the phone back off her, to her irritation, Even coming in as he hear the commotion of her complaining while Isak ignores her, continuing to speak to his best friend.

“Hey,” Even smiles, Isak angling the phone to show Jonas his mate, Jonas waving back, “hey, Even! How’s it going bro?”

“It’s good, thank you,” Even smiles, hoisting Millie into his arms, “baby, 5 minutes,” Even mouths at Isak once he’s out of Jonas’s eyeline, Isak nodding.

“I miss you,” Jonas says, pouting exaggeratedly, “even if you’re a boring adult these days.”

“I miss you, kind of,” Isak frowns, “even though you’re an overgrown child.”

“I’m 27, I’ll sort my life out at some point, but not yet,” Jonas grins, “anyway, I’m gonna go and enjoy my high. Can you like my new Instagram photo? You haven’t yet,” he tuts.

“Have fun,” Isak laughs, “and yes, I’ll like it, you needy Insta whore.”

“Woah, are you talking dirty to me, Isak?” Jonas asks, Isak blowing a kiss, Jonas waving, Isak ending the call.

Isak knows Even isn’t mad at him, their arguments always important but solvable, both too concerned with other for it to escalate horrifically. He knows he needs to trust in himself and make his own decisions but it was Isak who chose his degree, who chose to have a baby, who asked for Lars’s advice and support as he fought to get a placement at the hospital’s biochemistry department and now he wants Even to take the reins. Of course, Even was influential, instrumental in all those decisions. Jonas may feel he’s too young at 27 to settle down and concern himself with reality but Isak has been ready since he was a teenager. He aches for being here, almost the same way he felt when they bought this house and Isak’s omega went wild, wanting to make it a home.

It comes to a head when Isak snaps at work. He’s bored one morning, a completely alien feeling to him, which turns into annoyance in the afternoon. He longs to pick up Millie and scent the top of her head, always reminding him of the first time he held her.

“I’m sick of this,” he mutters, his work colleague Helena nodding, eyebrows raised, “it’s a boring batch,” she agrees.

“Not this specifically,” he corrects her, “I mean I’m sick of work right now, I don’t know why,” he whispers, not wanting anyone else to overhear and get the wrong idea. He’s appreciative of what the hospital has done for him, the amount they’ve spent on his training and the opportunities he’s had to gain experience in research, analysis, practical work; he truly couldn’t have wished for more.

“I get it,” Helena nods, “I get the same feeling sometimes.”

“I might go home,” Isak says, looking for her approval, even though she’s a beta, not an alpha, but he still feels embarrassed and wants someone to wipe the guilt away for him.

“You have a terrible headache,” she says authoritatively, “don’t worry, I can finish here. Off you go,” she nudges, Isak nodding his thanks, slipping out quickly and quietly.

He’s on his way to the tram stop when a thought passes him, and it’s too insistent for him to ignore. He groans, shaking his head, before he finds a store, stocking up, and heads home.

*

Millie is staying with Even’s parents where Isak knows she’ll be spoilt all evening, both grandparents soft for her. Even insists they make it a date night even though Isak would be happy to put on pyjamas and cuddle on the sofa, but he wants to make Even happy and it’s hardly a difficulty being taken out to one of his favourite restaurants.

“You seem happier today,” Even says, taking his hand from over the table and kissing it, “you know what you want to do yet?”

“No,” Isak admits, coy as he asks, “have _you_ had any more thoughts?”

“No, Isak,” Even says, shaking his head at Isak’s attempts to push the decision onto him, “look, if you want to quit work or reduce your hours, that’s fine, we can accommodate that. I think that you’re too young to be taking a career break especially since they took you on when you were pregnant, gave you maternity leave…”

“… which they should,” Isak interjects.

“Of course,” Even agrees, “but you know what it can be like, there’s not many places out there who would have done that,” he stops, licking his lips, “but if there’s a reason baby, you want to train in something different, try something else, then I think you should go for it.”

“Like what?” Isak asks, mind starting to fizzle with possibilities, even though biochemistry, science, has been his only interest academically and professionally.

“I have no idea,” Even laughs, shrugging.

“Jesus Christ, we only ever talk about me,” Isak huffs, guilty, “I’ve barely asked you about the new edit.”

“Baby,” Even takes his hand again, kissing it, “it’s not for you to worry about, it’s all perfectly fine.”

Isak adjusts their hands so that they’re entwined, Isak having to reach out a little more than Even.

“We are lucky, aren’t we?” Isak realises, Even nodding, laughing at Isak fondly.

“You look beautiful,” Even tells him. It still, after a decade, makes Isak blush, the way Even looks at him. He knows he’ll always be emotionally tied to Even, a bite always linking an omega to an alpha, but he is occasionally dazed by the intensity of Even’s emotional attachment to him.

“You look handsome,” Isak replies. Even’s ethereal beauty continues to age well. Isak knows they’re hardly middle-aged but after being together for so long, mated so young, with a pup young, too, he does feel older than his time.

“Thank you for doing this,” he gestures to their food, the restaurant, Even looking at him like it’s odd he’s even acknowledged it.

“For taking my mate out for food?” Even asks, gathering salad onto his fork, Isak looking at his half-eaten meal forlornly.

“You know this isn’t usual, don’t tease me,” Isak scoffs, “this is a date, and I am very grateful. I’m sorry, I can’t eat anymore,” he sighs.

“That’s ok,” Even nods, “and you’re welcome,” he winks.

Isak is excited to get home to a night without Millie as he knows it means one thing and one thing only: sex, from night to morning. There’s no rush to it, despite Even’s hands finding his lower back, his neck, Isak pressing against Even’s chest as they stand on the tram, Isak leaning up to ask for kisses, happy as they finally get home.

“You want some wine, baby?” Even asks, Isak nodding, throwing his scarf over the hooks by their door before freezing, still in his coat. He goes to tell Even he’ll just be one moment, Even humming, off to the kitchen to open a bottle of red, so Isak heads straight to the bathroom and locks the door. He scrummages in his inside pocket, pulling out a handful of them, looking at them cautiously. Six pregnancy tests. He’s scared to think about the possibilities yet, not sure if he could forgive himself if he is pregnant and his first thought is, _what a shame_ , because he knows this pup wouldn’t be planned.

It would make sense. His sweeter scent, his craving to be at home, with his baby, his mate…

It’s silly wasting time, so Isak doesn’t, deciding he’ll try two, to be doubly sure. He’s nervous, sat there, jeans around his ankles and the timer on his phone counting down as he waits for the future, or not, to reveal itself.

Two minutes pass and his timer pings, Isak shutting it off quickly.

He picks them up, eyes glued to them as they confirm it. He’s pregnant.

“Oh,” he whispers, his omega gleeful, his eyes welling up, both shocked and happy, undoubtedly, his omega ensuring that, “wow.”

He shoves them back into his pocket, splashing his face with cold water, before heading back out to Even.

“Take your coat off, baby,” Even laughs, “I’ve got you a nice glass of red over here.”

Isak nods, numb with surprise, wobbling over to the front door where he can add his coat to Even’s. He takes out the two sticks that confirm it, placing them in his back pocket as he makes his way back to Even, who pushes the glass to him, sipping his own drink. Isak thumbs the rim of the glass, shaking his head.

“What?” Even asks, “you want white instead?”

“No,” Isak tells him, or tells the wine, “I can’t drink it.”

“Oh, you want beer,” Even groans, “I didn’t get beer, baby, I didn’t - ”

“ – I can’t drink beer,” Isak interrupts, making eye contact, “I can’t drink anything.”

Even looks at him, waiting, patient, curious. His mouth falls open, Isak seeing the corner of his mouth curl in realisation, the most fleeting of smiles, as he waits for Isak to say it out loud and make it real.

“I’m pregnant,” Isak says, eyes wide, reaching behind and laying the sticks out on the side, “it just came to me today that I could be, and…”

Even reaches forward for Isak, Isak coming to him immediately, Even taking his face into his hands. The smile on his face is minimal but it grows like the sunrise, slowly and beautifully until it’s blinding Isak, forcing him to close his eyes. He feels Even kiss him and he kisses back, Even breaking away too fast.

“Isak,” Even says, the lump in his throat audible, Isak making eye contact and losing it again, it always too painful to see tears in Even’s eyes even if they are tears of joy, both unable to speak as they nuzzle, scenting each other in their kitchen.

“Are you happy?” Even asks eventually, stroking Isak’s cheek. Isak thinks about the difficulties to come first, the way his stomach’s going to stretch out, sore feet and sleepless nights as his pup dances inside him. He sees it all flash in his mind’s eyes in a split second, the lows small but significant, but then – oh - the highs: a cute, small bump at first, the first feeling of the baby moving inside him, the way his skin glows, the connection between him and Even more intense than usual.

“Yes,” he says, almost nervous, unsure why, Even’s smile showing no signs of waning but Isak can’t resist, “are you?”

“Am I?!” Even asks, laughing loudly, making Isak squeal as he lifts him up, spinning him round once, keeping him high and in his arms as he wraps his arms around Isak’s lower back, Isak looming over him, “yes, Isak, oh my god, I am happy,” he says, Isak giggling as he kisses Even, for once taller than him until Even carefully places him back on his feet.

“Woah,” Even says, staring out into space, Isak leaning against the cupboard, hand on his cheek as he basks in the surprise and the love surrounding him.

“Ok,” Even says, picking up the wine and pouring it away, “no alcohol for either of us.”

“You can drink, Even, it’s ok,” Isak shrugs.

“No, _no_ alcohol,” Even tells him forcefully. Isak shivers. He almost forgot another perk of pregnancy; Even’s rampant possessive, protectiveness, his alpha’s dominance far more active.

Even reaches for his hand, Isak reaching back, the buzz in the atmosphere ongoing as they nuzzle each other, Even enjoying Isak’s stronger, sweeter scent now he knows it’s pup related, Isak attempting to bury his face into Even’s chest, feeling safe, anchored. Even kisses the top of his head, the same way Isak kisses the top of Millie’s head, the same way all three of them will kiss the new baby’s head; everything just as it should be.

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, i'm so original with a "ten years later" end chapter, huh?! also i'm on twitter @skamdalized if u like general musings about fandom, RTs of gifs and my own pointless meanderings


	16. Commentary Chapter

I'm really touched by the fact people enjoyed this story so much and felt a connection with it. It's been so lovely reading your headcanons and comments and questions ever since this fic ended. I'm suspended my cc and I will close it but I appreciate that people still have questions and comments about this story which is so cool, thank you! I'll leave this chapter here, as I said I would, and you're very welcome to leave your comments and questions. Bless you all, angels. Thank you. 


End file.
